The Last Broken Angel
by Puppet White
Summary: A non-human girl from Earth goes to Middle-Earth to help, but unfortunately the story line is all topsy-turvy. Glorfindel/OFC! No Slash! Full summary inside and on profile. My first story, though flamers are welcome! *Grins evilly* No. Mary. Sues.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello, my name is Puppet White, I would like to sincerely thank you for reading this hopefully somewhat good story, and will try my hardest to please you, though I cannot please you all, I will try to learn!

This is my first story EVER on fanficton, so I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, maybe flames, and constructive criticism. And I will say this now I want to learn, so feel free to do any of those. :D

This story switches POV fairly often, but I will tell you when it does. And warning this story will be long, the first book which is this one will be tenth walker, and a little on the average side, but I assure you there will be plot twists and HUGE risks, oh and cliffies of course *grins evilly*

The second however will have romance, emotion (cough tons cough), and tons of other stuff! HA HA HA!

Updates…well, I will try to update every week or so…okay maybe every couple of days, what can I say I'm a sucker, just remember to review dearests!

Oh and this is AU, so don't be to mad if you see something different.

Okay lets get this moving now.

**Disclaimer:** I *sob* I…don't own anything except my OCs and plot okay! *screams behind her* There I said it now leave me alone!

o0o

"Anthony, are you ready?" I yelled to my slow-poke brother that was upstairs doing an horrible job at getting ready on time.

"Yeah, just give me one moment!" Anthony yelled back in a somewhat annoyed tone. What is he annoyed for? I'm the one who has a dance contest to get to, well, okay so I go to a lots of dance contests these days, it's just there is nothing else to do! So it's his own dang fault, he keeps me cooped up in this house we call home all day with nothing but jig-saw puzzles to do, so I get to have my well deserved revenge by not being old enough to drive without someone else that has a driver's license in the car!

"Well how many more moments do you need? Because I clearly remember you saying one more moment an hour ago!" I was really getting tired of this.

"Okay, I'm ready, lets go." He said hastily, as he ran down the stairs.

"Are you sure?" I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" A puzzled look swept across his face. And I laughed, "never mind."

He frowned for a second, then went to the door, and finally rolled his eyes, "You never stop, do you?"

"Took ya long enough, and nope, no stop button on this girl." I smirked.

Anthony sighed and we went out the door and into the car. Anthony drove his truck through the wet streets of Montana, and passed the forest which I love a lot, I loved the fall, where all the trees are orange and red and yellow, it's truly a beautiful time of the year. And I almost gasped yet again as we turned around a bend, and saw a waterfall so beautiful, the water went down effortlessly and the way the rocks were formed, it was a match made in heaven, I was just getting used to the beauty of it all, even though I had been here since birth and throughout my childhood, I was always in the dance studio or going deep diving in the nearby lake, but I never had the real chance to experience the actually beauty of it all, it sadden me that we were driving by and needed to get a dance contest and leave it all once again.

I looked at the clock and noticed we are supposed to be there in an hour! We live way out here in the middle of nowhere and we have to get to somewhere in an hour!

"Anthony, why do you have to drive like an old fart in a rain storm?" I asked my brother while he swept the honey blonde hair out of his eyes.

He turned slowly to me and held a emotionless expression, "Because I am an old fart driving in a rain storm, Adona." He said in a emotionless voice, I laughed, he thinks he's an old fart compared to me, he is 36 years old and I'm 15. So close to 16, just two more days!

"Aww, don't talk like that, your just 21 years older then me, I'm just a young fart. Plus you get to do anything you want!" I did a fake pout, and he grunted.

"Anything I want?" He did a ghost smile, " Can I go without paying taxes, or can I release the memories of the past?" My eyes widened and my back straitened suddenly and the mistake of bringing up memories took it's toll, my mind started to go through the painful memories that happened just two years ago.

Flashback

_I looked into the distance and my eyes wandered about the African fields, it amazed me on how just plain desert can be so beautiful, there was a magic about it that made you rethink life, life is so amazing, is the thought that would keep coming into my mind._

"_Miss Adona, my name is Abayomi, and I was informed that I was to escort you to Tureta." Abayomi said with a half hearted smile._

"_Well, hello then Abaiymoi." I said with a sarcastic tone._

"_It's Abayomi." He corrected._

"_Whatever, I'll just call you Abay."_

"_Mis-" Abayomi was cut off almost right away._

"_Look, the only reason I'm here, is because my emotionless stuck-up lame excuse for a father, decided that I was at fault for my so called "disrespectfulness" if that is even a word, and sent me to you because he doesn't have the balls to deal with me himself, well he can stick it, do whatever you want to me…I don't care anymore." I burst out, I didn't mean to go that harsh on him, heck I don't think he even understood half of what I said, all he gave me was a confused/saddened look, and after a long and very uncomfortable silence, someone finally came with an older looking jeep that has no doors or windows except the windshield, and it looked very dirty. _

_I just stared at it and hoped I didn't have to go in that, but my hopes were dashed when some strange Texas dudes jumped out and greeted us._

"_Hey y'all, ya ready ta go?" One guy said with good ol' Texas charm._

"_Not really." I said with yet again a sarcastic tone, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with these guys, Abayomi was more than enough to deal with, now these dudes? I was still exhausted from the screaming fights I had with my Father, not Dad, Father. Why are you so mad at your Father, you say? Well lets see, I did something called suicide training. Which I trained in dancing so much, my brother Mark had to tell me to stop because my feet were shredded and I had been covered in bruises. I was so driven to impress my Father that I didn't care and I kept training day after day. I sent letters to him telling him how proud I was to have him as a Father and that I couldn't wait to see him, but when I went to the base he was stationed at for my birthday and I told him how hard I worked for him, my four-star general father didn't even look me in the eye. He told me he knew about all the work I'd done, he didn't give me thumbs up or even down, he didn't praise or criticized it, he in fact did nothing, and when I argued about it he would argue back saying I was being disrespectful. He never sent me anything for my birthday, he barely acknowledged my existence, and I didn't take it too well. But after everything I'm beat, emotionally most of all._

"_Well, you must be Miss Adona." The first guy said looking me up and down. I probably look like a tired mess, from all that traveling straight from my Fathers base._

"_Mmm hmm," was all he's going to get._

"_A little on the younger side, aren't cha?" The second guy said._

"_Well, what did you expect? A 47 year old with an eye patch and four missing teeth, maybe?" I guessed._

"_Ha ha, no, but someone other then you." I glared at his less then sarcastic tone._

"_Well, sorry to disappoint, did you want me to find someone else? Because I'd be more then happy to get back home and YOU to get back to wherever you came from in this God-forsaken heat." I said with a smile._

"_No no, that won't be necessary, Miss Adona, your Father requires you to stay here until you…um…learn your lesson." He said trying to remember._

_I blinked several times, my mouth was open, and I was hurt, how could he possibly hurt me more then he already did? The man is truly amazing._

"_What lesson did he want me to learn? He got exactly what was coming to him!" I hissed, and shot a death glare at the snickering first man._

_Abayomi just shrugged,____" I don't know he was to brisk with his information."_

"_Well, then let's get out of here so I can 'learn my lesson'." I picked up my things, and headed to the car. _

End of flashback.

Thank the Lord I forced myself to stop thinking about those painful memories, I looked over to Anthony, who was not as lucky as I, his eyes clouded over with memories and his face held a look that indicated the worst kind of pain, his wife and five year old son died in a fire only a year ago, he still is very crushed at their deaths, as am I, my nephew meant the world to me, and I have adopted his wife as the sister I never had. _I am so sorry, Anthony…look at his face. Do something!_

"Monkeys are special too!" I yelled to get the memories out of his head.

He snapped his head to me and his deep brown eyes locked with mine in an intense stare.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get your mind off things." I gulped, man that guy really knows how to creep people out!

"Yes, I know." And just after the light turned green he turned away, thank God that we're close to the dance competition.

When we finally got to the competition, it was already too late, I already exploded from the intenseness in the air, I just didn't let Anthony hear it. And when we stopped I busted through the door and ran to get away from the intenseness, and I screamed to let the intense moment to pass through. And just as I was done (and if your thinking what I think you thinking, then you are thinking wrong), my dance partner, Gray, came through the doors and greeted me with a big hug.

"Your just in time! I thought you got sucked up by a tornado! Or worse, eaten by a grizzly bear!" He yelled. Gray is a very good looking 6 foot 1, green eyed, sandy haired, well built guy.

"Good, Ana ( I like to call Anthony that, but not near him, of course, I'm not stupid) was driving like an old man, and if I got sucked up by a tornado I would scream at it to throw me over here!" I stated in a dramatic way.

"I doubt it will listen because…hmm…let me think…IT'S WEATHER!" He yelled even though I'm right in front of him.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, and got ready for our turn, we have won all but four contests that Gray and I have entered in. And we have entered 26 contests, boy that's a lot considering that we have only been doing this for 3 years! Trust me we have worked our arses off many times! I entered the door of a huge stadium that was one of the biggest in the state of Montana.

I was applying my make-up when my frienemy, Stacy, came along. We have a contemptuously sisterly sort of relationship with each other, in the best sort of way. We give each other our friendship yet we insult one another too.

"Oh hi ,Ada, how are you this lovely afternoon?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I am awfully pleasant, you, my dear?" I said in an cheerful voice, and gave her my biggest grin.

"Okay, cut the crap you two." Her dance partner, John, interfered.

"It's fine, Johnny, we were just greeting one another." Stacy said.

"Yep." I agreed. John sighed and walked away. Stacy turned to me and gave me a disgusted look.

"Oh honey, your make-up doing is more than awful, it's…it's bad enough to make Bigfoot scream!" She exclaimed dramatically. Then she took the make-up from my hand and started to apply, after she was done she said, "There you go, now, Bigfoot would only gasp."

"Wow, thanks you're a miracle worker!" I said sarcastically.

"All in a days work, now Ada darling go get your clothes on!" She yelled. And ran away, I just shook it off and sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror then stared at my eyes, and a shiver ran down my spine, they were definitely creepy, they are a very light shade of gray, some people think my eyes are white, but it's just a very misty color, _don't worry I hate them too_.

"Come on, Ada, it's almost are turn!" Gray said running around the corner.

"I'm going to get my clothes on." I said with a smile and skipped away.

Our turn, the other couple just did a ballet routine, we are going to do our hip-hop/ acrobatics routine, some day when I'm old enough, we want to join Cirque du Soleil, ah, it is a dream, of course, running away to the circus, it was every child's dream.

We do extremely dangerous stunts when we dance, I have gone to the hospital on many accounts of dancing, but it is all worth it in the end. What, you think, I'm a Mary-Sue? Well, someone has to entertain the adrenaline junkies.

After we were done the crowed went wild, and I raise a hand to God thanking him that nothing went wrong, because there are four tricks we do that if gone wrong I could very well die, someone upstairs is looking out for us, so I want to thank Him.

Then Stacy and John went and did a Waltz with lots of lifts and jumps, and after they were done I went over to them.

"Wow, I was really scared when you did that half flip twist! Don't do that again, because it's too cool!" I said grinning.

"Oh, do worry because we will always do it." She said softly sarcastic.

"Always?" John said in a worried tone, he was the one at risk, or should I say his soft spot is at risk.

"Yes, always." She said grinning and she and I laughed at his expression, we laughed harder when he cringed, poor John…

"Come on! Let's go get our results!" I exclaimed, and skipped away really fast.

Once I got to the result platform where everyone can see you and everyone was waiting for the next couple to come, so I was the only one up there, everyone was really getting bored, and that is the last thing you want to happen, so I grabbed the microphone and yelled, "What's the matter? Is anyone having fun?"

The crowd said no and nodded their head from side to side. "Well, you want to see some awful dancing that you can laugh at?"

The crowd then said "Yeah!"

"Well, then hit it boys!" And they started playing 'Let it Rock' by Kevin Rudolf, then I started dancing the most awful dance moves I could think of, I love making a fool of myself if it makes people laugh. If they don't laugh, I might as well die of embarrassment.

Stacy finally came out, walking over towards me and we started dancing together and the music turned into a Tango, so we started dancing the Tango together, and we laughed and laughed she played the woman part and I the man part. Afterwards the crowd was riled up again and we kept dancing until the other couple was ready.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed, "We need to do that again!"

"I know!" She yelled over the deafening music.

After the last couple danced and we waited for the results, I hoped we would get second place, since I was no longer so driven to win, I wanted other people to get a chance to win against me, like Stacy or a girl named Maya.(I'll tell more.)

All of the sudden people clapped and wooted, and everybody turned to me and Stacy.

"You both won!" They all yelled.

"REALLY!" I yelled jumping up and down, that was better, now we didn't have to leave on rough terms! Me and Stacy hugged, and John and Gray shook each others hand (boys).

"Congrats, looks like you won…again." The girl named Maya said, she really doesn't like me, what reason I don't know myself, but she is a nice girl and has done some nice things, I guess some people just don't click.

"Oh, thanks, I'm sure you'll win the next one." I said with a sincere smile, I really did wish she would win the next one she has worked almost as hard as me, and that was while I did suicide training, so that is truly impressive. She grunted and left though, probably thought I was sarcastic.

Once we said our goodbyes I left and walked down to the next gas station and bought myself a 'Snickers' for winning just enough to come in for a tie with Stacy. And started walking down farther to the book store where Anthony was, he never liked big crowds so would just wait somewhere, he usually preferred bookstores.

About half way there, there was a loud sound in the forest, it sounded like screaming. _I wonder who is screaming, should I go help?_ And then the screaming got louder, I stopped on the road where I was walking and started walking toward the screaming. _What if you were screaming for your life and nobody was there to help? Huh? Go on you coward! Your Father and almost all your brothers are warriors and here you are just standing there when someone is in need!_ And I started running fast and once I got to the source of the screaming I stopped a branch was in the way so I moved the branch away from my view and let go of the branch and took a step back at what I saw, it was a woman getting attacked by a mountain lion, _Oh no, not this again! _I've already been attacked by lions before, many time in fact. I stood there not wanting to get attacked again, but painful memories started to seep into my veins, the painful memories that contained all the time I saw other people getting attacked, _NO! This will not happen again!_, so I pulled off my jacket and I jumped into action, and started stabbing the animal over and over with a hunter's knife that I always keep in my pocket for these kind of situations, and it finally let go, and it stared at me, it looked like it was waiting for me to do something wrong, but didn't wait, and started coming after me! _No, run, just run you can't take it!_

I ran and ran, but the lion was really really mad, and was faster than me, it then jumped on my back and started clawing at me, but all of the sudden this huge white wolf came from a bush and started attacking the mountain lion, it was the most coolest thing to watch, they jumped on each other, the lion tried to scratch the white wolf, but it was too fast, and the wolf bit it's neck and the lion probably thought no prey is worth this much of a fight and left, leaving the most beautiful white wolf I have ever seen alone, on it's hind legs it was probably two times my size, and I'm 5'8, so that is werewolf size!

I stared at the white wolf for minutes but I don't remember how many, it's eyes were the same color as mine except much deeper in wisdom and experience. I had a feeling it was expecting me to say something by the way it was looking at me, and it had so much wisdom behind those eyes, I thought maybe it could actually understand me.

"Thank you." I said as softly as I could, it bowed it's head almost in sadness. I reached out to touch it but it slowly walked away.

I suddenly remembered the girl the got attacked as well, so I ran back in the direction in which I came from, and when I came back the girl was still sitting there holding her knees, I touched her and checked her wounds, she didn't have many, just some scratches and bruising.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a worried tone. After a long time I asked again, no answer. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." I tried to help her up but she didn't move, I wasn't just going to leave her here, I grabbed her arm and yanked her up, she fell back down, I sighed._ I'm not going to leave her here, but what do I do to get her up and going? I'm too thin to pick her up and carry her…or could I?_

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to leave you here, and since you won't move, I'll try to pick you up." I picked her up after some great effort, and only walked like two steps before I couldn't hold her up any longer, then I dropped her and got some scratches on the way, trust me I tried, I got up and brushed some twig and dirt off of me, mentally cursing myself for not exercising more than a few times a week, dancing not included.

"Look, I'm sorry you got attacked, but I got attacked too, and I would much rather get out of here before the lion comes back and decides to take it's revenge on one of us, or both of us, so please, let me help you up and let's get the heck out of here!" I said, actually realizing what I said, and was right the lion might well come back. I picked my jacket and put it on and pain shot up my back, but I shrugged it off until we got the hospital.

She finally looked up at me and blinked a few time, probably reality actually reaching her mind and got up without my help and started walking away, it was more like sleepwalking, I had to lead her to the next hospital, and went in.

"Um, excuse me, could you help us?" I asked the emergency room nurse.

"Why of course…what happened!" She exclaimed as looked up from her paperwork.

"We were attacked by a mountain lion just a few minutes ago about a mile away, west." I said calmly.

"Doctor Leanstein!" She yelled frantically.

"Yes." He came over quickly and checked the girl first and lead her away into a room. I just stood there not knowing what to do, I just started to walk out the door, but then Doctor Leanstein came over and grabbed my arm. "Where do you think your going you just got attacked!" he said while pulling me over to a station.

"I didn't get much of the attack, she was screaming in the distance, so I ran over to see what was wrong and when I saw the lion I started stabbing it, then it ran after me, and it just jumped on my back." I concluded, but by then the doctor was just staring at me wide-eyed. And then he checked my back and saw what I didn't see before, a large gash that went from my the back of my neck to the bottom of my right shoulder blade.

"Well, that is going to need stitches." He said with a calm voice. I sighed, yet another scar from a lion, I hate big cats, most people when they get attacked they are like 'it wasn't the animals fault' and 'I respect the animal more then I ever did'. Pathetic. I hate them!

"It will probably take some time, do you need a nurse to contact some family or something?" He said with a soft tone.

I cringed when I heard this, what was Erwin going to say? My overprotective twin, who hates our Father as much as me, he keeps telling me to be careful, but every time he comes home from his singing school in London I'm usually in the hospital, and then I get a scolding from him and Anthony and my other brother Mark, a three bigger brother scolding is truly more awful then getting hurt in the first place!

"I don't have to stay, do I?" I asked with big teary puppy eyes so maybe he'll let me go.

"No, but you'll have to come back every now and then for a check up." I relaxed and let go of a breath that I was holding. After three hours and 74 stitches, they let me go, but not without a report first, I didn't tell them about the white wolf, I had a feeling that they would go hunting it, even though it saved my life, what they don't know won't hurt them.

Now for Anthony, _what to do, what to do? Maybe he doesn't have to find out about this, it's not like he is going to see me naked, but then again he does have to pay the bill…no wait I just won prize money! _I smacked myself across the head, and paid in cash, _so he won't know now, what excuse to use though…I went…walking! Yes I went walking and got a little side tracked, it's not entirely a lie, I DID go walking and I DID get side tracked._ Okay now to talk to him with a straight face, I made my way over to the bookstore, and entered. I passed a few people who gave me some strange faces, then finally I found Anthony pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Anthony, sorry I'm late I decided to take a walk and smell the flowers." I said with an almost convincing smile. Anthony snapped his head toward me, and locked his eyes with mine, he studied me for a moment then hugged me, I had to stiffle a scream because he was hugging my back also.

"You had me scared almost to death, I checked the stadium and they said you left, and I checked almost EVERY store on the way here! And you were taking a walk! Without anyone? In the forest where bears and mountain lions are! What is wrong with you? I would have though that you would have SOME sense, especially since you were attacked before!" He pushed off of me and looked me in the eye "I already lost half of what I live for, don't make me lose you too." That right there just broke my heart into a thousand pieces.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried, I just needed some air." I spoke as softly as I could, maybe he won't be as mad.

He sighed. "Just don't do it again, got it?"

I nodded, and we left for home, the drive back was almost as quite as the drive there, that gave me time to cope and think. _I wonder what happened to that girl?_ I was too busy with trying to think of a way to get out of this mess without screaming brothers. I watched the trees and mountains pass by while I thought about everyone else I watched die from lions, three of them, Man-eaters, and I thought about all the other people who got attacked that survived, I have to think about those people, I should be lucky to have survived the case I went through because most people didn't. Some people said it was the tragedy of the year. So many people died in those small months. Don't think about the healing house! That was the worst night of my life, but I won't go into detail just yet. After what seemed like hours, and trying to lean over so my back wouldn't touch the seat, we finally got home, to yet again another surprise.

"How is my favorite sister?" My brother, Mark said with his charming smirk.

"Oh, how sweet, except you don't seem to notice two things: not only am I your only sister, I'm the only girl unfazed by your what most woman call charming smile." At this, he smile bigger, brighter and more innocent like. "Puh-leez, go get a life." I finished with an imitation smirk. Me and Mark are on the outsides of the family, our family is made of blondes, honey blond, white blond and cream colored too, but it looks like someone had a sense of humor *looks up to the sky*, and put us two in here, Mark has midnight black hair with very light blue eyes, my brothers call him the lady killer, I also have his hair colour, my brothers said he was teased and teased about it, and when me and Erwin came, he was relived to see me, and they called me the heart-breaker, they gave me that name when I was three!

"Is that anyway to treat your brother who has been slaving away at the microwave all day?" He put his wrist over his forehead as he was saying this.

"Oh, I'm sure you prepared the perfect gourmet food for us." Anthony's tone was dripping with sarcasm. And only after all that did I finally hug him, lightly though.

"See, even you can't resist the temptation." He smirked, I punched him and squeezed even harder, then when I let go after a long while of him complaining, he breathed for the first time in minutes.

I walked over to the table where Ana was already, Mark had made our favorite TV dinners as usual, mine was the turkey dinner and Anthony's was shrimp scampi, Mark's is the bow-tie pasta with cream sauce.

"You know, you guys and girls can get real groceries from a real store and eat real food and spend some real quality time together cooking the real food that you bought at a real store." Mark said once again, he has been harping on us about our food habits, it's just because he is used to the best food from the best quality restaurants, and maybe it's not good for us, but hey, nobody is perfect.

At this Ana lifted his head then tilted it toward Mark, then just as any brother would do he jumped out of his chair then tackled Mark from his chair and then they began to wrestle, I watched for about 30 minutes, then decided to do something useful like driving down to Mr. McMurry's ranch with my horse, Rain, I am completely in love with that horse, we both love the rain, so I named him Rain, he is a very spirited horse, who as I've heard only behaves when I'm around, so I pay Mr. McMurry double to keep him for me. So I wanted to give Mr. McMurry some relief, and visit him for a while.

"I'm going to see Rain for a bit, okay?" I said in a soft tone, so maybe they wouldn't hear me.

"Wait! I want to give you something!" Yelled Mark from the other room, when he came in his hair was tangled and his clothes were misplaced, but it was a dramatic change from what I left him with, his eyes were almost desperate and face was placed into a frown, he looked miserable.

"I want to give you this." His voice was deep and almost like a questioning tone, he opened his palm and inside was a old-fashioned flute, it had a green leaf like band wrapped around it, and some strange but beautiful marks on it, from some language that I didn't know.

"I…it's beautiful, Mark, but what is it for? What are the letterings? Why did you give this to me?" The questions would have just kept pouring out of my mouth, if it weren't for Mark holding up his hand.

"It's a very important gift, one that you can only use, not me, not Anthony, not anyone else, just you, but don't let it get in the hands of those who are your enemies, for it is magical, here is this note…you…you w-will learn in the future how to read it." He shoved a piece of paper in my hands with the flute. He stuttered I think for the first time in his life, he never stutters! Something was wrong, something was very wrong. I was about to say 'Magical'?

"Mark, why are you nervous? And you didn't answer my other question, why are you giving this to me?" I said with a worried tone.

Anthony, finally came into the room with a beer in his hand, and leaned against the wall, as he studied the scene before him he took a swig.

"What's going on?" He said as soon as he noticed my worried glance.

"Nothing, just giving Ada a gift." Mark said in a hasty tone.

Anthony raised an eye brow and came over to me giving me a hug, "You have a safe trip now, and be back about ten, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to be back, but then again I might want to spend some more time with my boyfriend (cough cough Rain)." I said with a smirk.

"Well, just don't forget to tell your 'boyfriend' that if he keeps you too long I'm coming down, got it?" He said while giving me a nuggie.

"Well, even though this is a weird gift, it's beautiful and I'll accept it." As I said the last part he cringed, almost like he didn't want me to accept it. But despite that he gave me the gift, so I went up and hugged him, and tried to do so lightly because of my back, but he was hugging me like it's the last time he'll ever see me again, and this hurt so bad I shoved my face into his chest to stop myself from screaming yet again, this was really odd of him to squeeze me this hard, but I had to go if I wanted to see Rain, I'll deal with him later I thought.

"Dude, why are you hugging her for soooooooo loooooonnnnng? She is in so much pain from your stench she looks like she is going to cry! " Anthony dragged the first sentence on.

Mark let go of me, and looked down at me. Was that a tear in his eye? No, it can't be, he is not as tough as Ana, but he's no weakling either.

"Mark I'm just going to see Rain, I'm not running away or anything!" I said suddenly, I was really anxious to go, but I didn't want to see him cry!

"I know, it's just I haven't seen you in a while and I guess I'm a little tired is all, and the fact your going." He mumbled the last part and looked down.

"Well, I guess I can stay here, if you want." He looked up at me with light shone in his eyes for a brief second, then it disappeared, he didn't answer right away, almost like he was fighting to say something but decided against it.

"N-no, you go. But always remember mom's song she used to sing, keep it close and never - and I mean never - forget it." He said in a stern voice.

I saluted him, "Yes, sire."

"It's sir." Anthony corrected.

"I know." I winked then left.

Why is she allowed to drive you say? Well, since Ana is too lazy to drive me every time I want to go to McMurry's ranch, he decided to get me a slip that says I'm allowed to drive for 15 miles, but 15 is it because if I get caught outside of the limit then I'm good as gone.

As I was driving, there was this deer running up the road near a bend, but it wasn't running across it was running up the road. I thought that is odd, because deer don't do that. Then as I was turning the bend a large truck came around also, except it didn't turn, instead it T-boned me right off the cliff. I saw it coming but didn't have any time to think as we both tumbled over the cliff. My life flashed past my eyes, and just before it actually hit me I took a deep breath, then impact. It hit me like a thousand bulls ramming into a fragile little doll, then the falling, then everything was whooshing past. I should have died on impact, but I didn't. I felt the hot pain in my side, then we hit the wall then bounced off, every time we hit the ground or the wall I felt the metal deeply imbedded in my side go deeper and deeper into me, and when we finally hit the ground I whispered one last thing before flames engulfed me, the wreckage and the other truck with the man that hit me. "What a way to die."

**Author's note:** Well thought I should end it there, sorry for the boringness of the chapter but thought it was the best way to start it, so bare with me the first two chapters! But you know what would do me good? A review! So please can I have one from you? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello! It's me again, well this chapter took some thinking, lots and lots of thinking, so enjoy while I take some aspirin!

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful and highly intelligent Lady Dorothy for her awesome review and story, luneara eclipse for her equally awesome review and story, Rock'xanne for another equally awesome review and I bet your story is amazing just like the others, and last but most definitely not least fallen angels sky for the awesome story review and patients. I could not be more thankful for your amazing reviews, thank you!

**Chapter two**

o0o

I awoke from the blackness that swept over me when I died, and slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to wake up somewhere that wasn't where I wanted to be. I let out a breath that I had been holding all this time as soon as I saw light and mist like flooring. I got up and noticed that clouds weren't the only thing there, there was a pond with riveting deep blue colours. As I was walking up to it, the mist dissipated and revealed the most lush green grass and felt like silk underneath my feet. The fog pulled back even more and trees appeared not far from the pond. The whole scene was breathtaking, but I couldn't help but wonder, where was I?

I walked up to the edge of the pond, and bent down to touch the water.

"You might not want to touch the water until you have made your decision." I snapped my head around to find a man…no he was too beautiful to be a man. A male, sitting cross legged on the ground, garbed in a white tunic with gold trimmings and intricate detailing. He also wore white leggings with the same detailing.

While I studied him, he held an amused look with just a hint of a smirk. Wow he is beautiful, I thought, he had a perfectly carved face, perfect white hair that went down to his shoulders, and ageless face, no wrinkles, and no lines, but you could read his age by the wisdom shining in his eyes. He stood perfectly still as I read his expression. He is just perfect!

"Well, I'm glad you think so, child." He spoke out of his perfect mouth. I was so hypnotized by his movements, it didn't actually register what he really said to me for a few minutes.

When it finally hit me my eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I-it's just that your so perfect. A-are you God?"

"I guess you can call me that, but my real name is, Eru." His lips pushed past a smirk into a smile.

"Am I in heaven?" That was the question in my mind.

"Something of the sort, you are in a place called the Hall of Mandos, the northern end." He said with a calming tone.

"There is also another question in your mind, is there not?" His smile went to a slight smile. I nodded.

"You want to know why you're here, yes?" I nodded.

"Well then, I shall explain." His hand gestured to a spot next to him. "But please do not stand and be uncomfortable, sit."

I walked over slowly and sat facing him instead of next to him. I like to have face to face conversations. He chuckled, he probably knew I would do that.

We sat there staring into each others eyes. He studied me for quite some time, so I thought, when is he going to explain? I know I died, and I should be in heaven, I think. But what is this place? I have never heard of it.

"Well you see my dear child, since you have done some great deeds, I have thought about it for quite some time now. What to do with you? You are of a rare race though you will not find out what kind yet. You see, I do not interfere with my children's business very often, but they are in horrible trouble now, and I do not want my children's world to end so early, so I ask of you to go to Middle-Earth to simply help." He said at a slow pace, I guess to better understand what he is saying.

"You want me to help? In Middle-Earth? Isn't that the Lord of the Rings movie?" This was really confusing, a whole new world?

"Yes, but it is not a movie, it's real. I know you love to help, and I promise you will have a much better life in Middle-Earth then your life on Earth. But you will encounter difficulties." He raise a brow at me rolling my eyes at the 'but', there always had to be a 'but'.

"And what if I don't want to help?" He dropped his brow.

"You will go straight to heaven. But please I ask of you to help because you are one of very few that can help." He said softly.

I sighed, it's not that I didn't want to help, it's just that I've had a very painful life, and I'm tired. I want to go to heaven and just be with those I have lost, like my Mom, and my Grandma and other family and friends. But there is also a part of me that does want to help. Though I am glad that he said one of very few and not you're the only one for this job.

"You shall have time to think and rest, for time stops here when needed, so you will not be rushed into this decision." He in a calming voice.

I let out a breath of relief. All of the sudden a angelic like being appeared across the pond. "Just don't take too long in your decision, now." He chuckled, I smiled.

"Who is that over there?" I pointed the angelic creature.

"Why that is your guardian angel, Amarian, he has been watching you ever since you were born. Would you like to meet him?" He said lightly. I nodded and stood up.

Eru stood up too, and waved a hand to beckon Amarian over. As he made his way around he floated, and as he got closer I was beginning to think if he was the giant white wolf that saved my life, he had the same white hair as the wolf I encountered before I died, I would have to ask him.

"Hello, dear Adona, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face properly." Amarian said softly with a smile that would have exploded hormone crazed teen girls at home. Amarian was definitely not a human, he had wings that looked like they were made of silk, he also had the whitest kind of white skin with white eyes to match. But his facial structure was not of a human face, he much more beautiful, his face was more…pointed and sharp, yet soft and kind all at the same time. He seemed to glow, but not to the point where I have to look away. I have officially died and gone to heaven. But I have gotten myself into a whole lot of trouble too many times to count, which made me feel bad.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with me." I said impishly. He laughed the most beautiful laugh anyone could imagine, it sounded like the wind and bells on a merry day.

"I'm not, I requested an adventurous type! Though, it was a lot of work, it's all worth it." he laughed even more at my relieved expression.

"Well, it's your on fault then." I smiled when he continued to laugh. After a few more seconds I joined in his merriment, and then lastly Eru. We all laughed for what seemed like forever, and then we came to a stop.

"Don't you just love children?" Eru asked with a smile.

"Yes. You, dear Adona, have given me much laughter throughout your life span." Amarian smirked, what is this coming to? Smirkwood? Wasn't there a place called Mirkwood in Middle-Earth? At that Eru laughed a full hearted laughed, then told Amarian about my thoughts and he laughed too. Me, I just blushed a bright red strawberry colour. Gotta remember, they can read thoughts!

"Okay, I don't think I can take much more of this! Why don't you go with Amarian to his wing, and there you will stay until you have made your decision." Eru smiled, then left. I turned around to face Amarian, who was already walking away. I skipped after him, when I caught up to him I slowed to a walk with a little bit of spring in my step. I looked to Amarian, who was watching me with an amused expression.

"So…" I said not knowing what to say. This guy, or angel, already knows everything about me so I can't really surprise him.

"So…" Amarian mimicked me with a mischievous smile.

"So…um…" I smirked wanting to see what he would do.

"So…um…" He smiled, but before I could go further he replied.

"So…um…I don't live in my own chambers, I share a place with my fellow angels, I'll find you your own bed though." I raise a brow, was he expecting me to share a bed?

"But, my fellow angels are strange, they are very…curious about the children of Eru, especially females, since we don't have female angels, they are not used to someone of an opposite sex. So they will most likely watch you sleep…and eat…oh, they will probably watch your every move. Just so you know it's not out of spite, but just curiosity." Oh no! I only lived through the embarrassment of life, because no one was watching my every move! I have to be extra extra extra careful now.

"Can't I just tell them go away?" I think we would all say that.

"Yes, but I doubt they will listen." He chuckled.

"You know…I think Eru sent me with you so I would make my decision faster! Man, that guy's smart…" I thought out loud, Amarian giggled, weird I know.

"You just caught on? No I'm just joking." He smiled. I would have came back with a snappy comment about his 'fellow angels' being perverts, but a large structure came into view. It was dark and very detail oriented, it looked sort of like a gothic cathedral, except much more windows and detail. It was breathtaking. I saw angels come and go as they please, with their wings gracefully beating and their armor glistening from the light shining everywhere, some wore darkened robes that covered their faces, making them look very mysterious.

"Well, looks like my fellow perverted friends want to meet you." He said smirking, I didn't make a comment, did I?

"No, I can read your mind when Eru is not around." His smirk turned into a smile.

"Just make sure you don't think that way in front of them, because it's just as good as saying what your thinking out loud." I groaned when I heard this, they want to know every bit of you! As soon as I get a seat somewhere relatively private, I'm going to make my decision. I looked at Amarian who was silently laughing.

"Don't worry, I know a place, but don't think it or else they will know." He stopped dead in his tracks, and straightened his back. He looked at me to do the same, so I did.

As soon as I did, four angels appeared in front of us, all garbed in black robes. I looked at Amarian, he was just starring at them, and I looked at them and they were doing the same. We stayed like that for some time, I wonder what they are doing? Oh, that's right they read minds! Oops sorry, I must be interrupting their conversation.

Amarian Looked at me and smiled mischievously, then grabbed my hand, and all of the sudden I could hear them talk.

"Hello, you must be child of Eru, a female one at that…very interesting." They all looked me up and down, I then decided to play a trick.

"Nice to meet you too, could you see if my shoes are tied?" They all visibly looked down at my feet which were bare, then looked at me with what would probably be confused expressions, but before they could say I wasn't wearing any shoes, I thought something.

"Hey you know it's rude to check someone out!" I thought with a mock horror expression, then I laughed out loud. After a few seconds they started chuckling too, but Amarian was laughing full heartedly, I guess he has more of a lighter spirit, oops! At that they all started laughing whole heartedly.

"I think she still needs some practice." Said the first one, in the middle. I had to look up at them, because they are so tall, maybe 11 feet tall.

"Forgive us, we have not properly introduced ourselves. I am Noble, this is I'shai, Fairmond, Corwent, and Waishien." He named them clockwise.

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Adona." I bowed my head just as they had done when they were introduced.

"Hmm, interesting name, but beautiful." Noble said in a soft tone.

"Well, we must be going, dear Adona needs to think without a bunch of immature Angels on her tail." Amarian said. We said our goodbyes and left to the secret place Amarian was talking about. It was another pond, but it didn't have the deep blue colours like the last one.

Amarian sat down gracefully, a motioned with his hand for me to sit next to him, but again I sat in front of him.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him. Since he has been looking after me since my coming into this world, so I value his opinion greatly.

"Well, it is not my decision. But knowing you I think you should take the Middle-Earth option, it is sure to be an adventure." He winked at me.

"Tis true, but I am tired and I want to see my family." He looked down for a moment.

"Well, you never know, maybe Eru sent one of them down there to Middle-Earth." He did have a point, but what proof do I have…none, that's what. But I only lived what 15 almost 16 years? That is not really a life. At this Amarian nodded.

"Yes you have only lived a sliver of life." Ha said thoughtfully.

"What do I have to do to help? I mean I can't do much, other than dancing." Then I thought of the flute Mark had given me. I searched my pockets and found it, I held it in my hand then gave it to Amarian to study. I wonder if Mark knew?

I thought of how he was acting like it was the last time he would ever see me. Then I suddenly remembered the gash I had gotten from the lion. I reached to touch my back and it was healed but there was still a scar, that was confirmed by Amarian.

"Yes, even though you died you've still got the scar because you might choose to go back to life." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I think he wants to have more adventures! He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Am I the only one you had to protect that got herself into trouble and adventures too many times to count?" I said with a distant smile.

"Actually you're the only one I get to protect, angels, only protect one person in their lives, though we don't really have lives you get what I mean, right? I nodded. Wow, they only protect one person? Does everyone get an angel? Amarian nodded. What about everyone in the past? That is a lot of angels. Amarian chuckled.

"Do you still get to protect me if I go to Middle-Earth?" I said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I do." He said with a reassuring smile.

I sighed, well I guess since Eru promised (which I guess he can't lie), I can have a little more fun. Amarian nodded furiously at this.

"You really want me to go, don't you?" I asked with an amused look.

"Of course! I think you would really like it, you would be helping people emotionally and physically. It would be good for both of us!" His stunning white eyes turned from amused to pleading.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt that bad. Okay I'll go to Middle-Earth. I'll help!" I stated standing up. Amarian jumped up and grabbed my hands and started jumping around in a childlike way. Of course, I laughed and jumped around with him I'm basically still a child.

"But can I rest a little first?" I was still a little tired from well I don't know…everything!

"Of course! But remember, my fellow angels." He said mischievously , then turned and walked away, or floated away, either one would do.

I walked after him not knowing what else to do.

"Let's find you a bed, so you may rest." That was the last thing he said while we walked back.

The walk back seemed longer than the walk there. The trees were the most magnificent part about the scenery, they had green and gold leaves, and had rich brown trunks with detailing in them, which was odd because there aren't any details in the trees on Earth. Well I guess since this is heaven, I mean Hall of Mandos, there is extra work in the craftsmanship.

When we got back to the place were Amarian stays we were met by an angel that was taller then the rest and had a darker red colour for a robe.

"Hello, Amarian, I see you have returned from Earth, how was it?" He asked in a soft tone.

"It was quite amazing! The female I got was very…my type I guess." He winked at me.

"Female? Well that must have been exciting! I feel bad for whoever your type is, after all these millions of years I still don't know what to do with you." He smirked.

"Millions of years?" I blurted out. His eyes snapped to me, then they got bigger when they saw me.

"Yes, dear Adona, we angels are older then time itself." Amarian chuckled at my expression then laughed when he saw the other angel's expression.

"You're the female Amarian had to protect, aren't you?" The angel's expression changed from surprise to calmness.

"Yes, and I guess you feel bad for me?" I smirked.

"Ha ha, yes I guess I do feel bad for you. My name is Romian. And you are probably Adona." He smiled brightly.

"How did you know?" I faked being dense.

"I guess it just sort of came to me." He smiled even bigger.

"Well since you two are now well acquainted. I have a favor to ask of you, Adona here needs to have a bed for her own for just a little while, she is going to Middle-Earth." At that everyone around us snapped their heads our way and looked straight at me.

"Well, that is a relief, Middle-Earth does need help, I think she is the bo-" Romian was cut off by Amarian by holding up his hand and yelling, "No! Eru said she will learn in the future, right now she just needs to rest."

"Oh, sorry. Well then follow me." He walk in the direction most of the angels were. We followed him upstairs and into a hall with maybe a bazillion doors. The place was truly magnificent, there was so much detail in the doors and the walls, it was not made of wood but darker marble, it is not of any colour I know of, but it is wonderful.

We finally came to a door with the same symbols as the ones on my flute, I forgot to ask Amarian about the flute! Forgetful me! Wait they can hear me, oops.

"I'll tell you later." Amarian said with a smiled.

"This will be the bed you can rest on." Romian pointed to a bed in the corner, it was huge! Probably the size of my room on Earth!

"Now I know what you mean by getting a bed all to myself! You can put my whole family on that bed and still have room!" I exclaimed. The two angels laughed out loud.

"Yes, well go on get some rest." Amarian said while giving me a gentle shove. Then that is when I realized that Amarian was right, I saw about 45 angels watching me from above. My mouth dropped. I leaned in to whisper to Amarian.

"Are those the angels you said will be watching me?" I nervously whispered.

"Yep." Was all he said then shoved me a little harder to get me to go faster.

"Just ignore them they won't judge you." He smiled to make me calmer again, then I laid in the bed. Amarian whispered some unknown words then I passed out.

o0o

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, then looked around and found more angels watching me. Don't think anything, was what I kept running through my head as I got up and walked out of the room. I felt like I slept for years! I felt so rested that I felt like jumping up and down for eternity. So I just skipped instead. I laughed at all of the expressions from the angels I passed by and some of them ended up following me, nothing better to do, I guess. I skipped until I bumped into Amarian who was turning a corner.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, I was just coming to check up on you. Do you know how long you slept?" I shook my head.

"You slept four weeks! Four weeks! Every single angel has watched you sleep for hours at a time!" He laughed really hard when he saw my face. Four weeks! What's wrong with me? Then everyone behind me started laughing loudly.

"Look she is finally awake! It's a miracle!" Said Noble while he walked towards me.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to sleep that long!" I exclaimed.

"When you said you were tired I didn't think you were that tired!" Amarian said between giggles. My face turned red, then they laughed harder.

"I almost forgot that Eru made them to where they blush! Oh it's so cute!" Okay now Noble is acting like my Grandma! He laughed harder. After a while of laughing they finally stopped.

"Four weeks of sleeping, you must be hungry." Amarian said taking over a mother's role. Just like magic I felt hungry.

"Follow me." Amarian walked away and I followed and so did everyone else.

"Here, have some manna." Amarian gave me some bread like substance. I nibbled it a little, then bit into it. It tasted like sweet fluff, but it was very filling. After about seven bites I was stuffed.

"This tastes really good, and is very satisfying indeed. But is this all you eat?" I was wondering that for some time now.

"Yes, it is all we need." Noble said watching my every move.

"Interesting." I said thoughtfully.

"Mmmhhmmm," is what I got from Amarian.

"So you want to know about the flute you gave me?" The flute appeared in Amarian's hand. I nodded.

"Well, it's a flute of many purposes, you can call all sorts of animals. But it's most amazing effect is the power of Manwe, a god…sort of, he controls the wind. He helped make this flute for the-" He cut himself off, then thought for a moment, "Anyway, it can control the wind which can be very useful, though you will have to learn the sequence yourself."

Aw man, I have to find the right sequence out of thousands of possibilities! This ought to be fun. Amarian smiled lightly.

"Do you want to practice?" I nodded furiously.

"Okay then, let's go." He got up and walked very fast out the door. I had to run to catch up with him. Then we came to this open field, Amarian gave me the flute back.

"Okay, there are five chimes, each chime represents a syllable, the first: Ai, the second: Ea, the third: Vi, the fourth: Sh, and finally the fifth: Ar. You have to combined those syllables to make a word in an ancient language, for example: Aieavishar, which is not a word but you get it right?" I nodded.

"Okay, you have to blow through each one very clearly, or else you have to start over again, here you try." I blew through the first hole, and it sounded like something I've never heard before, it was very relaxing and calming, it was probably the most beautiful thing I have heard.

"Okay good now do the second one." He said.

I blew the second one and it was definitely beautiful, but it was different, it ignited passion in me, a flaming sensation churned in my chest making me want serge into battle and fight to your very last breath, it was very passionate. I took a deep breath to keep up with this new sensation.

"Yes, certain tones can awaken intense emotions, such as what you just felt. Now do the third one and keep going." He said.

The third one was haunting and I felt sadness, it almost made me cry it was so sad. The sound was one of a ghost, soft, light, airy, but it felt like rain, it makes you feel cold and down and sad, as though as crying on a cloud.

The fourth one was happy and light, like jumping around and laughing for eternity without getting tired. It didn't sound as beautiful as the others but it was still joyful and childlike.

The fifth one was probably the most superior, like one for kings, it made you feel you could do anything and everything, very uplifting. It sounded like the air and the sun and the high mountains in the distance, the ones that are the highest and most kingly, compared to the others, it was stunningly strong and proud, yet graceful and genuine.

"Good now mix them." Amarian said sternly.

I mixed the second one with the fifth, and it came out almost too much to handle, both the passion and the feeling of invincibility, mixed together was overwhelming, and made me feel like exploding. But the sound was empowering and diligent.

Then I mixed the first with the fourth, and it came out content, like I could not ask for anything more, I felt perfect, like there was nothing more then feeling that. The sound was incredible, like waves of perfect smelling peaches.

"Okay, you may practice later, for now you must learn the rest of the basics. Now you must blow through each of them to make a word, for the example I told you earlier, but the first one you do first sets the mood so you don't get overwhelmed by all the emotions. Now you try to do it." Amarian said reading my thoughts again.

I started with the first one, and I felt calm and serene and each note I did made me more calm, but not to the point of feeling sleepy. This will probably be efficient when someone is panicking, like before battle, but then again panicking means they are ready so maybe I should do the second one, since it seems to intensify the emotion it hosts!

I did the second one first, and I was riled up and each other note I hit I got more pumped. Now, this is for battle! I had to do the first one again to calm me down, because I was so riled up.

"Okay, now that you know the basics of the emotional helping properties, time to go to the calling of the animals but be careful of what animals you call because even though they come to your call they are still wild animals. Now the syllables represent a certain type of animal. Ai represents fowls, Vi represents reptiles, Sh represents sea creatures, Ea represents land animals, and last of all Ar represents the magical creatures. You must blow into the syllable for the desired animal first then describe the animal you want with the rest of the other syllables, but if it is an animal that is not magical, do Ar lastly. For example if you want a dolphin then you do Sh Ea Vi Ai Ar, Sh first because it is a sea creature, then Ea because it does breath air and it is warm-blooded like a land animal, then Vi because it does not have feathers like a fowl and is more like a fish which is most like the Vi, Ai is next for obvious reasons, Ar is last as I said before. But you have to believe it will work with 100 percent faith or it will never work, it's all in the mind set, so get the right mind set first then you may do as you please or must." Wow that was a lot to remember but, sure, let's try it.

I wanted to call a horse so it would be Ea Ai Sh Vi Ar. Even though this is heaven…er…Hall of Mandos, there should be horses up here so I expect it to come. I blew the right combination and held the image of a horse in my mind (which was Rain), then nothing.

"As I said you need to have full faith." He said sternly.

"But I do have full faith!" Or at least I thought I did.

Amarian shook his head, "You do not have faith that the horse you are truly wishing for will come." What? How could Rain come up here? Amarian smiled.

Okay I have to have faith that Rain will come. I tried again, then out of the blue, Rain came trotting up to me with happiness in his eyes. I ran to him and hugged his neck, he nuzzled me and tried to nibble on me (which is a friendly gesture), and I gently patted him to stop.

"Wow, he really came!" I smiled brightly.

"Yep, now you have learned all the basics. You did an amazing job, better than I thought." He smirked, I playfully glared at him. Then suddenly we disappeared from the grassy plains we were at, everything was spinning around and it suddenly stopped and we landed at the pond where I first met Eru and Amarian.

"Ugh, what happened?" I didn't feel too good.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, here let me help you." Eru said while helping me up from where I fell flat on my face, but once he touched me I felt better.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. I looked up at his face which was still as perfect as before. He smiled at my thought comment.

"Glad you still think so. Now I have heard that you made your decision?" Heard? He probably knew the first millisecond I decided to go to Middle-Earth!

"Yes I have, I want to help and go to Middle-Earth." I said confidently.

"You will never know how happy I am to hear that." He smile brightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, though I don't know how to fight with a sword or bow and arrows." He smiled again.

"You will learn of those arts at a later date." I nodded.

"Just jump into the water when you are ready." I turned to Amarian.

"It might be a long time before I get to see you again." I pouted.

"Aww don't be sad, I'll get to see you all the time!" He smiled.

"Yeah, you'll get to see me, but I won't get to see you!" I tried to pout even more but it turned out to be a smile. I hugged him really tight.

"Oh, and if I get hurt, I'm blaming you."

"Oh, now that wouldn't be fun!" Amarian smiled brightly, "Plus, I'm supposed to 'stave off misfortune' not prevent harm, but I'll try anyway."

"Thanks, and thank you for teaching me the basics, if tried to do it on my own who knows what might have happened!" He laughed out loud.

"I can just picture it!" Amarian smiled, and let go of me.

"Wait, did you save me the day that I died? I mean were you the white wolf I encountered?" I almost forgot to ask!

"Yes, I can come as any animal, but I choose to be a white wolf really." He grinned.

"Well, thank you for that also!" I gave him another hug, but quickly this time.

I turned to Eru who was watching us with an amused look.

"Thanks for making me, and giving me a second chance at life." I said gratefully, he laughed.

"Well 'tis my pleasure." I hugged him and squeezed him tight for a long time just to see what he would do. He just stood there with a grin

"I knew you liked me, but not this much." I laughed, and let go of him, he did a fake gasping for air, and I rolled my eyes. I went to the pond and looked at it, then I looked back at the two gorgeous males, I took a deep breath. Well here it goes! And I dove in head first, I kept waiting for the water, but it never came.

**Author's note:** Wow, that aspirin is doing miracles on my head! Ha ha, just kidding. Anyways I would really be thankful if you could review! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello! It's me again.

This chapter is a long one, so might as well grab a soda (though I would advise you to drink water, because it's much healthier) and sit back and enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful and awesome readers and reviewers: you and Lady Dorothy and luneara eclipse. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or…or earn any money from this franchise!

**Chapter three **

o0o

I groaned, I had been waiting for the water but it never came. Instead I felt like I hit the ground, but didn't die. I heard faint voices becoming louder and louder each minute. I slowly opened my eyes and the sunlight creped it's way underneath my eyelids. Then I opened my eyes all the way and sat up to behold the sight before me.

An old man looking down at me with concern-filled eyes, he had a grey wizard like hat, with grey robes and a walking stick.

"Who may you be?" He asked gently.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere all by yourself?" Demanded a man with mid-length blondish hair and very…unique clothing. He was looking at me with demanding eyes. Who was this guy? I only saw the end battle in the 'Lord of the Rings' movies and he was definitely not there.

"The real question is who are you? And what are you doing out here, I guess, in the middle of nowhere, but not all by yourself? Are you going to hurt me, because if you are, let me warn you, I may look like nothing, but trust me I'll put up a fight!" I said with a feisty spirit.

"I am none of your concern, now answer my question, young lady." He said with a dangerously low voice. Oh man, what did I get myself into? I dropped my head back, with my face to the bright sun, trying to think of a way to get out of here with no bruises.

"Boromir, be kinder, she is just a child." A man with dark brown hair said in the background.

"Well, apparently you are of my concern. Tell you what I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability, but only if you do the same, gotcha?" I said with a business like tone.

"Gotcha? No you don't got me." He said with a surprised yet angry tone.

"No I mean do you get my trade." I said with just a hint of amusement. He nodded.

"Alright, my name is Adona, I don't know why I'm here," I looked around and didn't see anything I recognized, "which is one of my questions, I think I died but I definitely wasn't here when I did." Then I gestured for him to comply.

"I am Boromir, son of Denthor, Steward of Gondor. You are near Rivendell and the Misty Mountains."

"Rivendell? What is that?" I'd bet my last dollar, that the expression on my face was one of pure confusion. But then again I probably don't have any dollars here.

"Rivendell, is a place for Elves." He looked a little surprised at my confusion.

"Elves? Oh that's right! Um I'm in Middle-Earth, aren't I?" I finally realized everything.

"Yes, you are. You said you think you died, yet you're alive, how is that possible?" He asked suspiciously.

"Easy, I died and went to heaven…er…Hall of Mandos or whatever, he decided he didn't want me to die. Then he sent me back…um…and I don't come from this world." Some people looked shocked, but some looked suspicious.

"What world do you come from then?" The wizard guy asked casually as soon as his expression calmed.

"Earth, just Earth. I recognize you. Wasn't your name, Grandrolf?" I asked putting figure to my chin.

"Close. My name is Gandalf the Grey." He said chuckling, I relaxed and smiled a little. "I heard that something had happened in the heavens, but I didn't know what."

"You must have heard the angels then," I giggled a little, at Gandalf rolling his eyes, "They watched me sleep and eat and…well…" I looked down a little trying to think.

"They watched your every move." Gandalf stated, I giggled a little more then nodded.

"Well, you are not evil that's for certain, but we are too far from any town or haven, so you must travel with us." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I would expect nothing less. But how do you know I'm not evil…look into my eyes." I said playfully, and tried to do a glare which failed miserably at him raising an eyebrow, and I couldn't hold any longer then a few seconds, and I started laughing.

Just then four small hobbits came into view. A brown curly haired hobbit stepped forward saying, "Why are you so happy?" He asked innocently.

"Probably, because I slept for a month straight." I giggled at him.

"Ah yes, when under the watchful eye of angels beings can sleep for an eternity." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What? They said it was my fault I slept that long! They made fun me for a while! Oh I'll get them yet!" I said annoyed.

"And how do you propose that, my dear?" Gandalf said smirking.

I thought for a few seconds then devised a plan, "Well, when I die for the second time, I will wait then sneak into the building from which they stay at, and not think anything so they can't hear me, then I'll find some dye then put it on them when they sleep, and when they wake up they won't find me because I'll be somewhere else!" I was unconsciously rubbing my hands together this whole time, "Oh wait, now that I just said that out loud I can't do it." I pouted, then everyone laughed including some other people I didn't see before.

"My name is Pippin, this is Merry, Sam, and Frodo." Pippin gestured to three other hobbits. I smiled brightly at them, then I noticed Frodo who was looking pretty scared. But before I could say anything, someone came from behind me and jumped gracefully on a rock next to me.

"Hello, I'm Legolas Greenleaf." He smiled at me.

"Hello, Legolas, you probably know my name already, huh?" I smiled.

"Yes. Adona, is that right?" I nodded, then looked to Gandalf who was looking out into the distance, I looked where he was looking, and saw nothing. He must be thinking.

"Hello, I'm Gimli, son of Golin, who are you the daughter of?" Said a short man coming from behind Boromir who was just listening to what everyone else said.

"Um, I'm the daughter of Samuel White, or General Samuel White, either one." I said with a forced smile, that probably looked painful. Well, at least, I don't have deal with my father anymore.

"General? By the looks of your face, I'd say he died, didn't he?" Boromir looked at my saddened expression and looked sad himself.

"No, he didn't die…not physically, anyway. But it's okay, me and him just don't get along very well." I gave him a reassuring smile, "Thank you for your concern, though."

"I'm sorry for my forwardness earlier." I shook my head.

"Don't ask for forgiveness, for doing your job," I grinned. "I wouldn't have expected anything less." I patted him on the shoulder then stood up slowly because I thought I might pass out if I stand too fast. Then, I saw the dark haired man that spoke earlier.

"Oh, hello. I don't think I caught your name." I looked around while I waited for his name. There was grass and mountains and large rocks in the distance, but other than that it was just grass for as far as I could see. Then I looked at the dark haired man again he seemed to have caught my gaze because he was looking were I was. He looked at me then stood up from his sitting position, then walked over to me and said, "I'm Strider or Aragorn. Your name is different, may I ask what it means?"

I smiled lightly, "It means warrior in a language called Italian. Though, as you can see I don't look much like a warrior." He raised a brow.

"I thought you said you will try to fight us if we were to hurt you?"

I smirked. "Of course, I would have put up a fight. Whether it would do any good or not is a whole 'nother story." He chuckled, then patted the side of my arm.

"Well, you're going to have to learn to fight and do some damage then." Everyone started chuckling, everyone other than me that is. As for me the thought scared the crap out of me.

"Yeah, I guess, that would be a good investment of your time." I slightly smiled.

"Well, it's nice to talk, but we need to get moving again." Gandalf said with a leader's tone. I nodded, and everyone headed in the direction of the rocks.

On the way there, Pippin and Merry filled me in on the quest and the stories and the places that I think Strider and Gandalf told them about, because they kept correcting them on the stories facts or the way it was supposed to go. They bombarded me with questions about Earth, I told them about the world wonders and a little bit about automobiles.

"So your saying that cars are made of metals and power made from electricity, which comes from bottled lightning?" Sam wanted to confirm, the lightning thing was the best possible explanation without getting them lost.

"Yep, sort of confusing, huh?" Sam nodded.

"From the way it sounds, your world is entirely different than here." Aragorn stated with hint of wonder in his eyes.

"Yes it is, but there was a time in my world were it was exactly like this, it is called the medieval era, but as time went on my world left that age to go on to a newer age, then went on and on, people started inventing new things. Then, it slowly became the world I was born into." I looked down, "But as time grew people became more and more evil, doing sicker and sicker things as each day went on to become such a crude and evil time, I truly feel bad for people who have to deal with all kinds of crap, my world is not a world you would understand or want to live in. You're more than welcome to come visit if you can figure out how to get there."

"It can't be that bad. I mean look at you, you seem fairly respectable." Boromir observed.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I didn't always used to seem respectable and calm. In fact, I staged an all out rebellion against my father, disrespecting him in many ways. But, it was only when I had a very humbling experience did I become the way I am now."

"Other people unfortunately have not had similar experiences like me. They grow up in a bad household then they grow up bad, don't get me wrong, there are people who overcome challenges like that, but most don't, so they do sick things and speak sick things. Some people take advantage of peoples kindness, so people don't show kindness very often anymore. Like for instance, a girl was walking back to her car when a guy who had a cast on, he asked for help to get some stuff into his trunk, so she helped him and when she bent over to put some stuff in the trunk he pushed her in and took her somewhere else and killed her. He was good looking and charming, no one thought it was him because he didn't look like he could have done such a crime. So he did it over and over again, until he was caught. People are wicked and it's really hard to be nice when other people aren't, so most people are not like me and my family, it's just the way of life at home." I looked away from Boromir's disgusted look and glanced at the sky.

"How can somebody do that?" Legolas said with an identical look like Boromir's.

"As I said it's the childhood that counts the most, if a child is beaten, then he or she will probably live a life of hate and contempt, if a child has no family to spend time with and is always neglected then he or she might do something evil or sick to get attention, but some children grow up to be more mature and learn to take care of themselves." I took a quick glance at Legolas, he was looking down, deep in thought, I sighed as we dropped the matter, I glanced back up at the sky again.

We walked and talked a little more until we got to the large rocks on the hills. The view was fantastic, the grass blew in the wind showing off different shades of it's blades. The snow covered mountains in the distance played with the veil of mist that lightly hid it from a crystal clear view. The rocks had perfect nooks and crannies filled with bush and grass. It was magical. Especially, with that beautiful wind whipping through my hair like a natural comb doing an awful job of getting the tangles out.

Gandalf decided that we should stay here for the rest of the night and everyone went to do their own thing. That gave me time to observe everyone. Aragorn seems to like to observe things too, he liked to watch the hobbits practice sword play with Boromir. He has kind eyes, given his appearance of a scruffy looking fellow. Knowing they must have been traveling for a week or two, because he had little bit of a beard. His clothes were a little dirty with visible dirt smudges.

I turned to Legolas, who was just staring out into nothingness, hmm, weird. He had a stern expression like one of immense experience in life and battle, yet he looks so young, maybe twenty, I'll have to ask later. He was stunningly beautiful, I didn't know a male could look so pretty, but I better not tell him that.

My eyes wandered upon Merry and Pippin fighting with Boromir. They reminded me of myself and my twin ,Erwin. My mom had died when we were three, so my Grandma took care of us, and boy were we trouble makers, but it's almost guaranteed with twins. Sometimes, we would be perfect angels and sometimes our halo's were held up by devil horns. The Hobbits looked so full of life and enjoyment filled their eyes, I couldn't help but smile brightly at them for a while.

The other Hobbit, Frodo, looked worn out and pale and kept fiddling with something in the neck of his shirt. He must be in the beginnings of the Gollum syndrome, no, I'm just kidding, stop kidding about this Adona! Bad Adona, bad Adona! I slightly slapped myself, but not enough to draw attention. I looked back at Frodo, who was watching me also, we caught each others gaze, I don't know what I looked like, but he seemed to soften greatly under it. I got up and walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You look sad, are you alright?" I said with genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." He attempted to smile reassuringly, but failed miserably. I smiled lightly and shook my head.

"No, I mean, are you alright?" He didn't seem to grasp what I said and looked at me confused for a few seconds, then nodded his head in understanding. He looked around slowly, then turned back to me.

"Do you know what it feels like to carry such a huge burden? Do you know what it feels like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders? To know if you fail you would kill so many?" He leaned in to me and whispered. I looked into his eyes and also looked around.

"I know what it feels like to be afraid if I fail I would kill many. I know what it feels like to fail and watch people die…I do not know what it feels like to carry a burden that would save the world if done successfully, but I do understand." Tears filled my eyes at the thought of the memory and that made me feel like sobbing.

**Flashback**

"_What are we doing here again?" I had to ask for the tenth time. Abayomi sighed again._

"_We have to take care of a growing problem in this village first before we can go to Tureta." I rolled my eyes and looked to the Texans, they were playing cards in a small hut._

"_Well, what problem do we have to take care of?" I asked annoyed at the other guys name Joe, Herm, and Jack._

"_There is a man-eater in our midst, and we just have to set a trap and pop that sucker. It seems to target children so that is a very dangerous one, I suggest you go help out in the doctor house, they need all the help they can get. Just promise me one thing? Don't go near the edges of the village, that is where it attacks the most victims." Jack answered for Abay. He looked a little annoyed, hmm, I wonder why._

"_Finally, something I can do!" I rushed off to the doctor's house. It wasn't anything fancy, but it's good for minor injuries and sicknesses. It was about the size of a small house, and only had one entrance. You can tell it hadn't been painted in a long time, the paint was peeling and cracking, but it didn't matter._

"_Oh, hello Miss Adona, how may I help you?" Doctor Mbingu said hastily while walking by me._

"_No it's what can I do to help you, I have nothing better to do, so I might as well." I said walking beside him._

"_Well you can go to the herb lady's house and get me some pennywort." He said instantly after I said the last word._

_I went outside to the herb lady's house and when I got there, there was some kind of commotion. A group of people were at the front of the house that I was suppose to go to._

"_-What is going on?-" I said to a pregnant lady standing nearby._

"_-People are demanding a rare plant to ward off the demon from their homes.-" The lady said with a worried tone._

"_-What demon?-" I asked thoroughly confused._

"_-The demon that killed our children three days ago! The one who takes us in the middle of the day and the one who steals us in the night, that demon needs to go!-" The lady said with fierceness._

"_-You mean the lion? Oh yes, well I think the hunter fellows are trying to do something, who knows maybe they will actually get something, but I doubt it.-" I said with a sarcastic tone._

"_-They will never get the demon, it is too fast, too smart and too cunning for them to get the demon-" She said with sadness._

_I was about to say something else but then everyone started screaming and running away from something. The lady said "-run-" to me and did the same herself. I wanted to see this demon and act like my blood line for once. _

_I followed the blood trail to behind the house and peeked around the corner, what I saw changed my life forever. A huge full grown male lion with a thick black mane chomping down on a victim who was clearly dead, cracking and growling is what I heard. It looked up from it's devoured prey and met my eyes for a quick second, those green eyes were the eyes of a true monster, it didn't hunt for food it hunted for the thrill of the game._

_I quickly turned back from the corner which I was peeking around and really regretting trying to be brave. But before I could run a second lion appeared behind me while I was watching it's companion eat, and when I fully turned, I saw it. He looked just like his companion or maybe brother, that meant there was two of them instead of one! No wonder it can get two victims at a time, the people thought that the demon would kill someone then a minute later it would kill another, so that explains everything!_

_Then unfortunately I came back to reality again, and found that the lion was just standing there waiting for my other conclusion to come through, it wanted a thrill. But instead I slowly took a side-step to the left and took another and another until I came to a tree. By this time the other lion came up looking at me lazily, but the lion kept his eyes on me, waiting for a mistake. All of this took about three minutes, and that was all it took for the hunters to come._

_When they did, they stopped for a second to realize that there was two of them, then started shooting. The lions looked at each other then looked at me with a look that gives chills, one that says we will finish this later, oh and you better watch your back because you might be our dinner later._

_After that they ran away into the shrub. Abayomi ran to me and said with a worried tone, "Are you okay?" I nodded._

"_No, I mean are you okay?" He pushed again._

"_I don't think so my friend, I almost got killed by two monsters!" I screamed._

_**End of flashback**_

I looked at Frodo who was watching me the whole time. I took in a deep breath and gave him the brightest smile I could manage.

"You have my word I will always be here to help you, no matter what it is, I will always be here for you." I patted his hand which was beside him. He looked to see if my claim was sincere, I gave the most sincere smile and kissed his forehead. Then I got up to see what was bothering Legolas, I had a feeling something troubled him.

"Do you see something?" I asked softly. Without looking at me he answered.

"Yes, that thing right there," He pointed to a dark cloud sort of thing, then suddenly my heart started racing for no reason, "It doesn't look normal."

"It's probably just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli said with doubt. My heart started racing even more, that only happened once and that is when the lions were still alive. The cloud got closer and closer.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said in a curious tone.

"Crebain from Dungland!" Legolas exclaimed. My heart was ready to explode, but not with fear, it was more like a warning.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

Everyone scrambled to hide the food and baggage. I hid with Sam behind a rock. The birds passed by, and everyone came out of their hiding places.

"What were those?" I asked trying to calm my heart by taking deep breaths.

"Spies of Sarmuan. The south passage is being watched," Gandalf said, "We must take the pass of Caradhras." Then he pointed to the giant mountains in the distance, the kind of mountains that would make you scream 'no' if you saw them when your tourist guide said you had to climb them!

"We have to climb those?" I said in a shocked tone.

"Yes. It's the only way." Gandalf said looking at me trying to read my expression.

"This is going to be…be-" I was cut off by Gimli.

"Difficult." He finished for me.

"Yes, and awesome! Look at them! They are so cool!" I surprised them with a grin as large as they come.

"You probably won't think so in the future." Legolas said with a smirk.

I shrugged, "Maybe, but for now I'll just look at them."

"Then you wouldn't mind carrying these." Boromir handed me a bag to give the poor overloaded pony, Bill, a break from all that baggage.

"Sure!" I grabbed the baggage. It wasn't very heavy, but who knows, ten miles and ten thousand feet later it might seem heavy.

"It's not too much?" Aragorn said with just a tad of concern in his eyes.

"This?" I gestured to the baggage on my back," That is nothing! One time, my brother broke his leg climbing a mountain, and we had to walk back to our car, which was two days away, and it was just me and him, so I had to support him and carry his baggage and do all the work running the camp. Now that was hard, so this is nothing compared to that." Everyone looked at me with surprised expressions while I was trying to tie some baggage to my clothes.

"You know how to run a camp?" Sam said with a surprising amount of relief.

"Mmhhmm," I then looked up, "Well, some of it anyway, I only have been camping three times."

"How old are you again?" Boromir said.

"Well, when I died I was two days away from being sixteen…um it's only a month I assume, so sixteen…I think." I put a finger to my chin. Then shrugged, "Anyways I think we should be going." I said with a smile.

o0o

Two days later we finally reached the mountains. I hadn't counted on the freezing temperature, I was wearing a white tank top with a red plaid over shirt and black leggings with black boots for climbing, thank God. But still it was super cold and we are only at the bottom of the tall mountain named Caradhras. Good thing I always listened to my brothers stories, which they talk about all the time. My brother James is with the Coast guard, so he has to go through this training that you have to stay in ice cold water for as long as your body can handle it. He told me if I ever get stuck in the cold such as water or just the cold, never fall asleep while in super cold temperatures, because you will never wake up (fact). Always move, because if your muscles keep moving they won't get frozen and it will keep the blood pumping (fact). But there was another thing he did to withstand the cold, he tightened his muscles and kept them tightened, so that is what I did, and after shear focus, I lasted ten minutes before I gave up on the idea from the pain it caused. That is lesson number one; never try that, unless you are highly trained or just want to exert more energy and adding more pain to your day.

We stopped for the night after spending the last two nights hiking. I saw Sam cooking so I went over to him and said, "Can I help?" He eyed me suspiciously for a minute.

"Cut those carrots over there." He pointed to Bill. I went over and grabbed some carrots from a pack then walked back. I started to cut the carrots, but then Sam said, "No, if you cut the carrots that way, we won't get the most out of them, you cut them this way." He cut it a different way, "There now that is the way we do it. You try." He handed me the knife again, then I cut it the way he wanted it.

"How about this?" He looked over at them.

"Good enough." he said putting them in the pot, " Now get me some thyme."

"What does time look like?" He looked at me if I were crazy, then got up and gestured for me to follow. He showed me what all the herbs look like, then tested me if I could get thyme and basil. I nearly got it right, the basil was easy, but thyme not so much. After a few more minutes of thinking and smelling I got it.

"Is this it?" I handed Sam the herb in question.

"It took you long enough!" He snatched it away and put it in the pot. "I thought I was going to have to send Strider after you."

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with herbs or cooking food for that matter." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I guess, I'll have to teach you." Sam said.

"Really? You would take the time to teach me?" My eyes widened with surprise.

"Of course, looks like were going to have lots of time on our hands, so might as well make the most out of it." Sam smiled slightly while looking at me for a second.

"Thank you."

"Mmhm, now hand me some pepper."

o0o

Aragorn's POV

Ever since the girl Adona got here Gandalf has been acting in a strange way, he hasn't been arguing on which way to go with me, there is something he is not telling me, and I'm going to find out.

"Gandalf," I whispered, "What is wrong? You have not been the same lately, is there something about the girl you don't like?" Gandalf shook his head distantly.

"No, I have a bad feeling about the route we are taking, something dangerous is coming I feel it." He looked down. Something wrong? I hope it won't be too bad.

"Is there something we can do to avoid it?" Gandalf shook his again.

"Fate goes where it must, not where it chooses." Gandalf looked down, then looked at me.

"I just remembered, the girl doesn't know how to fight with a sword." He look at me with panic in his eyes. I had forgotten that aspect. I looked at her, she was helping Sam cook. I hope she can learn fast, if something comes up and she must defend herself, no telling what might happen.

"Adona," Her head whipped toward me, I gesture her to come forth, she did, "We must start your lesson in the art of war." I handed her an extra sword. She looked at it and inspected it.

"I'm not going to lie, this is pretty heavy." She gave me a childish look of not knowing what to do next.

"Yes, but it will get easier to handle." I looked at my handle then at her.

"Okay you need to hold your sword like this and-" I taught her the basic moves for sword fighting for the next two hours until she couldn't take it anymore, she was very frustrated with herself, even though she was trying to hide it. I will not lie she was awful, no talent whatsoever, she would drop her sword many times, she would fumble and trip, it was awful to watch.

"It's okay, you will get better." I patted her shoulder while sitting next to her. She looked up with doubt.

"Yeah, I guess so." She drew out, clearly disappointed with herself.

"I didn't get it my first try. And I had to get lessons with elves." I whispered the last part so Legolas wouldn't hear.

She looked at Legolas for a while studying his every move, then her childish features softened dramatically and looked at me with shock and said, "And you lived, without dying of embarrassment?" I laughed out loud at her manner of speech.

"Just barely." I chuckled.

"And here I am moping about not getting anything right, you had to deal with the masters of perfect." She leaned in for the last part. Then we both chuckled softly. Legolas turned his head looking at her for a while trying to listen in on what she was saying, but she didn't notice because she was looking at me.

"Okay, I'll be a little more patient with myself, but could you tell me a story?" She brought out her puppy dog eyes, and pouted a little, what effect that does to a person is miraculous, it kind of made me want to have children of my own.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you the time when I found out the elves weaknesses." I grinned when I saw in the corner of my eye, Legolas whipped his head from her to me, with a 'you wouldn't dare' look.

"They get hypnotized by the smell of the aqua flower, if they get hit in the middle of the back softly they instantly calm down and-" That was all I could say before Legolas tackled me, and Adona laughed out loud.

"Too late, I already know some!" She said broken up by laughter.

"If you value your life, it would be best if you forget about what he said." Legolas gave her a playfully dark look.

"And if I don't?" She tempted with a huge grin on her face. Legolas gave her a smile that was too fake to be sweet.

"As I said if you value your life, you will forget what he said."

"As I said before, if I don't?" She gave an equal look to Legolas. He looked around then pounced on her and tickled her ribs.

"NO! No, no, no, no, not the ribs, not the ribs!" She yelled while he was tickling her. She reduced down to a shriveling ball, until Legolas finally gave mercy.

"Looks like we're equal then, I know your weakness and you know mine." They both looked seriously at each other then laughed full heartedly for a while.

"Just a secret between the three of us?" I said sweetly.

"Alright, I guess so…only if you keep what you know secret, then I will keep what I know." Legolas put a hand over his chest and Adona did the same, then they looked at me, I shrugged.

"You don't have anything on me, so I can tell." I said fairly. They looked at me with mock horror.

"He's right, we don't have anything on him." Legolas said thoughtfully.

"Well then, we'll just have to find something." Adona grinned wickedly, Legolas looked at her, then just like twins they looked both ways for anyone who came back from they're hunting/wood finding/bathing in the river trip at the same time. I backed away slowly, but they were faster, they jumped on me with ease, well Legolas anyway. Then they tickled me until they found my weak spot, my lower back. After I begged for mercy and said I wouldn't say anything and keep it between the three of us.

"Well, now that we are all even, you want to share embarrassing stories?" Adona said with a smirk. Legolas rubbed her head in a brotherly fashion.

"Only if you go first." He smirked too.

"Alright. One time me and my brothers went to the park, and played truth or dare, and my brother, Mark, dared me to pinch a cute guy's butt, so naturally I went over and pinched his butt, then I ran for my dear life. But instead of watching me run off in shock he chased after me and tackled me, I was so shocked that I didn't fight back the first few seconds so he got on top of me before I could do anything! And he said 'Your not so good at fighting back, are you?' and before I could answer he got up and ran off. The next day I found out he was my new teacher! So I had to see him every day since then! I was so embarrassed!" We all laughed.

Then Legolas held up his hand, "That is nothing. One time I was cooking a maiden that I was dating at the time some cake for her birthday, and instead of using sugar, I used salt, so when she bit into it she was disgusted but kept eating it! So instead of saying something she kept quiet, and everyone else started eating the cake, and ever since then people have been teasing me about it! Now that is embarrassing!"

"Your right! Mine doesn't compare. Now it's your turn Aragorn!" She said slowly yet evilly.

"Alright, one time I was practicing my aim at the shooting range with my bow and arrows, and I was trying to impress Arwen who was watching me, and I was too busy looking at her that I forgot to aim before I shot, so I looked to see where I shot, and what I hit was Elladan, son of Lord Elrond, brother of Arwen. He got me back later, but I was so embarrassed!" We all laughed and we teased each other on who had the worst story until Boromir and Gandalf came back.

o0o

Adona's POV

I am so jealous of Legolas. He can be the most graceful person on earth, just because he is born that way, me, I have to work all day and night to get half that graceful! He's a male! He's not supposed to be that graceful for no reason! I know girls that would kill to get that walking-on-air type of look, especially on the dance floor, you get serious points if you're that graceful. Oh and on top of that he can walk on snow like he weights 3 pounds, another dancing quality. Since Gray, my dance partner, is much thinner than most guy dancers that are in couples competition, he isn't as strong, so he might drop me. But I told him not to workout to get stronger, so we could have the element of surprise. So I had to learn to be extremely light and airy, but the airy part didn't work out, so I just lost weight, some people thought I was anorexic because I wanted it to be safer, my brothers said if I didn't start gaining weight they were going to shove some food down my throat until I did gain weight. Then I tried extremely hard to become air like and graceful, and I finally did it, I can do it, but only sometimes, when I want to. People got jealous of me, imagine what they would be like around Legolas!

Sometimes, he watches Aragorn and Boromir fight their way through the snow, trying to dig the snow out of the way to make a path, and he just smirks arrogantly . Oh, that elf boy needs a lesson, I thought, and if he does it again I'm going to be the teacher. So here I am watching him intently waiting for him to do it again, and there he goes smirking again. I picked up a snow ball and Sam quietly asks; "What are you doing?" I look to Legolas to see if he is close enough to hear us. He is. In fact

"Aragorn and Boromir are working their tail feathers off trying to clear a path, and mister I-can-walk-on-snow keeps looking down at them and smirks arrogantly! Well I'm going to teach that boy a lesson." I grin evilly, and Sam grins too.

"You want to help me?" Sam nods enthusiastically.

"Alright, you go ask Legolas a question, one where it requires him to jump down to the ground, then I'm going to do my part." I smirk, I spoke very carefully, so it would be just barely audible to Sam. Sam nods and walks away casually. I see him ask Legolas a question then he jumps down and walks towards me without a hint of acknowledgement to what is about to happen, then he walks past me to Bill and checks him real quick then with a questioning glance at Sam he walks back to him. This is my chance, I walk behind him casually and drop a whole bunch of snow down his tunic, and with an uncharacteristic roar I run in the way we came from, dodging Gandalf and Gimli on the way. But before I could get too far…

Oops! Looks like your gonna haveta wait! HA HA HA! I will be faster at updating if you review, it just takes a few seconds come on! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello! I'm sorry for not updating faster! I still have school to do, but don't worry it's not because I'm failing, it's because I want to. ;D

I'm also extremely happy right now for winning a drawing contest at my Dad's work! I won 50 bucks! Yay!

Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, LadyDorothy, luneara eclipse, Horserider15, and mynameistolong! You are all magnificent! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** J. R. R. Tolkien is the rightful owner of these amazing stories, and even though I am incredibly jealous, I say that with the utmost respect! I only own my characters and most of the plot.

**Caution:** Well, I added a frightening story to this, that is true, well the people who told the story said it was true anyway. But just to let you know I am not obsessed with this kind of stuff, I'm just interested. ;D

**Chapter four**

o0o

A giant rock fell from the cliff above and smashed in front of me. I narrowly missed it by inches by stopping very fast, but not before I slid. The huge rock destroyed the path behind us, making a drop down over the cliff to my death. When I thought I would finally stop sliding a patch of ice that I slid over made me go faster, I turned to my stomach and dug my fingers into the snow to keep from falling off the edge. It finally worked but almost too late, I was dangling by one hand on my finger tips, I could feel them slipping slowly. I don't want to die now! I thought. My fingers close to the edge, I was just barely strong enough to support my weight, to hold on a little longer, but unfortunately they slipped and I fell once more into the darkness dying instantaneously this time, and that about wraps up our story here…ha ha ha ha ha!

You should have seen the look on your faces!

I'm just kidding, no actually this happened; Legolas just barely grabbed hold of my plaid overshirt as I was falling, then grabbed hold of my arm for safe measures. Once he pulled me back up to safety I hugged him tightly muttering thousands of thank yous and apologies.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry, I did that. I shouldn't have even thought of it! You can get me back without me fighting back or anything! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I've been only saved two times in my other life, it was mostly me saving others! Having someone save your life is…is overwhelming.

"I am forever in your gratitude!" He looked at me with a smirk.

"I can do anything?" I nodded at his question. His smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Adona! Adona! Are you alright? That giant rock came from nowhere!" Sam came rushing towards me.

"Yes, thanks to Legolas! But where did that rock come from?" Before I could look up there was a bright flash and darkness clouded my vision to where I couldn't see at all. Then light came back to my eyes, and the sight before me made me laugh hard; Legolas with red fiery hair with orange uneven streaks making it look like it could jump out and really be a fire! He didn't look like Legolas at all, it took me a few seconds to recognized him, if it weren't for his usual piercing eyes I wouldn't have recognized him at all.

Sam on the other hand, had purple hair with aqua blue streaks that swirled and twisted with his curly hair. If he had black lip stick and a spike collar on, he would look like a Goth punk rock star.

I kept laughing at them and they kept staring at me…uh oh, what do I look like? I slowly looked down at my hair and almost screamed, my hair was eight inches longer but that is not what shocked me, it was aqua blue, pale blue, gun metal grey, and snow white! The colours are layered and the shape was unnatural, it a leaf shape, and the hair was cut into that shape. I looked like a tree, a very weird outlandish tree that grew next to a paint shop when it exploded! They were layered in a fashion that made it look like an ocean! I probably looked like a crazy underwater tree lady that forgot to take her medicine.

"What happened to you?" Sam said quietly.

"What happened to you? Look at your hair!" I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him closer and ran my hand through his hair, at that he looked at Legolas.

"Who are you?" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

"It's me! Legolas!" Legolas had to yell over the noise of the blizzard around us.

"Legolas! Adona! Sam! Where are you?" Aragorn yelled with concern in his voice.

"Over here!" I yelled. The snow got thicker and thicker, so thick that Legolas kept asking where we were. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up, I held on tight to Sam so he wouldn't get left behind. The wind was whipping in my face until I couldn't feel it, nip after nip, it was getting so cold that I could feel the muscle between my skin and bones becoming frozen, I truly felt like a popsicle. I knew it was Legolas dragging us because I could smell the fragrance of the woods embedded in his cloak and I could see snippets of his flaming hair in the wind. He kept dragging us until we found a light up ahead in a cave. We went into the cave and Aragorn was there by the entrance waiting for us with an anxious look on his face. At first, he saw Legolas and put a hand on his sword and the look in his eyes I could only describe as menacing. He let go and relaxed after a minute, then grabbed us and dragged to the fire where the Hobbits were huddled up against each other. Merry and Pippin took a minute before they recognize us then got up and hugged us.

"We thought we lost you guys…" Pippin said hugging me.

"And girl." Merry said slapping Pippin upside the head, then came over and hugged me.

"What in this world happened to your hair?" Gandalf said clearly relieved we came back, but still held a curious expression.

"We don't know! We have been trying to figure that out since it happened! One minute a rock came down and destroyed the path behind us then Legolas saved me just by inches and the next minute we're like this!" I said breathless. Boromir came up to me and started playing with my hair, picking through it and pulling on it, and soon Gandalf started to pick through my hair also.

"It feels like soft leaves!" Boromir exclaimed, still playing with my hair.

"Very…curious indeed." Gandalf said. It felt good having them fiddling with my hair, I wanted to tell them to stop but it felt too dang good! Legolas laughed at my expression, I just smiled while I sighed.

Aragorn brushed his hand through my hair once then looked shocked, and brushed once more, then put a finger to his chin.

"That is curious. I wonder how is this possible?" He said checking Legolas's hair. Legolas had the most beautiful hair out of the three of us. It was so fire like! A luminescent glow that made it look aflame. You sort of felt like you didn't want to go near it from the possibility of being burned, but at the same time, you want to shove your hand through it just to see if it would burn you. Out of curiosity, I held my hand out gesturing for Legolas to come here, he did, and I ran my fingers through his hair in the same manner of Gandalf and Boromir were doing to mine. We probably looked like a bunch of monkeys, picking at each others hair. Soon Legolas (after a bunch of moaning from the massage I was giving him) gestured for Sam to come so he can get one too. I didn't really find that strange, but apparently Aragorn did, he had a horrified expression on his face. It must have been very uncharacteristic of Legolas to do something like that. But once Legolas caught hold of Aragorn and Boromir's faces he pulled back his hands, then shrugged it off, and continued to enjoy my massage.

After forever of massaging, we stopped and looked at each other, then laughed thinking how stupid we must have looked. Sam went to sleep after Legolas stopped, and Legolas and Boromir did the same, leaving me and Aragorn alone. I looked to Aragorn, and he looked sad about something, usually that kind of look meant he was missing a girl. I've seen my brothers look like that every now and then, then they would ask me why would women do this or that, so I give them an explanation, such as; women would break-up with them because their shirts were not of their particular liking, or the magic woman symbol, the purple stingray, would tell them they weren't the right guy. They unbelievably believed it! Silly brothers.

I shook my head then walked over to Aragorn, and sat beside him, knowing if I sat in front of him I would be half way into the blizzard.

"What's her name?" I said, hopefully reading his thoughts.

He looked at me, surprise gracing his features.

"Can you read thoughts?" I grinned. But I shook my head.

"Come on, I grew up with four older brothers. Do you really think I know nothing of this subject?" He looked surprised again, at me saying I have four brothers.

"Arwen. But we cannot be together." He looked down in a sad manner.

"Why not?" I asked listening intently to his every word.

"She is sailing to the Grey Havens."

I gasped in sadness. "How did she die?" I asked suddenly feeling guilty for bringing up the subject. I didn't like it when people brought up the subject of my past, so why should he?

He looked into my eyes and studied them, and all of the sudden he started laughing.

"S-she didn't d-die!" He said between chuckles. "She is an Elf, as you know, they don't die, so as a retreat they go to a place called the Grey Havens, not the Grey Heavens."

"Oh. But why is she going there?" I asked probably looking like a fool.

"To be safe. Away from Orcs and me…" He didn't finish. This didn't make sense, I know I'm not the brightest person in the world, but this was not making sense. He seemed like an awesome person…

"So are you obsessed with her? Or does she love you too, or…" I asked waiting for him to reply.

"I am half Man, half Elf. She is all Elf. I won't live forever as she will. If I married her, I will die and she will live on." He tried to hint at something but still I couldn't tell.

"And what's the problem with that?" He looked down.

"You see, Elves don't die of old age or illness, but they do die of a grave injury, and they can also die of sadness." He looked down again.

"How can they die of sadness? They just…stop breathing or something?" Aragorn nodded slowly, gazing down at his intricately detailed pipe before taking a puff.

"So you're afraid that if you marry her and you die, then she will die of sadness?" He nodded again, this time he looked up at me.

I rubbed his back, inhaling the sweet scent of cloves that came from his pipe, while he looked down again. I know he has already been through some anguish. He still held it all inside of him.

"Do you truly love her?" I lifted his chin so he would look at me.

"With all my being…" He said a little confused.

"Does she love you?"

"Yes. I believe she does."

"Then the rest will work itself out. It may not be a happy ending all the time, but at least you have the memories. When was the last time you saw her?" He looked down again.

"Rivendell. Just before we left for the journey."

"Then you will always have Rivendell. Since you love her, I'm not going to tell you to forget about her, because that is almost impossible. But I will tell you to think of something else, for she will always haunt you if you think about her all the time, do you get what I mean?"

"Yes, you are right I need to focus on the journey that lies before us." He had a glint of hope in his eyes. But then died down a little, "But what if I never see her again?"

"If you don't see her again, then you will see her in the Halls of Mandos, either way love will prevail." I continued to rub his back for comfort. He looked at me and smiled.

"You must do this all the time."

"Actually, this is the first situation of it's kind for me." I grinned at his rolling of the eyes, "Yes, I do give advice to my brothers often."

"Do you have a loved one?" He asked. Funny he should say that, you would think me and Gray would be together, since we spent so much time together. But it was really a brother-sister type relationship.

"No, I have been around boys so much I know them inside and out, no offense." he shrugged his shoulder as if to say he didn't take any offense. "Every time I meet one that wants to be more than friends, I treat him like a brother, and he decides to give up, or boys just sometimes forget I'm a girl, because I don't normally act like one. So, long story short, I treat everyone as a brother or sister." I shrugged. "I just haven't found the right one yet."

"Well, when you do, I bet he won't be able to hide anything from you." I laughed loudly. He smiled brightly.

"I doubt I'll catch everything, but then again, I don't think anyone could put up with someone knowing everything, anyhow." I looked down in thought.

"You'd be surprised." I looked up at him, he was smirking, I smiled.

"Thank you for the advice." Aragorn said softly.

"Well, we humans have to stick together, right?" He smiled.

"Right."

"Now that we have that settled, go get some sleep, I'll take over the watch." He shook his head.

"No, you were the one that almost got hit, and had a makeover, so you go get some sleep." Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"No. You are second in command, you go get some rest, because unfortunately you won't get some in the future." He sighed.

"If you see anything, and I mean anything, wake me up." And with that he got up and left, leaving me to my thoughts. I looked down at my hair, and shivered, it was so creepy, and with my eyes? Double creepy. I sighed. I hope it's just dye and will go back to black, I think I like my original hair colour better. I wonder how Anthony is doing? I hope he is not too sad… aww man, I think he is. He just lost his wife and his only child, now he has to lose his sister too? A tear found it's way into my eye that came with the fun memories I had with my nephew, Jack. He was just five, and he wanted to be just like me, a dancer, he said it was the coolest job ever, and he said he wanted to be the best just like me. When he said that it filled my heart with joy, that kid was just like me in a way, he had a passion for dance, we would spend hours dancing with each other. He would watch me dance and every step I did wrong he would say "Don't worry, Auntie Ada, you only got it wrong just once!", I wept for weeks when I found out he…was no longer with us. By now my cheeks were frozen from the mixture of tears and coldness, making ice tracks on my face. I pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to get started crying now, because it will never stop.

Then I just looked out into the blizzard, still going strong after what? Three hours? Oh, well that doesn't matter, what matters is that the fact it's going to be very hard to press on. The wind looked like a veil of white cotton blowing rapidly on a clothes line. The groups of snow barreling through the wind, looked like angels flying through the storm in a hurry, in the process making pictures of swirls and twists. But even through the snow and wind, I saw a very bright star, though, through everything I couldn't see it very well, but it was still there. Very…odd.

"That is, Earendil, our most beloved star." I jumped ten feet in the air, after being startled by Legolas, who was grinning like a buffoon on crack.

"Legolas! You scared the pants off me!" I placed my hand on my heart.

"You said I could get you back without you fighting." He held his hands up.

"Yeah. But I thought you were going to do something else…like put snow in my shirt, or draw a mustache on my face." He thought for a second.

"I couldn't think of anything else, so I just settled on this. Besides, I have nothing to draw with." He shrugged.

"Oh, that's right, you don't have pens, you have inkwells and feathers."

"Quills." Legolas corrected.

"Ahh, sorry." I must looked sort of like a little girl, because he pinched my cheek.

"Legolas, how old are you?" 'twas a harmless question to me. But Legolas looked sort of uneasy, and he shifted in the spot he where he sat next to me.

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't figure out your age by looking at you. Because, your looks indicate that your what? 22? But your eyes say 58! I have been trying to figure out." He smiled.

"You're too kind. But I am 2869 years old." I gasped and faked having a heart attack.

"You're also very gracious." He said with an emotionless expression.

"I'm just joking. I've seen older. But why were you self-conscious if from what I'm guessing, you are fairly young compared to others?" He smiled in embarrassment, and I could have sworn the tips of his ears turned red.

"I was not 'self-conscious', I was merely hesitant, because I thought that you would think me an old man compared to you."

"That sure sounds like self-conscious. But in truth, you are an old man compared to me, but there is an error to that, you're not a man you are an Elf, and in Elf years I'm again guessing that your just a couple years older than me, so don't worry about it." I patted him on the back.

He patted me on the back too. "You are very different from the other females I've met over my life span."

I shook my head. "I can't imagine why." I seriously didn't. I'm no different from any other person. But he probably thought that I was kidding, because he chuckled.

"You are very honest, other females usually lie to get to my attention, or try anything to get me to notice them." He smirked.

"Well, I don't find you that attractive." I said derisively. He held a shocked look, he probably has been told his whole life he was the most beautiful thing brought to this world. I did find him attractive, but I decided to humble him a little.

"Who could not find me attractive?" He said still shocked.

"I find that you are…" I was cut off by Legolas.

"Devastatingly handsome?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I find that you are-" I was cut off again, but this time by Gandalf.

"We must go." I dropped my mouth, and looked outside it was worse than before.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, desperate not to go out there.

"Yes, we must get an early start." He raised a brow, "Did you even sleep?"

I shook my head. He sighed, "Well, you should have slept because we are not resting tonight." I frowned, I have been through overnight dance practices, but that wasn't what was bothering me. What could be so important, that it has to drive us through a blizzard and through the night?

I walked back to where the Hobbits were still sleeping. They looked so peaceful, to bad we have to wake them.

"I hope you got a good nights sleep, Lady Adona, we're driving through the night." Boromir said packing some things up.

"I know, but why? Haven't you seen outside? It's going to be just a tad harder than usual. Oh and, haven't we been over this before? Don't call me a Lady, because I'm not, I'm a girl, and I don't deserve that title." I asked.

Boromir looked down than said, "Gandalf thinks there is danger following us." Then he looked up.

"Hmm, he's probably a little paranoid, don't you think?" I said while setting up ingredients for Sam to cook.

"We're all paranoid by now. I mean, you almost got smashed by a rock that came from nowhere, Legolas, Sam, and you got a makeover by who knows what. So, yes. We're are all paranoid at this point." I looked at him for a few minutes, with an emotionless expression. Almost high time to get the flute out.

"I know, I'm paranoid too. It's just that you should see the blizzard out there, it's worse then any snow storm I've ever seen. I'm just a little worried, especially since we have to travel throughout the night." I finally looked down to finish my task. Boromir got up and left. So I walked over to Sam about to wake him up when I saw Frodo with a saddened expression, he was still sleeping, but he looked like he was about to cry. And that is the last thing I want. I crawled around the rest of the Hobbits, to get to Frodo, and I shook him so he would wake up. He did, and he jumped up. He started panting.

"It's alright Frodo, you are safe." _For the moment, anyway_. I said softly, while rubbing his back.

He looked at me and calmed down a little. "Do you miss your family?" I was taken back a little by the question.

"Yes, I do miss them." I searched his eyes, trying to see if was homesick.

"You will probably not see them again, right?" Again, I was taken back a little by the question.

"Yes. I will probably never see them again." I felt my heart sort of crack.

"How do you deal with it? I probably won't see my cousin Bilbo again, but there is a chance if I complete the quest I will see him. But you, you will never see them. How do you do it?" I wanted to cry out loud at the reality, but again I knew if I did, the tears will never stop, and I didn't want the others see me more weak than I already am.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I pretend that I'm just on vacation, a very long vacation, one that might take years. I don't see the reality, because if I do, I'd probably have a break down." I whispered lightly. Frodo looked at me with sympathy shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the subject, I just had to know." He looked down.

"Don't worry, no harm done." I heard a hint of amusement in my tone. I patted his back, then I woke Sam up.

"I got all the ingredients out for you." He looked over at them. Then smiled a little.

"You forgot the thyme."

"Ahh!" I growled in frustration. He laughed loud enough for Pippin and Merry to wake up.

"What happened?" Pippin said still clearly drowsy.

"I forgot the thyme." I mumbled looking through the bag with the food.

"Well, it ought to be around breakfast time." Pippin said in matter of fact tone. Sam laughed even louder. He was clutching his stomach, Frodo was even chuckling.

"No, silly, thyme the herb." I said in a childish tone. His cheeks reddened.

"There is an herb called thyme?" Merry asked.

"Yes. Apparently, there is. See, Sam, I told you that was a weird name for an herb." I rolled my eyes in a playful manner, then smiled.

"Oh." Merry said while his cheeks reddened too.

"I am hoping you had a good night sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, we had a very good nights sleep." Pippin said looking at everyone to see if he was right.

"Well, good, because we'll have to travel overnight again." All four of the Hobbits snapped their heads up at me, at the same time.

"In this weather?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. Gandalf saw it as fit." I said in a snobby tone to fit the situation.

"Why?" Merry asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He's an ancient one, no one can understand ancient ones." All the Hobbits were trying their best not to laugh, by covering their mouths with their hands.

"Who is an ancient one?" Gandalf's voice appeared from nowhere. Busted! I did a silent scream, so only the Hobbits saw me with my mouth open, and I mouthed 'I'm dead' several times. They tried even harder not to laugh.

"Um, you." I covered my mouth as soon as the words left it. The Hobbits were shocked. And all of the sudden Gandalf appeared from around the corner with Legolas and Boromir trying not to laugh, Aragorn was just shocked that I told the truth.

"Why did you not tell a lie?" Gandalf said with a curious tone.

"Two things. First, I cannot tell a lie, because I'm a little miss perfect, and second, since you already heard the last part, how do I know you didn't already hear the answer to your question, and your just testing me?" I said still not looking at him.

"True, I already heard the answer, and yes I was testing you, very wise and unwise at the same time." I finally looked up at him, he didn't look mad. He looked curious.

I shrugged, "Sorry, but it's true." He chuckled.

"Yes, it is true. But I don't suggest you say that about anyone else." He held a twinkle in his eye.

"Most definitely not, I only said that because earlier, you said that you knew something happened in the heavens, so you must be acquainted with them, but Eru said he doesn't mess with his children's business often. So you must be a race from there, and as we all know, races from there are often as old as time. So there." I took a deep breath, from all that talking. Gandalf raised a brow.

"Very observant, my dear, very observant indeed." I grinned at his comment.

"Hopefully that will be of use to us in the future." Boromir seemed to think out loud.

While we had breakfast I listened to Aragorn and Gandalf argue about which way to go, and I talked with Merry and Pippin about the foods of my world. Soon I heard their stomachs growl after I told them about the sweets. They are the cutest things of any world really, I love it when they argue about everything, and just to make it fun I argue too. Half the time we argue it's over something that doesn't make any sense at all. Like for instance;

"Brushing your hair is going to be painful." Pippin commented.

"Painful for you, or me?" I asked.

"Both. If I were to do the brushing then I would have to have a special brush." Merry added his bit.

"Ahh, but if the brush were to be made of tree leaves then it wouldn't be too bad." Pippin said.

"How so? It would just add more!" Merry questioned.

"Well, maybe it could talk to my hair, and tell it to detangle itself." I defended Pippins nonsense.

"And how would you do that?" Merry questioned again, and crossing his arms skeptically.

"Well, magic, of course. I would go up to a tree then ask it to 'brush my hair please.'." I said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But what if it does nothing like what trees are supposed to do?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin, I'm the one defending your idea, and you question it?" I asked, while putting a hand on my chest.

"Well, I'm just trying to understand my idea better." Pippin said defending himself.

"How can you not understand your idea to the fullest?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just my brain." Pippin said.

"If it's your brain, than how come my brain can understand what your brain can't understand, yet you're the one to come up with it?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask the question." Merry said.

"Okay, better now." I said.

"What's O K stand for?" Pippin asked.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"…"

"Ea boo nau furgil!" Merry exclaimed for no reason.

You get the picture right? Just simple things like that can turn into nonsense. Anyways, right now we are going through the cold, and I'm freezing! I have a thin plaid over shirt, a tank top and leggings, that's it!

"Lady Adona, would you like this?" Boromir gave me his cloak.

"Thank you!" I had to yell over the storm surrounding us. Then we carried on, through the harsh terrain. I promised the Hobbits two stories if they go through the blizzard with me. They didn't want to go outside, because of the blizzard, so I promised them two very exciting stories if we made it. I glanced at the Hobbits to see how they were doing. They were doing very well, actually. Then I looked up at Legolas to see how he was doing, and I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere and I couldn't see him.

"Are you looking for me?" I jumped about 20 feet in the air, and snapped my head around to see Legolas smirking behind me, and apparently not affected by the weather.

"Well, I'm sort of…paranoid, that's all." I said sticking my tongue out at him. But then stopped, because was I afraid that it would get frozen. I looked at his fiery hair, I wonder if this happened in the movies or the books?

"Ahh, it's understandable."

"Why aren't you on top of the snow?" I raised a brow.

"Because I decided to walk down here for a change." He smirked. I playfully rolled my eyes, and kept walking forward.

After walking through the first night, which was a daunting task in itself, the not sleeping thing was really starting to get to me. I really had to fight my way through the snow. But who I especially felt bad for, was Aragorn and Boromir, who had to dig a trench through the snow where we could walk, while having to fight their way through the blizzard, poor dudes. Who I felt the least sorry for is Legolas, he walked in the back right behind me, always watching, and he kept commenting on my grace, or should I say lack of grace. It's not my fault that the snow blinds me! He'd better watch his back tonight…

Finally the second night came! And I can go to sleep…

"Adona! Adona! You promised two exciting stories if we made it through!" Pippin exclaimed, he never misses a beat, does he?

I groaned a long and exasperating groan that you only hear in the theater. "Can I do it tomorrow? I haven't slept in three days!"

"Adona!" Merry and Pippin and Sam exclaimed like little kids not getting their way. Then when I rolled my eyes, they got out the puppy dog eyes. Adona, don't give in…no, I will not do it I'll be here all night. Aww, look at the eyes! No! Maybe just one story? No! No…no…

"Alright, just one story tonight." I groaned. Then I smirked evilly, oh they want a story, I'll give them a story.

"Sit back and relax children, because this is going to be long story." I rubbed my hands together. (CAUTION: this is a true story that an actual person, or persons have experienced, the names of the persons have been switched with my characters. Warning this is a true story! No joke, seriously. Some events have been switched for the story, but more the half of it is true. You have been warned.).

"One time my brothers went camping before I was born, to I don't remember where, though. My brother James was cooking and accidentally spilled some bacon grease on a tent before they set it up. Apparently, they didn't notice or see it, so they carried on without any clue, to what is going to happen." I said this in a slow, yet realistic tone. The Hobbits were waiting in anticipation, and the others were sort of curious.

"That night, my brother, Anthony, was sleeping in the tent that the bacon grease was spilled on, and by this time he noticed that there was a bacon stain, but he didn't think anything of it. So there he was sleeping, but he woke up at a sound outside, after waiting a few minutes, he went back to sleep. And he was awoken again, but not by a noise, but something that was sticking it's nose in the bacon grease. From what my brother said, it was very narrow, but he thought it was just a bear or a wolf. They would just go away if he patted it (which I do not propose you do in this situation) on the nose. Well, he did pat it, and it did get shocked for a minute. Anthony said it pulled away and grunted, then came back and shoved it's nose deeper into the bacon grease, so he patted it a little harder, and it did the same thing. After doing this two more times, and it's nose going deeper and deeper into the bacon grease, Anthony grabbed his gun and pointed it at the nose just in case it would try something, because it was getting more and more aggressive. He did something he would regret, he punched the nose and it roared, it backed away and woke up my other brothers. It was going around the tent and kept hitting the tent over and over. My other brothers walked out of their tents, wondering what is he doing, but what they saw was far beyond their grasp of reality…" I paused for a minute.

"What was it?" Merry and Pippin and Sam and much to my surprise Frodo and Boromir exclaimed all at once. I looked at Aragorn and Gandalf and Legolas, before I continued. They were a mix between horror and skeptical and total curiosity. I smiled slightly, didn't want give away anything.

"It was a 9 foot hairy ape-man, that reeked of rotten fish, and had red eyes and black hair. It was the legendary monster Old Black (name has been changed for privacy reasons), it had been stalking the wood for hundreds of years, destroying cabins, stalking hunters, and stealing things. They were so shocked, they didn't shoot. Instead they watched as it flipped over Anthony's tent, and walked off angrily. My brothers were so shaken, that they packed up and left that very hour. But that thing is still out there, and who knows? If there's an Old Black in my world, maybe there is one here…" I grinned evilly, and hoarsely whispered the last part. The Hobbits were totally shaken, as they looked around. They huddled closer together.

"Don't worry, she is jesting with you." Aragorn said skeptically.

"Tis a true story! Though people do doubt there is such a thing as Old Black, or otherwise known as a Bigfoot. But there is much evidence, like tracks, and hairs and things that a regular person couldn't do, and many sightings and photos, so it could very well be a Bigfoot. But we haven't found a body, and if there truly was a Bigfoot, there would probably be a whole lot more evidence. Who knows? Whether it's true or not is your opinion." I said seriously. Well, if there were Elves and Hobbits and Dragons, then why couldn't there be a Bigfoot?

"But don't worry, we have big strong people on our side." I flexed my muscles playfully. "Are you sure you're up for a second story? Or are you too afraid?" This was my revenge for them putting salt in my water skin. Which was actually an extra one, so technically isn't mine but was given to me. Oh, and for that time, when they put dirt in my boots, it took forever to get out, so I am enjoying this thoroughly.

"I'm going to sleep, good night." I pulled my blanket up, and fell asleep instantly.

o0o

Aragorn's POV

Ugh, why did Adona have to share that story? Now she is sleeping, leaving me and Legolas to comfort the Hobbits.

"It's alright Pippin, stop shaking. What? No, it's not going to get you!" Legolas said for the hundredth time. All of the sudden, Adona sat up straight, visibly scared by something, probably by her own story. I chuckled.

"What? Did you scare yourself?" Her eyes snapped to mine, and she sat completely still.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." She looked down in an ashamed manner, and she fiddled with her fingers. Something was really bothering her, though I couldn't tell what.

"Well, serves you right." Legolas smirked. But she didn't seem to hear him, she just kept looking down, staring in fear at the ground. Her eyes got big instantly, from some horror I could not tell.

"Adona, are you alright?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped to mine, then she looked around her, as if just realizing everyone around her. Why is she ashamed for something other than the Hobbits? Then she saw the Hobbits and then the expression on her face was from shame to guilt.

"Did I keep you up?" She looked at the Hobbits for an answer.

"Yes!" Pippin exclaimed. She smiled a little.

"Sorry. But now that we're even, you want me to give you a massage?" She smiled sympathetically. The Hobbits eyed her suspiciously.

"As a dancer, I know how to massage sprains and knots, my partner, Gray, got lots of them. So I have done enough massages to be a professional!" She chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go first." Merry said courageously.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. People called me the 'Knot Nazi' for a reason." She smile knowingly.

"What is a knot-sy?" Merry asked the question that was on our minds. Adona's eyes got wide, then she smiled nervously.

"Aaah, nothing you need to know about." She giggled nervously. I wonder if that is why she was ashamed. She started to massage Merry's shoulders, and after three minutes of groaning with pleasure, he fell asleep just like that. She did Hobbit after Hobbit, taking them out one by one, until she was done.

"Ahh, my job here is done." She said rubbing her hand together.

"I got scared by the story too." Legolas said, while pouting in a frightened child like manner.

"Aw, poor baby. I don't know how you can live through the torment." She put a hand to her cheek and did a fake sympathetic pout.

"I know." Legolas said overdramatically. "But I think a massage should do something to help me get through this easier." Adona rolled her eyes, and smiled, then gave in.

"I'm doing this because I enjoy giving massages." Adona said dryly.

"Whatever." Legolas groaned, while she massaged his shoulders. After 30 minutes of groaning and sounding like someone making love with it's food or something, she finally stopped and stretched her fingers. Legolas looked up at her with disappointed expression, and pouted.

"Why did you stop?" He said.

"I think you are all better now." She grinned childishly.

"No, I'm not all better. About three or four more hours should do it." He grinned too.

"Then once I do that, you are going to ask for five hours more, then six, then ten!" She whined.

"Are you making an offer?" Legolas said, while stroking an imaginary beard.

"Not to you." She smirked. Then she turned from Legolas' surprised glare, and walked to me.

"Would you like a massage, Lord Aragorn? It's on the house." She winked. How did she know I was a Lord?

"Sure, I'll try it." She took off my cloak, and started to massage. I thought everyone was over exaggerating, but now I know, they were not! I've heard of dying of grief, but was there such a thing as dying of relaxation? No wonder why Legolas is glaring at me with his arms crossed.

It seemed like ten minutes, but it was actually 30 minutes, before she stopped. I looked at her the same way Legolas did. I really didn't want her to stop.

"That's not fair! He got thirty more seconds than me!" Legolas exclaimed. Adona rolled her eyes.

"He did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did you count?"

"Did you?" Adona smirked.

"Maybe." Legolas smirked too. Before Adona could reply, Gandalf woke up.

"I think it's time to go." He said still sleepy, but he looked around and immediately got up and started to wake the Hobbits. Good thing I'm half elf, because I would be exhausted. Though, I feel bad for Adona, she hardly got any sleep. But unfortunately I have to teach her some more sword fighting techniques tonight, she has to get some skill in the art of war, or else she will not survive.

As we were leaving, we heard a loud moaning sound. But the one most terrified was Adona, the colour drained from her face as soon as it stopped. Then…

Well, I do hope I don't have to change the category to Horror! It will be over by the ending to the next chapter. But if you want to find out what happens next, then just take a few minute or seconds to click the button that says review, and then just type a few words, then press submit, and I will update much faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello! Thanks for not hunting me down! I'm really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here is my longest chapter yet…if that helps any!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, LadyDorothy, LoneStallion, Luneara Eclipse, mynameisstrong and Horserider15! You are amazing, and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Lord of the Rings, then I wouldn't need to write a Fanfiction, would I?

**Warnings:** There isn't a whole lot to warn about in this one, but it's a little dark. So to be on the safe side; warnings there is dark stuff.

** Chapter five**

o0o

So, yeah I'm just going tell you what happened a few seconds before the moaning began. Me and Aragorn were just finishing up some things, and the rest of the fellowship had walked about 200 feet away. Leaving me and Aragorn alone. And I was thinking, when are we going to get some action around here? When a loud moaning sound began to creep it's way into my ears. I snapped my head around to see something standing five feet behind Aragorn. Let me tell you it was creepy, it was cream coloured with no eyes, but it had a mouth that wrapped it's way around it's head, and had a mouth full of pin-needle teeth, it was about 6 feet tall and had golden claws. Overall analysis; completely 100% creepy! Now get that thing away from me! Something that ugly didn't deserve a chance to say, "Hey, state your business!"

No, no, no, that thing needs taking down in an instant. So I screamed for Aragorn to run, but he just stood there for a second and didn't move, and after that first second he moved, but it was a little too late. That thing, jumped on him and tried to bite him. What to do? I thought frantically, I had a sword and I'm the one closest so I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Aragorn. I slashed that thing's rib cage, then it jumped backwards and growled at me. I jumped after it trying to slash it again, but failed. It had a body like ours, so it could do things like us, so it ran at me trying to slice me with it's golden claws, after it jumped out of the way of my clumsy swipe, like any normal person would do. I dodged, but just barely, it tried again, and this time I met it's claws with my sword. Big mistake. It was a thousand times stronger than me, so it grabbed my sword and threw it to the side, leaving me swordless and defenseless. But before it could do more than scratch me once, Legolas jumped on it with his two swords. They fought and fought, gracefully, I might add. Well, Legolas was graceful, that 'thing' wasn't. Soon Boromir stepped in. I glance over to Aragorn, he was knocked out. All of the sudden, my chest filled with anger. How dare that thing jump on and knock out Aragorn, he and Gandalf are like the fathers I never had!

I saw that thing disarm Boromir, and try to slash him. I then took the opportunity to jump on it again, it threw me aside. I slid about six feet away in the snow, then I got back up and kicked it in the butt, while it was trying to fight off Legolas. It flew forward, then turned around, I could tell it was mad. It came after me and slammed me down into the snow again, harder this time and it's teeth ripped some of my clothes. Legolas grabbed it off of me, and sliced it's neck. It fell on the floor limply. Legolas looked at me, examining me for a second. Then he walked over to Aragorn, and I started walking over to Aragorn too, but something grabbed my foot and yanked it back, pulling me to the floor. I turned around to see the thing dragging me back to it's position, I screamed out loud. I tried to kick it away, but my attempts failed miserably. They just succeeded in making the thing more angry. It clawed at me, trying to rip through my boots. But I heard some snow crunch behind me, and a shadow cover the both of us. Then the things head disappeared.

I looked up to see Boromir's figure, sword in hand. He helped me up and I leaned on him, we walked over to Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas was looking very relieved, and Aragorn was awake, but had a hand over his chest trying to catch his breath.

I saw 'it's' blood, it was purple, which was strange, but I didn't care. I was dizzy and I could only walk because Boromir was basically carrying me. I couldn't think, I could barely control myself from screaming from the memories that thing reminded me of, and from the actual experience.

"Adona…are you alright?" Aragorn asked hesitantly. I looked up into his eyes, and they were filled with concern. My eyes focused on him and to escape the memories of the past I scanned to see if he had any wounds, he did. A fairly large scratch on his neck. I let go of Boromir, and held onto Aragorn to get a better look at the wound, to see how bad it was. He stood there while I looked at it. The wound wasn't deep enough to hit a major artery, so I let go of his chin, and looked at his eyes again.

"Are you alright?" I probably held an emotionless expression, due to the numbness in my heart. Aragorn smiled at me in the most disbelieving way, he probably couldn't believe I said that.

He shook his head, "I'm fine. You save my life, and almost died in the process! And you are asking me if I'm alright?"

I nodded. "I don't have any real injuries, but I do have some bruises. But you on the other hand have a fairly large wound on your neck. That is something to be worried about."

"I think I see a wound on her leg though." Legolas said glancing down. Aragorn bent down and told me to sit, and I did. Whilst he examined me, I looked at Legolas, he had a very concerned expression. I softened my expression a little when he looked at me, he looked almost soulful. My grandmother was the only one who ever gave me that look.

_Flashback_

"_Adona! Erwin! Come and look at this!" My grandma yelled from across the yard. Me and Erwin were in the middle of figuring out the best mud pie recipe outside our grandma's house. We both ran to our grandma with muddy hands and knees. She crossed her arms when she saw us._

"_Now haven't I told you something before?" She raised a brow when she saw us shrug at each other._

"_I told you guys to use two cups of water for every one cup of dirt."_

"_But it makes it more watery than solid." Me and Erwin said at the same time._

"_Well, if you add the eastern dirt it doesn't, that dirt sucks up more than the others." She pointed to the eastern side of the yard. We started to run to the place._

"_Wait up, you two!" She laughed. "I want you two to see something." She led us to the nearby lake about a half a mile away. Me and Erwin waited patiently by her side while grandma knelt down and picked up a hand full of dirt._

"_Yep, the dirt is just right." She looked up to the cloud infested sky._

"_Why is this dirt just right?" Erwin asked._

"_Because, if the dirt wasn't right, we would be in trouble. You see, there is a small brook I like to go to, but it only comes out when it is day, but the sun is astray. And when the dirt is just right, you will shower with delight!" Riddles is what Grandma was good at, she always spoke like she was in the medieval era, saying 'twas and 'tis a lot. That is why I don't speak like a normal teenager, because we were home schooled by my grandma, and we always spent a lot of time with her, so it comes naturally._

_Me and Erwin nodded, understanding almost instantly, again because this was an easy one. We followed her to the brook she told us about, she said "Twas a magical night, where the stars alight, a lady standing in fright. She cried for her lost lover, wanting to see him again, but someone had killed him, and was after her! She wept while she crept towards this place, she untied her lace and threw it into the brook, and just like a crook, it took the lace away, she put a spell, saying she would be hidden for all days, but nay this one! For her lover never did actually die, he faked it, how she now regrets her spell, so she found none but one that could find a loop hole and the spell took it's toll, when the day is a bright, but the sun is stray, she will have until night, to fill her delights, then she will have to wait until another date." _

"_But wouldn't we just be interrupting them?" I asked Erwin nodded in agreement._

_Grandma laughed out loud. "If we hurry we can get there and get back before they meet." Grandma said with a twinkle in her eye. We got there and it was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. A small stone bridge that crossed over the brook, it was dainty, it's arch was very narrow, so dainty was the only word I could come up with at the time._

_We walked onto the bridge, and as soon as we did, I felt something strange well up inside of me. Tears, I felt tears begin to pour down my face, I looked to Erwin who was looking at me with sadness, but no tears on his face._

"_What it the matter, Adona?" Erwin asked genuinely concerned, while putting a hand on my cheek._

"_I don't know, Erwin, I just all of the sudden started crying." I looked down, than looked at grandma, she was looking at me with soulful eyes, that came truly from the heart._

"_So you are the one…" She whispered to herself._

"_What are you talking about, Grandma?" I asked, still crying._

"_You feel her sorrow, her pain without thinking about it…" She didn't finish before she dismissed it, she said to forget about it, so I did. But it keeps coming back to me because it's hard to forget something from someone that is special to you. I've always kept it in a corner of my mind."_

_End _of_ flash back _

I awoke from my silent reverie by Aragorn asking me a question for the tenth time.

"Adona, are you sure you are alright?" He asked again. I looked down and saw my leg was stitched up, it wasn't large or bad, it just hurt like it was bad. Aragorn probably asked that question a lot, because my face probably held a distant expression. I was sitting down and everyone was surrounding a fire that had been made while I was lost in my memories. Everyone stared at me sympathetically, Sam offered me some dried meat. I took it gratefully.

"Yes, I was just remembering…something."

"Are you sure? You have been lost in thought for 30 minutes now." He asked staring deeply into my eyes, trying to find something. Though I do not know what.

"30 minutes? No wonder why you have been asking a lot." I said glancing down in thought, vaguely remembering hearing him ask several times.

"Actually, 35 minutes, and 43 seconds to be exact." Pippin said in a matter of fact tone. Merry hushed him in a scolding tone. I smiled, then looked at Boromir, he was staring at the fire.

"Thank you Boromir and Legolas for saving me…again." My mind wandered again.

"You are welcome, but we should thank you and scold you." Boromir said looking at me with a raised brow. "What were you thinking? Jumping on a creature like that? You got disarmed in five seconds! When you are that bad, you don't even think of trying!"

"What was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch Aragorn get attacked by that…thing?" I said trying to defend myself.

"Yes, or at least wait until there is someone to back you up!" Boromir scolded while shaking his head.

"He could have been killed, if I had waited until someone came!" I countered.

"Alright, alright! The past has already passed, there is no changing it now. The important thing is that no one got killed. But there is also a lesson that must be learned, Adona must always be with somebody." Gandalf intervened.

"What? Like the buddy system? Or a babysitter?" I whined.

"None of us sit on babies, and what is the buddy system?" Gandalf asked.

"No, no, babysitters watch over babies while the parents are busy, or somewhere else. The buddy system usually happens when there is a large group of children, and the teacher or guardian can't watch them all, so they say never go anywhere without a buddy." I explained dourly. Legolas snickered at the babysitter thing, then laughed out loud at the buddy system. I glared at him coldly.

"Well, if that is how people do it in your world, then I guess it's good enough here. Legolas, thank you for volunteering, you are now her buddy." Gandalf concluded.

Legolas stopped laughing instantly. "What? I have to be her babysitter?" Legolas whined. I grinned, I didn't want him to be my babysitter either, but I couldn't help it. "Stop grinning like a fool or I will come sit on you for real."

"Well, it's no different than you usually do." Aragorn retorted dryly.

"But… but.." Legolas stuttered out.

Gandalf interrupted. "Aragorn, we must decide a route to take."

After that Legolas and I had to always be within ten feet of one another when resting and five feet while traveling. And it's been a miserable seven days, four hours and thirteen, no, make that fourteen minutes. Me and Legolas aren't that happy. And what makes it worse is that we complain how much we hate it to each other! Double complaints. But after Boromir, Aragorn and Frodo had that strange incident with the ring a couple days ago, me and Legolas stopped complaining all together, instead we are sharing our observations. Legolas thinks that Boromir is falling under the ring's spell, I think so too, so I'm going to have to talk with him soon. Legolas also thinks Gimli should take a bath every century or so. And guess what? I agree with him!

Yesterday we had a close call, an avalanche almost started, then Gandalf let Frodo decide which way he wanted to go, he chose the route though a place called the Mines of Moria, Gimli said his cousin lives there, so I'm excited to see his culture! And get something called 'rest' for a few days, so yeah, I'm definitely looking forward to it. But Legolas said not to get too excited because there is uncertain evil residing there.

"There is where I'm going to have to be a babysitter." Legolas said with a serious expression. "If you feel your heart racing again, tell me right away." I had told him about the incident on the giant rocks. He didn't dismiss it as a coincidence, he said I might have a rare sense, it's called hunter's sense. I thought it was cool, so I didn't complain.

o0o

We finally got away from that accursed freeze-your-butt-off mountain! I silently rejoiced, because I didn't want to give Boromir the satisfaction. He keeps asking me if all the food I was carrying was too much baggage, or if the weather was too cold, but he didn't ask out of kindness, he asked because he wanted to hear me complain about anything and everything, well except for the Legolas thing. So I said;

"If we get through this alright, I'll have to visit this place again." I said with a slight smile, while Boromir studied my expression, trying to spot any hint of sarcasm. Legolas snickered behind me. He knew I would never in a thousand years even consider visiting that God-forsaken mountain ever again.

We walked for a couple more days, then we finally reached the wall of Moria. I was excited until we got about half way to it, something there made me nervous, and with every step I took I got more and more nervous. By the time we got there my heart was slowly nearing toward racing, I just wanted to get inside. But Gandalf had a last minute brain fart, and forgot the password to the wall, which was actually really beautiful, but I was too nervous to truly appreciate it. So now here we are, sitting down, well, I'm pacing just a tad, but Gandalf still can't remember, and I'm very annoyed/nervous/tired, because having your heart near racing really tires out your body after a while, and it gets annoying after a while.

"Adona, why are you pacing?" Legolas whispered softly.

"My heart is near racing, and I can't calm down." I whispered really quietly. Legolas's eyes grew big, then he held my wrist to check my pulse. His eyes grew bigger then I heard a splash, both of our eyes snapped toward Boromir who just threw a rock into the waters. For the first time I noticed the water, it was unnaturally black, and it didn't have any ripples or movement, it looked like a clean black slate.

Aragorn (being the smart one) stopped Boromir before he could throw another one, but it was too late, I felt something stir in the water, like being awoken from a slumber. I started to panic, because it's hard not to while you have your heart beating a thousand beats per minute! No! Don't you dare start panicking! Just keep taking deep breaths, that's right. I kept having to tell myself that, each second something was creeping closer, and it was big.

"Legolas, something is coming, and it's huge, we need to get out of here!" I hoarsely whispered. Legolas grabbed my wrist again, and his eyes grew bigger than they were before. He looked at Gandalf and whispered something to him then made a hand gesture for me come over where Gandalf is. I walked over there, every now and then I would glace to the waters, and see something moving in the water, so I walked faster.

"Help us to figure out this password!" Gandalf said hastily.

"But I don't know anything about this place!" Did he really think I could figure out something like this? Oh, wait my grandma always talked in riddles! I'm such a dummy.

"You don't need knowledge on Middle-Earth in order to figure this out…well at least I don't think so." Gandalf put a finger to his chin.

"Well, never mind that! What does it say?" I gestured for him to go faster, I looked back at the waters and something was getting closer, my heart was beating faster then ever, thoughts racing my mind.

"Speak friend and enter." He said clearly not knowing how close this thing was.

I thought about it for five seconds, then came up with an answer before my mind could process it.

"Um, what's Dwarven for friend?" I asked.

"This is written in Elvish." Gandalf answered still thinking.

"Fine what's Elvish for friend?" I asked more rushed than the last question I asked.

"Why it is Mellon." Gandalf answered again, but this time actually listening to what I say. All of the sudden the doors opened.

"That's it! Speak friend and enter, the word friend!" Frodo concluded. I didn't care about the praise that Gandalf gave me, I just wanted to get the h*** out of there! Excuse my language, but I don't care about what I say right now. I ushered everyone in, and rushed in myself, but everyone stopped dead in they're tracks. I ran into Aragorn and tried to push him forward almost screaming "Come on! What are you waiting for you fools!" But I kept my voice low to a hoarse whisper.

"This isn't a mine…it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.

"I rather be in a tomb than out there." I looked back frantically, and I saw it. A large tentacle came up and grabbed Frodo, I yelled his name while pulling out my sword for another poor attempt at a rescue mission. I really didn't want to face another 'thing' but this was Frodo, the whole reason we are out here, the one I swore my loyalty to, I had to try. Despite the last time I got scolded by Boromir, I ran after him, because even though the Hobbits cut one tentacle, I knew it wouldn't be that easy in scaring it off. And I was right, dozens of tentacles popped up right after they cut the first one, and one of them grabbed Frodo, but since I got a running start I cut it off almost instantly, and then another one took me and smashed me against the floor several times. I didn't count, well, because I was being thrown around like a rag doll! Boy it hurts to get hurt, even though Aragorn cut the tentacle that was slamming me against the ground, it still hurts getting dropped, then dragged by an Elf who is also trying to shoot with his bow and arrow!

I got up and ran into the mines, dragging Legolas behind me, and narrowly missed getting turned into jelly by rocks. Then I fell down by tripping, that is when the smell hit me, oh the worst smell ever! It smelled like death mixed with mold and dust, and that is exactly what it looked like too. The smell combined with every time my head hit the ground and my heart racing so fast didn't bode too well with me, the only thing keeping me from throwing up, is that it's dark and my hand over my mouth. Then the worst thing happened, Gandalf lit his wand/staff, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the side and threw up, I felt someone rub my back and pull my hair away from my face. When I was done, I tasted blood in my mouth, and I put my hand to it and felt that my nose was broken. I turned around and saw it was Aragorn rubbing my back and Legolas was holding my hair, they're expression was one of concern. Gandalf held the light to my face while Boromir and Gimli were checking out the scenery.

"Yes, she has a concussion. And a very bad one at that, you couldn't afford to lose so much blood, why did you jump in?" Gandalf said in a tone like he was tired.

"Again, because I couldn't just stand there, I guess I'm one of those people who act before they think." I said looking down.

"You're now going to be weaker! We can't afford that either!" Boromir hissed, I snapped my eyes to him.

"One time I had to travel across the desert, on foot with four other men, no food no water, and I had a broken arm and my stomach was ripped open by a full grown male lion! But I was the one that had the most strength, because I was determined, one other man didn't make it because he went crazy, he was perfectly healthy before! The another man is now in a mental institute, because he watched so many people die, but guess what? So did I. And then he went crazy from going without food for eight days! Another men are now going through life, knowing that they watched and could have helped other people, but he didn't because he were to scared. The last man was the only good one, but he disappeared awhile back, probably because he went crazy. I didn't go crazy, even though I was the one that was supposed to die! Me! But I didn't, because I didn't hold anyone back, they died on they're own…" I stopped finally realizing what I just said, my eyes grew big, and I looked at Boromir, his face was completely and thoroughly shocked as everyone else was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…I…I…" I didn't know what to say, especially with everyone staring at me with mouths hanging open.

"May we see the scar?" Boromir said skeptically. I slowly lifted my shirt, never bringing my eyes away from his. They went from skeptic to believer in 00.5 seconds. I looked down, it was a horrid scar that went from my chest to belly button. I'm not going to describe it in detail for the purpose of keeping my sanity.

"I'm sorry, Adona, I didn't know." He said, his eyes were huge.

"I don't really want to talk about it…it gives me bad memories, ones that I don't want to remember. So please don't ask about it, I already have a lot on my mind." I smiled sheepishly.

Legolas looked at me with a sympathetic smile, then placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. "It's alright, you don't need to talk about, but when you are ready, we'll always be here."

I smiled in a relieved way. "Thank you." I looked around. "Maybe we should get going."

"She's right, we need to go." Boromir gestured for us to leave, and we did.

The mines were magnificent, the structures and everything was beautiful…well except for the dead people everywhere, and the smell, oh and the lack of light. It's hard to explain the structures and stuff, it's very well made, I guess…

I really felt for Gimli though, this was his cousin's mine, and it was overrun by Orcs. Imagine seeing your family and friends lying dead everywhere, and you didn't find out about it until just recently! It would be too much for me, but Gimli kept a cool face, which was very hard to do, trust me I know.

We walked for what seemed like forever, then Gandalf thought he saw some light. So we got all excited, but when we came to the light, it turned out to be just a hole in the mine, so it was nothing. The Hobbits were very disappointed, so I told them I would tell them another story, but this time I said I would tell them a fairy tale story, because if they act like little girls, then I will tell little girl's stories, though I didn't tell them that, so here we are walking up crumbling stairs, trying to keep each other from falling.

"Pippin, don't look over too far, you're going to fall!" I whispered harshly, while catching Pippin from falling, yet again. I really didn't want to deal with this, my headache is the size of the sun, and not to mention my heart hasn't really stopped racing since Pippin dropped that rock down that hole a couple days ago…or was it weeks? I don't know, but it was really, really annoying, I am always on edge, never relaxing, in fact I'm waiting for my first grey hair! So my patience is wearing very thin right now, because I told him about a thousand times not to look over too far, and yet he does it, and about ten minutes later he does it again! I just have to take deep breaths, because I don't want to snap at him, when I did the same thing when I was five, which is what he is acting like right now.

"Sorry, I just want to see what is down there. I can't really tell." He squinted his eyes.

"Well, you're going to see it first hand if you keep doing that." I smiled evilly at him gulping. All of the sudden I felt dizzy, and a pair of hands immediately support me, it was Legolas, I didn't see him, but I knew it was him, from his smell, and he has been this way ever since the first time we ever stepped foot in these mines. He asks me every hour if I'm alright, and constantly one foot behind me, always keeping an eye on me, wasn't that Amarian's job? I wonder if my guardian angel is jealous? I almost snickered.

"Adona, are you alright?" Legolas instantly said after I got back my balance. I think he felt guilty about the whole thing, I think he feels as if it is his fault that I got hurt.

"Yes, I'm alright. Legolas, you know it's not your fault that I got hurt, 'twas my fault, I jumped in." I assured him.

"I should have stopped you though." He looked down. I knew it!

"It's alright, everything about that was my fault, so stop blaming yourself." I smiled reassuringly.

"Maybe we should take a small break." Gandalf stated.

"Do you know your name?" Boromir asked for the thousandth time. Ever since the throwing up thing, he has been asking me all sorts of questions I should know. Like the year and place, but unfortunately I didn't know the year, but I did know where we were…for the most part. They also insisted on resting a little more, which I would have minded if it weren't for the constant pain I was in.

"Yes! Adona, my name is Adona, your name is Boromir, want to ask me how I know?" I said sarcastically.

Boromir rolled his eyes and smiled, then said. "Be careful, or your name is going to change into freckles." He smirked.

"Freckles?" Pippin asked staring at me intently, looking for freckles, and when everyone found them, they all started laughing.

"I hadn't noticed them before." Legolas said chuckling.

"Boromir, if you start calling me that, I will be forced to call you a name." I said smirking also, Boromir raised a brow.

"Like what?"

"Sonny." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because to strike me as a little boy, one that loves his grandma." I said trying to confuse him.

"What?" He asked, confusion spreading over his features.

"Who?" I asked all of the sudden, my job was almost done. He squinted his eyes in concentration.

"You're crazy." He shook his head as he concluded that.

"And if you disrespect the grandma side of me, I will hit you with my imaginary cane." I gestured to nothing beside me. They all looked at me with confused and amused looks. "One that was made by Mr. Snuffaluffiguss."

"Who is Mr. Snuffaluffiguss?" Pippin asked curiously.

"My friend." I leaned in closer. "Nobody has seen him because he is shy." I said in a child like voice.

"You mean he is your imaginary friend." Boromir said blatantly, with an emotionless face. I gasped in mock horror.

"Mr. Snuffaluffiguss is real! Be quiet or you will hurt his feelings!" I said in a hoarse whisper with big eyes. Boromir rolled his eyes, and the Hobbits laughed.

"It's alright Mr. Snuffaluffiguss. Those meanies won't hurt you." I said turning around to look behind me, which there was nothing, but then I spotted something. Another thing! Wait…is that Gollum? Oh, okay. I almost had a heart attack. But he still looks awful, even more awful than in the movies. I hope he doesn't come and attack someone, because that would be creepy.

They laughed at what I had said, their laughter really calmed me down, and I relaxed somewhat, maybe I should make them laugh more. Having a break from racing hearts is a relief as well.

"We must get going again, we shan't stay in one place too long." Gandalf was extremely wary, especially since Pippin threw that rock, and we heard that _tom-tap tom-tap_ it was like some sort of signal to one another, that is what really got me going. But I liked the quote that Gandalf said that my brothers quote all the time; "Fool of a Took!" He growled "This is a serious journey, not some Hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!" I almost laughed out loud, if it weren't for the signal. We were just hoping that they didn't know where we were. Since I can 'sense' if they are close or not, Gandalf keeps asking me if they are close or not, and sometimes I can sense they are close, so we stop until the coast is clear, it is very annoying, but it keeps us safe, I guess.

We walked for a couple more hours before Gandalf suggested we stay here for a night, which I have no idea how he knows, it's not like there is a digital clock that says so down here, or anywhere to be specific.

"Alright, now can you tell us a story?" Merry asked, I groaned again.

"You always know when to ask." I smiled sarcastically.

"Hey! That can be another part of your name! Sar freckle…hmm…" Boromir said while place a thoughtful knuckle to his chin.

"Ahh, might as well give me a last name." I said sarcastically.

"Vana! Sar freckle vana!" Legolas blurted out. Boromir snapped his fingers in agreement.

"Yes, Vana, the forever young!" Boromir said.

"Vana, the forever young?" I asked not knowing what it meant. The Hobbits nodded their heads not knowing what they are talking about either.

"Vana, is a Valar, which are basically gods, but not as powerful as Eru." Legolas explained.

"Sar freckle vana is my new name?" I looked down in thought, the others nodded, I looked up again, "it sounds like Star Spangled Banner, which is my country's flag."

"Then that makes it more fitting." Boromir nodded.

"It does, Sonny." I said in an old lady like way.

"What's my name?" Legolas asked. Let's see, he is or was blond and perfect and muscular, he kind of reminds me of a Ken doll, Barbie's ex-boyfriend, so I'll name him Ken without him knowing the real reason.

"Ken, your name is, Ken." I smirked.

"Ken? Why Ken?" He thought really hard. Aw, it's not very fun when he doesn't know.

"Ken is a little girl's doll, that is the ex-boyfriend of Barbie, which is the most perfect sunshine little girl's doll out there." I said in a Barbie voice, all perky and happy. Legolas looked at me with an emotionless face, then glared at me. Boromir fell down laughing from his seat across from me.

"Please, don't name me." Aragorn said chuckling. Legolas grinned evilly like I do and sat next to me.

"Pick out a creepy name." He whispered softly in my ear. Hmm, the creepiest name I could think of is Dave, said in a creepy voice, like on 'Happy Feet', that creeps me out.

"Dave?" Aragorn raised a brow.

"No. Dave." I said again in that voice. Aragorn lifted the corner of his lip in trying to figure out why I called him Dave.

"There was this story about singing birds, but there was this one bird that danced, but he was discriminated against, so he ran away, but he tried to swim and almost drowned, and then someone found him and took him to a place with birds just like him, it was called the 'happy place' where the birds were almost brain washed, so they talked in soft voices that creeps me out, and they renamed him Dave. So your name is Dave." I said slowly and creepy and softly.

"Sweet Eru." Aragorn shook his head. Legolas laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together like I do. Am I having that much of an influence on them? Uh oh.

"Alright, I think that's enough names for now." Aragorn said dryly.

"What's the matter, Dave? You had enough?" I in the creepy voice.

"Yes!" Aragorn said desperately.

"Well, since you have a name you can call me by my name." I said.

"Alright, Sar freckle vana." He grinned.

"There you go, Dave, doesn't that feel much better?" He nodded a little, then chuckled a little bit.

"Get some sleep now, Sar, or I will have to make you go to sleep." Legolas commanded.

"Yes, O master, Ken." I smiled at him while he was busy glaring at me and I laid down and fell asleep instantly.

o0o

_Adona…_

_I looked around, there was darkness, and silver fog, nothing else._

_Adona… _

_I tried to find the source of the calling._

_Adona…you killed me, didn't you? _

_I snapped my head behind me, it was Abayomi. His death was apparent on him._

_I didn't kill you, they did._

_Who?_

_The lions._

_Who?_

_The lions!_

_Tell me who?_

_The demons…_

_Yes… the demons did it. The monsters…_

_I am sorry I wasn't there for you._

_You and I are the betrayed ones, do not blame yourself._

_They did it with reason, self pity won't do a thing._

_Yesss…_

_No! _

_Listen to me…_

_No!_

_Sooner or later you will, and you will explode from it._

_Tears started running down my face._

_I have been in your mind ever since I died, for what reason I ask of you._

_You're the only voice of reason I have…_

_Yes, so listen to me._

_No!_

_Well, what else do you have?_

_I bit my lip._

_Your father betrayed you, you are fatherless. He never loved you, and he never will…_

_Just leave me alone._

_You are motherless._

_Go!_

_You are brotherless._

_Stop!_

_After this journey, you will be friendless._

_Please just get out!_

_You will have no one._

_Stop…_

_Do not fight me._

_Please…_

_There you go, I'm the only one who will stay with you._

_No!_

_You are worthless, you have no one!_

_Get out and never come back!_

_With me you will never be alone._

_Abayomi's form changed into a dark cloaked figure._

_With you, I will fall, now go!_

_You think I will leave without a fight?_

_No, but just go!_

_He appeared in front of me, and gripped my neck._

_You worthless pathetic creature!_

_Memories ran through my head like burning oil._

_Just let me into your head and I will stop._

_He gripped my neck harder._

_Never!_

_You are dying…_

_Never!_

_I let out a scream of pain and anger, as he ran through the most painful memories of them all. I gathered all of my strength, and let out a scream and pushed him out of my mind__._

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face and hair. I gasped for breath. I felt immense relief, I felt him out of me. It was Sauron, I knew it. Good thing I didn't believe him, but he didn't go without some harm to my thoughts.

"Adona, are you alright?" Boromir asked quietly.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream." I looked away from his searching eyes.

"I've been a little on edge, since my heart keeps racing." I smiled a little, hoping it would convince him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Apparently it didn't.

"Have you ever been betrayed?" I looked into his eyes for an answer.

"Yes, personally. But nothing work related." He said still searching.

"I have been, both ways." I felt a tear start to form. But I pushed it down.

"How?" Boromir asked trying to push through the discreet wall of armor I have formed over the years.

"Not right now, Sonny." I said in an old lady's voice. Boromir shook his and rolled his eyes. He went back to his place for keeping watch on the camp. I smiled, then all of the sudden I felt my heart start racing again.

"Boromir! They are getting close, and I mean really close. We need to get out of here!" I hoarsely whispered. My eyes grew bigger with each passing step they took, we started hearing that _tom-tap tom-tap _again.

I woke everyone, while Boromir started packing the baggage.

"What's wrong?" Frodo said clearly tired.

"They are too close for comfort." I whispered, and that seemed to be enough for everyone to get going faster.

We kept walking at a very fast pace until they were far enough to relax a little, but just a little. Then just walked faster than usual, because we wanted to get the heck out of there! But then Gandalf forgot which way to go, so we had to wait until he did.

"Adona?" Pippin asked for me, while he was sitting with Merry on a stone.

"Yes?"

"Are doughnuts healthy?"

I raised a brow at his question. "I wish."

"But nuts are healthy."

"They are not made of nuts, I told you that they are made of unhealthy dough, that makes you fat."

"Have you ever gotten fat?"

"Wow, Pippin, you are such a gentleman." I said dryly.

"I just wanted to know."

"I'm just joking, since my name is Sar. No, I have never been fat." I looked down in thought, "I've always been a skeleton on a diet. What would you say if you were fat?"

"I'm surprised I'm not, because I eat so much. But I think I wouldn't do anything about it, because I couldn't stop eating." He said in thought.

"So you would get fatter? What if you got so fat that you started rolling instead of walking?" I tried not to laugh out loud at his expression.

"I wouldn't be able to fit through the doors." He was so innocent, he had a saddened expression.

"Well, you would have to or else you couldn't get to the food."

"I could get stuff from the gardens."

"What if Sam came after you?"

He thought for a moment. "I would smash him."

"What if he had dogs."

"I would smash them too."

"So you would smash them even if everyone was just trying to protect their food?"

"Food is worth it, fat or not."

"Well, I have learned a lesson here. Never deprive Hobbits of their food." I thought for a moment, "What if I had food in my pocket, and you were starving?"

"I would probably smash you too." I laughed a little bit, but before I could reply, Gandalf got up and started to go down a path.

"Are you going down a random path to see if it is right?" I asked. He turned around to face me.

"No, why would I do that? You see, when all else fails you, trust your nose." He tapped his nose. I nodded, and with that we started walking down that path.

After a few hours of walking and climbing, we made it to this one place with thousands of pillars! I don't mean hundreds, I mean thousands of well crafted pillars. How many years did it take to finish this? Definitely more than any years I've been living.

All of the sudden Gimli ran into a room with a tomb in the middle of it, and he started crying over it. I ran over to him and hugged him, I knew it must have been a family member, because he wouldn't have cried if it were just a friend. My suspicions turned out to be true, Gandlaf read the tomb.

Gandalf then picked up a very old book from a skeletons bones, some of the leaf like paper crumbled as soon as he set it down. He read it for some time, there were lots of different scripts, like Elvish and what I'm guessing to be Dwarvish. He finally looked up.

"It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk." Balin is Gimli's cousin, I

believe.

He read a few passages from the book, it was kind of like a journal. The creepiest one was the last;

"_We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell there." _The rest was smeared, so he went to the next few lines.

"_Went 5 days ago," _Smear, _"the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums are deep." _That was scary, knowing that you're going to die, but you can do nothing about it.

"We cannot get out." Gimli muttered. He was probably thinking almost the same thing.

Gandalf raised his head. "They seem to have made a last stand by both doors," He looked at them, "but there were not many left at that time. So ended the attemp to retake Moria! It was valiant and foolish." I looked at Legolas, he was looking around in sadness, but then caught my gaze, it was probably frightened, because I was, hearing that made me want to hide under a bed and never come out. I looked at Gandalf, and all of a sudden my heart started to racing slowly.

"The time has not come yet. Now, I fear, we must say farewell to Balin, son of Fundin. Here he must lie in the halls of his Fathers. We will take this book, the Book of Mazarbul, and look at it more closely later. You had better keep it, Gimli, and take it back to Dain, if you get a chance. It will interest him, though grieve him deeply. Come let us go!" I sighed in relief, he seemed to catch my gaze when he was giving the Book to Gimli. I then saw a book that was interesting, it was sort of calling me. It was a very small book, with a hunter's green cover and gold detailing, it was written in Elvish. I picked it up and shoved it into my right pocket. I looked up in horror as my heart sped to full speed. I knew they were very, oh so very near.

"They are coming!" I almost screamed, I still didn't know how to fight!

_Doom…doom…doom…_

The beat got faster as they came closer.

"We cannot get out." Gimli mumbled again.

"Trapped! Why did I delay?" Gandalf cried. "Here we are, caught, just as they were before. But I was not here then. We will see-" He stopped because he looked at me really quick. My eyes grew bigger with each word he said. _Doom doom._

"What do we do?" I asked very rushed like a tornado.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" Aragorn shouted in reply. I went to the western door where Legolas and Boromir started to close it, but I stopped because Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder, "Just a minute." He mumbled.

"Wait a moment! Don't close it yet!" He said. I thought he went crazy then and there. I wanted to close that thing and run.

"Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin, Lord of Moria?" He cried in a loud voice. They started laughing, like that's going to do anything! Great job Lord Gandalf, you have successfully submitted us to death and to the laughing stock for the next century or two! The _Doom doom_ thing started again. Gandalf held out his wand or staff, and tons of arrows were shot at it.

"There are Orcs , very many of them," He said out of thought mostly, but he could have just asked me! I feel everyone of them, they even have something very large, actually two somethings. "And some are large and evil: black Urks of Mordor. For the moment they are hanging back, but there is something else there. A great cave troll, I think or more than one. There is no hope of escape that way." I looked down in thought. I told you all before Gandalf did, ha ha. But unfortunately this was no laughing matter, he just confirmed a nightmare! Snap out of it!

"Wait, I didn't tell you guys, did I?" I asked more to myself than anyone.

"You didn't tell us what?" Legolas asked, clearly stressed about this.

I pulled the flute out of my left pocket, and held it out for the others to examine.

"Yes, a flute, but what good is that going to do us right now?" Boromir exclaimed desperately.

"It's going to sing us one last song before all hell breaks loose." I said somewhat sarcastically. Now which emotion is tied with fear? The fifth one! It makes us sound superior, and them hesitant.

"It's the flute of Manwe!" Gandalf gasped, I grinned. "You kept that in your pocket this whole time without telling anyone?" I shrugged.

"I didn't have time."

"Impossible! Only the b-" Ahh! Why does everyone get cut off at this point! This time the _doom doom_ thing was so loud it shook the whole room!

"Well, lets give them a reason to fear us!" Boromir exclaimed. I started blowing through the first hole the next and the next, I kept it going until I could barely contain the emotion it brought out, I opened my eyes to see what it has done to the others…

**Author's note:** I know this was very dark, but it is part of the plot. The next one is not a dark, but just a little. Then the next ones are going to be just fine! Well, if you want to see the next chapter...REVIEW! Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top (PPWACOT)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hey! Tis me again! I know, I know, you hate me for the darkness of the last chapter. But we need to get through those parts to go with the story. This one isn't so dark, but it does have mystery! Dun dun duh!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, LadyDorothy, Luneara Eclipse, Starrycat05, Naruvamp, Ren (or whoever you are!), Mynameistolong, Horserider15, Rock'xanne, Manny Maarie and LoneStallion and Fallen Angels Sky. You are incredible! Thank you so much! I can't get the smile off my face for every time I check my E-Mail and see a review, thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** The awesome and incredible J.R.R. Tolkien is the rightful owner of the Lord of the rings and all that. He spent his blood, sweat and tears writing the books and maps and languages so I can't even joke about owning any of this! Thank you our very dear J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh and I don't own anything you recognize! Ha ha ha…

**Chapter six**

I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling brightly, their chests held high, and they all had swords in hand, well, with the exception of Legolas, who has a bow in hand.

"We are not fearful anymore! Let them come!" Sam yelled. Yes, Sam. Not very characteristically. I didn't care really about what he said. The others seemed more affected by it though, must be one of two things; one because they are males (no offense), or two, it doesn't affect the person that does the blowing.

"I don't really think we should let them in." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, don't worry. Just stay behind us." Legolas said fiercely, apparently one of those who are very affected.

"Yes! And if you get caught with one, your objectives are kill and don't be killed!" Boromir said laughing.

"Gee, that's the best advice ever, Boromir." I said true to my fake name; Sar.

"You forgot one thing, Master Boromir." Gimli pointed out.

"And what would that be, Master Dwarf?" Boromir said chuckling.

"Be good at it!" They all laughed at that. Males (again no offense).

The Orcs started to bust open the door, with rams and such. One Orc kicked his foot through the door, and Frodo stabbed it, the Orc howled like a dog and retreated. Then they finally busted the door open, and from my spot next to Legolas, I saw different kinds of Orc and I think Urks, that is what Gandalf calls them, but they all had one thing in common; they were all butt ugly. Even a thousand dollars worth of make-up couldn't make them look prettier than a bucket of ugly red fire ants.

But that wasn't the worst of our problems, it was the giant ugly cave trolls! Those things were huge! Though I felt somewhere deep in my heart, that wasn't the worst of our problems either, but I couldn't tell what else it might be though.

One of the trolls was trying to get Gimli, but in the process he was hitting Orcs, I laughed at that, but that just drew it's attention to us.

"Good job, Adona! Now we can kill that thing!" Legolas said laughing, I smiled weakly.

The troll came after us, and almost smashed me and Legolas, I jumped out of the way, while Legolas just dodged him. When I jumped, the troll tripped me and I went flying, and I crashed into the ground the same way as that thing on the mountain threw me, my butt hit the back of my head and slammed it into the ground, but surprisingly it didn't hurt.

"Now that's the way to land! Good job, Adona!" Boromir roared while slicing an Orc. I groaned while I got up. Maybe I shouldn't have done the flute.

"Get the blue haired freak!" An Orc roared as soon as it saw me. I paled and almost passed out as I saw those things coming after me.

"Hey, who are you calling a blue haired freak? You butt ugly monsters!" I yelled out, wait…why did I just say that? I tried my best to fight them off, I dodged them for the most part, but every now and then I would get a chance to kill one or two, but that was how many I killed one maybe two, wait no two! Yay! But actually, I got more scratches to add to my collection! And a very large bruise on my arm, well, it covered my arm, that's how I know about it. I got it from getting hit by the troll again, funny how everything else seems to just get blurry, then all of the sudden you find yourself flying. Heh, maybe I should have been more enthusiastic about Aragorn's offer for sword lessons.

Frodo scared us for a while, we thought he had died, but he didn't because of his undershirt. But we didn't have time to admire it, so we just ran. Running is one of the very few things I'm actually good at, in fact I almost passed everyone and ran into Orcs, but I didn't because I didn't want anyone left behind, so I slowed down to a skip in order help the Hobbits, yes, a skip, I know it sounds weird at a time like this but, I enjoy doing that. And when I looked up I saw some of those butt ugly faces staring into mine. We were surrounded, and I started to freak, not because of them, but because of something else, apparently the Orcs felt it too.

"We need to get out of here! Like now!" I tried to push everyone.

"And where do you suppose we do that? Because I'm not going into the Orcs!" Boromir retaliated.

"It's not the Orcs you need to be afraid of." I said with a darkened look, trying to scare them into running. Gandalf glanced at me and paled.

"Yep, it's coming." I said to him, I knew he had been waiting for this thing, don't ask me how. And almost right on cue, the Orcs retreated, running away. Then something behind us growled. In the halls, a fire like glow grew bigger. Something was there.

Then Legolas wailed, "Ai! Ai! Balrog! The Balrog is coming!"

"Durin's Bane!" Gimli cried.

"A Balrog. Now I understand." Gandalf said in thought. He is standing there thinking? I tried to push them futher, then I ended up trying to drag them, but they ignored me.

"What an evil misfortune." He said leaning against his staff, "And I am already weary."

"What?" I wailed in desperation. I was determined to get out of here with ALL of my friends I have come to love. "Please, Gandalf come! Come with us! I will not leave you, I will help you, just keep going, please!" I pleaded with him, and I grabbed his arm, trying to drag him. He looked at me with an unfamiliar glint in his eye. Almost like sadness.

"Loyalty is a cherished thing, but a rare thing also." He said while he put a hand on my face.

"Please! Let us be gone!" I wailed again, pulling harder.

All of the sudden, a very large shadowy creature raced down the halls. Boromir blew his horn.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled, "Fly! This foe is beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!" But nobody moved, especially me, I just stood there trying to move him futher down the bridge.

"Go with the others, Adona!" He commanded trying to pry my hands from his arms.

"No! If you're staying so am I!" I said planting my feet in the ground, I glanced nervously towards the Balrog, he was getting closer. All of the sudden I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me away from Gandalf.

"No! No! Let me go!" I screamed trying make the arm let go of me, I knew it was Aragorn, because of the familiar sleeve he had. He pulled me all across the bridge, but I fought as much as I could without throwing both of us off the bridge.

"Gandalf! Don't do it! Come with us! Gandalf!" I gave up trying to fight, instead I let tears fall, hoping that would convice him. Then the Balrog came up, and spread his firery wings and roared. I felt the heat of his breath from where I was standing, I wonder what Gandalf felt?

"You cannot pass." Gandalf said with a strong voice. The Balrog roared at him. But silence fell everywhere, I saw Orcs just standing there, watching from afar.

"I am a servent of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass." Gandalf said in a very powerful voice. I felt the grip of Aragorn loosen, I was tempted to run to Gandalf.

But even though the Balrog made no answer and it stepped forward, it seemed to have been affected by Gandalf's little speech, for it's light dimmed. It held a ridiculously long red sword, and a whip in the other hand. But Gandalf had a large sword too, I think it was named Glamdring, it was white as snow, and lit the darkness, causing both swords to look like equals. The Balrog made the first move, slamming his sword down and Glamdring answered to the blow, it looked like a white flame devoured both of them for a moment. But the light cleared and it showed both of them again. The blade was missing from the Balrog's hand. Gandalf took a step back, then I remembered him saying he was weary before this. I didn't care about this 'thing', I had faced others, I wanted my friend to be safe. I escaped from Aragorn's grip completely, and ran down the bridge throwing my sword at that thing, my sword hit his leg and he stumbled a little, then he fell through the bridge. I smiled as Gandalf turned around in relief, but then the whip came up and wrapped around his foot, and brought him down. I stared in shock for a moment, then tried to run to help him, but again I found an arm wrapped around my waist, all I had to do was take 20 steps and I'd be there to help him!

"Fly you fools!" He cried before he…

I stared in total shock, he was gone…just like that. I couldn't believe it. I let out a loud cry of sadness, as I saw his figure disappear into the darkness, along with that…that horrid creature! Tears poured out of my eyes as Aragorn dragged me away from the bridge.

"Come! I will lead you now!" He called to the others. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!"

I felt a pain shoot up my arm, as Aragorn dragged me away. But I didn't care, all I was thinking about was how I failed…again.

We got out of the mines, but it was no party. We all took a moment to morn for our loss. Pippin and Merry were next to me, giving me and each other comfort, and I gave them my comfort too. After five minutes Aragorn said;

"Alas, I fear we cannot stay here longer," He lifted his sword to the mines, "Farewell Gandalf! Did I not say to you: _if you pass through the mines of Moria, beware?_ Alas I spoke true! What hope do we have without you?" He cried to the mountains. My heart broke at the last sentence, he said it very sincerely.

I could hear _doom doom_ in slow beats, as if morning the loss of Gandalf! Orcs? Well, I guess they have some decency too, although very little.

"We must do without hope. At least, we may yet be avenged. Let us grin ourselves and weep no more! Come! We have a lond road ahead of us, and much to do." He said looking at me for most of the time.

We stood up and started walking in the way Aragorn was walking. I sped up to catch him.

"Will the Orcs follow us tonight?" I asked the question to answer my other question, are we stopping tonight for rest?

"Yes they will, that is why we must be strong, and keep going. We must get to the Dimrill Stair before night falls upon us." Well, that answers my question. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled grimly.

o0o

We finally came to the edge of the Woods of Lothlorien, it has taken us several days to get here. It is beautiful. Legolas said in the spring is when the leaves are golden! Wow, my grandma would have loved that!

"Adona? What is eyeliner?" I looked down to see that Merry had asked the question as we walked through a golden meadow.

"It's make-up." I answered plainly.

"What is it supposed to do?" Pippin asked.

"It's supposed to make your eyes pop." I looked at them, they had wide eyes.

"They just explode?" Merry gasped in horror. I laughed out loud.

"No! It's supposed to make your eye colour more brighter. Like this." I pulled some eyeliner from my pocket. Yes I found that a while ago when I was inspecting what was left in my pockets. And no, I didn't put it there before I left, it's not like I'm one to carry eyeliner in my pockets, I just found random stuff in there. Like I found a packet of gummy bears in my pocket, I haven't had gummy bears in four years! What was it doing in my pocket?

Anyway, I carefully lined my eyes, then blinked and looked at them. They gasped.

"Your eyes are white!" They both said with wide eyes. I laughed as we entered a forest and walked and walked and walked some more.

"Halt!" Aragorn said coming to a stop. He turned back and widened his eyes.

"What happened to your eyes!" I laughed again, it had been hours since I put it on, and he just noticed?

"It's the eyeliner!" Merry and Pippin said enthusiastically. Aragorn raised a brow, then waved his hand to dismiss it.

We came to a cluster of grey trees. They were stunning, and huge!

"I will climb up!" Legolas offered.

"Are you sure it's safe up there?" I questioned looking up, I tried seeing past the shadows.

"These trees are unkown to me. I have not seen these blossems, but we must take our chances, unless you want to dig a hole. And if you did, you must dig deep and swift, if you want to hide from the Orcs." They have been tracking us the whole time, and we have been on the run. And let me tell you this; it's a total adrinaline rush!

"I wasn't saying we shouldn't, I was merely being cautious." I said looking back.

"Tis understandable." He said starting to climb up.

"How close are they?" Aragorn asked.

"About five miles." I said still feeling them from afar.

"_Doro!"_ A voice from the tree comanded, I jumped about ten miles into the sky. Legolas jumped down, clearly startled.

"Stand still!" Legolas whispered to us. "Do not move or speak!"

I heard laughing from above, there was probably more of whatever those things are. Then someone spoke in a musical voice that ran off it's tongue smoothly. Legolas spoke in the same language, I know it is Elven, because Legolas spoke to me before in it, he told me how to say a few things in Elvish, and a few syllables, so I pieced together some sounds and it came out '_stop!_', yes! I do this method of trying to figure the language, because I have dyslexia, my grandma taught us and home schooled us, but I had to have a tutor for languages. He kept calling me stupid and dumb, because I couldn't read clearly, it was so hard, but I fought through it to impress my grandma. I still have dyslexia, and it's still bad, but I found a way to learn langauges so that I don't have to book read, I just have to grind things into my memory, which is very hard, but it works for me.

"What are they?" Merry whispered to me.

"They're Elves." Sam answered for me.

"Yes, they are Elves. And they say you breathe so loud, they could shoot you in the dark." Legolas said. I smiled ever so slightly when Sam covered his mouth with his hand.

Then Legolas said that they mean no harm, and they want to speak to Frodo. I wasn't so sure of that. And when Frodo caught my unsure glance, he smiled reassuringly, and gave me the okay sign I taught him. Then he went up the rope with Legolas.

I turned to Aragorn who sat down slowly, I walked over to him, but I didn't sit, instead I tried to focus on where the Orcs were. I took a deep breath and listened to the beat of my heart, and I noticed every second it got just a tad faster, then it got a tad slower, then got faster in double-time. It was very starnge indeed. I wish I could tell Gandalf, he was old and knew what I am. In these kinds of things, you need an older person to confide with, or I do anyway. Just like Abayomi…

_Flashback_

_I sat in my tent, not being able to sleep because of the growing rate of deaths due to Swart and Wit (black and white) their full name is Black and White demon, but for short we call them Swart and Wit. They have killed ten more people, always an even number, creepy I know. Jack's failed traps are getting the best of us, he keeps putting lives at risk and ends up killing them. My suspicions are getting worse, I feel as though he wants them to die, or if he doesn't, he just doesn't care about their lives, the people's lives, the people we were sent to protect, and he is tossing their lives away with his failed plans and traps! I spoke to him about it, and he will not change, so with each failing trap, someone will die, then he asks for more volunteers for his traps, oh that…that…dang! I can't even think of a curse, so I curse at myself! Stupid little miss goodie two shoes!_

_I've had enough! Thinking just gets me into trouble. I walked to the healing house, to see what help I could do there, I always found myself at the healing house, because that was the only place I could help. I walked into the doorless house, and took a deep breath, and what I smelled was enough to shoot open my eyes and almost scream. The smell of blood. I looked around to all of the weak people that had sicknesses or open wounds, the are the most easy prey I have ever seen._

_I ran out the door, and went to find Abayomi, the one person I trust that is a hunter. He shares my worry in the Jack dept. And he is the best hunter I have ever seen. He taught me how to track a little and he killed a bird with a stick the size of my palm. He is a true hunter, and I have grown quite fond of him. But the one thing that really touches me about him is that he truly cares, he is a good listener. I'm the one that usually listens, so it's really nice to have someone who cares listen to me._

_I found him sitting on a tree with a spear in hand. His dark skin had a blue hue to it in the light of the moon, I found it beautiful, but I didn't have time to admire his skin._

"_Abayomi!" I whispered hoarsely. He looked down at me with surprise._

"_Miss Adona, you shouldn't be out here!" He whispered to me, climbing down the tree and looking around to make sure Swart and Wit aren't around. As he looked around I saw his scar that he got from hunting lions quite some years ago. He said it was many years ago, and I believe it, he looked to be in his forties._

"_I just noticed something; the healing house!" I said with gritted teeth. Why hadn't Jack noticed? He said he was the master of this, so why not see the frikkin obvious?_

_Abayomi looked down in thought, then looked up in realization. Then he patted my shoulder._

"_Very good obsevation, Miss Adona. I need to tell Jack." He said walking away._

_I walked back to the healing house, and I found Jack already there. He was looking around at the people, then he spotted me._

"_Good job, Adona, you just avoided a very bad mistake." I gritted my teeth again. I really didn't want to tell this idiot for this exact reason! He'd end up killing them all with his 'traps'! In fact, I think he will try to use this for the lions, in order to get them! _

"_Now, we will transfer them to the abandon house down the street, and use this house to attact the lions!" He held up his finger then smirked arrogantly._

"_What a great plan." He muttered to himself. _

_Butthead. "You know how hard it will be to transfer all these wounded or sick people?" I asked annoyance tinted my voice. He snapped his head around to look at me, then stepped close._

"_You're the one who wants them safe, right?" I nodded slowly. "Then I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, you lazy little girl." He hissed at me, then walked away. _

_Something is up with that dude. I look at the doctor, who was quietly listening to our conversation._

"_Do you think it's safe to move them?" I asked._

"_Not really, but it looks like we have no choice." He looked down._

_A couple days later._

_No sign of Swart or Wit, they haven't attacked in a week. We should be celebrating, but I have the errie feeling they're just watching and waiting for the mother load, I feel it not only in my stomach but in my heart. It pounds really fast every now a then, like they're there just waiting, but you can't see them._

_I looked at the sunset, it was magnificent, but unfortunately I can't enjoy it. Instead I look elsewhere for those two monsters. I spat out a blood taste in my mouth, I'd bitten my lip so hard it bled, but I didn't care. They were due sometime ago. We had put raw meat juice all over the old healing house. And I took it in my own hands to make sure nothing smelled like blood, and to make sure everything was as clean as it could get._

_But I had the feeling it wasn't enough…_

"_Miss Adona, you should get inside. It's getting too dark to stay out here." Abayomi came from behind me._

"_What do I do?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes for no reason._

"_What do you mean?" Abayomi looked concerned._

"_I have a feeling…a feeling that I can't shake. A feeling that says it's not enough." I looked down._

"_You did as much as you can possibly do. Even more." He said putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_You are not a warrior. You are not meant to fight. You do a lot by helping with the fixing of the traps and in the healing house." I smile a little, then walked to the healing house and started to help._

"_Adona! Could you get me some antibacterial ointment?" The doctor asked me, and I walked over to the cabinets to get some. Then we heared a roar and a gun shot. We all froze and listened. About five minutes later we relaxed a little. I turned to the doctor who had a smile on his face. Then all of the sudden the door busted open and both lions came rushing in. They jumped on people and tore through them like the mad creatures that they were. _

_I yelled at them and yelled at everyone else to get out, but they ran in the directions that weren't where the door was. I threw chairs and sheets at the lions but they ignored me and killed more. In just minutes there was no more screaming, I looked around and everyone was dead or near dead. The lions looked at me and surrounded me, walking in a circle around me. I stood still and called them the worst names I could think of. My heart swelling with sadness and pain. Then they just walked out…walked out! Walked out! Then Abayomi ran in and looked everywhere, and paled with a sharp intake of breath. He looked at me, I just looked down, and everywhere at all the dead people, as Abayomi dragged me out._

_I let out a cry. A loud strangled cry, one that was dragged out from the very depths of my heart. And for the first time in my life I freely let tears fall. I let them fall until I had no more tears left in me to cry._

_End flashback _

Aragorn shook my shoulder hard, I snapped my head around to look at him. He and Boromir look very concerned. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Is it them?" Aragorn asked gravely.

"No. Just some bad memories." I looked away from his gaze.

"You need to talk about them soon." Boromir whispered very quietly.

"Not here." I said looking around. I look up and saw some Elves looking at me with curious and sad faces.

"They are too violent for anyone to hear." I whispered so softly, I don't think I actually spoke them. But I was wrong, Aragorn heared it, because his eyes looked very concerned. Just then Legolas climbed down the ladder and sent me and the rest of the Hobbits up there. I glanced at Aragorn, and I couldn't stand to see his soul searching gaze, and turned back to the ladder and started climbing.

Once I got up there I looked around, and saw Frodo wave his hand to gesture for me to come over to him. I started walking over there when I was addressed by three Elves.

"You must be Adona daughter of Samual White." The middle one said. But before I could say something Pippin answered.

"Yep, that's her alright. But what's your name?" I smiled ever so slightly at Pippin forwardness.

"Haldir, March Warden of Lothorien." He said raising a brow.

"Forgive him for his forwardness, without Gandalf here to threaten him with his staff, he goes wild." I said looking at Pippin seeing redness come to his cheeks. The others laughed out loud.

"Yeah, you are going to have to take over Gandalf's job and threaten him." Frodo said.

"With what? Plus after a while I'd feel guilty." I said, brushing my hand through his hair once.

"You could tell them some more stories!" The instant that left his mouth he covered it with his hand. My eyes widened. Pippin and Merry and Sam's faces lit up.

"Yes! Can you tell us a story!" They said all at once. I dropped my head back.

"I haven't slept in three days! Nether have you! Could we do it later?" I groaned.

"Yes, while we eat our preserves." Pippin said with a triumphant smile.

"No need, we will provide food. But the story we cannot provide." Haldir smirked. I rolled my eyes, while I sat next to Frodo. We took the food they gave us, though I nibbled it a little, then gave it to Merry and Pippin. Then I looked cautiously at them, they were eating their food with concentration. So I slouched back against the branch I was leaning against and slipped into a light sleep.

"Balrog!" I heared someone yell, then I jumped to my feet as fast as I could, then looked around. I found Merry and Pippin rolling with laughter, Sam and Frodo giggled then looked guilty, but I knew who the guilty parties are and glared at Merry and Pippin. I put a hand on my chest as it beat really fast.

"Don't do that!" I took deep breaths. I heared laughing from all around.

"That's it! I'm telling you a story!" I said sitting down. I probably had wild eyes, because they looked shocked, then they laughed some more.

"That is exactly what we wanted!" Merry said still laughing.

I grinned evilly. I told them the scariest ghost story I'd ever heard.

"…then all anybody ever found were her clothes, and the little heart shape stone she always wore. The end." I sat back, all their eye were wide with horror.

"What? Are you afraid the boogie man is going to get you?" I laughed evilly, as I looked at their faces.

Sam puffed up his chest. "It's alright. No boogie man is going to get us while I'm still breathin."

I raised my brow. "You can't see the boogie man, nor can you hear him. The only way to ward him off is to cry to your mother." I said it like I was a victim.

"Our mothers are not here!" Pippin gasped.

"Or someone close like your mother." I said without thinking. They all turned their heads towards me.

"What?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"You are the closest person we have to a mother." Merry said. My eyes widened, I heard a snicker, then that musical voice spoke again. Wait…was Haldir translating the story for others? I looked at him, he was! Then all of the sudden the Hobbits threw themselves on me. All four of them. Then they hugged me tight, so tight I could hardly breath.

"But guys…" *gasp* "I'm younger then all of you!" *gasp*. I tried to take a breath. Unsuccessfully. I heard laughing from all around.

"It looks like your revenge didn't go as planned." Haldir said with a smirk, boy I did not like that Elf. I glared at him while the Hobbits squeezed me tighter. I then felt my heart beat really fast. The Orcs were coming. My eyes got bigger.

"Why is your heart going so very fast?" Merry asked with a worried voice, while his head laid on my chest.

"Because the Orcs are coming, they are really close." I said calmly.

"What?" Pippin exclaimed, squeezing me even tighter.

"Shh… it's alright. As long as we be quiet, we'll be alright." I began to hum very softly, so softly you could barely hear it. It was only enough for the Hobbits with their ears squished against my chest. Soon the Orcs passed by and the Hobbits fell asleep.

After five hours of not-so-restful sleep and Hobbits squeezing the life out of me, Haldir woke me up saying.

"It's time to wake them up."

"Finally!" I looked down then looked at him.

"Could you help me?" I asked reluctantly.

"Sure." He smirked. The others laughed. He helped me out. I took a deep breath, but my body was asleep, I shook it off though. I bet my face gained some color back.

I climbed down with the Hobbits. Then I saw Legolas, he was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said quietly. He raised a brow.

"How long?"

"About ten minutes."

"Adona! If you don't sleep soon, I will have to make you sleep!" I smiled innocently, like a little girl.

"It's alright, Mother. I'm not that tired." In truth, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Adona, you know when you said the boogie man attacks in the day?" Pippin asked, I groaned.

"You know what protects you in the day?" I said in a voice that spoke of experience from the point of view of a victim. Pippin shook his head.

"The nearest Elf, that's name starts with Leg." I smiled when I saw out of the corner of my eye Legolas's eyes narrowed then drilled into the back of my head, as the Hobbits raced over to him and hugged his legs. I didn't look at him though, I just smiled at Aragorn. He smiled sympathetically at my weary expression, I guess, but only briefly, then turned to Haldir.

Boromir turned from talking to Gimli, then jumped a little when he saw me, I must look like a total monster.

"You look awful! Absulotly horrid!" He gasped.

"I see chivalry isn't dead after all." I rolled my eyes.

"Aye, he is right. You look like a drunken monster that just woke up and has a hangover." Gimli agreed with Boromir. I laughed. Then looked down at myself. Aragorn had lent me a tunic before we entered the mines of Moria, it was dirty and torn in three places that I could see, it was dark blue, but had many intricately designed details. It was big on me, I didn't feel the tunic on my skin, so I grabbed the back of it to reveal how thin I was, and when I did Legolas stared at me in horror. It must have looked like both sides of the tunic were touching each other!

"What have you done to yourself?" Legolas yelled in shock.

"Now you look ten times worse!" Gimli added.

"You look like a walking dead person!" Boromir said with his mouth agape.

Sam then came over and flinched when he saw me. He took out his sword and gave it to me.

"Look at your reflection."

I looked and if Legolas hadn't covered my mouth I would have screamed. I dropped the sword in shock. I looked horrendous! I had dark circles under my eyes, my skin was deathly pale, my eyes made me look like a monster on drugs, my hair looked pristine, only because it couldn't be messed up. I looked like what Gimli said; 'a drunken monster that just woke up with a hangover.', except I kind of look like a whore as well.

I looked at my hands, they were like britle twigs!

"What did I do to myself!" I exclaimed.

"Well, for what it's worth, you look like a beautiful monster." Pippin said. My heart melted little.

"Thanks for lying to make me feel better. But I still look like a drunken monster's whore that just woke up." I said looking down.

"I wasn't lying." Pippin said. I smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That is the first kiss I have given to anyone outside of my family." I smirked when I saw Legolas' eyebrows fly upwards.

"You have never kissed anyone?" He said in shock. I held up my hand to expose my promise ring.

"I promised God and my parents I wouldn't… ah… get serious with anyone before I got married." He took my hand and looked more closely at it.

"I cannot believe your people do this!" He said letting go of my hand and shaking his head.

"It's also a promise that I would save myself, until I get married." He gasped, and so did Boromir.

"Talk about strict." Boromir said shaking his head.

"Save yourself from what?" Pippin asked.

"Ahh…the boogieman. Boogiemen love to hurt girls… girls without rings."

Sam gasped. "Rosie doesn't have a ring!"

"Ah! They don't like to attack girls that have names that start with R." I answered hastily.

"But what about Crystal and Jane?" Merry asked with big eyes.

"We'll say prayers for them." I said still tired. The Hobbits gasped.

"And no, my parents didn't make that choice for me. I wanted to do it." I smirked. Ending the conversation with the Hobbits.

"Why?"

"I wanted to show my parents I was responsible." Legolas got the hint.

"Hey!" I chuckled, then turned to Aragorn, who was talking to Haldir.

"Alright, we need to go." Aragorn said smiling slightly, he obviously heard our convseration.

Then we were on our way. My arm felt like it was on fire though, I have been ignoring it for the last couple days, but now I can't seem to brush it off. But I didn't want anyone else to know about it, because they would surely kill me, if I told them about yet another injury.

We walked for about an hour. Legolas, Boromir, Sam and Merry and Pippin were watching me extremely closely. I had to use every fiber of my being to keep a serene expression.

Anyways, Haldir said we have to cross this huge ol' river on a tiny little rope, it's beautiful, but intimidating. Especially to Sam, he doesn't know how to swim, so I have been trying to comfort him, by telling him he could do it.

"I'm still not sure about this." He said wearily.

"Remember when you said you would protect Frodo?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, do this for Frodo." I smiled.

"Sar, it's your turn." Boromir said.

"Sure, Sonny." I said in an old granny voice. There was one rope to walk on and two ropes at waist length to balance with. I walked pretty fast on the rope, with one hand on one rope. It wasn't that hard actually, but then again being a dancer requires a ton of balance, so I better be somewhat good at that.

"I didn't know you have balance of that sort!" He said in shock, the other Elves looked surprised too.

"You're not the only one that can be graceful, I do it when I need to, Ken." I smiled innocently. He glared at me, while the other Elves raised their brows.

Then I turned around to find Boromir walking across clumsily, then the Hobbits did it. Pippin was really good, he walked over with little struggle. Sam on the other hand, head always looking down, made his way across slowly.

We walked more and then we came to a stop. Haldir told us Gimli had to put on a blindfold in order to go through the rest of the forest. And let me tell you, he was not happy about it, not one bit. Then I suggested we all put on blindfolds saying it would be fun. They all stared at me like I was crazy, though Aragorn said it was a good idea, and that we should do things as a fellowship. Then it was Legolas who threw a fit, he said I didn't know what I was talking about and he reminded them of my concussion. Then Aragorn's eyes got wide and said something like this:

"Haldir, as you know Sar, over here, has taken quite a beating the last few weeks. Could you provide some assistance by verifying she is well enough to walk furthermore today?" Haldir lifted an arrogant brow.

"Aragorn, stop being a baby. Fine I'm, walk can I fine just!" I said not knowing I just said some things backwards. Then all of the sudden my arm exploded in a roaring wave of pain. Then I felt like I had been struck over the head with a lead pipe, and lights out for me.

o0o

Aragorn's POV

I ran to catch Adona in time. I caught her just barely, and when I saw her face I felt my eyes grow big. All colour left out of her already colourless face, her lips were blue and the rings under her eyes were darker.

"What happened?" Legolas said while rushing over to her, then his face paled when he saw hers. All of the sudden I remembered back when I was dragging her out of the mines of Moria, I saw an arrow zip really close to us, I wonder if it hit her?

I pulled the sleeve of the tunic I let her borrow, since she had really thin garbs on, that were not suitable for traveling in. And when I lifted it all the way to her shoulder, I heard gasps behind me, I spotted a gash that was a greenish in colour, and had not been taken care of. Orc arrows are tipped with poison, and when not taken good care of, it can be fatal.

"Why did she not tell us about this?" Legolas groaned a little.

"Because she does not want to be a problem to us. She worries more for us than herself." I answered gravely. I remember one night, she told me a story about her brothers. She said she would have gone with them to the world's end if the time called for it. I laughed a little. Then her face got serious, she said she would do the same for us, she said that her brother told her that her loyalty would be the death of her, I thought she was joking. But apparently she was telling the truth. If she isn't careful, then her loyalty will be the death of her.

"Let me." Rumil brother of Haldir said. I nodded, then let him take care of her wound.

About a half an hour later he finished. He looked up at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Why is she so wounded?" He spoke in Elvish, gesturing to the bruises on her forearms.

"She is one who acts before thinking." I said while raking a hand through my greasy hair. And I rubbed my fingers together in disgust. I really need to take a bath!

"It's a lesson she never seems to learn. But you can still save yourself from this nonsense." Legolas added, a hint of a smirk was residing on his face.

"She doesn't do it on purpose. Though she has been dropping hints that she has been through a lot. She needs to talk about it. If you haven't noticed, she wakes up almost every night in a cold sweat. She says things in her sleep, things like 'run' and 'please don't' and 'get away from him'. I think she has seen a lot of deaths. And if she is only sixteen, then she should not be saying those things or doing stuff that sounds like a warrior after war. She is swallowing something down deep, and we need to get her to spit it out." Boromir came to her defense. He is right, I have seen her do things like that, we really need to get her to talk, and soon.

Legolas stared at the ground in deep thought. Then he stared at her. "She has said things to me that gives me the impression that she has also been betrayed. Once she asked me if I have ever been betrayed. I told the truth, then she said to dismiss the topic." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

"She said the same thing to me to." Boromir stated.

I sighed in frustration. Why must she so discreet? Why must she be so stubborn? Rumil cleared her to be able to be carried, then we were off.

They blinded us with strips of cloths tied around our eyes. Gimli didn't complain anymore. For the next couple days we walked in silence, I realized then, that Adona brought a light, that made us talk for some reason. When she told us very interesting stories about her world and her friends, it was like she was talking to us like we were her family. And we treated her and each other as family too. She always made Frodo laugh with what she calls 'awful good dancing'. I couldn't understand how she can go through so much, yet live like nothing happened? We had to get to the bottom of this.

But all of the sudden I heared a large intake of breath, and we stopped almost immediately.

"She's awake!" Said an Elven voice.

"What happened?" I heared a female voice groan.

"Take the blindfolds off me now!" Legolas's voice filled the air. The blindfolds were taken off me and Legolas. I saw Adona she was in a sitting position.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." She said rubbing her arm. Legolas smiled and rushed to her.

"We were all so worried!" Legolas said while hugging her. Then he pulled away and looked at her with a questioning look. "What is a bus?"

Adona chuckled then groaned. "You know a car I told you about?" Legolas nodded. "Well it's ten times bigger, so it can hold more people."

"Then I guess it must hurt getting hit by it."

I chuckled. I smiled painfully. "I think all those years of walking is catching up to me." She groaned.

"We have only been walking for a couple months." Legolas stated.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" She smiled a little again.

"Give her some food." Sam demanded. "You probably have to shove it down her throat. Because she wouldn't eat what I give her for a couple days at a time!" I turned to her, she was smiling innocently. We gave her some food and started walking again.

A couple hours later Haldir took off our blindfolds. I opened my eye to see the Realm of Lothlorien.

**Author's note:** Okay, well, I am truly sorry if this was too dark for you. And unfortunately we have to go through this for a little while. But this is the last chapter for a while! The next one will be much lighter! I promise! Now if you want to see this so called lighter chapter, then...REVIEW! My favorite thing is a REVIEW, so please don't deprive me of this awesome present! Review and I will give you a cookie! D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello! Tis a new month and hopefully a new bunch of chapters! Me and my family have a tradition, that whenever it's the first day of the month we yell or leave a note or whatever it takes that says rabbit rabbit. But you have to say it before the other person can say it to you in order for it to count, whoever got the most people by the end of the day is the winner! And so far I have gotten five people! Ha ha ha! Rabbit rabbit! (don't ask me how it got started)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, LadyDorothy, Luneara Eclipse, NaruVamp, Ren, Mynameistolong, Diana(or whoever you are), Horserider15, Fallen angels sky, Starrycat05, Mannymaarie and Rock'xanne! You are all so awesome, I really hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** None for this one, well...except for mystery (plays mysterious music).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...except for my OCs and part of the plot!

** Chapter seven**

o0o

Adona's POV

Lothlorien was stunning. That is the only word I could think of; stunning. It had these huge trees the size of sky-scrapers that seemed to glow, giving it an unnatural look. But at the same time it seemed natural. Weird.

We had a talk with the Lady of Light herself just a few hours ago, well, actually more than a few hours, but you know what I mean. She gave us a speech about our journey like being on the tip of a knife, which I understood. She means our journey is very risky. But I saw the Hobbits furrow their brows in confusion, so I'll have to explain it later to them.

The weirdest part is when she was talking to me in my mind. She told me "Good job", which I don't even understand. What in this world was she talking about? If you find out, call me. The second weirdest thing was when she asked me to stay afterwards for a minute, when I looked at Legolas, he looked at the Lady of Light with a questioning gaze than shrugged, turned and walked away.

She said something like this:

"Your hair shall be fixed over time, the others will wear off during your stay here."

"Do you have a special soap that can wash it out?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

"For Prince Legolas and the ever loyal Samwise. But for yourself, only you can find the answer to solve this riddle." She smiled slightly.

I sighed. "Did you want to ask me something else?" She had a strange twinkle in her eye. She just stared at me, not moving one bit. For a while I wondered if she turned to stone. I just stood there, too tired to care really. After a exceptionally long time, her husband Celeborn spoke.

"What have you been discussing?"

"Nothing. She is just staring at me." I answered truthfully.

She laughed out loud, "As always…" She whispered after she stopped laughing. I looked at Celeborn. He raised a brow and shrugged a tad.

"Oh, did you want to see the Flute?" I asked.

"Yes. I would love to see the Flute of Manwë." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

I took out the flute, and gave it to her. She examined it and Celeborn gasped a little.

"How did you acquire this?" He asked.

"Eru gave it to me." I answered. His eyebrows shot up. It wasn't a real lie, Eru did give it to me, just after I gave it to him. Mark was the one who gave it to me, and I have no idea how he did, so it was just easier to say that. I wonder though, how did Mark get this?

"You met Eru?" His voice quivered just a tad. Who could blame him? I just met God, and that deserves the achievement of the millennium award.

"Yes. He is very nice I must say." Then I looked up in thought, "Actually, he is perfect." I corrected myself.

"May we examine this further?" Galadriel asked softly.

"Uh…sure. Just make sure you're careful with it." I shrugged. "Always have to be nice to gifts that are given to you."

They both chuckled. "We promise. Now go rest yourself, fore the journey ahead of you will takes it's toll on you and everyone else if you're not careful." She made a gesture for me to go.

So here I am. I already slept, bathed and dressed. They made me wear a dress, which did not please me very much. I would rather have a tunic and some leggings, but when I said that to the maids, they laughed. So I have to wear this light gray dress with black trimmed sleeves in a medieval fashion. It had a hand stitched leaf pattern that went up the sides, so it match my hair and the colour matched my eyes. I stood up from my spot on the bed and looked at myself in a mirror. I looked a little better than I once had, though I'm not stunning like some other people I know. Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you Galadriel.

I got the courage to walk out of the chambers that was given to me, because they said it was inappropriate for a female to sleep in the same room as the males. Which I don't know why, because I've slept next to them for the last month…or weeks…ah! I don't know.

The reason why I had to gather up my courage is because I know everyone is going to send me to their doctors…er…healers. And I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of stuck-up doctors right now. So I am going to have to suck up the pain that finally caught up with me from all those injuries and the traveling and climbing, a person can only handle so much.

I walked down the tall stairs to find the fellowship, but when I was walking down I tripped over the ends of my dress (which is very long) because I forgot to lift them. And I closed my eyes, ready for impact, but something broke my fall. I opened my eyes to see a giant Elf the size of the Statue of Liberty, except he wasn't green or copper. He looked down at me with a death glare, his white blond hair flying behind him like there was a wind storm. But the thing that shocked me the most was his brightness, he was brighter than the sun!

"Watch where you are going next time." He said in a cold voice, one that can freeze lava.

"Ah…um…eh…sorry?" I couldn't get the words out right. I put a hand to my head as he let go of me. "I tripped because I forgot how to use a dress." I smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. I looked up at him and realized he was about 7 and a half feet tall!

His eyes widened and he dropped his mouth. "Lady Adona? I-i-it's y-you!" He whispered.

I widened my eyes. "How do you know my name? Have I met you before?"

His face fell, well, actually it crashed to the ground and blew up. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "S-so, you have not…" He didn't finish. He just straightened his back and drew in a breath. "Why is your hair blue and white?" He asked, but this time his tone was just slightly less cold.

"Um…ask Lady Galadriel. Because I have no idea." I said brushing off some imaginary dust on my shoulders to ease some awkwardness. "I really am sorry about falling on you. But for all it's worth, thank you for catching my fall." I looked up and he was gone. Great, I just made my first enemy on my first day around civilization. Good job Adona. Though I can't help but wonder why he thought I was someone he recognized…oh well, it happens to the best of us.

I found the rest of the fellowship after asking a bunch of Elves who don't speak English, so I had to improvise by playing charades. I found them sitting quietly together, which was odd, but I guess they were in mourning.

"Hey guys. Why the long faces?" I asked walking up to them. They looked up.

"Adona, you look lovely." Legolas smiled sweetly, too sweetly. I knew right then and there that I was going to get a long and boring speech on safety lessons.

"We have decided on something." Aragorn said grimly and paused for a while.

"Yes?" I asked trying to find out what they are getting at.

"You are staying here." He said in a firm tone.

My eyebrows flew upwards and my eyes blew open as much as my eyelids would let me. "What?"

"It is too dangerous for you to proceed. You don't know how to fight…at all. You don't think before you act. You clearly have problems from your past. We are only doing this because we are worried for your safety, and want to protect you." Aragorn said quickly while he stood up.

"I can learn! Please, I want to go with you guys!" I said in a pleading tone.

"You have to stay here, Sar." Boromir said solemnly.

"No! I am going with you, even if I have to sneak out of here and follow you. And you know how dangerous that can be." I resisted the urge to smile when I saw their expressions.

"You wouldn't dare." Legolas said in a shocked tone. But he had the slightest trace of a smile.

"I would. And I will if you decide to leave me here. Plus, I don't think Galadriel would welcome me to stay here." I said raising a brow.

"Actually, Lady Galadriel suggested the idea. She said that she wanted to learn more about you." Aragorn said looking down, in thought perhaps?

"Why would she want to learn more about… me?" I said, shock laced my voice.

"Yes. But don't astray from the subject. If you are going to go with us, then you need to tell us about what happened in your past." Aragorn said with a poker face. I really didn't want to tell them about my past. I already cried so much that I feel numb, and I don't want to cry again. I couldn't stand their gazes afterwards and the pitying tones.

"It's alright, Adona. We are here for you." Frodo of all people said. I looked into his eyes for a brief second. Patience and sympathy were the two emotion residing in his eyes. I took a deep breath and told them, I told them some of it, but not all. By the time I was done I felt better, but tears fell despite my best efforts to enclose them.

I looked up and saw that everyone had grim faces, and I thought I saw Boromir wipe a tear from his cheek. Legolas had moved from straight across from me to right next to me in the middle of the story, talking softly in Elvish to calm me down. The Hobbits just stared at the ground.

"I am sorry…" Aragorn said softly.

I shook my head. "You have no reason to be, it wasn't your fault. Plus, I feel better now that I've told you all. Though you don't need to be sad, I have already been through the tears. I don't need anymore to fall. Come on, let's go get something to eat." I said standing up. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged unconvinced glances, but I just shrugged it off and started walking in the direction that Aragorn was walking in.

We soon came to a clearing with a rug or a very detailed blanket on the ground covering the grass that resided below it. It was large enough for all of us to sit on and to my surprise it looked like it could hold more people. After a while, I decided that I really liked that rug, it was very comfortable and it was stunning. But the comfort really won me over.

We sat in silence as a female Elf came out with a tray full of different kinds of food that I have never seen before, as long as it's not dried meat and fruit I'm fine with it. But before me and the Hobbits dug in, Aragorn held up his hand, saying;

"There is someone else joining us." He glanced behind him. "Last minute reservation." He smile a little bit.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower." I bursted out laughing. Seriously? House of the Golden Flower? I'd be embarrassed beyond belief if I had that title, especially if I were a man!

"I would not laugh if I were you." Legolas said in a very serious tone, his face was very serious too.

"Why?" I asked, the giggles finally passed.

"Just wait until you see him. And he is a very respected Lord." Legolas answered with mixed emotions on his face, there was amusement and seriousness. How funny would it be, if it were an Elf the size of that one huge dude I fell on awhile back! I would really have to restrain myself to not laugh if that happened.

All of the sudden, a bright light blinded me, it took me a minute to adjust to it, and when I did, I immediately wiped the smile that I wore because of my thoughts off my face. It was the huge Elf dude! His ice blue eyes settled on Frodo, but it looked like he wasn't focusing on him. But I noticed things about him that I didn't see before, like his golden hair that blew in an imaginary wind, and his lithe but muscular appearance.

"Frodo, it is good to see you have made it." His voice didn't boom like the last time I heard him speak.

"It is good to see you too." Frodo said standing up in respect. Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo clasped forearms with him. I would have too, but I didn't want him to notice or recognize me, so I just sat in the background.

But unfortunately I stick out like a sore thumb, and he did a double take on me and said something in Elvish and Aragorn introduced us.

"Adona, this is Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower. Lord Glorfindel, this is Adona." Heh, a long name for a long guy.

"Nice to meet you, again, Lady Adona." He said with a ghost smile. The others looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Ah, yeah I bumped into him awhile ago." I smiled nervously. His smile turned into a smirk. I looked at Legolas, who was watching me and Glorfindel intently. He had an evil smile on his face. What's his problem?

"Come let us eat." Aragorn said after a silence as I stared at Legolas and he stared at me. I sat down still staring at him, he did the same. Without looking, I took a bite of a random food, he did the same.

"Alright you two, what are you doing?" Aragorn said clearly annoyed.

"We are having a staring contest, the first one to look away or blink loses." I answered Aragorn and stated the rules for Legolas at the same time, I love multi-tasking.

The others started a conservation that me and Legolas contributed to too, but we didn't have the chance to read their expressions to our answers.

"Adona, I want to marry you!" Merry yelled, I snapped my eyes in his direction. And then everyone started laughing so loud that I cringed.

"Game over!" Legolas said between fits of laugher.

"That's not fair! It was Merry…" I slowly turned my head to Merry and glared with my harshest fake glare that I could muster.

He shrugged. "That makes us even." I lifted a brow, then remembered the stories I told them.

"Fine. But don't expect me to let this slid." I said, an evil grin slowly appearing on my face. Pippin and Merry stopped laughing and looked at each other with worried glances. My grin got bigger. Then I looked at Glorfindel, he had only smiled slightly through this whole ordeal. I wonder why he's so stiff? I'll have to find out from Legolas. Hee hee…

Glorfindel decided to look at me right then to catch my scheming look and raised a brow. I looked at his eyes that were trying to unlock something it seemed. His eyes were almost like mine, except I could actually look at them, instead of flinching away.

"Adona, you haven't answered me." Merry said innocently.

I slowly turned my head to him with a glare on my face. "Go marry an Orc-Maiden. Leave me alone."

They all chuckled, well, except for Ol' Glory. Yeah that's right, I already have a nickname for him. Now, to find the right time to say it.

After a few more hours of talking and "feasting", as Pippin and Merry say, Ol' Glory excused himself in a rather hasty way. He said "I have…things to do." Then glared at me and walked off. Probably still hates me. Oh well, after that I heard a voice in my head saying;

"_Meet me in the gardens…"_

Which I thought was weird, but none the less, I excused myself and followed instructions from a voice in my head.

Soon I came to a clearing from all the paths and trees to a place with a fountain and a waterfall sort of thing. I then saw Galadriel walking out from a place hidden to my view.

"I am glad you came." She smiled softly. "It is refreshing to see you…I mean one of your kind again." She corrected herself.

"One of my kind?" I asked.

"Yes. It is obvious to me, because your aura is much different than others. Just like the Valar, they don't look any different from us, but we know it is them because of their aura." She had a certain glint in her eye that I could not truly identify, it was kind of like sadness. "You are of an almost extinct race. One that is important, but heart-breakingly rare."

"What? What am I? And don't you stop at Bo-, because everyone stops at Bo-." I stared at her intently.

"Well, if everyone stops at 'Bo-', then maybe I shouldn't give you answer." She smirked a little.

"No! Please, I begging you! Give me an answer!" I said desperately. I have almost no patience in these kinds of situations. I have been waiting for an answer ever since Eru said I was of a rare race, and I'm not in the mood for riddles this time.

She stared at me for what seemed like forty years, then finally answered. "You are a Bonder. One who keeps peace between animals and people."

I raised my brow. "One who keeps peace between animals and people?"

She laughed softly. "Yes. Without Bonders the Balrogs and Dragons and sorts of others creatures would attack us. But there is only two Bonders in Middle-Earth, two people that have to live in the waters and the mountains in order to keep peace between us and the animals. I have met one when I was younger. Her name was Asailai, Mother of horses and Unicorns." I was so close to laughing out loud. Mother of horses and Unicorns? Lord of the House of the Golden Flower? You've got to be kidding!

"You should not laugh. Unicorns are the symbol of Eru." Her face was stern. "She was also like a Mother to us all. When we were in dire need and none else came for us, she did. She did more than you know, and to this date she is very well respected…" Her face softened.

"She was or is the most powerful Bonder to date. We do not know what happened to her. But what matters is that you have to be careful with yourself, because it is said from Asailai herself that if a Bonder is killed or murdered then the animals go on a rampage and destroy everything they can destroy. That is one of the reasons I want you to stay here and go to Imladris where Lord Elrond is. He was close friends with Asailai and loved her as a mother, she also told him a lot about Bonders. So it is best if you go there."

"But what if I want to go to with Frodo?" I asked, I wasn't really sure about my choice now! I told Frodo that I would be there for him and the rest of the fellowship, but at the same time if I die then people get the wrath of the animals, which if Sauron found out he would double time his efforts and try harder to kill me.

"It would be too much of a risk. Sauron tried to desprately kill Asailai, so she hid in the mountain, where Sauron couldn't find her. You must consider everyone else, it will be what Sauron wants. Don't do what he wants." Her eyes were pleading with me.

"But I promised Frodo…" I whispered.

Her eyes softened. "In these times we cannot always keep our promises." She took a step closer to me. "You have already been through so much. And the future will just bring you more. The Fellowship is breaking and war is near. Bonders are like Elves the most, you can die of grief just as we do. You will live an immortal life and experience much. Do not let yourself do this." She said very slowly.

"I will not die of old age or sickness?" I said, my heart breaking at each word. I will see Aragorn and Boromir and the Hobbits and Gimli die? A tear slipped from my eye and ran down my cheek.

"It is a sad thing. But it is also a good thing." She smiled softly.

"But they are my best friends. My family… I cannot leave them in their time of need. I need to go with them…" I stared at her eyes trying to find her reaction. It was emotionless, of course. "I feel so bad for letting Gandalf down. I cannot let them down." Another tear escaped from the corner of my eye and followed the path of the last tear.

"If that is your decision then so be it. But I will not let you go without proper training and someway to defend yourself." She gave the flute of Manwë back to me. "Tomarrow go to the training grounds at dawn. Now you must rest." She took my hand and patted it, then she walked or floated away, I couldn't see her feet so I don't know.

I walked back to my flat or _talan_ as they call it, and I walked in and found Legolas sitting on my bed.

I sighed. "What are you doing here, Ken?"

"Galadriel told us about you being a Bonder before she told you. That's why we really want you to stay. If all fails then we need a back-up plan, one that may need your help." He said with a worried expression. Then I decided to scare him.

"Bonder? Ken what are you talking about?" His expression turned from one of worry to horror.

"Uh…um…why don't you go talk to Lady Galadriel." He smiled nervously and got up to leave. I laughed out loud. Then he turned with a furious expression.

"You knew?" He said through clenched teeth.

I nodded. Then all of the sudden I felt myself on the ground, I opened my eyes to see Legolas towering over me.

"Did you just push me?" I tried to say in serious tone. He nodded, and we glared at each other for a minute then we both started laughing.

"Some gentlemen!" I said between chuckles.

"What is it you say? Touché." Legolas said smiling. I eventually stopped laughing.

"Well, I supposed you don't know my decision, huh?" I said getting up and sitting on the bed. Legolas sat next to me.

"No."

"I decided that I'm still going with you guys." Legolas was about to speak, so I spoke up to beat him to it. "Because I can help along the way. But Galadriel said she will not let me go until I get proper lessons, which start tomorrow."

Legolas' eyes filled with confusion. "Who is training you?" That question suddenly filled my head.

"Oh no! What if it's a stuck up snob that will laugh at everything I do? What if it's the best trainer and I look like a total fool, like I always do?" I started to freak.

"Or maybe it's Aragorn." Legolas said reassuringly.

I looked up in thought. "Maybe your right." I smiled at him.

o0o

The training grounds

I have been trying to tell myself all night that it will be Aragorn who is training me. But somehow I don't believe those I'm walking down the stairs to the training grounds, or I think. Let me ask one more time.

"Excuse me? Could you point me in the direction of the training grounds?" I asked the nearest Elf. He pointed the way I was going. "Thanks."

I walked halfway down the stairs, then stopped. Look at the beautiful white stairs! I just noticed it, so what a beautiful surprise. I wonder if this is really the way to the training grounds? Let me ask one more time. Oh, Adona! Stop distracting yourself, all it will do is earn yourself a lecture on the importance of being on time.

I walked the rest of the way down, and entered the training grounds. And to my horror there was everyone! Haldir and his twin brothers, the Fellowship and is that *gasp* Lord Celeborn? Everyone was there! Oh no!

I started backing away from the training grounds. Run as fast as you can, Adona, just run! I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"It's alright, Adona. You'll do just fine." I turned to see Aragorn looking sympathetically at me.

"Aragorn! Are you crazy? Look at all those people! What do I do?" He started pushing me back to the training grounds.

"You need to learn, Sar. It's for your own good." He had a slight smile on his face. He grabbed my arm and started to dragged me out to where all the people were.

"Aragorn? Please tell me you're the one who is training me. Please?" I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes.

"I am sorry. But your trainer is Lord of the Golden Flower." He knew I would instantly know who is was.

I let out a cry of despair. Which let everyone know I was coming. "Aragorn! Don't let him!" I whispered. He yanked my arm forward so I would be in front of him.

"Sar! We thought you would never make it!" Boromir said coming forward.

I glared at him. "Me neither." I mumbled.

"Aye, come, lassie, you need an attitude change!" Gimli laughed.

"I need a physical change." I mumbled again.

"Come on you cannot be that bad." Lord Celeborn said. Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas laughed even harder then before.

"Clearly you have not seen her fight." Legolas said. I just stood there with an emotionless expression.

"And you are not making it any better." Aragorn came to my rescue. Eru bless you, Aragorn, Eru bless you.

"Alright, Adona, here is your sword. By the way, what happened to your sword from the journey?" Ol' Glory stepped out from the crowd.

"Um…I threw it?" I smiled nervously.

"At the Balrog." Legolas corrected.

"To help Gandalf, which obviously didn't work." Gimli continued.

"Hey he tripped, didn't he?" I came to my own defense.

"Stumbled actually." Boromir corrected.

I shrugged. "I did better than you, didn't I?" I smirked a little. Boromir glared at me. And to my surprise, Aragorn laughed out loud.

"Well…'tis admirable…to an extent." Ol' Glory said with a shocked expression.

I shrugged again. "If you're looking through an idiots point of view." I pointed at myself. He didn't even smile a little bit at that. I thought about saying; "Who got your panties in a bunch?" But decided against it.

"Just remember what I taught you before." Aragorn whispered in my ear then gave me a gentle push.

Glorfindel lifted his brow. "How many techniques do you know?"

I smiled sheepishly, and quickly glanced at Aragorn. He flicked his wrists. "Ah! I know how to hold the sword properly, you have to tighten your wrists when you go in for the blow." I thought for a second more, then glanced at Aragorn once more. He lifted his elbows. "Oh, and this is a defense pose."

Glorfindel circled me, and nodded his head in approval. "What else?"

I glanced at Aragorn. He moved his feet a little bit. "And you always have to move your feet."

"Mmhmm, what else?" He didn't meet my eyes, but he focused on my feet.

"Eh…kill, don't be killed and be good at it." I smiled sheepishly again, and looked at Boromir. Who was trying not to laugh. Glorfindel quickly met my eyes, then looked at my feet again.

"I guess those are the true rules of war, but you would want to be more noble than that." He shook his head. "And?

"I'll just be truthful, I just dodge. I don't drive my opponents away with force. I dodge and back away until I find an open spot. That is all the knowledge I have, I'm not much of a warrior. So don't expect a lot from me." I looked his eyes, and they seemed to softened as I went on.

He drew in a breath. "Alright, we will start will a duel to see what your strengths and weaknesses are." Glorfindel poised himself in a warrior stance and everyone backed off to the sidelines. I quickly glanced at Aragorn for reassurance, then looked head on.

I was used to running and doing quick maneuvers to throw off my chaser. Not fighting head-to-head battles! I couldn't even picture him as a lion…

All of the sudden I felt my heart start to throb, why? I don't know.

Ol' Glory made the first move. He lunged at me with his sword, but instead of meeting it with my sword, I jumped out of the way and held up my sword to meet another blow he had coming for me. I had to hand it to him, the guy was strong, in fact, so strong he almost blew the sword right out of my hands. There was no way I could beat him that way, so I decided just to go on the offensive and dodge his blows and hope for an opening.

"You are supposed to meet his sword!" Legolas called out from his position on the side.

"I can't! He is too strong! I'm going to break my wrists before we are done here!" I called back. Imagine David and Goliath, fighting sword to sword. Gee, who do you think would win?

"Think of him as Jack!" Aragorn called, knowing me so well. I furrowed my brows and bit my lip. Imagine Jack, Jack the one who killed so many…

But I couldn't hate someone that did nothing to me! I couldn't picture Jack's hideous face on the glorious giant in front of me. Why must I be so dang sweet? Stupid, stupid little-miss-goody-two-shoes!

Dang! When I was cursing myself, Ol' Glory got an opening and disarmed me and won.

"If you were an Orc, I would not have forfeited at this point." I mumbled a little. I wasn't comfortable fighting people I don't have anything against, stupid little-miss-

"Great job, Adona, you lasted more than a few seconds!" Legolas said.

"And much longer than we expected." Boromir continued.

"It seems you have good reflexes in dodging, but no strength in your blows. Let us start with-" Ol' Glory went on and on about techniques on sword fighting. And made me do all sorts of training warm-ups, not to mention everyone throwing random advice out there every now and then. Lord Celeborn's advice was the most simple but the most helpful, and every time he did, I would send an appreciative glance towards him. Gimli's didn't make sense, Legolas' was meant for a real warrior such as Glorfindel, Aragorn's earned second place but some of his advice was meant for Glorfindel, Haldir's was…odd. His twin brothers said things in Elvish and no one bothered to translate so I don't know what their advice was, that was the same case for a lot of Elves actually. Boromir didn't really say anything which I was glad for that, trying to listen to everyone is a pain, but it must be done…unfortunately.

We did this all day, and then finally Glorfindel said these glorious words:

"That is enough for today." I almost jumped for joy, but couldn't feel my legs or my arms or pretty much anything else so…

"Well, Sar, you did much better than last time." Aragorn said sympathetically as he was walking up to me.

"Thanks, Dave, I really enjoyed it." I made no effort to hide the sarcasm that drowned my tone. Then I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Ah! But you are still the worst fighter I have ever seen." Legolas added.

"Such a gentleman." I said with the sickly sweet smile still residing on my face. When I get tired there could only be two things that can happen; one I can get really sarcastic. And two I can get crazy and morbid. Thank God I'm really sarcastic right now.

Legolas shrugged. "I try my best."

"Mmhhmm." I hummed a cheery tune.

Legolas messed up my hair in a brotherly fashion. "Let us go eat."

"We will come in a little while." Aragorn said. Then Legolas dragged me off to the kitchens. Since we missed lunch and dinner we have to sneak some food.

"We have to get enough food for everyone. You distract the chefs and I will get the food." Legolas whispered.

"Alright, see you in a bit." I didn't have a plan, so I decided to just let it play out.

I walked up to one of the chefs, who was a male or _Ellon_ as the Elves call it. "Do you speak Common?" Then the Elf looked confused. He didn't, this aught to be fun.

I started to act panicked. "Does anyone speak Common?" I said loudly. They all looked confused. So I started to play charades and they all circled me, trying to figure out what I was trying to say. I did over dramatic movements to imply something urgent, I was trying to tell a random story that mimes usually do. Like the box and the key thing.

By the time a half an hour went by everyone was scratching their heads and trying to shout out random ideas in Elvish (which I just shook my head to those ideas, even though I had no idea what they were saying), then finally someone got the brightest idea and brought someone to speak Common or English.

"What is the matter?" An Ellon said.

"I need to relieve myself!" I said in an over dramatic tone.

"Down the stairs to the left!" He said in a rushed tone. I ran out of there and ran to the spot where Legolas said to meet. Once I got there, everyone was there as well. They had laid out the same blanket from yesterday that I loved, with all the food laid out as well. Legolas managed to get a lot actually.

"There you are! We have been waiting!" Legolas said standing up. "But no one noticed me in the slightest. What were you doing?"

"I was telling them a story." I said breathlessly.

"Would you mind retelling that story?" Lord Celeborn asked with a hint of a smile.

"You don't know how to speak Elvish. So how did you get everyone intrigued?" Haldir questioned.

I smirked. "I have my ways. I can't retell the story because I don't even know the story. I just played charades." I turned my smirk into a smile when I looked at Lord Celeborn.

"What is charades?" Confusion filled his eyes.

"A game where one tries to guess what the other person is trying to say or what thing he is trying to portray (rhymie!) by movement." I answered.

"Sounds…interesting." He looked down.

"It can get real interesting." I also looked up. One time while playing with my brothers it got so "interesting" that the neighbors called the police, because they thought that one of us was having a heart attack because we forgot to close the windows and the blinds. When actually Erwin and I knew each other so well that we were winning by a landslide, so James decided to push it up a notch and acted with wilds things, ending up with Erwin trying to portray a rabid poodle having a heart attack. Good times…

"What are you grinning for?" Ol' Glory asked, seemingly anxious.

"Memories." My voice had a hint of laughter in it. "Brothers can be wild at times."

"Agreed." Haldir, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas said.

"Especially twins." Aragorn said as if it were an after-thought.

"Agreed." Haldir said.

I laughed. "I am a twin!" My laugh became evil.

"I feel for your mother. Five children, one of them being you." Legolas shook his head. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying; my mother died when we were young, so I let it be.

"I feel bad for Aragorn. Having to deal with you his whole life…the poor boy must have been forced to take the rabies shots." I shook my head.

"What are rabies shots?" Legolas asked.

"Shots you have to take when you get bitten by a rabid animal." I smile sweetly.

Legolas glance at the floor for a minute, then his eye widened with realization. "You are a morbid little girl!" I laughed, then I felt myself hit the ground, but this time someone was on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see Legolas sitting on my stomach. I squirmed, trying to get out from under him, but failed. He was three times my weight! "Legolas! Your butt … your butt is killing me!" I tried hitting him.

"Why do you think hitting me with all your girlish strength is going to get me off of you?" Legolas smirked.

"Because I am a girl, genius!" I tried pushing him, didn't work.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He put a finger to his chin in mock thought.

"Don't make me hit a Lady again." I countered.

"You have been naughty little boy." Legolas said in a mother-like tone.

"I promise I'll behave mother dearest!" I said in a squeaky voice, because I could hardly breath.

"Alright, but only if you promise." He waved his finger in the air.

"I said I promise!"

"Alright." He got off of me, I sat up gasping for breath.

"You need to lay off the honey cakes!" I said breathlessly. Everyone chuckled.

After that we ate and most of the others parted, leaving me, Legolas and Ol' Glory alone.

"So you are saying that this Imladris place has the largest library in the world?" I said in awe, I hurried to close my mouth just in case I started to drool. Even though I have dyslexia, I love books. In secret Erwin would read books to me since I had such a rough time, but I loved the stories and information they held. But when Erwin left to go to a performing arts school in London, I had to read on my own. Sometimes, I would get so frustrated at myself I would cry, I know, it wouldn't get me anywhere. But I couldn't help but feel like I could do nothing and accomplish nothing. And despite it all, I eventually learned to be more patient with myself and learned to deal with the way I am. So I can read, it just takes me longer.

Glorfindel smiled just a tad at what I'm guessing to be my enthusiasm. "Yes. It has books of every language and writings." Oh! I forgot the writings! I wonder if they have the same alphabet as we do on Earth…I hope so, for everyone else's sake. I wouldn't want to teach me, even if I were to get paid a million dollars!

"Yes. But Mirkwood has the largest collection of statues." Legolas said with pride.

"Imladris has the rarest flowers." Glory said smirking.

"Mirkwood has the best archers." Legolas countered.

"Imladris has the best spear and staff fighters." Glory said in return.

"Mirkwood has m-" Legolas started.

"Alright! We know. Everyone has the best of everything!" I said in a laughing voice. As much as this was entertaining, it was getting serious, and quickly.

"Mirkwood is the best though." Legolas said with pride written on his face.

"I am afraid that is untrue, _Prince_ Legolas." Glorfindel didn't try to hide the distaste of the name. But it was half playful and half serious. "Imladris clearly rises above all."

"What about this place? Huh?" I said smirking.

"This is the closest to Mirkwood." Legolas said smirking as well.

"That doesn't mean it's yours." I cocked my head to the side.

"No. But we have the same trees." He said smiling.

"So that would mean here is no different from there." I cocked my head to the other side. I looked at Glorfindel who was smirking and nodding his head in approval.

"I can't believe I'm losing to this little girl." Legolas whispered to himself.

"Just an hour ago, you said I was a little boy." I said innocently.

"I wish. So I could actually do more than push you." Legolas said with a dark smile. My mouth dropped, he wouldn't dare…would he?

"Well, good thing I'm a woman, huh?" I smiled just a tad.

"You are not a woman. You are a female that acts like a male." Legolas smirked.

"And what you are, what I think, is a male that has spent too much time around females, and now wants to be one." I smiled sweetly. "Maybe that would explain why one of my dresses are missing. Also my eyeliner."

"You little-" Legolas fumed.

"Ah ah ah. Sticks and stones, Kenny, sticks and stones." I smiled even more sweetly.

"Sticks and stones?" Glory asked.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." I answered sweetly.

"Very nice poem." Glory said.

"Indeed." I smiled, then looked at Legolas who was staring at Glorfindel intently. Then I glanced at Glorfindel, he was doing nothing.

"Why are you two staring at each other?" I asked what was on my mind.

Legolas snapped out of his stupor, and smiled at me. "It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed?" His change in attitude surprised me, and made me a little suspicious. I stared at him for a while, then looked at Glorfindel. He was now staring at me trying to find something in my eyes.

"Alright." I looked between the both of them, then I said my goodbyes and left the two alone.

o0o

The next few days were the same; Begrudgingly get up, train, eat, talk, sleep. Though Legolas and Glorfindel always glared at each other, and didn't talk to each other…wait…they must have continued their argument between which place is better right after I left that one night! Do males ever grow up? I mean come on, they are what? Over two millenniums old? And they argue and glare at each other for days afterward! If Gandalf were here, he would say "Fool of a Glorfindel and Legolas!". I am going to have a talk with those two!

Oh, and you know how people usually catch on in a few hours or days? Well, I'm not one of those people. By any rate it's going to take me years to get the hang of a few simple techniques! I'm still the awful little girl that can't get anything right. Though, Glorfindel is extremely patient and Aragorn still comes everyday to help me, translating complicated maneuvers that Glorfindel tries to explain. Legolas just stands there, not exactly watching me, but Glorfindel. Which is a little creepy, I wonder what he is doing?

Lord Celeborn only came every now and then. But when he did, it always helped me. He seems to understand that I'm below a beginner. You know when the caterpillar turns into a butterfly? Well, I'm a caterpillar egg, no, not even an egg. I'm a developing egg. And he understands that the best.

Haldir and his brothers went on patrol after the first day. And everyone else had their own thing to do. Boromir sometimes came too, but he just sat there staring at the ground. But the Hobbits were the best! When they came, they cheer me on, it reminded me of my nephew. Merry and Pippin especially…

Sometimes I would catch a glimpse of Galadriel watching me from the distance. But it would only be for a second, because I would be trying to fight Glorfindel. And apparently beginners luck exists, because after lasting a surprising two minutes, I never even lasted longer than 30 seconds afterwards. And Aragorn told me that they were leaving in two days! I try to get my butt in gear…it's just so hard. Much harder than anyone truly knows. It feels as if there is a block in my head, the one that controls my movements, and it's not letting me let go and learn! It's so frustrating! I slam my head against the wall of my _talan_ in anger, but it does nothing! Soon they are going to leave and I would have failed…again! Why can't I just get zapped by Amarian my guardian angel and be done with it! Or better yet, Eru! Life sucks…always has, always will. This isn't exactly the normal life I've always wanted, and I love it, but come on! For once in any life I have lived, I have always earned everything and learned it the hard way that is the way life goes, could I get this the easy way? Could Eru just bless me? I have been a hard worker and I always will be, don't I deserve this one thing that I want so badly? And I want it for good! Please!

I got down on my knees and pleaded with Eru or anyone that was listening. Tears falling from the corners of my eyes, which secretly deep down inside I was using for convincing reasons. I pleaded for two hours, and by that time I was tired. But kept going at it until someone knocked on my door. I was tempted to say "bad timing punk!" But decided against it. I slowly walked up to the door.

"Who," I sniffed, " is it?" I asked.

"It's Celeborn." I heard a soft sympathetic voice through the door.

"I doubt you want to see me." I mumbled more to myself, but forgot that Elves can hear very well.

"Yes. I do in fact." He said a little more sternly. And I reluctantly opened the door. His kind eyes met mine and I let him in.

"My wife said that you were troubled. Why are you crying so?" He said as soon as I shut the door.

"I'm crying because my life is miserable and useless and hard and has no easy routes to take. No fences to keep me from crashing into the trees." I mumbled while dropping to sit on my bed. Lord Celeborn sat next to me.

"You do have an easy route. Just don't go." He said patting me on the back.

"I wish it were that simple." I said.

"It is. Don't war with yourself on this, you are clearly not warrior, so don't try to be one."

"I promised Frodo I would always be there for him. And I intend to keep my promises."

"In these times promises cannot always be kept."

"I know…It's just…every time I was in need no one was there for me. And I don't want Frodo to feel the same way. I don't want to be..." I was going to say my father, but decided against it.

"What don't you want to be?" Celeborn pressed.

"My father."

"What did your father do?"

"I did everything I could to impress him or even get a glance from him. And he barely acknowledged my existence." I looked at Celeborn and he was furrowing his brows in thought and…was that just a hint of anger? No, it couldn't be…

"He is not your father then." He said smiling a little. I smiled a little bit. "Frodo has the rest of the Fellowship to look after him. You are needed here."

"What could I be needed here for?" I raised my brow.

"You could be bonding with creatures and we will have an advantage if all else fails." He left his mouth open to say something, but closed it, I guess deciding against it.

I knew we were going to win, but I couldn't tell him that. "Unfortunately, I need to do this." I looked him in the eye.

"Why? Other than Frodo, why?"

"I have the power to help then and there if something happens." He looked down.

"Very well. But do not think for one minute that we agree." He said smiling innocently.

"I would expect no less. Hey, could you talk to Galadriel about Glorfindel and Legolas. I think they have been fighting on which place is the best and it got a little too serious. Now all they do is glare at each other." I stared at the ground.

Celeborn laughed. "I will try to remember." He glanced down. "I think it is time for you to rest."

I nodded. "Oh! And I want to thank you for your advice. Your advice is the most helpful out of everyone else's. So thank you."

"You are welcome. Now rest. Tomorrow there will be a morning for Gandalf the Grey." I smiled as he left. I shut the door and picked up a purple candle with two gold strips turning around it's circular shape to light it, but when I turned around I found an Elf standing in the middle of my room.

"Ahh! Who are you?" I screeched. Then I instinctively threw a candle at the offending figure, it missed him by a mile, and hit a tapestry which fell off the wall and fell behind a nightstand.

The Ellon turned from watching the candle hitting the wall to me. "Well…good thing I'm here." He said clearly amused, but he did not move, in fact he didn't even twitch when I threw the candle at him. "Don't you recognize me?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Tis me, Amarian."

**Author's note:** To answer Ren's question; what's your favoite cookie? Because you can have you favorite cookie!

Well, I really hope you liked this chapter, and if you did just review to show me that you do! PPWACOT (pretty please with a cherry on top)! I'll give you another cookie! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hello! Look, it's a miracle! I am updating fairly fast! And the miracle is called YOU!

**Dedications: **I have gotten more reviews than I thought I ever would! And it's all thanks to you, LadyDoroAnne, Luneara Eclipse, NaruVamp, Ren, Mynameistolong, Diana(or whoever you are), Horserider15, Fallen angels sky, Starrycat05, Manny maarie and Rock'xanne! This is my longest chapter yet! I truly hope you enjoy this. Oh, and if you want to see the next chapter, review!

**Warnings: **This chapter contains disturbing content, viewer descretion is advised. Sorry, I just had to say that! But seriously, take heed to the warning, this is exactly why I rated this story T.

**Translations: **I have some Sindarian here for you!

Manen nalyë?: Are you well?

Amin eithel: I (am) fine.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my OCs and some of the plot, so don't sue me!

**Answers to anonymous reviewers:** Ren, so you like chocolate chip? Well here have one! I'll give you another if you review, PPWACOT! lol

**Chapter eight**

o0o

"Tis me, Amarian." The angel smiled. He didn't look the same as he did in heaven. He was still very tall and still had white hair. But he looked like a human or an Elf this time. He had white glowing robes and he was glowing just like Glorfindel. Except different.

"Amarian?" I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, dear Adona." I let go of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that Eru has heard your prayers. He has taken consideration upon your request." He paused and didn't say anything and I waited. And waited.

"And?"

"He cannot fulfill your desire." Amarian looked down at me. My heart sank to the floor.

"Then I cannot go with them…" Tears started to come from the corners of my eyes.

"But he can give you a riddle." I looked up with hopeful eyes. Wait…a riddle… from Eru? Better to give up now. Amarian laughed. "Do you have such little faith in him?" The question startled me.

"Of course I have almost full faith in him! It's just that…his riddles can go through generation to generation about the simplest of things and no one can come even close to figuring them out. It's a daunting task, that's all." I said sitting down.

"Well you will never figure it out if you have not yet heard it." He gave me a knowing glance.

"Let's hear it then." I decided it was worth a shot.

"When movements align and patience is taken. Old paths quake to make a new one. Old blood faces new blood in the heart with every beat." What the…

"Oh my word!" I dropped my head back in frustration.

"Think, dear Adona, think. For it is your last chance." Amarian said with a worried tone. That freaked me out. An angel, worried? That has got to be bad.

"Could you recite it again." He did so without question or a seconds pace.

"When movements align and patience is taken. Old paths quake to make a new one? Old blood faces new blood in the heart with every beat?" Old paths! A path I took before! Now which one…

Amarian came to me and gently pushed me down to lay down. "Think tomorrow. Rest now, dear Adona, rest now." Amarian's voice drifted off as I entered the darkness.

o0o

I woke up to the sound of Pippin's voice.

"Adona! Adona! Sam and Legolas' hair is normal! But why isn't yours?" Pippin stopped bouncing up and down on my bed when he realized my hair wasn't black like normal.

"It will return to normal in a little while. Let me go see them!" I got up and when I did, I didn't feel any pain in my arm or anywhere! It startled me at first, because how often do you feel like you can jump over mountains, when just the night before you didn't even feel like chasing a snail?

_Your prayers were not in vain young one…be free of your mortal wounds._ I heard a light voice run through my head. I thanked him silently. I looked at the tapestry on the wall, did last night even happen? I shrugged, then went downstairs to the place where the rest of the fellowship was, since I didn't get to change my clothes last night, I got there faster. And once I did I was greeted with the bright (and when I mean bright, I mean very bright) light of Glorfindel and the glare of Legolas. Not this again!

They were fighting rapidly in Elvish so I couldn't understand. Aragorn was standing in the shadows, which was odd because when a fight is going he is usually the first one to break it up. He had his arms crossed and the Hobbits were nowhere in sight…wait…oh there they are; curled under a blanket in their tent-like thing. And I think Gimli was in there too. Boromir was right next to Aragorn and he looked sort of shaken. What was going on?

When I heard Pippin whimper from behind me, I took action.

"Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, then there was silence. Both of them looked a little startled. "What is important enough for you to fight and glare at each other for days on end? Huh?" I place my hands on my hips.

"This so called prince is deluded in the mind!" Glorfindel didn't hide the distaste from his tone.

"I'm deluded? What about you? You-" Legolas was cut off by me.

"Stop! We are in war people! And you are fighting on a matter of opinion? That is absurd!" I said out of anger.

"Tis a matter of private business. You will not be informed." Glorfindel hissed at me.

"Does it look like I care?" I said raising a brow in a motherly fashion. Someone had to take the role. "I don't care what you are fighting about! All that matters is that we are supposed to work together. I get the saying; 'If you are seeking peace, prepare for war.' but this is not the time! Today we mourn for the loss of a good friend and ally, not battle each other!" I gave both of them my best mother-like glare.

"You think you know more then us? You of all people cannot tell us what to do!" Legolas said out of fury.

"She is right! Today we mourn!" Aragorn came to my defense. "And yes. At this moment she does know more then you. For you are no more than children at this moment."

They both hissed something then Aragorn said something back, and all three of them started going at it with words. I groaned. This started off as a wonderful day and they just had to ruin it! Well I'm no good here, poor Pippin, he was holding on to my leg like a frightened child. When ,if you really think about it, he is older than me and he acts like a child. Oh, I just love innocence.

I walked over to the tent and got the rest of the Hobbits. "Come on, let us mourn for Gandalf somewhere else, we are no good here. Gimli do you want to come?"

"No I'll just sit here." I raised a brow. "I enjoy watching Elves fight." I nodded in understanding. I backed up and turned around to Boromir, who I haven't got the chance to talk to in a while.

"Do you want to come?" I asked.

He turned his attention towards me and his feature softened just a tad. "No I will stay here and see what I can do."

"Will you fill me in on what happens?" I smiled a little.

"I will try. But I can't understand a word, I wish I did though." He looked back at them.

"I don't." I said with a curled lip in what probably looked like disgust. Boromir chuckled.

"Where are we going?" Merry asked.

"I don't know. Let's just wander, maybe we will find something." I shrugged.

And wander we did. We found a place where the Elves were getting ready for the feast that was held in memorial for Gandalf. And we walked and walked and talked and talked, but I couldn't help but think of the riddle Eru gave me. Or was that just a dream? Better not take that chance. Old paths and old blood? Why does he have to be so mysterious?

"Adona! Look at those two people!" Pippin scared me for a second. I glanced out into the distance, trying to spot what Pippin saw. And when I did, I almost had a heart attack. Two blond Elves fighting very fiercely. But not just any two blond Elves, it was Glorfindel and Legolas!

"Oh no they didn't!" I said rushing down the stairs that led to where they were. I saw Aragorn, furrowing his brows in extreme concentration. I ran over to him. "What happened?"

He glanced at me. "Apparently their argument went a little to far."

I stared at the two dumb idiots themselves. I had to hand it them though, they are really good fighters. They looked like they were dancing instead of fighting…

Wait! Dancing? Old paths? Old blood? I am such an idiot! I have to incorperate my dancing with fighting!

"Aragorn? Can we have a small fighting lesson?" I asked.

He looked caught off guard by the question. "If you feel up to it."

"Yes. I think this time will do some good." I said with a smile. Good thing I didn't change my clothes! I am still in my dark blue tunic, that Aragorn let me have. He said to keep it, and it's my favorite because it smells like him, for some reason it comforts me and not to mention it's extremely comfortable! And I still have some black leggings from yesterday, so I'm definitely up to it.

We went to a secluded area of the training grounds. And we got into our fighting stances, the wind started to pick up it's pace and leaves made a crackling sound under our feet as we circled each other. Aragorn made the first move and I jumped out of the way. I brought down my sword as I was in the air like a dance move I learned while watching my fellow dancers. Aragorn quickly met my sword with his and twisted it donwards and I freely let him do so, because when he brought it all the way down I pulled my sword out from under the clash of his weapon and jumped backwards. I kept moving my feet so he couldn't get me in just one position, and he jumped after me and swung his sword to meet mine again. This time I twisted and pulled my sword upwards, making his do the same. I swiftly brought my sword down and pushed forward with it to try and make a defensive move. It was just barely intercepted by Aragorn and I swung my sword to get him in a tough position. He twisted and almost made me loose my grip on my sword but I quickly recovered and barely met his sword that was aimed for the winning blow. I jumped backwards, knowing he would follow me, and I used that to my advantage. I jumped forward as he did the same. He was caught off guard and took a step backwards, while I kept pushing. But he used his strength to his advantage and disarmed me while tried to meet his blow.

"Give up." He said breathlessly while he held his sword to my neck. I nodded. "You were much better then the last times we fought though."

I shook my head. "I still lost though. In battle, that is not a good thing."

"But you are learning. And that is a good thing." He said with a raised brow.

"I didn't learn. Eru had to give me a huge hint in order to do that." I said shaking my head again.

"What do you mean?" He looked sort of confused.

"Adona! You did an awesome job!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed running up to me and Aragorn. Where did they learn the word awesome? I don't use that word…

"No. I didn't do 'awesome'." I said blushing. Compliments are not my thing.

"What do you mean? You lasted five minutes!" Sam said while walking up. I didn't pay any attention to the question, because I was looking at Legolas and Glorfindel. What would I have given to fight like that when I was with Jack…

_Flashback_

"_Stay with me sweetheart! Keep breathing!" I said in an urgent tone. I was desperately trying to save the last child that was in the healing house when the lions attacked. Blood was pouring out of his wounds. No! I couldn't bare to lose this one too! I had already lost almost all the severely wounded and this was the last one. Everyone left after last night's attack, including the ones that know how to heal. So I was forced to snap out of my grief and cry while trying to help as much as I can._

"_I'm scared." The child mumbled from under my hands as they worked._

"_It's alright, just hang on!" I said frantically. I knew I was losing him, but I didn't want to give up._

"_I see a light…" His eyes rolled back into his head, I screamed and hugged him tightly._

"_Don't go! Don't leave!" I screamed into his chest as I rocked him back and forth. Maybe if I keep rocking him he will come back I thought. Coldness entered his body but I refused to let him go. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Miss Adona…I think you should get some rest." I heard Joe's voice._

_I shook my head violently. "I can still help him!" I wailed._

"_He is dead. You can't do anything more." He said softly._

"_No! No! No…" A sob ripped through my chest so hard, I thought I might have imploded._

"_It's okay. Let's get you out of here." He gently ripped my arms from the boy and dragged me out of the healing house._

_The sun burned my eyes as it entered them, I blinked and looked down, away from the sun. I then saw the last thing in this world I wanted to see; Jack._

"_Oh, hello Ada! Hey I heard what happened last night. Bad thing, huh? Looks like YOUR trap didn't work. But hey? It happens to the best of us." He smiled brightly and shrugged. I felt the anger explode within me._

"_MY trap? It was YOURS! YOUR idea! YOUR command!" I screamed at him._

"_Denial will getcha nowhere. YOU were the one to notice it." He made a smacking sound with his lips._

"_That doesn't mean I made the trap! I was trying to help!" I gritted my teeth._

_He winced. "You might not want to do that. I heard a spliting sound. Anyways, YOU suggested it in the first place, so therefore YOU did it." He looked thoughtful for a minute, then he looked at me. "You look awful! What happened?"_

_I tried lunging for him, but was promptly stopped by Joe. "I was in there when it happened!" I screamed trying to get to him._

_He stood there, smirking! Smirking! "Well that's too bad, isn't it? Congrats for surviving and being the only one. In this case, it's better to be selfish." I stopped struggling. He hit my weak spot, and he knew it, by his face and his tone and…and…everything! This ass is doing it all on purpose!_

"_You are a murderer! This is the best way you can kill without getting blamed! And you'll keep doing it until you have no one left on your check list!" I hissed._

_He eyes flashed dangerously, but then his expression turned into one of amusement. "I don't have a check list. But if I did, you would be at the top of it." He said with a smile, his tone was deathly calm._

"_Jack?" Joe said behind me. His eyes were growing suspicious._

_He looked angrily at Joe. "Take her to her tent and keep watch at the south end." He said with gritted teeth._

"_Have you called for backup?" I said smiling. I knew he didn't. Because when I checked with 'help', they said that they didn't get that message and they would be sending some within five days. But that was because I did it, when Jack said he did._

"_Yes. I did that a while ago, they said that they should be here tomorrow." He said calmly. Liar! _

"_Really? Because when I checked with them, they said that they didn't get the message." I tilted my head._

"_They must have not gotten it then." He tried coutering._

"_But you said that they said they would be here tomorrow." I lifted a brow._

"_No I didn't! I said that they should be here tomorrow!" He fumed._

"_No you didn't." It was my turn to be calm._

"_What were you doing on that line anyway? You are not permitted, unless it is an emergency." He said calmly._

"_That was an emergency." I smiled as he clenched his teeth._

"_Take her! I have no time to deal with this little liar." He made a gesture with his hands for me to scram and left. How dare HE call ME a liar! Joe lead me to my tent and gave me a sympathetic look, then left._

_At least Joe had some sympathy. But I wasn't looking for sympathy! Though, I found it odd when I saw no remorse in Jack's disgusting blue eyes. In fact, I saw nothing…like a doll…nothing. I had taken psychology tests before, I had no special talent for it. But that doesn't mean I didn't learn anything. I racked my mind trying find what could he have or if this is even normal at all._

_No emotions other than anger has been seen in his eyes, he is always playing mind games, I saw him once just staring at a dead body that was shredded and he even went as far as ripping off a piece of flesh that dangled from the persons arm. He mumbles to himself all the time, but I didn't find that very strange since I do it all the time. He spends all his time…doing what? I don't know! I need to find out!_

_Some people would be in a shrivling ball on their beds weeping like there is no tomorrow. And I would be doing the same, but I want revenge. I want to find out who this guy is, and why we risk our lives at his will. I didn't care about Shwart and Wit right now, because I have another monster to hunt. One that is more dangerous in some aspects._

_I ran throughout the village, looking for Jack. _

_I sat on the porch of what we use as the mess hall almost defeated. I had looked everywhere! And for once, he is nowhere to be found! I looked at each end, north, east, west and south, and I looked in his office and anywhere he could be, but to no avail. Though…I didn't look where a pyschopath might be. _

_If I were a pyschopath, where would I go?_

_I snapped my eyes open. "No." I whispered. He wouldn't! Would he? I got up and walked towards the place where they laid the dead bodies. I pinned my nose with my fingers and almost threw up, that was the worst smell I have ever smelled even to this date (yes it is future me talking, well not now). I peeked around a house that hid the dead bodies from my view and to my horror, but not surprise. I saw Jack just standing there staring at the dead people. His gaze was distant, but very focused. I didn't think it was possible for a human being to stand in the middle of those things without gagging._

_To get a clearer view I leaned further on an old board that was part of the house and, to my horror, it creaked. Jack snapped his head toward me with what looked liked a grin, but I didn't have the time to stare at him. I lunged backwards so he couldn't see me, and I cut myself on the old board with a giant splinter poking out of my hand. And I couldn't have cared less. I ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me._

_I looked once to see if he was chasing me, but he just stood at the end of the house grinning like he was pleased with himself. Dang! I shouldn't have ran! Now he knows I was definitely there when he heard that creaking sound. And he knows that I know that he is a pyschopath. I need to tell Abayomi!_

_I stopped running, but I was still walking fast. I looked over my shoulder and he was following me, but the strange thing was that he was walking really slowly, almost like savoring the moment! _

_At that I started running again. I prayed that I would find Abayomi or even Joe or Harm or anyone! I think I'd rather find the lions than this freak! I felt my heart pumping fast, and I looked over my shoulder again and what I saw made me shriek in shock; He was five paces away. How did he get to me that fast? But what really shocked me was his eyes, they looked almost worse than Swart and Wit, they were blood thirsty and demonic. I ran even faster, but it was too late. He grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around to face him._

"_What are you running from, Ada?" His voice was deathly calm._

"_I thought I saw a demon." That is the term the villigers used the most for the lions, but I was refering to Jack._

_Jack seemed to understand my hidden meaning almost instantly. "Which one?" He decided to press._

"_The black one." Jack had dark brown hair, but saying that would be too obvious._

_He chuckled slowly and coldly. "What does it feel like to taste blood? Do you like it?" He licked his lips._

_The question startled me. "I hate the taste of blood," I leaned forward and said through gritted teeth, "It makes me think of you." I used my full weight in punching him in the nose, then I pulled back with all my might and freed myself from his grip. Of course, he had to let me go so I had to fall on the ground, but I got up by using a dance tecnique and ran away. This time Jack didn't follow, he just stood there holding his face with his hand and a huge grin on that big ugly face._

"_Abayomi! Joe! Harm! We need to get out of here…now!" I said finally finding them in the south end. They were surrounding a fire that they made awhile ago, due to the falling sun and the growing night._

"_Why?" Abayomi asked now fully alert._

"_Jack is a pyschopath, literally. He's going to kill us all!" I said frantically. Abayomi looked confused and the others looked skeptical._

"_What is a psychopath?" Abayomi asked, but before I could answer. I felt a sharp pain rip through my body, it was so intense it brought me to my knees, I started losing my vision and I passed out._

_I mumbled under my breath and slowly opened my eyes, to find myself in a shadow out in the open fields. Oh no…he didn't…he couldn't…he would! He is using me for bait! It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed his mind, because he asked me if I would do it, and being smart for once, I said no. He didn't take to it very well. But I never thought he would do something like this…though he is a psychopath…hey! Why is there drool in my hair._

_Grrrr_

_My eyes widened and I slowly looked up. Swart._

_I wanted to scream._

_But I couldn't._

_Think…think…pray…_

_Grrr_

_Wait? What about the other guys? They wouldn't allow Jack to just throw me out here…_

_What exactly was Jack's plan before I told him no? Remember, dang it!_

_Flashback in flashbak._

"_Ada! I have the perfect plan in capturing those monsters!" Jack came up to me. I rolled my eyes. Not another one!_

"_This time you can help!" He said loudly._

"_Really? What is it this time? Pick the lions teeth for you? Because you sure like giving them the meal in the first place." I said sarcastically, not knowing that was the real case._

_He glared. "I don't like your tone, missy." He hissed at me. I rolled my eyes again. "No you are going to be the bait. You are going to lure them to the west entrance and we will have guns waiting there to shoot them there. So all you really have to do is run…or whatever." _

_I stared at him. Did he seriously think I was going to do this?_

_End of flashback in flashback_

_Alright. So all I have to do is make it to the west entrance…God help me…_

_I looked up again and saw the black haired lion just staring at me, waiting. How was I supposed to get up? I looked at Swart again._

_After a while of just laying there staring at him, I got up the nerve and started to sit up slowly. But stopped every now and then because of a growl, if I sat up all the way my back would be to him. And you know how that isn't such a good idea, so I twisted slowly while I was slowly sitting up._

_I finally got up! Now to stand…or should I just stay like this for a while? Arrrg! I will kill Jack, myself, the next time I see him! Well, what have I got to lose? It's either sit here and die or stand up and die. I decided standing up would at least being trying to live. So I slowly started to stand, only to be met by a roar. _

_I sat down staring at Swart. He seemed to-_

_End of flashback_

I was ripped from my reverie by Legolas, who apparently wanted an answer to his previous question of 'Adona, is that you?'.

"Yes, it's me."

Legolas looked at me with concern while walking up. "Are you alright? I had to ask my question at least ten times."

I raised my brow. "Then why did you ask? If you were close enough to tell who it is, then why ask the question?" I said, still a little angry about Glorfindel and Legolas fighting.

"I know that you are mad about me and Glorfindel, but the issue is important. But that gives me no reason to snap at you. Would milady do me the honor of your forgiveness?" He said it in a sweet, gentlemanlike tone.

I smiled. "Of course. Would milord do ME the honor of your forgiveness for intruding on one's privacy?" I said in a ladylike tone.

"Of course." Legolas did a mocking bow and I did the same. Then we both smiled.

I looked to see where Glorfindel was, but I could not see him anywhere. "What happened to Glorfindel?" Legolas' smile wore off a bit, like he had just remembered him, when he didn't want to.

"He had…pressing matters to attend to." He said secretly. I thought for a moment then shrugged it off.

"We need to get ready for Gandalf's memorial." Aragorn said while wiping his brow. "And you, Adona, need to get a dress on and prepare for Elves constantly asking for you to sing a song." My eye widened. I may be okay at dancing, but singing? Singing is a whole different thing! My twin once said; "Adona? If you want to live, don't ever sing again." And that was my twin! Imagine all these beautiful and perfect Elves! I would probably ruin their judgment of Man going from looked down on, to hate with every ounce of their being! I will ruin singing forever! Causing people to scream whenever they hear music, because it reminds them of me! Which will make them annoyed and less willing to do things, which will cause mass destruction all over and let Sauron defeat all of us while we are screaming and doubled over in pain because their ears are bleeding!

"It is alright, Adona, it is just singing. Stop hyperventilating!" Aragorn said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just singing? I'm going to destroy the world with that 'singing!" I yelled.

Legolas winced, then held up his hands. "No need to yell, besides you can't be that bad, can you?"

"I can be worse!" And with that I ran to my room, leaving a very confused Aragorn and Legolas to ponder on their thoughts.

I ran past the confused Elves and Gandalf…wait? I stopped as fast as I could. Is that him? I stared at an old man in the midst of all kinds of Elves walking around. He was wearing the same grey hat and the same grey cloak and…and everything! My heart began to pound within my chest, tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly looked up to the sky, praying it was him. Slowly walking up to him, with each step it took more and more not to run up to him and hug him until he turned blue. I mouthed please over and over, my heart pounding more. I finally reached him, his back faced me. A loud sound made me glance over my shoulder, then I turned to face the old man again, but he was not there! I snapped my head to each side trying to find him again. "No!" I said out loud, even though I didn't mean to.

"Manen nalyë?" An Ellon said.

"Amin eithel." How did I do that you say? Well, that is one sentence I use all the time it seems like, not one word is true though. But he doesn't know that, does he?

He lifted a brow, then nodded and left me alone. I ran to my room with the feeling that my heart was going to shatter into thousands of pieces. I let myself think it was Gandalf and now I have to pay the price dearly. Good thing this is mourning-for-Gandalf day…

o0o

"Lady Adona?" I heard a knock on the door and female voices on the other side. I got off the bed and opened it to find two Elleths standing there with a dress in their hands.

"What can I do for you?" I said politely.

They looked at each other for a moment then looked at me and smiled. "We are here to help you get ready for the feast."

I laughed. "I don't need people to help me get dressed! I can do it on my own thank you."

Now it was their turn to laugh. "It wasn't a request. Lady Galadriel sent us."

I groaned and let them in. "Why does she want me to dress all fancy like?"

They looked at me like I just sprouted wings. "Tis not in a ladies manner! It is a mourning for the Maia Gandalf, and you have to look your best." And with that I shut my mouth and let them prep. "So did you hear about Lord Glorfindel and Prince Legolas?" An Elleth asked me.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Do I know? I was there for most of it. Though I do wonder what they were fighting about…" I put a finger to my chin.

The Elleths giggled. "Everyone has been talking about it! You are a Bonder and everyone knows Lady Asailai was a Bonder." One of them tried to hint at something, but I had no idea what.

"Lord Elrond was very close to her, and when she disappeared he was devastated. He tried looking for her, but failed. He has been on the lookout for any Bonders and found nothing. I heard him have a convesation with Lady Galadriel, he was asking her to find Asailai, and she said no. He then asked her to notify him if any Bonders are found, and she said yes." the other Elleth spoke, again trying to hint at some deeper meaning.

"What are you two trying to hint at?" I was getting a little frustrated.

They both giggled. "Lord Glorfindel wanted to take you to Imladris to help the people! But since you are going with the fellowship, he wasn't very joyous about your decision."

"I don't know if Lady Galadriel will notifiy Lord Elrond just yet."

"Because if she does he will want her to make you stay here."

"But she says that you have a loyalty to Frodo."

"Hence, you have a little head start until she does do it, if she hasn't already." They both said back and forth, like twins.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I raised a brow.

They both laughed, then stopped after a while. "Of course you do! That is why Lady Galadriel did not say anything the first second you stepped foot on her land!"

One of them stared at the ground. "Though, after this war, if it ends, you won't have much of a say in your future."

"Well, even if it doesn't end then you won't have much of a say."

"Actually, if it doen't end and she is still alive, then she will not have a say at all." They both were doing the twin thing again.

"Wow, you two are so good at this! I feel much more reassured!" My words were dripping with sarcasm.

"You wanted the truth." They both shrugged. I nodded.

By the time we were done talking they were almost done with my hair, which was braided to the best of their abilities because it was still in it's leaf shape, but my hair still had strait strands of hair that they could braid. Then, to my surprise, they put crystals in my hair. I insisted that they don't put those in my hair, because it was way to fancy or expensive to put on me, but they just laughed and put it on anyway. They finally stopped pulling at my hair and they took a step back. "Alright now time for the dress." One of the Elleths said. She then walked over to the bed and pulled off a wrap that was around the dress. And when she did, my eyes almost popped out of my head.

It was one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen! It was pale blue and had black detailing, with crystals shaped like stars in an intricate pattern on the corset. The sleeves were long and would over hang my hands, but it was very fashionable.

"Lift up your arms, Lady Adona." The Elleth said.

"I could not possibly wear that! That dress is for a queen!" I exclaimed with big eyes.

They both laughed. "This is just a simple dress compared to others. So do not worry, now lift up your arms!" I relaxed somewhat. If this was simple, then what is complex?

It took ten minutes to put on the dress! And there was two people helping me! With all that pulling and tugging I thought we might rip the dress, so I was hesitant to do as they say, but I did it and to my amazement, it didn't rip. Afterwards the two golden haired Elleths took a step back. "You look wonderful! Now go on! Off to Gandalf's memorial with you!" They shooed me out with their hands, I had to hang on to the wall because the corset was so darn tight around my waist, and I couldn't breath. My waist? I am a twig! I wonder what kind of force they used? Jedi maybe?

I walked slowly down the stairs careful not to trip over my dress even though it was already lifted, but to my dismay, I fell again, because I was feeling a little light headed from the corset. And just like last time I closed my eyes for impact, again, just like last time something broke my fall. I opened my eyes to find Glorfindel staring at me, holding me in his arms just like last time.

"You don't seem to learn, do you?" He quirked a brow at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, as you can tell, dresses and I just don't get along."

He said nothing and no emotions were written on his face. He push me out of his arms, then his eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. "Y-you look…" He straightened his tunic, composed himself and closed his mouth. "You look splendid. Now come, we need to get to the memorial." He held out his arm.

I looked at it. "Why are you doing that?"

"You are supposed to take it." He said gruffly. I winced a little, then I took his arm.

"A little bird told me what you and Legolas were fighting about." I glared at him when he glared at me. "What did you mean by; it's nothing that concerns me? Huh?"

He didn't talk for a while, then he placed his hand over mine on his arm, which I found odd for a moment until he started dragging me down the stairs and I realized that I could no longer escape even if I wanted to. "I meant that you don't have a say." He hissed.

I tried to put the brakes on, but he kept dragging me. "Why do you hate me?" I finally blurted out.

He stopped immediately. "Because you are an idiot! You…you…ah! I can't even tell you!" He looked up and started yelling at the roof. "Why? Why me? Do you think this is all a joke?" He growled. I tried to pull my arm from him with wide eyes, but to no avail. I saw the light that surrounded him burst into a blaringly bright aura surrounding him, it blinded me for a second, then I stopped struggling.

He just stood there with wide eyes, kind of like a child that has just been caught stealing a cookie out of a cookie jar. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. I patted his arm with my other hand. "You just had a break down for a second, it happens to the best of us." At this point nothing really surprises me, and I realize that these people are different and the same in some aspects. So I guess patience is appreciated.

"You are not trying to run away?" The blond warrior looked shocked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much surprises me anymore since I died a few months ago." He just stared at me. "Shall we go to the feast?"

He kept staring at me. Then he started laughing…hysterically. "You…you really are the same!" He let go of my arm to pat my back. Now it was my turn to stare at him. Who does he think I am? And how does he know I'm still the same? He hasn't said he's mistaken me for someone else. This guy must be crazy! Oh…well…I'm crazy…so we must have come from the same pod. You know, two peas in a pod? I started laughing hysterically too.

Both of us doubled over in laughter for no apparent reason right in the middle of the hallway, the maids and servants either just stared at us, or walked by really fast. I didn't care because I've already made everyone think that I'm a mental case, what difference is this going to make for me? Well, Ol' Glory here is a Lord…of the Golden Flower and this probably doesn't help him. I stopped laughing after a while and helped Glorfindel down the hallway and down the stairs away from the peoples gazes, then we walked to the feast.

"W-why have we s-stopped?" Glorfindel said still laughing.

"Because right through that stairway is our destination." I said while wiping the tears off my face.

"Oh." Glorfindel drew in a breath, then turned to me. "I haven't laughed like that since…" He stopped, than straightened his back then held out his arm. "Never mind."

I took his arm. Great, another mystery that no one is giving me any hint to other then occasional "just like last time." and "you haven't changed." When will the torment end? I rubbed my temples, not wanting the headache I feel coming on.

"Are you alright?" Ol' Glory frowned.

"Yes. It's just life, sometimes it gets to you." I shrugged, then smiled and gestured for us to go down the stairs where the feast to honor Gandalf is.

We got there and I saw a bunch of tables spread out everywhere across the garden. Lanterns and glowing flowers were seen on every table, which had blue and silver colours decorating the tablecloths hanging over the dark wooden tables. The people at the tables seemed to glow…which was weird. But I soon spotted Aragorn, who looked quite dashing in his silver tunic, and he was not glowing. Then I saw Legolas talking to a beautiful Elleth a few tables down, he was glowing, must be an Elf thing. But why was O'l Glory the brightest? He shined, not glowed, shined like the sun in the summertime.

Everyone whispered in Elvish, I couldn't understand them, but I knew they were talking about Glorfindel or me or both. Because most all the other people were pointing at us, and the ones that weren't pointing, were whispering instead. I started to get nervous, did I do something wrong? Again. I looked up at Glorfindel and he was just looking straight with a small smile on his face. Why was he smiling?

We finally got to a table where Aragorn was, and I let out a breath of air in relief. At least we would be sitting in the corner, but before I could sit down, I spotted one last mystery. Three girls in the other corner glaring at me with what looked to be jealousy in their gorgeously wicked little eyes! I looked at Aragorn, then back at them. I was so close to laughing out loud at them. What do they have to be jealous of? I have blue leaf hair for God's sake. They must be jealous because they think I am actually with Legolas and Aragorn. And they call me an idiot!

"Adona! You look lovely!" Aragorn said finally looking away from the person that he was conversing with.

I blushed a little. "Not as much as others." I gave him a shy smile. "But thank you."

"I beg to differ, brat." Legolas said as he walked over to us. He looked me up and down.

"You know, it's not nice to check someone out." I said with a slight smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Gee sorry. I just complemented you, and you bite my head off with a sarcastic comment."

"That's Sar for you." Boromir said just coming into the conversation.

"Dropped on her head as a child." Gimli added.

"In a freezing cold bathtub." Boromir continued.

"After her parents and brothers had bathed in it." Legolas added.

"Then she got dropped on her head again when her mother dumped out the water, because they had given up trying to look for her in the black waters." Boromir concluded shaking his head while looking down. "Poor child."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. But to my surprise it was Ol' Glory who defended me. "Cut it out. Legolas, I find it rather refreshing to find someone who does not consider you one of the Valar."

I laughed. "Good one." I said patting Glorfindel's arm. He smiled a little, then went back to glaring at Legolas.

"She does not have good taste in the male species then." He said pointing his nose in the air. "Or does she?" He said smirking.

He wasn't my type, I know what was though. It was Glorfindel, I find myself strangely attracted to this blond giant, not that I would ever admit it to anyone not even Amarian, although he probably knows anyway. I still wouldn't admit it especially because it would just add to the conflict between those two. I am not saying that they are fighting over me, I'm saying that would probably remind them of the arguments that they have had and I don't want that happening. "Pippin, he's my type. Oh! And Sam." I smiled at them. "They are just the cutest things!"

"Cuter than me?" Legolas said completely shocked. "So short and hairy is more your type, huh?"

"Of course! You…well, you are more like a brother. And I don't view brothers as cute." I scrunched my nose.

A warm smile slowly spread across Legolas' face. "Thank you."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Most females would do or give anything for my affections. Not because they love me, but the titles that they would get and the power. But I have never been considered a family member by any female." He still smiled.

"You are my family. I will never see mine again. So you are my family, Aragorn, you Boromir, Gimli, the Hobbits." I looked up at Ol' Glory who had been patient with me after all the training lessons, "You. You are all family, and you have my loyalty and dedication until my very last breath." I glanced at Aragorn.

He smiled warmly at me. "And let us hope that will not be anytime soon."

I looked up in thought. How many wars did they fight? I mentally slapped myself, you idiot, you just had to sleep through the movies! Well…I know the songs. My twin was and is obsessed with the Lord of the Rings music, I helped him remember the Elvish words and he translated them often. So I know some Elvish, though not when spoken rapidly.

His favorite was Namarië. He said Luthien and Galadriel sing the song, I also know the words. Maybe I can surprise Galadriel by singing it. Hee hee hee…Oh! Wait I can't sing, darn it!

"Adona!" I jerked my head up in surprise. I was sitting down, how long was I lost in thought? "Adona! You need to answer our question!" Pippin came up to me, with Merry in tow.

"Well, what is the question?" I asked.

"If you do a back-flip off of an Oliphaunt's back, will you land on your feet or your head?" Merry asked.

I thought for a minute. "You or me?"

"You." Pippin answered.

I thought for another minute. "I would probably land on my head." I nodded.

"Aww, fiddle sticks!" Merry snapped his fingers.

Pippin looked smug. "Told you." He pulled on his coat sides. "Now I think someone owes me a pint of ale." He looked at me, and I smiled slowly.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked one more time.

I thought a little more. "Yep…or my back. Which is close enough to the head."

"Then I guess I do owe you a pint of ale." Merry sighed.

"Look!" Merry immediately looked up at Pippin's exclamation. "The food coming!" Both their faces were lit as the servants came in with platters of food.

I laughed. "I am surprised you're not too fat to fit through doors!"

Merry smiled proudly. "We Hobbits have big bellies that take up every other organs job in order for us not to get fat."

"But what if your belly tries to take up you kidney's job, but does a bad job at it and you die of food poisoning?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Merry thought for a minute. "Your bellies don't take up that job." It was Pippin that answered.

"How do you know, Pip?" I asked for the fun of it.

"We are not dead…well…at least I do not think so." Pippin frowned in thought.

"Actually, you are dead. You know why?" I asked.

"Why?" Merry asked.

"I'm a ghost and we all know that ghosts can't touch anything…except for other ghosts!" I reached out and touched Merry and Pippin.

They both gasped. "She's right!" They both looked at each other.

"Do you know what this means, Pip?" Merry asked.

"Yeah! No one can catch us doing pranks!" Pippin smile mischievously.

"Yes, and we can walk through walls!" They both looked at a wall in the distance. Then they ran off together. I started to chuckle as I saw them draw near the wall, and burst out laughing when they jumped and slammed into the wall. I threw my head back and laughed for a very, very long time.

Pretty soon I could feel eyes on me, and my sides hurt so much, I stopped. Looking around I found everyone staring at me. I blushed a little, then glanced at Aragorn. "And here I thought this was a memorial for the dead. My mistake." His eyes were filled with amusement.

"Did you see the Hobbits?" I asked wiping some tears off my face with my sleeve.

"No." He answered.

"I did." Glorfindel said. I looked up and found him standing there with a bright smile. "I also heard the conversation before they went leaping into the wall."

I smiled sheepishly, and looked for the Hobbits. They had gotten up, but they were getting ready to slam into the wall again! I had to stop myself from laughing again. Because I will never stop afterwards. I laugh more than I cry so when I laugh I just let it all out. I laugh about the situation, I laugh about how pathetic my life is, I laugh about morbid things. It's a good substitution for crying really.

I pointed to the Hobbits and Aragorn looked over and stopped himself from laughing too. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked trying to contain himself with a hand over his mouth.

"I told them they were ghosts." I almost giggled when I saw them get up. Giggling? Really Adona?

"You have not eaten anything yet?" Glorfindel asked looking down at my plate.

I glanced down in surprise. When had someone placed a plate of food in front of me? "Not really hungry." The truth was that I never feel hungry. Why? Well, when that lion bit into my stomach it cut the nerves that makes me feel the need to eat. Lion attacks are not pretty.

Glorfindel lifted my arm a little bit. "You sure?"

"Yep." I smiled a little bit.

"Eat." It was a command from Aragorn.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because you need to." Aragorn answered. I stared at him, be the strange thing was that he stared back at me.

After one minute. "Alright, alright! I give up!" I exclaimed not being able to hold his gaze.

Aragorn smiled. "Well, that was easy."

I snorted, then picked at my food slowly.

"Eat." Glorfindel's voice boom from behind me. He was still watching me? Are those two my mothers now? Are the Hobbits still slamming into walls? Is this actually a memorial?

I looked around to see people toasting and laughing. I drew my head back a little, what is this an Irish wake? Are funerals here like this all the time? I mean, Gandalf would not want us to dwell on his death, but a little sadness goes a long way. At least I had to tell myself that he was fine and that was just a dream that happened. These people supposedly die from grief! I almost laughed at the prospect, but since it was a memorial I started crying. Then I giggled for no reason, then started crying again, then I got mad. I didn't know what to feel!

"Adona, are you alright?" Aragorn asked moving from his chair to sit next to me.

"I don't know!" Tears running down my face, but I was giggling at the same time. Maybe I was getting hysterical.

"Breath." Aragorn said, when I started hyperventilating. The music started playing and I instantaneously stopped.

"What happened?" I looked at Aragorn.

"I do not know." He said with a worried tone.

_It is normal, when you turn twenty three years of age, you will go through the Bonder's natural changes. Until then, you will just have this every now and then._

A voice in my head told me, though it didn't sound like Galadriel's voice. It sounded like a male's voice.

"Adona, it is time for you to sing your song. Everyone is anxious to hear it!" Legolas said mischievously.

"Did you tell everyone that I am not singing!" I glared at him.

"No, because you are singing! We know that you are from a different world, and we are interested in your world's music." He smirked. "The whole Fellowship has to sing."

I looked at Aragorn for confirmation. "You do not have to sing. But I would be lying if I said that I was not interested. Do it for Gandalf." He smiled encouragingly.

I sighed and got up from my chair. What to sing, what to sing! Wait! What did Erwin sing at my nephew's funeral? Ah! Yes, the best song for now is that one, no belting, no hard notes for soft Elvin ears. But it's still perfect for this occasion!

I walked up on stage. "Alright. I am not a singer, in fact my twin told me not to sing anymore or he would kill me himself. So please don't have any high expectations, and I am sorry if I hurt your ears or something." I smiled sheepishly.

Here goes nothing. I thought to myself.

_Where are you this moment? _

_Only in my dreams_

_You're missing, but you're always a heartbeat from me._

_I'm lost now without you_

_I don't know where you are._

_I keep watching_

_I keep hoping_

_But time keeps us apart._

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow,_

_to bring you back home?_

_Winter lies before me,_

_Now that you're so far away._

_In the darkness of my dreaming,_

_The light of you will stay._

_If I could be close beside you,_

_If I could be where you are,_

_If I could reach out and touch you,_

_And bring you back home._

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow,_

_To bring you back home._

_To me…_

I opened my eyes to see their reactions. And I was…

**Author's note:** Ha ha! I did a cliffy inside a cliffy! By the way the song is called 'If I could be where you are' by Enya (she is awesome). Do you feel a little more for Adona? Do you like Amarian? Do you need help with pronouncing the names? (if you do, don't feel bad or anything, I named them all pretty hard names to pronounce, and most of the time I need help!) Do you want to see the next chapter? Because if you do all you have to do is click the review button and type a few words and thoughts, then click submit! That's all you have to do! PPWACOT! ;D


	9. Rohan

**Author's note:** *looks around nervously* Um... hey guys! How is everything going for you? I am truly sorry that I have not updated in a month! I wrote chapter nine before, but it was awful so I trashed it. Then I wrote this one and then the computer did something weird and erased some of the chapter and I had to go help my grandma with my infant cousin while my uncle and aunt were away and... well... a lot happened! I feel so guilty! Oh and Luneara eclipse is adopting her story 'Gem Among Rocks' to me! It will take some time before I can release it but I want to thank her again for believing I can do it and I hope I can write it up to par with your chapters!

**Dedications:** These are to the amazing people who stuck with me this far and helped me learn as well! I dedicate this chapter to you, Ladydoroanne, luneara eclipse, Ren, Imaginary-worlds, malikelm, Lover's venom, pretty woman (or whoever you are), rockndasha, Naruvamp, Starrycat05, and Manny Maarie! You make me squeal in delight each time you review! So do it again!

**Answers to anonymous reveiwes: Ren:** I love Enya too! Can you tell? Thank you for the review!

**Lover's venom:** I knew people loved Amarian, but I didn't know this much! So you want his phone number? Well it's 777-777-777-7777-PRAISEGOD, I think. Good luck!

**Malikelm: **I'm glad you liked Amarian! I will certainly put him in the future!

**Rockndasha:** I am sorry that I did not get to you before, so might as well respond here! Wow, thank you for the praising comments! I had a smile on my face for weeks, it's still on! It would make my day if you reviewed again!

**Warnings:** There is another attack from Sauron on Adona, and Sauron's attacks are going to be a little on the dark side because, well, he is evil! The next chapter is going be a war scene, so I want to make it realistic. That's all for now though.

**Chapter Nine**

Adona's POV

o0o

"Where is Frodo?" I blinked away the sleep that threatened to devoure me whole to look at Aragorn who asked the question.

"He was right next to me a minute ago." I said looking at the spot where Frodo had been. We are in Amon Hen, and there were lots of incredible stautes here! Even if they are mostly all broken, but in my opinion it adds more character to the environment. But that's not what mattered here, it was Frodo.

I got up. "I'll go look for him in the East, he is probably looking for firewood."

"Boromir is looking for firewood. But maybe he is helping, so go ahead and check." Aragorn said in a leader's tone.

I nodded and left looking at Merry and Pippin once more before I went. I started humming to myself as I passed some more statues. I wasn't afraid to hum anymore, after I sang I was thoroughly surprised that the Elves didn't scream and run away in pain. Instead they just blinked and were very quite for a minute then they clapped. It wasn't a standing novation, but much better than I thought it would be! Well, actually Ol' Glory was the person that seemed to like it the most, which was very…weird. He even complemented me once, though I didn't take it to my head. So humming is fine with me.

The reminder of Glorfindel made me remember that he was acting weirder than normal, which didn't necessarily creep me out, but it was still weird. He kept saying stuff like; "Don't run into a horde of Orcs…no wait…I guess you have to, but brace yourself." Which only left me with more questions like, why would I run into a horde of Orcs? And why do I have to? Would I be that stupid? Hmm, maybe. And how in the world does he know this stuff?

Wait! What are those noises?

I ran to see what was wrong and what I saw made my heart start to race. Orcs. "Oh sweet Eru." I slapped a hand on my mouth and silently cursed myself as the Orcs attention drew to me.

"Oy! Get the blue haired freak, she might be a wizard!" An Orc commanded. I raised a brow, then ran. A wizard? Really?

I ran as fast as could, but all of the sudden I went flying and landed on my butt. Why must you be so dang clumsy? I got up, and ran again, but this time the Orcs were closer than before. I ran and ran but everything looked the same so I couldn't tell where I was, so as soon as I turned a corner I climbed up a tree.

"Hey! Where did she go?" The Orcs stopped right under my tree and began sniff.

"I can smell her but I don't see her she must be in the trees!" They all looked up and heart sped even more than before.

Adona! Think, think, think! And do it fast! I glanced up and saw a broken statue that looked like it was about to fall. It was hanging over a cliff right above the Orcs, so I took my new sword, it was lighter than old one. Lady Galadriel gave it to me as a gift, but this could be a life-saver!

"Look! There she is!" The Orcs spotted me and pointed their bow and arrows at me.

"Check this out morons!" I threw my sword at the statue and it hit a small rock and the statue fell on them. I jumped down and ran to get my sword back and kill the one that lived and was pinned underneath the giant statue.

"Heh." I said when I glanced back and saw how many died. There was six of them, the most I have ever killed so far!

I snapped my head around when the sound of a nearby horn blowing reached my ears. "Boromir." I whispered, then I ran.

"Boromir!" The Hobbits yelled as Boromir came into view. At first, I didn't see anything wrong but then an Orc with a bow and arrow was aimed at Boromir, ready to kill him in the most unfair and cowardly way!

"Two can play this game." I muttered while picking up a rock and throwing it at him. It missed, but it was a long enough distraction for me to run over there and tackle him. I jumped on his back, wrapped my arm around his neck in my version of a headlock and attempted to strangle him, he spun around in circles trying to get me off his back. He then proceeded to slam me into a tree several times before my grip faultered a bit. In the movies it took five seconds before a person passed out! And here I am doing this for three minutes! "Pass out already, you stupid dummy!"

That was a mistake. He tried even harder to get me off his back, but what finally managed to do the trick was the cracking sound I heard in my ribs and the pain that threatened to devour me that did the trick. I let go and fell on my back.

Groaning in pain, I felt a foot on my chest pushed down and I screamed in pain. My ribs were not broken, because I could breath with a certain ease. But they were going to break if he kept putting pressure on it. I felt up his leg with my hands and I found a large sharp thing that I couldn't see, but I grabbed it and stabbed him with it until he fell over. Warm black stuff covered my hands, but I didn't care, getting up I heard him roar behind me, I look at what was in my hand and it was his horn, I turned and threw it at him, but he had an arrow pointed at me, I jumped out of the way but that arrow would have hit me anyways. Somehow though it swerved in mid-air and managed to hit the tree behind me, he notched another arrow and aimed it at me. All of the sudden his head came off, and Aragorn appeared from behind it.

"Adona! Are you alright?" He asked with concered eyes.

"Yes! Now where is Boromir and the Hobbits?" I scanned the area, but didn't see anything but dead Orc carcasses.

"I do not know, but let us look." He whispered.

"Wait? Where is Frodo?" My eyes were wide.

"I let him go." He brought his eyes downcast.

"What? But what if they catch him? What if he is in danger?" I started to panic.

"Peace, Adona, his journey is without us." He glanced at me then ran ahead.

I stood there. The whole reason I came was to help Frodo…

Well… if I can't go with him, then I can at least say goodbye! I ran as fast as I could without hurting my ribs too much. I saw Sam and Frodo grabbing some of the packs. Frodo glanced up and looked at me with sad eyes. "I must go with Sam alone, Adona." He said softly.

I nodded. "I know. It's slowly affecting people, and I understand why you have to leave." I glance down. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Frodo smiled at me. "Goodbye, Adona, I will miss you." I smiled at him.

"We will miss you." Sam corrected.

I grinned, then hugged them quickly. "The others will catch you if you don't go soon." I started helping them load some stuff.

An herb dropped out of Sam's food bag. I bent down and picked it up and smiled. "Sam."

He turned around. "What is it?"

"You forgot the thyme."

He glanced at it and laughed. "You have come far Miss Adona! Just but a week ago, you would have mistaken that for Basil."

I laughed. "I am going to miss you trying to teach these broken parts to cook!" I was starting to get emotional.

"Don't you cry now. Mr. Frodo and I will be just fine, and when we get back I'll teach you to make the best rabbit stew known to Middle-Earth!" He puffed his chest and nodded in a proud way.

"Then I will be expecting the best rabbit stew lesson known to Middle-Earth when you come back!" I said seriously.

"Atta girl!" I was tempted to say; "Wow, great pun." But I didn't have enough time to explain pun to them, so I decided against it. And got back to work.

I was about to push them off, when an idea came to mind. "You are going on a long a weary road. And I said that I will help you in anyway I can. A friend once told me that I can carry a load of pain for a person! If you bond with me, then I can take some of the pain you endure on the way and it will make it a lot easier to travel."

"This is a burden I must take, not you Adona." Frodo said softly.

"Not the Ring! I mean the cramps in your legs when you walk on a long journey, or any scrapes, or any bumps and bruises you get. The Ring already drives you down, and the last thing you need is a hindrance such as a cut or an ache! Please Frodo?" I pleaded with him.

Frodo thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it would be helpful." I nodded.

"But it would be too much for you. I mean, you get hurt a lot as it is." Sam said helpfully.

"I can take it! Plus, if you are doing the hard work, then what else would I be doing other than sit around and wait for you?" I said.

Frodo thought for another moment. "Does it take long?" He said glancing behind me.

"No. All we need to do is join blood." I said. He nodded quickly as I took out a knife and cut my hand a little. Then I gave it to him and he did the same, we both joined hands and what felt like lightening busted through us. I heard his thoughts and saw his memories and I felt him in my mind doing the same.

We let go of each other with a jolt. "Mr. Frodo! Adona!" I heard Sam's voice.

"We are fine, Sam." Frodo said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Now you two need to scram!" I said while pushing the boat with all my force, finally they were off. "Bye! Just make sure to be back for dinner, and remember; have fun!" I waved.

"Adona." I heard Frodo's exasperated sigh for a distance. _You are so immature._

I laughed. _Don't mind talk so loud!_

_Sorry. _He whispered.

I laughed again. _So is this your first time?_

I felt Frodo mentally roll his eyes.

"Adona!" I heard Aragorn's muffled voice through the thicket.

"I'm here." I called back.

Aragorn came through the thicket and stopped when he saw me. His relieved expression got me guessing that he thought I was trying to go with Frodo. "Adona! There you are! The Hobbits have been taken by the Orcs and Boromir is fine, though Legolas is very worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"He is supposed to be your babysitter." He smirked a little. I rolled my eyes and followed him as he left. Soon we met Legolas and Boromir and Gimli.

"Adona! I thought something might have happened to you." Legolas let out a sigh.

"Thank you." Boromir mumbled a bit from his spot on a rock, looking down.

I raised a brow. "Why?"

He looked up. "You saved my life."

"I didn't save you. I merely was a distraction to those who wish to see you harmed." I sugar coated it as best as I could to save his pride.

He snorted. "Don't try to soothe my pride. It is not good for the ego."

I smiled. "Fine. I totally saved your butt, but at least we are now even."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"Remember earlier…" I gestured for him to continue. I was referring to the golden clawed creature earlier.

"Oh, yes. I guess we are even." Boromir said.

"I saw you get slammed into the tree many times are you alright?" Aragorn asked getting my attention back.

"Yes. My back hurts a little though." I answered rubbing my back. "Though I can go on." I reassured Aragorn hastily.

Aragorn shook his head mumbling: "Five days and she is hurt again." I smiled impishly.

"Come, if we go now we can catch Frodo." Legolas said heading in the direction of the boats.

"Leave them. We cannot just leave Merry and Pippin, can we?" Aragorn stopped Legolas.

Gimli got riled up. "Let's go hunt some Orc!"

I smile and we followed Aragorn who was leading the way. I looked at Boromir and he was still looking down in shame. "Boromir, why do you look so down?" I asked running beside him.

"I failed. I tried to get the Ring." He answered.

"It happens to the best of us, that's why it's so dangerous. The only thing that matters is you didn't get the Ring! So start acting like your bloodline, Sonny!" I said in a strong voice, and patted him on the back.

He snorted but didn't respond to my taunt.

o0o

I really want to say bad things right now, but I can't breathe in long enough to say something! We have been running for three days, without food or rest! My ribs burn like hell. This is one of the first times where I actually regret saying I'm fine whenever Aragorn asks me if I am. I keep telling myself; just a little longer, but these God-forbidden creatures are too darn fast! Even Legolas said that we should have caught up with them by now, and he also said it's probably Sauruman that is giving them this unnatural speed. Oh, do I hate Sauruman right now!

The only time we stop is for water or to argue over which path to take. But if you ask me all the paths are the same and they all lead in the same freaking direction! Some paths even meet up again! These hills are filled with golden grass, why not just head straight? There is nothing blocking those paths! Why? Why must we go the long way? If Legolas can see the Uruk-hai, then why not run straight towards them? It's not like we can hide anywhere if we don't!

Ow! Curse these stupid boots without proper socks! Ow! That's it! When I get to civilization, I am teaching all of these cave men people to make socks! Ones that you don't have to wrap and rewrap every ten minutes! And that don't give you blisters on top of blisters when you don't have time to rewarp them! Stupid, stupid-

"Stay!" Aragorn stopped and held up a hand. "Do not follow me yet!" He ran ahead and looked down at some tracks left by the Uruk-hai, but he bent down and picked something up, then he ran back. "Yes, they are quite plain: a Hobbit's footprints. Pippin's, I think. He is smaller than the other. And look at this!" He opened his hand to let us examine it.

"The brooch of an Elven-cloak!" Legolas, Boromir and Gimli cried all at once.

"One of the Hobbits must have dropped it for us to find!" I said smiling. "Those smart lads."

Gimli laughed out loud. "Look at you, lass, talking like a Dwarf!" I smiled even more. I'd rather talk like them, than have them talk like me!

"Aye. I think Adona is right, not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn turned the green leaf shaped brooch in his hand. "This did not drop by chance."

"Then at least we know he is alive," Gimli said. "And he had use of his wits, and of his legs too. That is heartening."

"Agreed." I said. The only thing that was keeping me from complaining or pass out, was knowing that Merry and Pippin were out there kidnapped by those stupid idiots. And when the stupid idiots find out that they don't have the Ring, they are going to dispose of them instantly.

"Let us hope he did not pay too dearly for his boldness," Legolas stared at the brooch while talking. "Come! Let us go on! The thought of those merry young folk driven like cattle burns my heart!"

And with that we were off again. I promised myself to stop complaining in my mind, Merry and Pippin have it tougher than us! And hearing myself complain makes me want to complain to them. Instead I decided to enjoy the scenery, it might be the last time I get to enjoy such a thing.

As we climbed the golden hill that was in front of us I thought of this, and once we went over the hill I smiled brightly. The fields looked like a golden sea rising and falling as a breeze blew through it and glided up the hill like a giant dragon. It blew away most of my troubles as it howled in my ears. Maybe I should pay more attention to what Eru gave us to make up for the crap we go through now and in the future.

All of the sudden I felt a wave of determination rip through my body like a tidal wave. I felt a renewed energy pulse into my legs and a burning sensation explode in my heart. As the wind picked up I felt the determination grow until I felt like I was going to fly.

Legolas ran ahead of Aragorn and stared out into the distance. Aragorn halted. "We have come at last to a hard choice," Aragorn took a deep breath and glanced back at the rest of us. "Shall we rest by night, or shall we go on while our strength holds?"

"Unless our enemies rest also, they will leave us far behind, if we stay and sleep." Legolas said from his spot on top of a rock.

"Surely even Orcs must pause on the march?" Gimli asked.

"Rarely do Orcs travel in the day," Boromir said through shallow breaths. He was apparently having a tougher time on this trip, but surprisingly he didn't say anything about it.

"Yet these have done so, certainly they will not rest at night." Legolas finished.

"But if we walk by night, then we cannot follow their trail." Gimli said.

"Why don't we just go straight? It's a straight trail, right?" I added.

"Yes, but it's easier said than done. It is harder going straight in the darkness." Boromir said.

"Maybe, I could lead you at guess in the darkness and hold it the line," Aragorn said; "but if we strayed, or they turned aside, then when light came there might be a long delay before the trail was found again." Aragorn had a point.

"And if a prisioner escapes or is carried off, and we cannot see the trail of it, then we will never know of it." Boromir said as well.

"That is true," Aragorn pondered. "But the Orcs bear the White hand of Sauruman, surely they will head to Isengard."

"But what of escape? We still will not be able to see the tracks if one should escape." Gimli reasoned.

"Wouldn't the Orcs be on their guard? Especially since these are risky times, and it looks like Pippin might have tried to escape, so they probably doubled their guard." I suggested the reason.

"Yes. And the prisoners must be weary after being driven so fiercly." Legolas answered. "And there will be no more escapes indefinitely, if we do not contrive it."

"And yet even I, a Dwarf of many journeys, and not least of my hardy folk, cannot run all the way to Isengared without any pause." Gimli shook his head. "My heart burns me too, and I would have started sooner; but now I must rest a little to run the better. And if we rest, then the blind night is the time to do so."

"I told you that this would be a hard decision." Aragorn said. "How shall we end this debate?"

They all looked at me for a minute. "What?" I asked after a while.

"What is your opinion?" Aragorn asked.

"I can go on." I still had a burning sensation in my heart, but it was also in my ribs. A different sort of burn though. "But I think it would be best if we rested a little while. We are no good to Merry or Pippin if we pass out from over-exertion along the way." I glanced at Boromir for a second. He had his hands on his knees and he was staring at the ground. I empythized with him, just a few minutes ago I was the same. "You are our leader so it is your decision, but I think we should go on until night and then we should rest."

He stared at me for a minute. His eyes were drilling through me, trying to see if I really was good to go on. "I think we all need rest, so we will rest here until the night comes. Gimli, you can take the first watch." He smiled at me kindly, then laid down.

We got a fire started. Legolas and I were on the last watch, let me tell you; it's boring. There is nothing to do! Legolas, being an Elf, just stares up at the sky and doesn't move. So there is practically nothing to do, other than do what Legolas does, and count the millions of stars in the sky…

Wait! Maybe this is a good time to figure out the star constellations so if I get lost I can tell which way to go! "Legolas?" I said getting up.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me the star constellations?"

He raised his eye brows in shock. "You want to learn about our star constellations?"

"Yes."

"Mortals are not usually interested in the stories of our stars." He said.

"Well… I am not a mortal, am I?"

"You act like a mortal… but I can tell you about them." He patted a spot next to him. I sat next to him instead of facing him. "Varda* is one of the Valar, and she made the stars for light. Because at the beginning there was no sun, the sun only came when Man came, so she made a lot of them. And two other Valar, Yavanna** and Nienna***, made these two giant trees for light as well. But that star is-" He taught me about the stars and what stories they held from lore and legends until Aragorn and the others woke up.

"I swear, Sar, you are becoming more and more Elf every day!" Boromir shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Well, she is becoming better than mortals for that fact." Legolas smirked.

Boromir glared at him. "What? Staring at the sky all day is being better than a mortal?"

"No. The interest in learning is being better than a mortal." He countered.

"Enough! Stop arguing and acting like children, we are supposed to be working together!" Aragorn sighed after he separated them.

"Well, at least immortals do not fall under Sauron's power so easily." Legolas mumbled while passing me. I almost rolled my eyes.

o0o

"Riders!" Aragorn got up off the ground. He was listening to find out if the Uruk-hai had stopped, because there was black smoke in the distance. But I guess he found something else.

"Black riders?" I exclaimed.

"No. Riders of Rohan! Many riders on swift steeds coming towards us!"

"Yes. There are one hundred and five. Yellow is their hair and bright are their spears. Their leader is very tall." Legolas said.

"Whoa! You counted the exact number of them and distinguished how tall their leader is?" I said shocked, my mouth was agape.

Legolas smiled, but Aragorn answered. "Keen are the eyes of an Elf."

"Nay! The riders are a little more than five leagues distant." Legolas observed.

"Five or one, we cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them here or go on our own way?" Gimli asked.

"We will wait. I am weary, and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were before us; for these horsemen are riding back down the Orc-trail. We may get news from them."

"Or spears." Gimli added.

"There are three empty saddles, but I see no Hobbits." Legolas said in a worried tone.

"I did not say we should hear good news. But good or evil we will wait here." Aragorn started walking down the golden hill.

"I hope they didn't kill the Hobbits if they did find the Uruk-hai." I wondered out loud.

Aragorn stared at me for a moment, then he patted my back. "Let us give our faith to the Hobbits, and hope that Eru blesses them with life." I gave them a strained smile but said nothing. I was too exhausted to think optimistically at the moment. All we could truly do was hope, but it was exceedingly frustrating!

I scratched my boot, trying to reach an itch that has not been very kind to me the last few days. I scratched again, desprately trying to make it's complaining shut up, but to no avail. Fed up, I took my boot off and scratched savagely, only to find that it was a giant, sickishly red rash, being the result of three day run-o-thon with moist boots that never dried out rubbing against my shin. I rolled my eyes and mumbled: "Figures." Under my breath. I rewrapped my sock and put my boot back on, not bothering to tell anyone, because they all probably have the same thing. Well, except for Legolas, he is too perfect to get such a thing.

If I am immortal, then why do I not feel any different from a mortal? Perhaps worse than the average mortal, depending on the magnitude of how much experience they have in the wilderness. That raises another question; how am I supposed to bond with animals?

Frodo was easy, because Galadriel told me what to do with Elves, Men, Dwarves, etc. But not animals. Wait, what about the small book that is driving it's corner into my side? I wonder if it has any information on that. Oh, you dummy! You didn't ask Galadriel! Now that is just idiotic! And you didn't even learn anything on the Elvish language. What did you do?

_You learned about sword fighting. You did it for me, remember?_

_What? Oh, it's just you, Frodo! You almost gave me a heart attack!_

_What is a heart attack?_

_It's when people either eat too much junk or they are too old, and when they get a shock or something of the sort their heart just stops._

_Did you eat too much junk?_

_Unfortunately._

_Well, there is no junk here, so you don't have to worry about that anymore._

_Ha ha ha, what about honey cakes?_

_You do have a considerable point. Just do not eat too many._

_You do not have to worry about that either, I am not one for lots of sweets._

_If only Merry and Pippin had the same mind set. Speaking of which, are they alright?_

_I am not sure yet. Aragorn is still doing his best at tracking them down, but it is not that easy. We are currently waiting to get news from the Riders of Rohan. What about you?_

_We have been going in circles, but hopefully we have found the right path._

_Hard without a map, huh?_

_We would be eternally grateful if we had a map._

_What about the Ring? _He didn't answer. I tried to scan his mind, but it was frightfully difficult. Considering the distance between us and how weary I was, I didn't get very far when he cut me off. I hissed when I heard a deep chuckling.

_You are not that powerful, O reckless one. _A deep, cold voice entered my mind.

_For what?_ I pressed my mind force.

_For this._ He seared my thoughts with a damaging screech.

_Get out of my mind you abhorrent monster!_

_I am not in yours, you are in mine._ I struggled to retreat, but to no avail. He seized me in a mind lock. _In fact, you don't know one thing about this. Pity, I thought an Elf with this kind of power would be tougher._

_I am not an Elf!_

_What? Who exactly do we have here? A Bonder?_

_Damn!_ I tried even harder to escape.

_Finally! A Bonder!_

_Eru! Help me! _I screeched.

All of the sudden a white light passed through my mind and exploded. I heard Sauron yell, but he left. Then I shook uncontrollablely with relief as my mind was surrounded with a comforting embrace.

_Thou should not have entered where thou cannot escape._ A childing, yet gentle voice echoed through my mind.

_S-sorry! I am so s-sorry! _I was on the verge of tears because I was so relieved.

Oh sweet Eru! Now he knows! He knows I am a Bonder!

_Sleep child, sleep…_

I cannot. I have a duty…

_Sleep. Your mind is weak, you are weary, sleep._

I woke up on a white horse with a gasp. Where was I?

I struggled to get out of a grasp that held me. But then stopped when I saw everything pass like a blur, I would fall if he let go. Looking up, I almost fell off by myself. "G-Gandalf?" I whispered while tears filled my eyes.

He looked down with a sympathetic twinkle in his eye. "Aye." He stopped his horse. I heard voices in the background, but I didn't pay attention. My focus was on the person I had seen die not too long ago. He slipped off and helped me down, I hugged him once my feet touched the ground, tears welling in my eyes.

"You are back, Gandalf!" I squeezed him tighter.

"I am now Gandalf the White though." He gasped a little.

"How…" I questioned.

"It was not my time to go." He said.

I finally let go of him. "I thought we had lost you forever!" I realized afterwards how childish I sounded.

"I have unfinished work here." He looked down in thought for a moment. "What happened to you my dear?"

"Aye! You passed out and never woke up again!" Aragorn said walking over to me and examined my eyes.

"H-how long was I out?" The consequences of my actions were about to take hold.

"Seven hours. Not very long, but we couldn't wake you no matter what we did. You started to shake and become severly cold." He answered.

I looked down in shame, and pure disgust with myself. "What w-would happen I-if…" My heart started to pound.

"If what, dear?" Gandalf said calmly.

"I-if Sauron found out that there was a Bonder other than Asailai or the other guy?" I asked nervously.

"He would try to either kill the Bonder or capture them to use as a slave." Gandalf's eyes widened. "Why did you ask that question?"

I stared at the floor. "Adona?" Legolas said with a nervous twinge in his tone.

"It… I…I didn't know what was happening. It happened too fast to tell, but…but…um…. I-I was trying to figure out why Frodo didn't answer me, in my mind because I told him that I could help him if he is in trouble if we Bonded. So I went deeper into his mind and I think I found the Ring and somehow Sauron caught ahold of me. He tried asking me a ton of questions all at the same time. Though I blocked him from Frodo and our journey, he found out some others things about me!" I could not look anyone in the eye at this point, but I continued anyways.

"I was just so tired and he was too strong and I-I didn't know a thing about mind speaking or blocking… so… so he found out about my race and I could not back out! He kept tightening his hold on my mind and he was trying to go through my memories! But I held him back somehow and I screamed Eru, then white exploded and Sauron was gone. And Eru told me to sleep, but I didn't want to, so he knocked me out with his words and then I woke up here!" This time I was switching between Gandalf and Aragorn's eyes.

Gandalf stroked his beard a moment while gazing at me. "Hmm, if all he found out was your Race and nothing else… then we should be alright. Legolas will probably have to keep a keener eye on you if we ever get attacked, but this will mean we do not have to hide you as descreetly. So you may be able to help us more in terms of using your powers." He said slowly.

"You- you mean I did not do anything to destroy our chances of defeating Sauron?" I widened my eyes.

Gandalf chuckled. "No, no! But you did not help either. Now we must proceed with the upmost caution and haste! Come! We have stayed here too long already." He mumbled the last bit.

"Wait! What is happening?" I held up my hands. They informed me on everything that happened while I was unconscious and we were off again. "Your horse is magnificent, Gandalf!" I exclaimed when I started to actually pay attenion to my surroundings.

It was a stunning white horse with white hair and grey hooves. But I could not believe the muscle on the horse! It-I mean, his aura was one of exteme gentlness, though I could sense that this horse had seen a lot of violence. When I rubbed his nose he nickered back at me and gracefully nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled brightly.

"Ho, ho, yes. Though he is not mine. Shadowfax does not have an owner." Gandalf chuckled.

"Ah, so you are a wild one." I smiled again as he bobbed his head up and down. "Do you mind if I ride you?" He shook his head and even lowered himself so I could get on.

My heart broke right then and there.

"Wow, even the horses are chivalrous!" I grinned and got on.

Gandalf stroked his beard for a second. "Now, I do not recall you doing that for me." He spoke to Shadowfax.

Shadowfax answered by snorting, I decided to play along. "That's right, Shadowfax! Girls get more attention from horses because they have more sense." Shadowfax nodded.

"After all these years!" Gandalf tsked Shadowfax and got on.

o0o

"Why are they called the 'Golden halls of Edoras' if it looks like a bunch of thatched huts and if there is nothing related to gold?" I asked anyone who was listening.

"Sar! Do not question these ancient halls!" Boromir exclaimed.

"I am just saying, it does not look like what I imagined." I shrugged.

"Well not everything can be Lorien." He mumbled. "Though Gondor is more enchanting."

"Is anything in Gondor actually white?" I asked.

"Of course! The whole city is white!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Well, then it deserves the title of the white kingdom! This…well this is just not Gold." I concluded. Boromir snorted, but did not say anything.

We came near the gate and Gandalf started talking about some white flower that was growing on some mounds named Simbelmynë. And then something about those mounds being tombs for the long lost Kings of Rohan. Which was weird because the first thing you are welcomed with is the graveyard for the old Kings, not exactly the best thing you want to see first or at all for that manner.

Then we were 'greeted' by some 'kind' guards that just happened to be nosey for his 'sire's' sake and want to know our names and business for him as well. Note the extreme sarcasm.

A guard with blond hair was standing on top of a wooden gate. Though where did they get wood if there was no trees for miles? Must have taken a while to do so. Anyway, he was glaring at all of us, he would have been glaring at me the most if Gandalf hadn't got the truly brilliant idea to put my hair up in a twist and throw my cloak over my head (no sarcasm this time).

When Aragorn asked about Eomor, he looked troubled. "Of Eomor I have naught to say." He paused for a second. "If what you tell me is true, then doubtless King Theoden will have heard of it. Maybe your coming was not wholly unlooked-for. It is but two nights ago that Wormtongue came to us and said that by the will of Theoden no stranger should pass these gates."

Gandalf's eyebrows rose. "Wormtongue!" His lip lifted in disgust. "Say no more! My errand is not to Wormtongue, but to the Lord of Mark himself. I am in haste. Will you not go or send to say that we are to come?" His eyes twinkled in a convincing way.

The guard lifted his brow suspiciously then started slowly. "Yes, I will go. But what names shall I report?" He smugly smiled a little, but not enough to really show. "And what shall I say of you? Old and weary you seem now, and yet you are fell and grim beneath, I deem."

"Well do you see and speak? For I am Gandalf. I have returned. And behold! I too, bring back a horse. Here is Shadowfax the Great. And here beside me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of kings and it is to Mundburg that he goes. Beside him is Boromir son of Denethor steward of Gondor. Here is Legolas the elf and Gimli the Dwarf and… Maethoreth the kind, our comrads. Go now and say to your master that we are at his gates and would have speech with him, if he will come into his halls." Gandalf said.

I looked up at him. "What the h-?" But I shut up after he kneed my butt.

The guards eyed us for a minute. "Strange names you give indeed! But I will report them as you bid, and learn my master's will. Wait here a little while, and I will bring you such answer that seems good to him. Do not hope too much! These are dark days." And with that he strode away from us.

"Why didn't you use my real name?" I hissed.

"You cannot use your name anymore. It is from a different world and language, people will be unnecessarly suspicious. And it is the last thing needed in these times." He mumbled the last part.

"Mai-thor-eth? Why that? I am going to be called Mai-thor-eth for the rest of my life! It sounds horrible!" I shook my head.

"It is Elvish for young warrior maiden. But that is not all you will be known by!" He chuckled knowingly.

"Why couldn't you have picked something else?" I whined.

"Keep your tongue behind your teeth and be grateful. I could have named you something even less desirable than that." He said sternly.

"Fine… but why did you say Maethoreth the kind?" I whispered.

"You have to be kind in order to risk your life for another, do you not?" He smiled kindly as I glanced up at him.

I blushed a little. "Could you just call me Mae then?" He gave me a quick nod in response.

The guard returned saying that we could enter. So we did and followed his instructions to give him our weapons. Though everyone was very hesitant to do so, they had been with their weapons since they were old enough to carry one! I hesitated because my sword was a gift from Lady Galadriel, and I am honored to receive a gift from her, especially a useful one!

"Take care of it! It was given to me by the Lady of Light herself." I said softly.

The young guard I handed it to was awestruck. "Will do, milady!"

I smiled at him and followed after Aragorn who was walking behind the guard who ordered us to follow him. As we walked I scanned the area, and two words sum it up; dusty gloom. There was people walking around aimlessly dressed in black going in and out of thatched houses. Two children sat upon some steps to one of those houses looking like they were about to cry at any moment. My heart broke for them, I wanted to walk over and hug them, but I knew I couldn't.

It made me more determined to help these people. I hated seeing them in misery! I hate seeing anyone suffer, it makes me want to fight hard to see a smile on their faces! I felt an urge in my heart that set a flame within me. My new mission! Help these people!

We came to the door and we waited for a minute. In the mean time I leaned into Boromir. "Nope. Not one speck of gold." I whispered. Boromir blinked and coughed once in order not to laugh, though Legolas must have heard me, because he was snickering.

We were finally let in. But I almost wanted to back out again! There was this freakishly old man on the throne that looked like he was about to pass away at any second! His pale skin was exactly like a raisin, and his eyes were glazed over with a white mist like hue. He was wearing nice clothes, but no one could really inspect them because a man that was in desperate need of a bath! His hair was like a wet mop that just cleaned up black oil from a factory plant. Though I cannot see his face- wait! Oh… um… his eyes are beautiful, but nothing else unfortunately. He looks like a slimy caterpillar among butterflies, that's all I'll say.

Gandalf and Theoden and Wormtongue went at it for a long, long time. Going back a forth in a long 'conversation'. I could repeat it to you, but your eyes will bleed, so I'll just give you the abbreviated version.

For the most part people were just plain confused. Apparently they thought that Wormtongue was an ally and friend helping their sick king. But Gandalf is accusing him of treachery, and Gandalf is wiser, better looking, calmer, less slimier and has been a friend of Theoden for a while. So they do not know who to believe. They keep glancing at each other with questioning expression.

Some of the guard were just staring at us, especially Legolas, Gimli and I. Legolas because he is glowing and he is an Elf, Gimli because he is shorter and gruffer and they probably have never seen a Dwarf and Elf before, especially not together. And me, because my hood is over my hair and face, so they don't know what surprises I have in store for them.

All of a sudden the guards started attacking us and Gandalf was holding out his staff and walking forward to King Theoden.

I started making my way towards him when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I glanced back and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. He was not affected… at all.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

"Sorry, milady. But I-" He was cut off by Legolas who knocked him out with one blow.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Twas nothing!" A grin lit his face as he ran to his next victim.

I looked around to find Gandalf, but something else caught my eye. A man running to Gimli with a sword in his hand. I had to think quickly! Wait, what does this guy have? I saw a knife in the belty-thing of the guy who got knocked out by Legolas'.

I picked it up and threw it without aiming. You stupid idiot! What did you do that for?

Horrified, I looked up, and to my surprise, found the man pinned to the wall by his shoulder with the knife in his armor. It didn't actually hurt him, he just could not move. I smiled gratefully up to the Heavens, and tried to find Gandalf again. I scanned the area once more and found Gandalf yelling at the king, who was now talking animatedly. Earlier I could barely hear him, now he was laughing!

A woman passed me and tried to help the king, I could only guess that she was his daughter or niece. If Eomor was his nephew then she must be his niece! Anyone taking bets?

Suddenly the king jumped up and tried to attack Gandalf. King or not I was going to show that old man how not to mess with anyone I care about! I felt an arm around my waist when I tried to walk forward, it was Legolas.

I glared at him, but he did not budge. "Gandalf needs to do this on his own." He whispered in my ear. I glared at the king in question, but he was turning from the age of 1,489,001,200 to 40 in just a few minutes! Grandma would have paid a lot for that miracle age difying cream!

Then Legolas let me go and I rushed to Gandalf's side. "Gandalf! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am just a bit weary, dear." He chuckled. Then he spoke to the king. "Now Lord! Look out upon you land! Breathe free air again!"

Some of the guards that were still conscious opened the curtains and let some light in. "It is not so dark here." Theoden said.

"No. Nor does age lie so heavily on your shoulders as some would have you think. Cast aside your prop!" Gandalf said.

The king dropped his black staff and stood up slowly. Then Gandalf and Theoden had a long conversation and went outside to kill Wormtongue. Then Aragorn, growing a heart in all the wrong places, stepped in and saved Wormtongue from the king's wrath. Though I would have encouraged the king to kill the foul wretch! But I decided that it was best to listen to Aragorn. When the people saw their king they all fell into bows, who could blame them? If I saw my leader grow young and walking again, I would fall to my knees! After a while everyone got up and king Theoden walked back inside followed by everyone who was not a guard on duty. I stayed and watched Wormtongue riding his stunning black horse scurry out into the rolling hills until he was far beyond my reach of sight. Poor horse, imagine having a master like that ride on your back!

_Take a moment of peace, for it may be your last…_

A voice filled my head for a moment, then disappeared. I took a deep breath and let my eyes wander the fields. Sorting through my thoughts and emotions I felt a presence behind me, but I didn't want to look. I needed to put myself together again, before I burst. Fix the holes in the dam, if you will. I needed to stay strong and not act like a wuss! I know, you are probably wondering why I did not get hurt in battle this time, but I did not want my hair to show, not to mention, beforehand Gandalf and Aragorn made me promise not to get hurt if we have to fight. They said they wanted me to just wait if we got attacked, so being the goody two shoes I am, I listened. Plus these people were not Orcs, they were morally normal and had actual lives. Orcs don't.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" I smiled when I heard the 'presence' behind me speak.

"Stunning really." I answered but didn't turn around.

"Do not mind me asking, but are you an Elf?" He asked.

"No. I am not an Elf, but I am immortal." I finally turned around to see the guard that grabbed my arm earlier.

"Then you must be like Gandalf the White, surely." The yellow haired man said.

"Nope I am not like him either."

"Then what are you?" He furrowed his brows in concentration.

"I am a rare race, you've probably never heard of it before." I smiled kindly.

"Try, milady." He challenged lightly.

"I am a Bonder. Peace keepers between animals and people." I said slowly.

He thought for a moment. "You know, milady, I might have heard of them before." He said slowly as well.

"Really? That is surprising!" I smiled brightly.

"Aye. When I was a lad I heard a tale about this one mysterious man appeared once and helped us to be rid of wolves. Now and days, we rarely see them, but he did not kill them. He simply held up a hand and spoke a few words and they disappeared. He did not want anything, no gold or silver, no power, nothing in fact! After that he vanished and never returned." He said rubbing his chin.

"That must be one of the two Bonders here on Middle-Earth! One, I think, is in the mountains and one is supposed to be in or near the ocean. But you said it was a man, the man is supposed to be in the ocean." I glanced upwards in thought.

"Perhaps he found a scout party near a river." He suggested.

"Perhaps." I answered.

"You said there were only two, how do you know that?"

"I see your point. Maybe there was another one!" I smiled at him brightly.

"Well, there is more than two, because you are one, are you not?" He smiled a little.

I laughed. "True, very true indeed!"

He paused for a minute. "If you are a Bonder and if Bonders help keep the birds from attacking us. Then what happens if there is an evil Bonder?"

"I am not sure. There would definitely be a war between Bonders, but I do not think that Eru would do that. I mean, that is basically world destruction right there. Eru does not give us more than we can handle. Look at Sauron, he is a Maia for crying out loud! But he does not have total control over us, and things are looking up for us. We can defeat him, with a little faith and hard work we can do it! But with a Bonder… well that is too much to handle I presume." I sighed.

"Seems so…" He said distantly.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Gramwine son of Gramling." He bowed sightly. "May I acquire yours, milady?"

I laughed. "I am no lady, but I'll tell you. Maethoreth daughter of… no one." I added the last part hesitantly.

"Surely you must have a father." He questioned.

"I do not think I have a father… for I was born to no one." If you really think about it. I am from another race, and father-I mean General White-is human. Which technically means I do not have a father or a mother. Confusing, I know.

"Pardon me?" He asked trying to see what I am talking about.

"My father or General White, is a Man. I am a Bonder, wouldn't that mean I have no father?" I shrugged.

He was silent for a moment. "I guess that could make sense…"

Just then another guard came. "Gramwine! You are needed in the south guard tower!"

Gramwine sighed and nodded to the guard in response. "I am afraid I must take my leave now mil-Maethoreth."

"Good day then master Gramwine!" I thought for a second and Gramwine turned to leave. "Wait!"

Gramwine turned again. "What is it?"

"Later, is it alright if I take a horse ride?"

He frowned and glanced down. "There has not been any reports of Wargs or Orcs for a couple days, so it should be safe enough. Just make sure you do not go to far to the south, it is too dangerous, especially for someone like you." With that he nodded and left.

I sighed and turned around. My eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful fields, but then my heart started to pound…hard.

It was pounding so hard it actually hurt! I looked up and saw fire everywhere. There was fire behind me and in front, I span around trying figure out what happened!

I saw boards exploding and walls crumbling. "No!" I screamed.

All of the sudden a voice that sounded like screeching metal against metal filled my ears. "Do not stand too close to fire or else you will get burned…" It hissed and bubbled like the fire was actually talking!

"What do you mean?" I pleaded.

"Love of the brother will hurt the most!"

And with that, everything turned back to normal. I fell to the ground because my legs gave out. My head was pounding as well as my heart. In an attempt to stop the pain I placed a hand on my heart. I opened my eyes and saw people all around me, but the thing that caught my eye was the fields.

_These plains will change you forever…_

**Author's note:** Aw! Evil me just added another question to your list! Well, what can I say? I love a good mystery, don't you?

**Answers. Nope not the ones in my story, sorry**:

Yavanna is a Valar, Valar are kind of like gods, but they are just powerful Maia (which are basically angels, but just a little more different). She made the trees and grass and flowers and that stuff. She is the wife of Aulë, who is a Valar too. He made the rocks and mountains.

Varda is also a Valar, but she is the queen of the Valar. She made the stars. She is the wife of Manwë, who controls the winds and is the king of the Valar. He also has the giant Eagles!

Nienna is a valar. When she cries, she heals people of any wound they have. She is the queen of pity, so if you are sad, you should go to her. She basically takes the hit for you. She is married to no one.

If you have any questions or anything, write it in a review or send me a private message! :)

The next chapter is by far the hardest to write. I want to make the war scene as realistic as I can write, my ada (which is Elvish for dad) knows a lot on war. But I still need help! A review will give me the drive to do it! So if you want to see the next chapter, review! *smiles sweetly*


	10. Helm's deep I

**Author's note:** Eepp! *looks around nervously* My goodness... it hasn't been too long... has it? *giggles nervously* I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I-I'll give an extra, extra long chapter! Here have it, it's for you! My mom is the one who helps me with some mistakes that I miss *cough cough plot holes*, but she runs a craft business so it's hard for her to make time for me! So here is a chapter that is 14,544 words!

**Dedications:** I am going to dedicate this chapter to THE wonderful and fantasically awesome you, Ladydoroanne, luneara eclipse, Ren, Imaginary-worlds, malikelm, Lover's venom, pretty woman (or whoever you are), rockndasha, Naruvamp, Starrycat05, and Manny Maarie! There are no words in the English langauge powerful enough to express my gratitude** for you!**

**Responses: **

**Ren:** I haven't read the Lost Tales yet, but I have read the Silmarillion! I think history is awesome, and there WILL be lots of history in this story (what's a good story without depth?). In the book Haldir doesn't come to Helm's Deep, so he won't be in this one. *sinks down low* Sorry. :( But look at it this way, he doesn't die in this one! Hee hee!

**Translations: **Adar = father

Gwador = brother

Estel is a name for Aragorn when he was younger, it mean 'hope' in Elvish.

If you have any questions about anything in this story or about the history of ME, just give me a PM and I will gladly answer, or you can leave a review, please leave a review!

**Chapter ten**

Adona's POV

"Milady?" I turned my head around to find a female servent looking very nervous.

"Please. Call me Mae." I smiled.

"A-a Lady M-Mae?" The young girl stuttered. She was older then me, probably by three years or so, but she was clearly nervous about something.

"What are you so nervous about, dear?" I asked softly, trying my best not to scare or imtimidate her.

The golden haired girl looked down in shame. I got up carefully from my spot on a window sill framed by hunter's green curtains and walked to her. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I get nervous all the time around important people. But I am not an important person, am I? I am not going to order you to do something and be difficult. So please do not be nervous, because then I will get nervous and I am already stressed and on the brink of hysteria, so I beg of you; do not be nervous around me." I laughed when she nodded nervously.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I tilted my head to the side.

"L-Lord Gandalf requests your presence." She glanced at me for a second then stared at the floor. She looked very pale and her dress was a bit larger then her.

"When was the last time you ate, Sweetheart?" I tried to catch her eye, but could not.

"I-it does not matter to anyone at the moment." She said after a moments pause.

"It does to me." I glanced back at the table with a tray that had half of the food left on it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to it. "Here, you need food to keep up your strength."

"It is not necessary, milady." She tried to protest, but when I handed her a piece of bread she hesitantly grabbed it and bit into it like a hungry wolf. As she ate I saw dark circles under her eyes and dirt underneath her finger nails. She looked as if she has not had a bath in three years! The poor girl!

"Why do look as if you have not had a visit to dreamland in a long while?" I asked after she was done.

She glanced at me sheepishly. "I have been too worried to sleep."

"Worried about what?" I asked softly.

"About my brothers. I have not seen them in weeks, and I am worried that they will not come back! I have been keeping busy so I will not worry as much." She said at a fast pace and her breathing got faster.

"Shhh. Breath, yes breath." I rubbed circles on her back.

Her breathing evened out and she continued. "They are a part of Lord Eomor's army. He has been banished from here by King Theoden! I am scared to death! They are the only family I have left, I do not want to even consider what would happen if I were without them!" Tears began to form in the corners of her sky blue eyes.

"You know what. We ran into them four days ago! I bet they were there." I smiled as her face lit up with hope.

"Truly? That is amazing news indeed!" She smiled.

"I know how you feel though. I have four older brothers, and three of them were in the army as well as my father. He was a general. My twin and I were always worried sick, but we busied ourselves as well. And after a while, we started hurting ourselves by not sleeping and eating enough. We realized it was doing no one any good if were being sent to the healers because we passed out!" I laughed.

"What do you mean was?" She asked.

"Um… they retired." I lied. The best thing to do was say they died so the people will not ask more questions, but I didn't have the heart to tell this already worried girl that.

"Retired? But you are only 14 years of age right?" She asked.

"No. I am 16 years of age. My father is 48 years of age. My brothers are much older then me, so they retired because they were getting too old." I smiled as she blushed.

"Maybe I should take care of myself more." She said.

"Yes. That is the best thing to do." I glanced outside and thought what a beautiful day it was.

"Oh! You need to go to Lord Gandalf!" She suddenly stood.

"Snap! I need to go alright, but you need to get some rest. Sleep, now." I said to her as I walked to the door.

She started to shake her head. "I have thi-" I cut her off.

"No. You will rest here for now and get some sleep! And you need it now! Go on get some sleep!" I said in a tone that could not be questioned.

After receiving a nod I scrambled out the door locking it as I left. Gandalf will kill me if I delay any longer. It took almost two hours to finish with that girl. Wait! I didn't even get her name! Oh, crap! Wait, where is Gandalf?

I looked around the halls and found seven possible directions. Two west, two east, one north, two south. I shook my head and walked down the west entrance.

o0o

Three hours later

"Ah!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. I had been walking for what seemed like forever! Now, I am not even sure I want to find Gandalf! He will surely kill me! But he will torture and kill me if I don't find him at all.

"Lady Maethoreth?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yes?" I grumbled not even attempting to make him stop calling me 'lady'.

"The King has sent guards to look for you. Since you were not in your room, he thought something might have happened to you! He wants to see you along with Lord Gandalf." He was clearly out of breath, but relieved when he walked up.

I felt extreme heat rise to my cheeks. "I sort of lost my way." I smiled nervously.

He chuckled a little. "We are just glad you did not get into trouble."

"But I made the king wait!"

"You will not get into trouble for that. Embarassing maybe, but not too troubling." He smiled.

"We better get going, or else Gandalf will have my head served on a silver platter!" I smile nervously. And with that we rushed down the halls.

The guard stopped in front of two large dark wood doors and told me to go in. I stepped in and to my surprise and horror everyone was there!

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence! What happened to you?" Gandalf asked, clearly amused.

"I lost my way and found no one to ask for directions." I smiled innocently.

Gandalf eyed me suspiciously. Then gave me a look that said, "I know you are hiding something, missy." But he said instead, "Go and regain your strength. There is much to talk about." I glanced towards the direction Gandalf gestured to. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli all sat at a table with food on it. Then I walked to it and sat.

"Why do you where your cloak inside, Lady Maethoreth?" I snapped my eyes up to find King Theoden staring at me with a raised brow.

"Um… because it would scare everyone if I took it off." I said slowly.

"Take it off." His tone wasn't commanding, but inviting.

"First of all, I have no idea how this happened. And I hope Gandalf mentioned that I am not into any kind of sorcery or witchcraft." I slowly pulled back the hood of my cloak. The king leaned forward in extreme curiosity as I did so.

Once I pulled it all the way off, gasps filled the room. "What sort of trickery is this?" I heared one person say.

"Come forth." Theoden said. I stood up and walked to stand in front of him. He examined it for a while. "How very interesting…"

I looked down at my hair and took a lock in my hand. "You may touch it if you like."

As soon as I made the offer he took it. He turned it in his hand and lifted it. "And you do not know how it happened."

"No idea. We were caught in a blizzard and a rock tried to smash me, Legolas saved my life then there was a flash. Sam and Legolas also got affected. Though Lady Galadriel gave THEM stuff to help." I mumbled the last part, but the King still heard it..

He chuckled for a minute. "Elves. We will never understand them."

I laughed as I looked back at Legolas, who was glaring at me for laughing. I leaned in close to the King and whispered lightly. "Agreed."

He chuckled again. "You may go eat now."

I bowed my head in respect, then walked back to my place. I got myself a bowl of stew with deer meat, I believe. It was incredible! After eating dried meat and fruits and Elvish bread for so long, I was beginning to worry that my taste buds were growing accustomed to not being able to taste! Now, if only I could get hungry…

The men-I mean males-discussed battle plans and stratigies. I thought they were rather intriguing. Though it got heated after a while, the King did not want to risk open battle. But it is the inevitable, unfortunately. It was either war here at the Golden halls, or at a place called Helm's Deep. In the end, Gandalf and Aragorn's suggestions won out, we are going to Helm's Deep. Sounds innocent enough, but I knew other wise…

After a while all the people wandered out of the rooms to go about their businesses. But I stayed behind because my thoughts distracted me from wandering.

"Milady." I was regarded awkwardly by the beautiful woman I saw earlier, the one that tried to help the King but was held back by Aragorn.

"Well met." I smiled upwards to her.

"How do you do it?" She asked randomly after a long moments pause.

"How do I do what?" I asked.

"How do you get them to trust you with defending yourself? How do you get freedom among them? Why do they not give care to how you hold your posture or eat or anything?" She said at a fast pace.

I blinked, then thought for a moment. "You mean how do I fit in with them?"

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"I… um… I guess I fit in because we have been together for a while. I fought, cried and ate with them. So they have gotten used to me, I guess." I answered.

She stared at the stone floor for a while. "What does it feel like to be free?"

I knew where that question was coming from. She was a woman under strict law. Boromir had told me before that women should not be allowed to fight, he said that before the Mines of Moria, he is still uncomfortable with it but he does not scream at me if I do. She is the Lady of Rohan, basically a princess. So she probably yearns for some sort of freedom. "I do not necessarly have freedom. But traveling has it's moments." I sugar-coated it.

She sighed. "But they let you fight and defend the people you love…"

"That is only when we are surrounded and have no other choice. But I make stupid decisions when it comes to defending the ones I love, I would follow them to the ends of the the world. And they know it, so I am not allowed to fight, unless the situation is dire. And I have to have a babysitter." I mumbled the last part.

She gasped. "There is a person that sits on babies?"

I tried not to laugh. "No! It is a person that watches a baby while their parents are away or need help."

Pity filled her eyes. "You have one of those?"

I nodded. "Legolas is my babysitter. I cannot go anywhere or do anything without him. Like if I want to take a ride on a horse, I need to take him. Or if I want to go for a walk outside in the streets, I need to take him if he is willing to go." I sighed.

"So, you have even less freedom then me?" She sighed as well.

"Probably." I looked down.

"Life is droll." She said shaking her head.

"Yes. That is exactly the right word." I nodded again. "May I have your name?"

"I am Eowyn." She answered.

"Are you Eomor's sister?" I asked.

"Yes. Did you see him?" Hope filled her eyes as she glanced up at me.

"I did not see him, but the others did. I was unconscious at the time." I smiled.

"Worry has plagued me for a long time. Ever since Grima sent him away, I was concerned for his safety." Worry crept into her eyes.

"It's alright." I put a hand on her back. "I empethize with you. My father and brothers were in war too. Everyday I was worried as well, but my grandma said to have hope. And she was right. They all made it back home alive."

"Truly?" She smiled.

"Truly." I answered.

"Excuse me ladies." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to find a guard.

"Yes?" Eowyn asked.

"Sorry for interrupting. But you are needed at the south entrance for reports." He said at a fast pace.

Eowyn turned to me. "It was nice meeting you, Lady Maethoreth. But I am needed elsewhere."

I smiled. "Until our next meeting." With that she left.

I wandered for a while, well, actually I was trying to find Legolas or Gandalf or Aragorn. But no such luck was bestowed upon me. So I kept walking until it got dark, then I gave up and asked someone for directions to Gandalf's room.

Confound it! It was four doors down from my room! I walked as quickly as I could to his room. I stopped in front of Gandalf's dark wood door and knocked.

Upon hearing the muffled voice of Gandalf, I opened the door to find Gandalf sitting in a high backed chair that was dark red, reading a book with a black cover and hunter's green accents. I looked around the room and found a fire place that was crackling merrily. The room was bigger than mine, and had more of a homey feel to it, with the deep purple curtains and burgundy comforters on the bed. I took a deep breath and the smell of cherry wood pipe-weed entered my senses like an addictive drug. I have come to love that smell. Cigarettes make me cough and give me a bad headache, but pipe-weed is much different. It makes me feel like I'm at home with a normal family, I take comfort in the smell.

I was dragged away from my reverie by Gandalf's deep chuckle. "Enjoying pipe-weed I see. The Elves will be most displeased."

I smiled, remembering all those times that Legolas made comments on Aragorn, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and just about everyone's habit of smoking. He said him and I were the only 'sensible' ones. "Just don't tell HIM that, and the rest of the Elves won't notice a thing." I schemed.

Gandalf chuckled again. "Oh dear. The look on his face the whole trip here was irreplaceable."

"Literally the whole trip here." I grinned.

"Come sit down, child." He gestured to a chair over by the fire place, which was not far away from his spot. I shut the door behind me and sat in the fairly comfortable chair. Gandalf smiled sadly as I looked at him. "We have much to talk about, dear."

I nodded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I want to know how Frodo is."

I closed my eyes to focus better. I searched my mind to find Frodo. _Frodo! Are you alright to talk right now?_

_Yes. But what happened? I could not reach you for some time, I was starting to get worried._

_I am not exactly sure. One moment I'm talking to you, and the next Sauron is ripping my mind apart._

_Are you alright?_

_Yes. Where are you?_

_We are near Mordor. Gollum is our guide._

_Mordor? _My heart started to beat faster. _You are nearing it? _

_That is what I said… or thought I guess._

_How do you plan on getting in? Just walking through the doors?_

…

_Frodo?_

_I have not planned that far ahead._

_Well, you should. Maybe this Gollum character can help you?_

_Maybe! Um… I'll try to contact you later, it appears that Gollum is tormenting Sam again._

_Gollum doesn't like Sam?_

_The feeling is mutual between them._

_Ha ha ha, well we have a lot to talk about in the future. Here let me aid you of your weariness, I can afford it you can't._

_You are not in danger?_

_No we are in the Golden Halls of Edoras, which I personally think is the wrong name for it. Resting. _

_Alright._

I took a deep breath and let a wave of drowsiness hit me. I felt a pain on my arm and on my legs from what feels like a scrape, and a big one at that. Opening my eyes I saw Gandalf kneeling beside my chair with a concered expression.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" He felt my forehead.

"Yes. But Frodo is nearing Mordor! And Gollum is they're guide!" I said as quickly as I could without passing out from exaution.

"Gollum?" Gandalf said with a curious tone. "I wonder what he is up to?"

"That's not the bad part though." I knew that Gollum was the one that was actually going to destroy the Ring, so I did not care about that. "He is near Mordor, and he doesn't have a plan yet!"

"Oh dear." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes! We have to do something!" Frodo is not supposed to walk right up to the Gates of Mordor!

"There is nothing we can do about that. All we can do is keep fighting and hope Gollum has a plan." He sighed and sat back in his chair. He stared at me for a bit before he started talking again. "You are growing. In power and mind. But tell me. What does your heart yearn for?"

The question caught me off guard. I thought for a moment then spoke. "I yearn to help Frodo and you and the Fellowship."

Gandalf was quiet for a while. "Do you yearn for something else?"

I shook my head. "I do not think so."

"Focus deep inside your heart. What is it that calls for you?"

I took a deep breath and tried to listen. "A family. A father that loves me, a mother that cares, a brother, a sister, a friend and peace. That is what I yearn for."

Gandalf just stared at me while I stared at the fire. "Nothing else? Not water or fire or wind or dirt or anything else?"

I glanced at him with confusion. Then I thought even more and dug deeper to find anything else. All of the sudden, something hit me. "Light. Faith. Trust. Love. Life. Dove. Raven. Midnight. Moon. Dark. Grey. Twist. Death. Rain." I took a deep breath to try and stop my spinning head. "What happened?"

"You found your calling. Though, I have never heard anything like this." Gandalf picked something else up and gave it to me. "Here drink this. It should help you."

I took it and drank. It tasted like a trillion strawberries in one, too much of a good thing is not so good. "What is this?" I said between coughs.

"The Seregon's petal. It is rare, but it has many qualities." Gandalf chuckled as I handed the liquid back to him.

My head stopped spinning and I did not feel as tired as I did before. "Thank you. What do you meanI have found my calling?"

"According to Asailai's testement about Bonders. When they are young they feel a draw to certain things. Like Curudel, he always had the urge to go to the ocean and eat seaweed and fish. Very odd, but he has been hidden in one of the sea caves and bonded with many of the sea life there ever since. Asailai herself said that when she was a child she always had an urge to visit the stables and ride. Ever since then we get very magical horses that come from the mountains. That is where Shadowfax appeared, there is also rumor of Unicorns sighted there. You, however, I have no clue as to what your calling is." Gandalf stroked his beard while taking a puff from his white pipe.

I stared at the fire again and thought for a minute. "I said many things, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." He answered.

"Now that I think about it, I am attracted to those things." I realized then, thoughout my childhood I have been fascinated and had urges to see them with all those things. Especially doves, ravens, the moon, rain and light.

"Very strange things indeed. You are attracted to the light and the darkness." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"Though I am not sure about death. I don't like death." I shook my head.

"Maybe death likes you."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You said it for a reason, and not just any reason. A specific reason. If you do not seem to like it then maybe it likes you. Some things you just cannot help." He chuckled. How could he chuckle at something like this?

"That's bad! If I attract death, then people all around me will die!" I stared at him in disbelief as he chuckled harder.

"I never said it's attracted to you. I said it likes you. There is a difference, dear. If it likes you, then it's a good thing, because it will most likely go to your enemies."

I stared at him in confusion. "Death is an actual thing that has feelings and choices?"

He bursted out laughing. "Of course not! It is a misfortune! You know how some people are more fortunate then others?" I nodded. "Well, it is not fortune. It is Eru's favor, if you have Eru's favor, then we are fortunate, no?"

I looked up in thought. "Oh! So if I have the favor of Eru, then misfortune will be deducted, and death will be rare!" I smiled.

"It will not be rare, but it will not thrive on your companions and allies." He chuckled some more.

I grinned. Then a question appeared in my mind. "How did I aquire it?"

"You have a child like quality about you. You have faith in us and Eru. Faith is a rare thing these days, but it is very rewarding as you can see. You also have a bright destiny in serving Eru." He leaned forward. "I can tell. Just remember to never lose sight of who you are and who anyone else is."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I nodded anyway. "I don't even know who I am yet. I am only sixteen."

"Almost seventeen. But you know more of who you are then you did before." He smiled knowingly.

"What month is it?" I asked.

"Today is the twelth day of August." He answered.

"August? My birthday is only two months away? Wow, I lost a lot of time, I thought it was May!" I shook my head.

"May? You have an impeccable sense of time." He gave me some of my own medicine.

"I think I should lay off the sarcastic comments for awhile. It's getting to you and the rest of anyone who spends too much time with me." I shook my head again.

Gandalf laughed again. "Oh, do not be so down on yourself dear. We just have an awful habit of learning the best." I glared at him. "But unfortunately, we cannot learn to glare from you." He leaned in close. "It has a better effect if you don't smile."

I lost my reslove and giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Gandalf's face grew serious again. "Now, about the vision you had."

I sighed and told him everything that happened during the vision. "These plains will change you forever. After that the people helped me up and I told them that everything was fine. But I don't think they believed me." I smiled when I thought of their faces when I said everything was fine.

"I do not doubt it. Very interesting vision though. Did you feel the heat?" Gandalf stroked his beard.

"Only a little."

Gandalf was silent for a moment. "That is a very vivid vision. I hope it does not have anything to do with this up and coming battle at Helm's Deep."

"These plains will change you forever sounds like it does." I heard my voice carry a slightly worried tone.

"Do not fret, young one. I will be going tomorrow to find Èomor and the Riders of Rohan." He leaned over and patted my arm.

"Your leaving?" I shakily whispered.

"Yes. But I will be back, hopefully in time." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

I was tempted to say: Gee thanks, Gandalf. Your words eased away all my worries! But I decided not to, since I said I should lay off the sarcasm for a while. "When will the King and the rest of Rohan be leaving?"

"The day after tomarrow. Maybe to keep yourself distracted you should help them pack." His eyes twinkled a bit.

"Of course! I've been looking for something to do anyways." I said slightly relieved at the fact I would have at least SOMETHING to do.

"You will need your rest then. Go, I will see you while we are breaking our fast." I stood up and bid him a goodnight before making my way to bed.

o0o

"Did you get some rest?" I asked the servent from yesterday.

"Yes, Milady! It was the best sleep I have had in ages!" She said excitedly.

"Good! I hope you plan on resting again though." I smiled when she nodded.

"Yes. In fact I plan on sleeping tonight." She smiled as she tried laying out the bedspread.

I took a sip of my water before I stood up and helped her. "I am here to help today. I have been bored out of my mind! Something like cleaning will stop me from thinking too much!"

She laughed. "Alright. I think Lady Èowyn can help you with that." She tucked the blanket under the bed and I did the same.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked while putting the pillows back on the bed.

"Yes. I think she is at the north entrance, helping people pack up." She sighed as she looked around the room. "You are not that messy, are you?"

I laughed. "I did not spend much time in here yesterday. Though I am not sure you want to find out if I did. Especially when I'm bored." I leaned in and whispered the last part.

She laughed. "I do not doubt it! Now be off! The north entrance is that way." She pointed as she pushed me out the door. I lifted the hem of my green dress and searched for Èowyn.

o0o

30 minutes later

Walking through the next hallway I heard what sounded like a blade ripping through the air. So I hurried to see what was going on, and I found Èowyn at practice fighting with a sword. She did a lot of skilled moves, she is very talented. I wonder if she has ever fought before…

"I am impressed! You did much better than I could ever do!" I clapped when she was finished.

She spun around, apparently startled. But when she saw it was me she relaxed. She probably thought I was the King or something. "Thank you. But I am sure you are more talented than me. Thank you for your kindness though."

I laughed. "Me, talented in the art of war? You are far too kind!" I laughed.

"Well, let us settle that with a challenge. We just need to be quick about it." She smiled as she looked around.

"I would like to. But I do not have a sword." I put my hand where my sword should be.

Èowyn grabbed a sword from a box and handed it to me. "Here, you can use this for now."

I gratefully took it and we started circling each other. She made the first move by lunging forward, I blocked her move and jumped to the side. She swung again and the sound of clashing swords filled the air.

We fought for a while. But as expected, Èowyn won. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I handed the sword back to her. "Told you. Very nice lunges though!" I said between breaths.

"Thank you. But you fight better than you give yourself credit for. You have very nice foot work, you do not stay in one place too long." She smiled at me.

"That's because I am afraid to stay in one place too long! I would have died a long time ago if I hadn't!"

She laughed. "Mind sharing?"

o0o

§- The road to Helm's deep -§

"Who are they?" Èowyn asked me as she pointed to two identical twins talking to Aragorn.

"Do not know-wait! I think those are Aragorn's brothers! Elman and Elmori? No no, um… Ellaman and Elrojir? Um… Elladan and Elrohir!" I said out loud in excitement of remembering their names. But then the two twins started searching the crowd for the person who called them.

"Who said that?" One of them scowled a bit.

Èowyn leaned into me. "I guess you are correct."

I sunk to the ground, hoping they would not see me. Èowyn snickered, earning her a glare from me. "Shh."

"Maethoreth! Come hither!" Legolas called, a hint of amusement was in his tone.

"Darn Elf. He must have heard me!" I whispered more to myself, but it was loud enough for Èowyn to hear, because she started giggling.

I looked around and found a piece of corn. Then I stood up and handed it to Èowyn. "Here, I found it for good keeping. You can never have too much."

She laughed out loud at my attempted to make it less akward for me to approach Legolas and friends. "You are too kind." She said through her giggles.

I turned to find Legolas watching me with laughing eyes. He definitely knew I said the names out loud. He gestured for me to come closer, and I did so. "There you are! I want you to meet Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, brothers to Aragorn."

I studied them for a second. They had steel grey eyes with a cold glint to them, they also had dark brown hair that is shoulder length, though if you look very closely one has a quarter of an inch longer than the other and one had a harder and colder gaze. "Greetings."

"This is Maethoreth the Bonder." Legolas introduced.

Elldan and Elrohir studied me while I had studied them. "What is your real name?" One said with a blunt tone.

"Adona." I said after a moment.

"Daughter of…" The other asked with a softer tone.

"Samual White. Though, I do not like to talk about him." I childed myself for my spiteful tone.

Both of them raised their brows at that, but Legolas said something in Elvish. One of them smiled slightly. "If you were wondering, I am Elrohir." He said in a softer tone then the other.

"I am Elladan, as you can guess." Elladan said in a harder tone. Alright, Elladan has the slightly longer hair and a bit harder expression than his twin Elrohir. What a relief, now I do not have to offend them when trying to tell them apart.

"It is nice to meet you then. Aragorn talks a lot about you." I smirked.

"Then you have probably heard about our pranks the most." Elrohir said.

"I have heard of some, but I mostly heard of your fights and tricks in battle." I leaned a little closer. "Aragorn idolizes you two."

They both softened their gazes a tad. "Yes I remember when he always talked of our patrols when we came back from them." Elladan said.

"In fact, 'tis all he talked about." Elrohir finished distantly. It's like they think he is already dead. I wanted to point out, he is right there eating the soup Èowyn made a while ago.

I glanced at Legolas while they stared off into the distance. He smiled a bit, he is clearly amused by this, though I do not know why. I already feel bad for these two, and Legolas is trying to stop himself from laughing! "What?" I mouthed.

"I have somewhere I need to be." And with that, the stupid Elf left me alone with Elladan and Elrohir.

They both stared after Legolas and kept staring. Boy, this is akward. "Do you want something to eat?" I smiled nervously as they decided to stare at me.

Their gazes made me want to shrivel up and blow away in the wind, right then and there. "Show us the way, milady." Elrohir said.

"Please, call me Mae." I said.

"Show us the way, Mae." He smirked. Why did Gandalf have to give me a name that rhymes with so much?

I turned, then rolled my eyes, not wanting them to see me do so. I lead them to Èowyn's soup that was in a pot over a subdued fire and I tasted it to see if it was ready. Oh good Lord. It tasted like there was Orc meat in it and it had a bitterly bland taste as well. I coughed a few times and turned to Elladan and Elrohir, who were watching me in amusment. "I'm going to find Lady Èowyn. Could you please stay here a moment?"

They both nodded and sat down to start filling bowls. "Wait. If you want to live, do not touch that stuff." I stopped Elrohir hand from reaching the spoon. Weren't they watching my face?

All of the sudden a guy passed out with a bowl of soup in his hand. Elrohir looked at me. "We are in your debt, Mae. You have saved our lives."

"Death is not the only thing I saved you from." I gestured to another man that was giggling loudly.

"What the heck is in this thing?" Elladan asked, looking at the soup with widened eyes.

"That is what I am going to find out." I raised a brow while scanning the area for Èowyn. Then I spotted her stirring another pot. "Aw, man." She ruined another one?

I heard the twins snicker behind me as I walked over to her. "Èowyn, I need to talk with you."

She looked up and smiled at me. "I saw you and those twins, and I immediately felt sorry. You looked like a sheep that was thrown to the lions, though your composure was very well structured."

I laughed, then winced as lions popped in my head. But instantly shook them off. "They seem very… distant. They talk about Aragorn as if he is already dead!" I leaned in much closer, just in case the twins hear me. "I was so close to saying, he is right there." I pointed to Aragorn.

Èowyn laughed out loud. "Indeed. Elves are very mysterious, because they live through many years and those many years contain a lot of memories. Some good, some bad and some unforgettable."

I pondered on this. Legolas didn't act that way all the time, but sometimes his eyes filled with so much emotion, a part of it made me curious as to what he was thinking about, and another part says you do not want to find out. "I guess you are right." Then I looked at the pot and remembered why I wanted to talk to her. "You know, I have heard that if you put thyme, salt, pepper and rosemary in a soup it makes it taste like a master cook, cooked it." It wasn't true, but it wasn't a lie either. Sam always put those herbs in his soup, and his soups taste like a master had done it.

"Really? Maybe I should have taken cooking lessons when I was younger. Alright, I already added this herb, this herb and this herb, though I do not remember what they are called." Èowyn handed some herbs to me.

My eyes widened. Mint, hyssop, and Echinacea. The three herbs that you are NOT supposed to use in soup! No wonder why it tasted horrible and makes people pass out! "Eh, how much did you use of this?" I gestured to hyssop and the Echinacea.

"Oh, not much. Just two bags for each pot." She looked at me innocently.

"Èowyn! These two are healing herbs and mint is a tea herb! Too much hyssop causes convultions and too much Echinacea causes dizziness and nausea!"

Èowyn's eyes widened and she glanced around the vicinity. Some people were seemingly asleep and some looked sick. "Oh. How do you fix it?"

I sighed. "Make a bigger pot. Put more water and salt in it to dilute the hyssop and Echinacea. I guess." Just a few months ago, the only thing I could cook was a TV dinners and eggs! Now I am correcting the Lady of Rohan in cooking? What is this world coming to?

I shook my head. "Well, let us look at the bright side! Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, feed him for a life-time."

She glanced at me. "Wise words, indeed."

I looked back at the twins to find them staring at me. I wonder if they can hear me? I suddenly got jealous of Lady Galadriel. If I could just get Aragorn or Leoglas to talk to them and get their burning gazes off me maybe I wouldn't feel like disintegrating! "Well, I'll go fix that pot over there."

Èowyn glanced over where I pointed. "My blessings are with you." I grimaced slightly, then walked back to the twins.

"What did she put in the soup?" Elrohir asked.

"Oh, that was just an herbal remedy for a … a stomach bug. but it can be easily fixed." I didn't want to embarrass Èowyn, so that was all I said on the matter.

After a very long and very akward moment, Elladan spoke. "So you are a Bonder." It was not a question.

"You just figured that out?" That just slipped out on accident.

To my horror they caught it. "No. But we have not had the chance to talk about it, have we?" He said in a slightly cold tone.

"Why do we need to talk about it?" I asked in a slightly defensive tone. Three can play this game.

"It is important." Elrohir said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you could be the difference between life or death if this fails and you are in danger."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Exactly." Elladan smirked.

"Why, Elladan?" I asked again.

He was taken back by me correctly naming him. "How did you know which one I am?"

"Your hair is a quarter of an inch longer than Elrohir's." I said, purposely avoiding my other observation.

"What else?" Elladan pressed while raising a brow.

"You don't want to hear the rest." I raised a brow as well.

His eyes bore into mine, he was trying to rip through me, I just know it. "How do you know?" He drew out the word you.

"I feel it in my bones." I thought for a second. "No wait. In my blood cells… I have no bones."

He raised the other brow. "What do you mean?"

I twisted my arms to do a freaky move. Elladan and Elrohir winced when they heard cracking. My best solo dances were ones with the freak show moves, so I am used to it. I tried to keep a straight face as they stared at my arms with horror, but then their expressions turned to ones of interest, then they smiled slightly. "What else can you do?"

Both my brows raised. "You want to see more?"

"We have seen many things, but never something like this!" Elrohir said, a strange glint twinkled in his eyes.

"I can do very strange things. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Elladan answered quickly.

"Alright, but don't not say I didn't warn you." I said tilting my head. I stood then bent backwards and slowly lowered myself, I tightened my abdominal and back mucles. Then I raised my arms to go over my head and I felt the ground then I walked with my hands to move in closer with my feet that were still on the floor. I put my hands on my feet and pulled myself through my legs. I stood in that position for a few seconds, then lifted my feet off the ground and walked with my hands. I looked through my arms to see if anyone was behind me or anywhere close, no one was there. So I lowered my legs again then I drove them forward again to flip and then a back flip. I landed on my hands instead of my feet. So I slowly lowered myself into a split.

I looked at the twins to find them watching me intently. "How did you aquire such flexibility?"

"Stretching. Lots and lots of stretching." I said sadly.

"If we survive this war, perhaps you could teach us to do such things." Elrohir asked.

I raised a brow. "Maybe. But you will have to stretch a lot."

"Of course." Elrohir said with a twinkle still shining in his eye.

o0o

Riding on my grey coated horse, I felt my heart erupt into a surge of what felt like an explosion. This was really bad, I have been getting strange feelings. And that usually turns out badly.

"Wargs!" I heard a distant voice say. Everybody started to panic and scream. What are Wargs?

Just then a very large wolf/hyena thing jumped down on top of a man on a horse. It was yellow and as big as a horse, it's teeth were yellow as well from years of blood shed with them. It's visious look instantly reminded me of a lion…

I wanted to panic. Hopeless tears slipped down my face, was I ever going to get these kinds of retched things out of my life? Why do they enter for a brief period of time and destroy everything I love and work for? Is it a curse? Who seriously hates me? Why? Why? Must they exist? What good do they do? "Answer my questions!" I hissed out loud.

They will destroy something I love, it's the inevitable really. ANYTHING these God-forbidden creatures touch gets destroyed! They will tear apart my life again. Why must I cease to exist if all my existence will do is bring death?

"Adona! Go with the woman and the children! Now!" Aragorn yelled at me then rushed off in the direction of the Wargs.

I stared after him in horror. What if he dies? What if any of the fellowship dies? Especially to THOSE things?

"Lady Maethoreth! We must go now!" I heard Èowyn yell. I tried to calm my breath and I closed my eyes. I urged my horse forward to catch up with the others. After a few minutes I opened my eyes again. And the people were rushing past me and trying to go around my horse. I looked ahead, to find Èowyn looking overwhelmed by everything. And here I am, having a panic attack while she is trying to stay calm as well! Gee, some help you are Adona!

"Èowyn!" I called while urging my horse forward, but not without looking back a few times to make sure no Wargs were after us.

"We need to make haste towards Helm's Deep!" She said once I reached her.

"Do you know the way?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Help!" I heard an elderly woman call. She accidently dropped some fruit, and now it's all over the place.

"It's alright. I'll go help." I told Èowyn. She already had enough to do, she doesn't need another thing.

Once I got over to the old lady , I jumped off my horse and helped her pick up her fruit. "Thank you, kind little girl!" She said after we were done.

"Do not thank me. We all need help sometimes." I answered. As you know, I don't like to be thanked. It makes me feel sort of embarrassed.

"Yes. But few actually do help." She said then walked off.

I stared after a moment. What is that supposed to mean? A lot of people help!

"Mae! Come here a moment?" I heared Èowyn say.

I jumped back on my horse and rode to her. "Yes?"

"There is a guard post over that hill could you please inform them, to come to Helm's Deep? The King had meant to send some guards, but never did." Èowyn sighed. "I know it's dangerous, but they could be killed by the Wargs, and we need everyone we can get."

"Just over that hill?" I pointed.

"Yes." Was the answer.

"Alright. Do they know the way?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered again.

"Then we will meet you there, or just catch up." I tried to smile.

"Whoever named you Maethoreth the kind, was a wise person." She gratefully smiled.

I felt some heat rise to my cheeks then urged my horse in the direction of the guard post. Soon it came into view, and it reminded me of an old windmill. It was red with golden flanks, it looked quite homey actually. Especially for a guard post.

"Who are you, rider?" A guard came out holding a nice looking spear.

"I am Mae. I have been sent by Lady Èowyn to inform you that everyone is going to Helm's Deep to prepare for war. The King has been revived, he had meant to send someone earlier but he has been…sidetracked." I informed.

"How do we know this is true?" The guard asked suspiciously. Snap! Èowyn didn't give me anything!

"Because I know her. It is true." A guard came from behind him. It was Gramwine!

"Gramwine! I thought you were in the south guard post!" I said.

"This is south post." He said with a hint of a smile. Good thing my cloak is over part of my face, because I felt the heat really rise to my cheeks now.

"Really? It does not feel like the south." I looked up to see the sun in the middle of the sky.

"I suppose it's easy to lose track of where you are going out here." Gramwine answered.

"Yes. We need to get to Helm's Deep and fast! There are Wargs on our tail, let's go before they catch up!" I said. The other guards that came out after a moment gathered their things and grabbed their horses and then we were off to Helm's Deep.

o0o

"What is wrong?" I asked Gimli.

He looked down and took in a shaky breath. "I do not have the heart, lass."

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?" Everyone just came back, and they all looked sad. But Gimli looked down right depressed.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find a miserable looking Legolas and behind him were the twins. "What happened? Why are you so sad?"

"Aragorn…didn't make it." He said hesitantly.

My eyes widened and my heart shattered into a million pieces. "N-n-no!" I cried.

Legolas pulled me into a hug, which doubled as a holding treatment so I wouldn't hurt myself or anyone else. My legs gave out and I couldn't breath as a sob ripped through my chest. Tears couldn't come, I tried to cry, but I was too shocked to do so. He was gone. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. A person who had fought hard to save his people and to stop Sauron from destroying everything, now gone. A person who treated me like a daughter, something my own father never did, now gone. A person who had people that loved him in return, now gone! But somehow, my body refused register it. It does not accept the fact, or is it a fact? I feel somewhere deep inside my heart, he is not dead! He can't be! He is the King, he is the game changer, he is not dead! "He is not dead! No! I will not allow it!" I hissed.

I dug deep inside my heart and screamed to my real Lord. _He is not dead!_

_He is not dead. _I heared an answer boom through my head. _He remains alive, my child._

I instantly relax. "He is not dead."

"Yes. He fell off a cliff." Legolas answered in a strained voice.

"Yes, he fell. But he did not die, I would have felt it." I noticed that I sounded very relieved. And I was.

"Are you sure?" Elladan demanded walking up to me while I was still in Legolas' arms.

"100%." I answered.

"How can you be? You did not see him did you?" He said coldly.

I stared into his eyes. There was red outlines around his eyes and tears could be seen forming in the corners. One could tell he secretly wanted to believe me, but in his eyes I could also tell that there had been a long and dark journey through life that had made him think he could not believe me.

I pulled out of Legolas' arms, he didn't let go until I really pulled, and walked up to Elladan and put my hand on my heart, then put my other hand on his heart. "The One said so. I would not give false hope." The words did not come from me. It was like something went inside my body and did that.

Something changed for a moment in Elladan's eyes. Kind of like when a person that has only experienced hate finds someone who did something kind. Hope. A certain hope was restored in his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, shock from the new sensation. His eyes softened and he took a deep breath. His hand went over mine as I was about to pull it away, he pressed it against his chest and looked up. "I am sorry." I did not hear the words, though I read his lips. Just then I felt an explosion of tingling ripple throughout my body and disappear through my hand.

_You have restored ones hope, my child. _A calm voice entered my mind. Closing my eyes, something happened that I did not expect. I hugged him. But to my even bigger surprise, he hugged me back!

Though, I did not care at the moment. I all I could feel was a wind breezing through me like a ghost. I pulled back and looked at Elladan, he smiled slightly. "Thank you."

I laughed. "Do not thank me, thank him." I pointed up, then I turned to Legolas.

He staring at us with a thoughtful expression. "Well, if you believe it. Then so shall I!" He smiled brightly, then he frowned in a thoughtful way. "But what happened?"

"I do not know." I glanced over my shoulder to find both Elladan and Elrohir gone.

"Come we must go find something for us to do. And we have some things to catch up on. I have not seen much of you lately!" He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Nor I! We must talk about everybody else! And gossip like we used to!" I said sarcastically. That is basically what we did before.

"Ahh, good to hear that again." He sarcastically as well.

"Good to hear it too." I smiled slightly.

"It's better for me, though." He said with a content smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, with you around me, I seem to be so much more optimistic than I really am. Females love optimism." He just barely dodged the elbow in the stomach.

"I knew there was a reason!" I thought for moment. Two can play this game. "Well, I guess you can use me to find happiness for yourself and some girl that could last happily ever after." I sighed.

"Really?" He said suspiciously.

"As long as it gets YOU off my tail, sure!" I emphasized the word 'you' with purposely placed disgust.

He glared at me. "If you want me to go, just ask." He said sadly.

"Oh, don't fool yourself into thinking you're a great actor, but I don't dislike you that much." He smiled kindly. "Your just full of it is all."

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me under his arm so he could give me a nuggie. "You're just jealous that you are not anything like me."

"Yeah, I am also jealous of an Orc, but I knew I could never be like him. So I lowered my standerds." I said smiling.

"Congratulations! You insulted both yourself and me!" He stated sarcastically.

"It was no problem! Insulting both of us is easy!" I answered.

"You're amazing! You just insulted us again!" He said shaking his head.

"It's that easy!"

"Again, you insulted us." He smiled a tad.

"It's just that easy."

"Again." He said under his breath.

"Well-" I was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Why are you laughing when Lord Aragorn is dead?" It was Èowyn.

I glanced around to find her with a shocked expression. "He is not dead! He is merely gone for the moment…I hope." I whispered the last part.

"How do you know this?" Èowyn asked.

"He told me. And I would have known somehow." I pointed upwards.

She looked up in confusion for a second then looked down at me again. "Are you positive?"

"100%." I answered, looking straight into her eyes.

"Where is he now, then?" She asked putting hands on her hips.

"He is coming." I answered simply.

"We'll see about that…" She mumbled.

"By the way, is there anything we can help with?"

"You can help pack certain herbs for healing, since you know so much about them, might as well put that knowledge to good use." She said sadly.

I turned to Legolas. "Do you want to help as well?"

He stared at me for a second. "Yes." He smiled sadly.

I raised a brow, but decided to ask him about it later. "Alright, where do we go?"

"Up the stairs and to your left. Farewell." Èowyn said while we walked by her.

"Until later!" I waved back. "And I promise he will be back." I heard her sigh hopelessly.

Legolas muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch. "What?" I asked.

He looked up. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, but I could not hear you." I said slowly.

"Good." He whispered, more to himself then me.

"Why is it good?" I pressed. I am fed up with the riddles! Before it was just riddles about what we are having for dinner. These are about the fate of the world! It's beyond frustrating, so yeah, I'm pressing for answers, horrible me.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"It has to be something in order to be good." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"It is nothing to you." He said seriously. He was hinting for me to stop, but not just yet.

"If it's nothing to me, then you won't mind telling me, will you?" I pressed.

"Just stop! Do you have to know everything?" His voice tinged with anger.

"I do not know anything! I want to know something!" We stopped walking. The mood quickly changed from humorous to frustrating.

He sighed angrily. "I am just angry that the _King_ lead us into this trap." He gestured to the whole of Helm's Deep.

"You are afraid that we will not make it, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"A… prophecy was made…" He said hesitantly.

"What kind of prophecy?" I asked slowly.

"One I cannot tell you…" He said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because it involves you!" He shook his head.

I straightened my back. "Is it bad or good?"

He looked down and said nothing.

"Legolas?"

Nothing.

"Legolas…"

He turned and walked away. I followed him. "Legolas, please!"

He kept walking.

"Legolas! Do I do something bad?"

He looks at me, then turns his head quickly.

"Legolas, answer me, please!" I am starting to get really worried.

"Go practice your flute!" He turned to me and yelled.

I stopped abruptly as he rushed away. What does that have to do with anything? What is with the riddles? Why are there so many? Why can't anyone just answer me with a simple answer? There were so many questions filling my head I started getting dizzy. I don't know what was going on! What is going on? My head started to pound as well as my heart. Every pump of my heart felt like an explosion erupting in my chest. My head felt like a fake globe going round in circles at extremely high speeds. My legs felt an explosion of energy, and I ran. I ran past a bunch of people and ran up some stairs. I ran until I reached a big horn that was outside. No one was here, so I sat down against a wall and screamed into my arms. Was I having another panic attack? I don't understand! I thought one was good enough every now and then, not every four hours!

_Adona? Are you alright?_

_No._

_What is wrong?_

_Everything._

_Are you in a dangerous situation?_

_Yes._

_You have to give me more than just a one word answer!_

I mentally sighed. _Just give me a moment to gather my thoughts. _I took a couple of deep breaths and then started again. _I am having a panic attack because earlier Wargs attacked us on our way to Helm's Deep and they reminded me of lions. And Legolas and I had a sort of a fight thing, he thinks we are all going to die and he won't tell me of a prophecy that is about me. That about sums it up._

_Do you think everyone is going to die?_

_I do not know what to think! That is the problem. Too many questions are tearing through me to think!_

_What did you tell me earlier? When we were passing through Moria?_

_Giving up hope is like giving up altogether, you cannot suceed if you do not try. _

_Exactly._

_Thank you. I really do feel better!_

_Mmhmm._

_What about you? Where are you?_

_We are going in a different route. Gollum stopped us from going through the Gates of Mordor. He said he knows another way in._

_And you trusted him?_

_Yes. He swore loyalty to me._

_And you trust him?_

_Yes! You sound just like Sam!_

_No need to snap! You just have to take into consideration that he has had the Ring for what? 500 years? He might try to take it! And do you know WHERE he is taking you? Maybe somewhere he wants to corner you in and steal the Ring! I love you, Frodo! I do not want to see or hear you hurt or dead! Since I cannot be with you to try and protect you, the best thing I can be is your voice of reason! I would run through a horde of a thousand Orcs by myself for you! Just like Sam! Please do not make a stupid decsion! _By this time tears were running down my face.

_I am sorry. I do not know what came over me. I know all you want to do is to help me. I-I'll think about what you said, I need to go._

With that, I heard no more. All of the sudden I felt all the stress come back to me, despite Frodo's words. Wait, my words, no I mean Frodo's words, no I guess they were my words. Wait? They actually listen to what I say? Great. Another thing I have to watch for! Giving false advice. What if we don't make it? What if we are all captured and torchered or they all kill us? I cried some more.

"Adona, do not fret." I soft voice entered my ears and I snapped my head up to find Amarian.

"Amarian?" A small leap of hope entered my heart.

"Who else would it be?" He smiled.

I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, Amarian! We are all going to die, aren't we?" I cried.

"Now, who gave you that idea?" He said, letting me hug him.

"Legolas."

"Oh, don't listen to that old crank. He just needs to lighten up." He assured me.

I smiled slightly. He just called someone younger than him an old crank. "How do you know?" I whispered.

"You have missed your life's calling, surely you must be a court jester." Yes, it was a dumb question, but I still wanted to know. "I have seen many hopeless situations become hopeful in the blink of an eye. Did you not see all those Rangers come to help?"

"No. Though, I did see those two twins. Even though they are sometimes mean, I sort of like them."

I looked up to see Amarian smiling knowingly. Here comes another riddle. "Just stick close to them. Because in the future, you may only find comfort in them, and them alone."

"I knew it! Another riddle!" I pulled away and crossed my arms.

"But this one was clearer than the others, right?"

I turned to glance at him. "Maybe. Tell just a tad more, and all will be well…for now." I whispered the last part.

"In the future, Elladan and Elrohir may be the only ones who will understand your hurt. They will protect you from complete destruction."

"Gee, thanks." That just gave me more questions.

"You will always have a million questions in your head! Just accept the fact that I gave you a direct quest!" Amarian flung his arms up in exasperation.

"Stay close to them?" I said more to myself than anyone.

"What do you think?" He raised a brow.

"Can I go find them after we are done here?"

"Yes. In fact, I urge you to do so." He smiled knowingly.

"Are you going to give me another riddle?"

"Perhaps."

"Fine, just get it out of the way."

"Darkness does not mean Evil. And light is not always good." He smiled brightly, then turned and disappeared.

"Wait until I get my hands on you again." I muttered. What is that supposed to mean? A spy of some sort?

"Go ahead! Go find them!" I felt a pair of hands on my back gentally push me.

"Fine, fine!" I smiled and went in search for the twins.

I walked down the dark stairs and the hallways searching for the twins. "Excuse me? Could you tell me where the two identical Elven twins are?" I asked a female healer.

"Yes. Though they are talking quite privately in one of the rooms. I walked in there to get an herb and all they did was glare at me." The older woman shook her head and pointed to the room at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. But then a bunch of people came walking in my direction so I pulled my cloak down a little. So they would not see my hair, Gandalf said it was better if they did not see my hair, just in case.

After they past me I started walking again, down the hall. I came to the last door and just before I walked in, loud talking could be heard. Leaning in closer I heard what was said.

"Gwador nin! Why must you be this way?" It sounded like Elrohir.

"Why must you be that way?" That was definitely Elladan.

"You know why people are scared of us? They fear us because we are cold and hopeless! We must at least not try to push all others away, because we will have no one in the end!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"We do not need anyone, Gwador!" Elladan hissed coldly. "Estel is not scared of us."

"No. But he is hesitant around us. We DO need people! Adar told us so." Elrohir answered back. Who is Estel?

"So we have to 'brighten' our moods because Adar said so? Since when did we start listening to Adar? He knows nothing of our pain!" Elladan spat. Maybe this is a bad time. So I started backing away.

All of the sudden I felt a pair of hands on my back push me into the room. Gee, thanks, Amarian! Elladan and Elrohir snapped their heads to glare at me, their teeth were showing. "What do you want?" Elladan hissed.

Just pretend you heard nothing. The thought kept running through my mind. "Have you been eavesdropping?" Elrohir hissed though a little less cold.

"If I had been eavesdropping I would not have come in, would I?" I said. I did not tell a lie, because it was an indirect answer.

"What do you want?" Elladan repeated his question.

"I came to see if you knew where L-Legolas was." I looked down. Remembering the words he said.

"Why do you want to see him?" Elladan pressed. Elrohir gave him a warning look, but Elladan ignored him and glared at me.

"I need to say I'm sorry."

"Why?" He pressed futher.

"Because I wanted answers! Do you know how hard it is to be at the mercy of everyone else, and they do not even tell you what is happening? All they do is speak in riddles. I say; what's for dinner? They say; something to eat. I say; why are you mad? They say; because you are going to do something in the future. But I cannot tell you what you are going to do because I am being a jerk! I say: What is happening, what do you want me to do? They say; Something is happening and go practice your flute thing because if we fail, you are our last pawn to play! It's frustrating! So I pressed for answers, cruel, harsh me!" I sighed and started to walk away.

But I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back into the room. Then I saw Elrohir closing the door, I turned around to find Elladan and Elrohir looking at me with softened gazes. "We know what that feels like too." Elrohir sighed as well.

"Especially our Adar." Elladan continued. "Sometimes he can get truly bad."

"He says we have to do things, in order to fufill our destinies. He never gives us a straight answer." Elrohir said leaning against a table that was at the end of the room.

"I know! Imagine it everyday, every time someone talks to me…especially in Lothlorien." I whispered the last part.

"Ah, Lothlorien. So you have been there." It was not a question, but it did sound like Elladan was in a memory.

"Yes." For some reason I could not really get Ol'Glory out of my head. It's like fly paper, once the fly gets caught, it doesn't get back out. Especially his amusing mumbling. Even though it is not understandable, it's cute to see him blab on and on about random unknowing stuff!

"Glorfindel was there, was he not?" Elrohir tilted his head softly.

"Yes. Legolas and he had an amusing fight." I smiled.

"About what?" Elladan asked.

"Which one was better, Rivendell or Mirkwood." I answered.

"Imladris most definitely! Who won?" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Is Imladris Rivendell?" I asked.

"Yes." Elrohir answered.

I nodded. "I am not quite sure who won."

"Which one were you rooting for?" Elladan asked.

"I do not know what either one looks like. Though Imladris does have a large library, or so I've heard. So I said what about Lorien? Then they tackled me as well." I shrugged.

They both gave me an amused smile. "Did they really tackle you?"

"Legolas did." It was true, he did tackle me. Just not at that moment.

They grinned. "Did he get beat by Glorfindel?"

"Why would Glorfindel beat him up if he just tackled me?" I tilted my head slightly.

They both looked at each other nervously. "Umm…because he does not like any female tackled or hurt by a male."

I guess that would make sense. "What if a female is attacking a female?"

"He stands there, not knowing what to do, like an Orc seeing Saruman fight with Nazgul over who gets the last dinner roll." Elladan said calmly. I grinned.

"Did Legolas get beat by you?" Elrohir asked.

I raised a brow, then held my arms out and looked myself up and down. "You really think so?"

Elladan grinned. "Yep."

I could not hold it anymore, I laughed out loud. "Don't tell him that!"

"That is exactly what we are planning to do!" Elrohir grinned in an evil way.

"Just make sure I am not around when this happens." I shook my head. But to my horror they, both, grinned evilly.

o0o

"Aragorn! I am not saying that I want to fight, I am saying I want to use my flute to help! And I know the perfect spot to do it!" I have been trying to reason with Aragorn for two hours now and he will not budge! We need everyone we can get for the up and coming war tonight, so I want to help as well!

Speaking of Aragorn, when he returned, everyone was kind of shocked. To my embarrassment, some people (like Éowyn) looked at me in slight awe. Legolas smirked at the slightly shocked twins when Aragorn arrived. Some people didn't know of my prediction and was thankful that Aragorn arrived, just in the nick of time too!

"No! It's too dangerous!" He turned around to talk to me. "What if they break through the hold and find you? You have nowhere to go!"

"I can just call an Eagle or-or something! I am a Bonder! I can help!"

"You are a child! All races start as a child, and you are still learning! I will not stand to see you hurt again or possibly killed!" His voice had a hard edged ring to it.

"I know I am still a child. But children younger than me are actually fighting in this battle! I would not get hurt if I just stayed in the tower, would I?" I pointed to a child that was trying to get his sword sharpened.

Aragorn sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He was quiet for a long time before he started talking again. "Only if you put on some proper armor and have your sword with you at ALL times. You must have a shield and as soon as you are done with your flute sit down on the floor so you cannot see what is happening. I do NOT want you to see these people die. Understand?"

"Yes! Thank you, I will not let you down!" I smiled as wide as I could muster.

"Come on. Let us find you some weapons, other than your sword." He gestured for me to follow him.

We, then, came to a room with a bunch of people coming in and out, I pulled down my hood a little futher so no one would get freaked out by my hair and we entered. Aragorn asked for the smallest size of armour and shield they had, and for two daggers. Aragorn told me to get to a corner and change. So I did as he said. I put on the armour first and that was very hard. I tried to tighten it as tight as it could be and it was still way too loose. But they did not have any smaller, so this would have to suffice.

Next was the shield, but I had seen Boromir use his, so that was easy to use. I fit the dagers in my boot and my sword fit in its sheath that hugged my waist. I was now ready! Now all I need to do is talk to everyone, basically to say goobye and good luck. Just in case something should happen.

First I came to Boromir. I had not seen him in a while, partly because he has been hiding. (Cough, cough,) coward. Why you say? Because he is ashamed and afraid his father will be extremely disappointed. He has been avoiding everyone, especially me. Probably because I would like to slap some sense into that boy! And all he wants right now is to swim in his self-pity pool. But what he does not relize is that the longer you stay in the pool the more pruny you get and the harder it is to get out of the pool! Oh, Boromir.

"Hello!" I said brightly.

Boromir jumped and turned around sharply. "Adona! Do not do that!"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Do that immortal no sound walking." He shook his head.

"I do not do that! You are just getting deafer." I smiled.

He glanced down. "Maybe."

"Sonny! Are you STILL moping?" I crossed my arms and raised my brow.

"Uh…I think some heard someone call me." He started to walk away. But I grabbed his hand.

"Sonny, you just said you are maybe getting deafer and I sure did not hear anyone." I tilted my head as he sighed.

"I just do not feel like getting the mother talk right now."

"You need the mother talk, because your mother died a long time ago! So you need to get your head out of the mud and wipe it off you!"

"Sar, not right now." He said softly.

"If you go into this battle with mud in your eyes, you can't see clearly! And if you can't see clearly then you can't fight well, and if you can't fight well, you are as good as gone!"

He looked at me. "Stop giving me riddles, please."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "If you keep thinking about how much you think your father will be ashamed, then you will get distracted and possibly die. In battle, you need to give ALL your attention to it, or else you die."

He stared at the ground his back was still to me. "Sonny?"

He said nothing.

"Boromir?"

Nothing.

All of the sudden, a realization hit me. "You of all people know this…"

Nothing.

"You ARE going to give all your attention…right?"

Nothing.

"Boromir." I added a hint of warning to my voice.

Nothing.

"Boromir, please!" Horror started to dawn on me.

Nothing.

"Please…"

"If I die, then I will die a hero. And I will not have to face my father." He whispered.

"You are a coward! Loosing your life and facing your father are two very different things! Your father will come to understand eventually! You are also forsaking the life that Eru gave you! What is wrong with you?" I used all my strength I had to turn him around.

"I cannot face my father." He gave me a blank look.

"I'd rather face MY father than to die! You have heard the stories of MY father, right? He would probably send me to prison, but I would not die! In prison, at least I have a chance to get out, death is a one way street. You can never turn back!" I crouched down to meet his green eyes.

He started to walk away again. I needed to think fast! Tell Aragorn? I don't know where he is though! Um…

All of the sudden I see a candlestick and for some reason I take it and hit Boromir upside the head with it, though I did NOT kill him. He fell to the floor. Just in case I checked his pulse, yep, still alive. I checked his head for traumatic injuries and he had nothing but a goose egg. "You are going to have one heck of a headache when you wake up, serves you right mister!" I muttered under my breath.

"They are coming! The Orcs are coming! Where is Lord Boromir?" I heard someone yell.

"Great idea, Adona!" I muttered to myself. I then stood up and dragged him with all my might. Then when I came to the table, I pushed him underneath it. I found some cord and tied him up, just in case he woke up.

After making sure the cords were tight enough so Boromir won't escape when he wakes up and go off to fight, I ran out the door. Not caring about my hair that was showing and all the gasps I heard on the way. Running up the stairs and bursting through the door to the place I was in a little while ago. The Orcs were coming, you could see them over the black horizon, I looked down and saw everyone lined up. I could see some of them whispering to each other and I could see Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, the twins, the King, and Gramwine. Though I could not see them clearly I was too far away, then I remembered what I was here for! I rummaged my through my pockets to find my flute. Now to remember what chime to use…

Oh that's right! The second chime was very passionate, and it was one for war! The fifth one was superior, like one for kings, confidence! I blew through the second chime first, then quickly switched to the fifth chime. I blew through both of them over and over again until I could not handle the emotion anymore. I glance over the wall to see everyone looking up at me, or I think at me. Then they turned their attention to the Orcs that were blowing their horn. Whoa. It seemed to be an army of ten thousand… we can totally rule this one!

The Orcs started doing some sort of war chant, but it stopped abruptedly when one of them fell dead. Then a lot of them fell dead and our army yelled out loud. It almost blew my ear drums out, they were so loud! But I yelled as well so it didn't blow them out, but I will be hard of hearing for a few days.

I laughed as I saw that no ladders could get up. Everyone kept pushing them down before it even hit the wall! The arrows keep flying and hitting the Orcs that try to bring them up in the first place. The Orcs that were trying to climb to the side gate Troy style, were being dispatched easily.

The Orcs started to get really mad, and try even harder to get the ladders up, and they manage to do so. That is just not fair! Our army jumps on them and shreds them as they climb up. Um…

People actually start to climb down the ladder to get to the Orcs. Umm… maybe this wasn't such a good idea. All of the sudden people start jumping down and fighting the Orcs as well. I took out my flute again and blew through the first one to calm them down, so they don't do things so stupidly!

It does calm them down, so they have a cool mind. Then they start fighting calmly.

Unfortunately the Orcs heard me, and they started to shoot me with arrows. I ducked down just in time, because an arrow whizzed by my head. I stayed down for a while, partly because I want the Orcs to soon forget about me and I told Aragorn I would.

After a while I peeked over the wall and see an Orc with a torch run into a wall with Aragorn on it! "NOO!" I scream as the wall explodes and Aragorn vanishes. I searched frantically for any sign of Aragorn. I didn't even get to say goodbye! He can't die!

All of the sudden my head starts pounding, the effects of the flute is wearing off and I cannot bring it out again because our army is still calm, I do not want to over load them!

Then I see a child get shot by an arrow. Everything went into slow motion mode and I see everything. From the child slowly start to die to the Orcs dying. I see everything turn to green and blue, green is Orcs, blue is our army. I see every single one of them, I feel the dying start to slip away from the world. I hear the moans and the smell of death entered my nose. I crouched down to get it off my back, out of my head, off of my eyes, I wanted to rip out all my senses to stop the feeling.

I felt something gush down my nose and the back of my throat. Blood. I couldn't handle the pain of seeing so many deaths, but what else do I expect? This is war! Deaths are bound to happen, but I still couldn't handle it! It was too painful to watch! I felt my back tighten and cramp up. My wrists felt like two bricks and something rubbed against them. But I don't want to open my eyes. Instead I hit my back against the wall and slide down to the floor. I couldn't handle the pain that threatened to overcome me, I started to cry. But a tear ran across my upper lip, it tasted like… blood!

All of the sudden, I heard the thunder roll and water start to drip onto me. Soon it started to pour down, the water felt like asprin when you have had a headache for ten years. Unmesureable relief was sent in waves, and I felt the pain ripple away.

The rain. The rain had always been my friend, not just water, but the rain. I named my horse rain, because I love the rain, and my horse also loved to run in the rain. It makes me feel alive. It comforts me. It's not just water. It's the tears of God and His angels, it's heavenly. It's a friend. It's part of me. It comes just when I need it to. The rain is the hug of God. It brings people water in dry times, it brings plants back to life in a drought. It is life. It cries for you when you are in deep agony. People say it's bad, and it only happens when something bad happens to you. Like when you are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no shelter, or when your life takes a turn for the worst. But what it is really doing is trying to comfort you. It is cold, because it is trying to make you realize something with a wave of cold water. Doesn't that wake you up? The rain is a gift. It should not be forsaken.

I took a deep breath and slowly got up. My limbs were shaking with relief from the pain. The sky had gotten lighter than before, when I fell, it swirled with dark purple colours in it. A breeze whisped through my wet hair and whispered howls blow in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked down to find everyone still fighting, though the flute effect had clearly worn off. I picked up my flute and began to play some more. Hoping we can make it through the night...

**Author's note: **Aren't I the most horrible author ever? Leaving questions and cliffies everywhere I turn. Tsk, tsk, Puppet, you have to shapen up! Wait... I'm talking to myself... oh well. Please, keep me from going insane and review! It drives me to stay sane and out of a straight jacket just a little while longer! PPWACOT!


	11. Helm's Deep II

**Author's note: **Hello and Happy second month into the new year! I just hope you won't kill me for yet another LONG over due chapter! *laughs nervously while eyeing everything nervously*

I am hereby dedicating this chapter to the wonderful and magnificent you, Ladydoroanne, luneara eclipse, Wing Commander Arnica Vinyaya, Ren, Imaginary-worlds, malikelm, Lover's venom, pretty woman (or whoever you are), rockndasha, Naruvamp, Starrycat05, and Manny Maarie! *give near-fatal bear hugs to each and every one of you* THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **Everything is owned by the amazing and wonderful **J.R.R TOLKIEN**, he is the giant world and I am a mere speck of an astroid just visiting and using it for a minute, and I'll burn up in his atmospere once I'm done with this! But you know who owns the entire universe of everything and anything? **GOD! **And **HE** so owns J.R.R and me! HA HA HA! Beat that lawyers!

*Lawyers stop grinning at me like viciously piranhas for missing the last disclaimer and start looking at their paper work* But God isn't real!

*Puppet crackles* How do YOU know? J.R.R Tolkien believed the same thing.

*Lawyers growl*

**Replies: **

**Ren: **Oh, Haldir will be in the future as well as Glorfindel (I made sure just for you and Rockndasha especially)! No, Legolas does not look like Orlando Bloom, because Orlando Bloom (even though he is hot) he is a human. Elves are fairer than humans. :D

**Warnings: **Some craziness and violent flashbacks. Don't hate me! It'll get better soon!

**Chapter eleven**

I don't know which one I started with, but it sure felt good. I kept playing as the battle surged on. I could feel people vanish into thin air as I played. I knew that meant they died, but this time the rain was here. So I could only feel a cramping sensation in my back and ribs. It was almost like I was inside of all these people and I feel them going into the Heavens. It was like I was aware of their spirits and everything without actually watching them die. It was weird, very weird indeed. Being a Bonder is hard, but it does have it's advantages… I guess.

Soon dawn came and I squinted my eyes to see if I could spot Gandalf. I stopped playing, and leaned forward. Sure enough there was Gandalf and Éomor! I yelled in excitement. We were actually going to win this! They came charging down and started killing all the Orcs. After playing some more of the flute, the Orcs had enough and the rest of them ran away into the trees.

Gandalf, Aragorn and the others watched them go into the trees. But there was a cracking sound and all of the Orcs started screaming. Surprisingly, I could feel what the trees were doing. Let us just say they are very angry trees, no touchy or messy with them.

Soon they started coming back to the gates, before they entered Gandalf stopped and turned towards me. "Young lady! You get down here this very instant!"

I was leaning against the wall, thinking of and feeling all that died. 124 deaths of our whole army including the Riders of Rohan. Considering Sauron's army has 9,752 deaths. Not bad, in fact that's awesome! But my heart is aches for those who did die. I nodded weakly to Gandalf and slowly made my way to the room I think that Gandalf is in. I was weaker than I thought, my legs were shaking and it was hard to take steps, so I had to take it slow.

I weakly open the door and slide in. I take a deep breath and close the door, turning around I find Gandalf and everyone looking at me with questioning/worried expressions. I slowly make my way over, trying not to make it look too bad. The rain had ended a little while ago, so the pain was getting to me again.

"Why do you look so weak, when you have not fought?" The King asked.

He was clearly tired, but probably not as much as me. "I-I have felt every death that h-happened. I feel their very spirits leave the world, I feel the pain from them. I-I-" My head spins around for a second. "I felt the deaths of everyone that died, them and us. Though their deaths don't hurt as much as ours." My eyes went out of focus for a few seconds. I realized I was holding on to a pillar, and gripped it for dear life.

"Adona! Fight the feeling!" I felt someone pull me off of the pillar and hold me up. Blood started dripping down my nose and throat.

"What feeling?" My eyes came back into focus to find Aragorn holding me up. My knees gave out.

"Adona! Her spirit can leave and she herself can die if she does not shake off this burden!"

"Do not fret? I feel fine…?" It came out as a question, though I did not mean it to.

"Do not sleep!" I heard a pound and I snapped back into focus.

"Exactly! Welcome to the of life and death! In this game, the person with the lowest score wins! Ai! Ai! Ai! Looks like we won! Hee hee hee! It's 124 to 9,752! Ai! Ai! Ha ha ha!" I tilt my head in confusion. "What?"

"Adona I am sorry but this needs to be done." Gandalf started to walk up to me.

"Eh? Ho ho horrrrendous! He he-" I was cut off by a slap. A nice old slap. "Ah, slap me again please?"

Slap.

"Oh, that feels too good! Again!" I laugh.

Punch.

"Oh-I mean- Ai! I said slap, not punch."

Cold water splashed in my face.

"What? What happened?" I stood up weakly, though Aragorn still held me.

"You forgot your mind."

"Oh, yes! Now I remember! That feeling of death really wiped me clean." I smile, though it probably looks pretty painful.

"Yes! Now what did you say before?" Gandalf continued as if nothing happened.

"We have 124 deaths total. Sauron's army has 9,752 deaths, though not including the ones in the forest." I wince as my back cramped for a second.

"You felt everyone's pain?" I heard a man's voice, though I could not recognize who.

"No, I would have died. I felt everyone that is dead's pain." I drag my eyes upwards to find Éomor's eyes. Dang, he is handsome! He is tall with shoulder length blond hair and a fair face, though his expression looked very focused with a hint of pity. "Sei un bel ragazzo." I just said; You are one handsome guy.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Sei un bel ragazzo." I smiled a tad.

"No, I mean what does it mean?" He said.

I thought for a minute. "I said you are one handsome guy."

He was apparently caught off guard, then blinked a couple of times and smiled nervously. "Um, well, I give you my thanks." I snickered, then moaned.

"Serves you right, Lassie! For not being so modest." Gimli laughed.

"By my world's standards, I am being modest." I grin.

Everyone, except for Legolas and Gimli, widened their eyes in horror. Legolas and I snickered. Of all the stories I have told him, he has finally gotten over the shock of Earth, and Gimli just get the idea clearer than others I guess. "ADONA!" It was Boromir's voice!

My eyes snapped open, I didn't even know I closed them, and I struggled out of Aragorn arms. "Um…I promised Lady Éowyn to help her after all of this." I smile then weakly try to get away, but Aragorn grabbed my waist again.

"Not in your condition. You must stay with either me or Legolas until you sleep and gain your strength back. And what happened to Boromir? I was afraid he might have got hurt." Aragorn lifted his head from my ear to listen to the loud string of cursing.

"Where is that little backstabbing twit? When I get my hands on her…" The rest was a bit muffled.

Aragorn glanced down at me without moving his head. "Mae, what did you do?"

"Umm…" I stared at the door and Boromir came through it.

"Adona! There you are you poor excuse of a Bonder!" I could practically hear his teeth grinding from across the room.

"Hey! Do you like the headache?" I smiled nervously.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked turning to me with a warning glare.

"That little cretin knocked me out right before the battle and tied me up!" He pointed to me.

"Well, that's what you get you suicidal maniac!" I yelled back.

"What are you talking about, Adona?" Gandalf asked.

"He was going to give up during the battle and-and kill himself basically! I didn't want him to die so I knocked him out! Oh, cruel harsh me!" I snapped my head down.

"B-Boromir? Is this true?" Aragorn asked, clearly shocked.

Boromir said nothing, he only looked down.

"I think we need to talk. Legolas watch over Adona." Aragorn pushed me into Legolas' arms. Then everyone, except Legolas, Gimli and the twins, went.

"You did a brave thing, Lass." Gimli said.

"He should not have been thinking of those things!" I shook my head and pushed off of Legolas.

Elrohir coughed and nudged Legolas, forcing Legolas the stammer out an apology. "Oh, umm… I am sorry I snapped at you earlier, I was just under a lot of pressure."

"I should not have pushed you though. I am also sorry." I smiled. "But what was it that was in the prophecy?"

"It did not happen in this battle." He looked at me gravely.

I sighed then thought for a moment. "Let us not snap at each other anymore… let us snap at Orcs!" I grinned evilly.

"Yeah!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"I am really starting to like you." Elladan grinned as well.

"Aye, Lassie! Good idea!" Gimli laughed.

"If you look outside you will see that we already snapped at the Orcs." Legolas smiled.

"Then let us snap again! And let us go all out!" I felt my heart stir. For all the pain and death they caused, I really wanted to get them. For all the hurt and suffering they WILL cause in the future, I wanted to get them! I have a new will, the will to stop it all! Not for just these people but for my friends and for the other people around this world! Never have I been so scared in my life to see Aragorn vanish, this war had made me realize just what was going on! This was no play time, this is war.

"I think you need to visit Irmo's realm." I was snapped out of my stupor by Legolas' worried tone.

"What is Irmo's realm?" I asked.

"Irmo is the Vala of sleep and dreams." Legolas answered softly, like he was trying to make his voice hypnotic so I would go to sleep. Nice job, it's really working, note the sarcasm.

"Ah. Well, I can always visit Irmo's realm when I'm dead." I started to walk off. Willing myself to gather the rest of my energy.

"You are immortal!" Legolas said walking slowly so he could walk right next to me.

"As I said before." I murmured. "Then I do not need to sleep if I am immortal!"

"But you just felt the pain from everyone dying!" Legolas tried to reason.

"So? I'm still alive, aren't I?" I held out my arm to open a door, but Elrohir beat me to it. "Thank you, Elrohir."

"Mmhmm." He said in reply.

Legolas said something under his breath, but I could not hear him. "You need to rest either way."

"I promised Éowyn to help her if she needed anything. And that is what I am planning to do."

Legolas sighed. "Fine, but I am staying with you, so you do not kill yourself."

"Yes, mother." I grumbled.

We all found Éowyn trying to give comfort to a grieving woman and her son. She looked up and saw us, then she said something to the woman and came forward to us. "Is there something you request?" She glanced at Legolas.

"No, I am just following Marthoreth." He smiled.

"Very well." She turned to me. "Are you looking to help?"

"Yes." I answered.

"The healers can use some help." She smiled sadly.

My eyes widened. The last time I was a healer I failed… miserably. I remember what my father did because of that…

_§- Flashback -§_

"_I think I see someone." Joe said for the millionth time._

_I squinted my eyes and looked all around. "No! There is nothing you fool!" _

"_I swear, there is something! You are just too blind to see it!" He exclaimed._

"_Well you are hallucinating!" Here I am stuck in the middle of the desert with twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber the only two hunters in the world that don't know how to survive in the wild! Good thing my brothers taught me some how-to tricks._

"_How do YOU know, YOU aren't the one who is hallucinating?" Herm asked, he sounded like he was drunk._

"_Um, well, maybe, because I'M the one that has the map! That rock over there is called 'The Zebra's mark' that means we are still 20 miles away from the next village." I sighed._

"_Then why don't we start moving again?" Joe mumbled._

_I growled. Am I the only one with a brain left? I have told them this ten times before! "Three reasons! First reason; We don't have the proper clothes on to walk when it's day, it will just burn us and get us killed faster! Second reason; It takes more energy to walk in the day. Third reason; We are open targets if we travel by day!" _

"_No need to snap." Herm muttered._

"_Yes! I have every reason to snap! What kind of hunter are you if you don't even know how to survive in the wild? And I have had to explain this to you eleven times! I just got attacked by lion and it almost ripped my stomach out! We were betrayed by a psycho who killed my friend and guide! And I am stuck with you two!" I threw a rock in frustration. They, unbelievingly, made a smart decision and did not talk anymore._

_I watched the sun sink down into a pool of deep reds and purples. I turned to Joe and Herm to wake them up. "It's time to go." They nodded and we left._

_Now, when you are in one of the most dangerous places in the world, what do you want to do? Well, I don't know, maybe, stay quiet! Well, Joe decided the best thing to do in his mind is sing Queen lyrics. 'We will rock you' in particular. He also likes to do air guitar solos. But since we were in the desert and that possibly is the ONLY thing he has left of his sanity, I put up with it. Until…_

_CRACK! _

"_What! What was that?" Herm whispered loudly._

"_Shhh!" I paused. I squinted my eyes and held still. It was hard to see in the dark, but everything was extremely quiet. So I could hear if there was anything._

"_Oh my God, it's a lion!" Joe started to freak out._

"_Shhh! There would be growls if it were a lion!" I whispered reassuringly._

"_Was that a growl?" Joe exclaimed again._

_I listened for a second. "No there is nothing." I whispered calmly._

"_No, no, no! I-I heard something! We got to run! Run! Run! Run!" Each time he said run it was softer and softer, like he was running away!_

"_Joe come back! Come back!" I wailed. I felt an arm around my waist pull me back from trying to run after him._

"_Let him go, he is gone." Herm whispered in my ear._

"_No…" I whimpered._

"_Come on, let us keep walking." He pulled me forward. "Which way do we go?"_

_I sniffed, then looked up. "The big dipper is pointing that way." I pointed north. "So we have to go that way." I pointed south._

"_Okay, let us keep going." He said sadly._

_Good thing it was dark, because I felt tears slip down my face, I didn't want him to see my tears. Why had I been so hard on him? Well, maybe he could get found on the way…_

_Just then I heard a scream from far away. "Joe…"_

"_We need to go before something catches up with us." Herm reasoned._

"_You are right, come on!" I whispered. Despite the scream we just heard, there was still hope for Joe! _

_We kept going throughout the night and past dawn. "Look! Is that something ahead?"_

_I look at the map and looked around. "Yes! It's the village! Come on!" I smiled. We both ran._

_Once we got to it, people came rushing out of their houses. "Who are you?" One of them asked._

_I and Herm told them everything, so they called some people to come and get us. After sorting a ton of things out with the government they sent out a message to my father. And my father is going to meet us at the airport. Herm though, was a little more off kilter than usual. He would probably need some very good therapy when we get back._

_We are now in a car driving to the airport, I am fairly nervous. The last time I saw my father was a month ago, and the incident made me realize that life is too short to hate your family. So I am willing to forgive my father and possibly call him Dad again!_

_Joe on the other hand, has not been found yet. Though, they have only been searching for a few days. I pray every night they find him, I feel as though it is my fault he ran away. If we had been traveling at day, he would not have ran…_

_Abayomi… h-he was found spread across a field by a lion. But I feel there is more to it than meets the eye. But he saved my life by shooting the lion that was attacking me. After he died I went crazy. Abayomi was a very good person, he was my friend… he was my brother. _

_Jack, oh Jack. Jack saved my life by distracting the lion that was watching my every move by shooting at the lion from his spot in a tree. We both escaped. He saved me, just to toy with me by killing Abayomi a while later. But I did not let him off the hook. When he was going on a crazy rant I pulled out a pipe and hit him upside the head with it and dragged him to the porch. I left him there and when I came back, I found the wood sucking up some blood but no Jack. I feel no guilt. But I have nightmares. Just because I found blood doesn't mean he is dead…_

"_Miss Adona?" Asked the driver._

"_Hmm?"_

"_We are here."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You are welcome miss."_

_I got out and found my father standing in the distance. He was in his black uniform, standing in a composed stance. His facial expression was blank and his eyes hidden behind his sun glasses. He was taller than the other military personnel. His short sandy blond hair was blowing in the wind._

_I walked up to them, expecting some sort of welcome from my father, but my hopes were dashed when he sneered at me. "Get in the plane." He said coldly._

"_No welcome? After all I have been through?" I shook my head._

"_No. You of all people should have done SOMETHING to help the people of that town." He growled._

"_You of all people should know that not everyone died." I countered._

"_Do not argue with me, child. Now. Get. In. The. Plane." I could tell that he narrowed his eyes, because his eye brows went down a little._

"_Maybe I should have just let the lions kill me!" I could feel tears gathering themselves in the corners of my eyes, but I start to walk away before HE could see them._

_But before I could get far enough and NEVER let my father know I heard it and got very affected, I heard him say one last thing. "Maybe you should have."_

_Being rejected by the only parent you have left hurts. It hurts a lot. But I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me affected, it would make me look weak. I got onto the plane and looked outside my window to find something that hurt me worse. He was smiling and shaking hands with Herm, he also saluted him. I turned away. I could not handle it very well._

_Soon everyone boarded the plane. My father did not even look at me as he passed by. He sat as far away as he could from me, and invited Herm to sit with him. Herm looked at me, and I waved my hand. As if to say go ahead, I don't care._

_To my surprise, one of father's Sergeants came and sat with me. Sergeant Holms I believe. He sat down across from me and stared at me awhile. "What?" I asked after a few minutes._

"_Why did your father say that?" He stared at me while he asked that._

"_It's a secret." I leaned in. "It's so secret I don't even know it." I sat back and looked out the window._

"_You did a good job. You have brought pride to your country." He said unexpectedly._

_I snap my head to him in confusion. "How?"_

"_You have saved many lives by calling in backup to help the people and for surviving. Since your father won't say it, I might as well say it." _

_I stare at him for a minute, then look down. "T-thank you, sir."_

"_Hang in there, kid." He stood up and patted me on the shoulder and walked away. I felt a tear run down my cheek. He cares about me more than my own father. What a life! _

_§- End of flashback -§_

I had asked my father what I did wrong, and he answered: "You could have saved a few lives if you did the medical procedures right. You should know these kinds of vital things!"

"I am not sure I should be doing healer stuff." I sighed.

"You would just be stitching up wounds and those sort of things." Éowyn tilted her head, trying to read my expression.

"I-I am not so good at those things." I said.

"We can help you with that." Elrohir stepped up.

"I guess." I mumbled. "Well, then let us go. Better not waste any time." I waved at Éowyn and headed towards the healing rooms.

"Lord Legolas and Master Gimli, your presence is needed!" A guard came up to them.

"Alright. Elladan, Elrohir could you watch over her?" Legolas asked turning around.

"Yes." Elladan answered.

"Do whatever they say, understand?" Legolas told me.

"Yes." I said looking down. Now that I was thinking of Joe, I felt extremely guilty. If I had just reached out and held him, maybe I could have saved him…

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you hesitant to do healers work?" Elladan asked.

"The last time I did healers work, eight patients died." I walked a little faster so, hopefully, they would not ask any questions, but that was not the case.

"What exactly was the situation?" Elrohir asked, keeping up with me was no problem to them.

"Bad." I mumbled.

"How bad?" Elrohir pressed.

"Very bad." I answered.

"Why was it bad?" Elladan asked.

"It was bad because it started out bad." I gave a vague answer.

"Do you remember our conversation before the battle?" Elrohir asked.

"You mean the one where you said you hated riddles?" I guessed.

"Yes, that one." Elrohir said

I sighed then stopped and leaned in a little. "Lions attacked our village healing house and I was the only survivor." Then I turned and walked away.

"What?" Elrohir asked, his tone was clearly worried.

"I'm not in the mood for stories." I sighed softly.

"Alright. Just know, this is not in the forest and this is not life or death. We are just doing the little things, so the healers can do the life or death things." Elrohir assured.

"And after you know how to do the minor things, we will do the life or death things." Elladan said.

I heard a grunt and a 'hey!' "But that is only if you are comfortable." Elrohir smiled at me when I turned to them.

"No. Just show me how to do the 'minor things' properly then go do the 'life or death things'. Since you know how to do it, then you should do it." I said.

"Very well." Elrohir said.

Just then we came to a healing rooms and a lady walked up to us. "Do you need any help?"

"No. But I would like to help you, is there any who need stitches?" I asked.

"Yes. There are plenty for you to help,. Come on then." She gestured for us to follow.

After hours of stitching and applying dressing, the healers (doing their job I suppose) told me to get some rest. But I couldn't, I just can't close my eyes and sleep for some reason. So I decided to go outside and watch the clouds roll by. But once I got outside, it wasn't the clouds I was watching. I got a closer view of the battle field.

I felt my heart break again. Just a couple hours ago these people were alive and afraid that they would not make it back to their families. Now their fears have come true. They won't make it back to their families. No more Daddy or no more brother or uncle or friend.

I felt my head swirl and a lump formed in my throat. Guilt swarmed my entire body. What if I could have done something? What if I Bonded with a bunch of animals through the quest? Would that have saved lives? Gee, some Bonder I am! The greatest of them all! The only one who has not Bonded with hundreds of animals by my age! Wow, awesome, fantastic, incredible, amazing, wonderful, marvelous…

I heard moans come from the battle field. Some people were still alive! I saw a person hold up his hand, trying to alert someone that he is, indeed, alive. Someone rushed to where he was and checked him out. Then he stopped and slowly shook his head. The man's injuries were probably fatal. But to my horror the guy took his spear and killed him. At that I had to turn away, there was no way I could watch that. I felt a pain stir in my body, then disappear after a minute. Then another one, then another one, until I counted ten more deaths on our tally, 134 deaths so far.

It was hard, knowing you have a lot of power. But right now you are powerless, just when it counts. Why couldn't I have gotten healing powers, like Aragorn? He seemed to have magic hands, yet I… I cannot help. I can only do defense, and even that's not very strong! We are going up against something that is older than the dirt we walk on! Moreover, he is only a giant flaming eyeball, yet we cannot get a start on him! We won this battle, but does he win the war? As I look around, I see we are stretched thin, yet the enemy always has four armies prepared for battle!

It looks hopeless. It sounds hopeless. It smells hopeless. Yet it does not feel hopeless. It feels like there is hope. Some place, somewhere, somehow there is a speck of hope among doubt. There is no darkness without light. I have read my history, the history of America. My forefathers probably felt the same, yet they did not give up! They found that speck of hope, and they found freedom. Freedom isn't free, and it ain't cheap either, but the price is worth it.

We can win. We will win. We have to win, or else we might as well be dead (and that would mean the movies and books are not true.).

"You seem different." I heard a voice behind me.

Gandalf was behind me. "The world is different."

"Bonders were never warriors, and never will be." Gandalf smiled sadly.

"What happened to me?" I stared down at my hands, and they were quivering.

"Bonders feel life and intertwine themselves with life. Like you and Frodo. You are, unknowingly, helping him by taking his pain. Not only from his body but also his mind. When most people are in pain, they try to look for comfort or release. That is part of the job a Bonder does." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel like a total failure. What would have happened if I did something wrong? What if I do something wrong in the future? I have a nasty habit of getting things wrong, for some reason." I looked down.

"You did really well! You saved more lives then you know. And experience is the best revenge." He assured.

"I thought living good was the best revenge."

"The saying is a bit altered, but it is the same because it is true."

I stared at him for a minute. "How do I improve? How do I help? I need to help…somehow!" I turned and grabbed the railings of the wall; I spied another person having to be killed by the group.

"I…" Gandalf trailed off. "Just be patient, my dear."

I shook my head. "That is the only thing I can do?"

"For now." He gripped my shoulder. "But a time will come when you are needed."

I sighed. "I guess your right… as always."

He laughed. "I am not always right dearest."

"To me you are." I said seriously and looked at him.

His brows drew together. "It is not the best idea to think so highly of me, Maethoreth."

I corked a smiled. "When have I ever made a good decision?"

He chuckled. "Good point. But I may disappoint you in the future."

"I have been disappointed my whole life. I've been disappointed by everyone in my life at least ten times. You have not disappointed me once." I have been disappointed more times than I can count. But what disappointed me the most was when I did not have Gray as a dance partner. When I was eight , I was entered into a dance competition. My Grandma was so excited about this one, because it was the first competition she had won when she was my age and what her mother had won and what my mother had won, this one meant a lot to her. This one meant a lot to me.

_§-Flashback-§_

_From 5 am to 6 pm I would dance. I would dance until my feet started to bleed, but I got over the pain. I wanted to make my parents… proud. The days went by and the weeks trudged on, each day was a challenge, each day was the same. But grandma had always been there to support me, until I woke up. Something told me, you don't want to wake up, you want to sleep until the world's end was near. I thought it was just laziness, so I smiled and got up for another taxing day of practice. I woke up Erwin, who was in a bed across from mine and we got dressed. I sniffed the air, expecting to smell eggs and tea, but to no avail._

_Erwin said he was going to find his shorts downstairs and walked out of the room calling for Grandma. But his calls stopped abruptly, then he slowly pushed the door open, his face was an unnatural shade of white as he murmured quietly. "Grandma fell. We need to call 911." I tried to get past him to see if she was alright, but Erwin wouldn't let me, he just grabbed a phone and dialed the emergency line. I'm glad now that my brother never let me see her. I want to remember her as she was when she was alive._

_Oh, grandma. I miss you dearly._

_I still danced, for her, for mom, for my father and brothers that were fighting for us. I had never been so driven to win before, I had never worked so hard. With every twist I did I thought of grandma, with every step I thought of mom, with every jump I thought of my brothers, with every difficult move I thought of my twin. But with every win I thought of my father. You could say I had the lust to please anyone I loved, for this one I wanted to win for grandma, who went to every one of my dancing competitions, who went to every singing recital for Erwin._

_In the end I won. I was presented with the flowers and a trophy, a big golden trophy. I grinned and looked at the girls who had lost, their heads were down in disappointment and tears ran down their faces. The parents came and lifted their daughters and gave them a big hug, telling them how beautiful they looked on stage or how awesome they did. "Come on, let's get some ice cream!" One father said._

"_Why? I didn't win." One little girl said._

"_You tried your best, and for that I'm proud of you." He said. And they would walk off with their supportive parents. _

_But me? I stand, motionless, on a floor with words ringing through my ears like a bomb had just gone off. Proud. The winning word that we all drive for. I look down at my winnings and think; did I really win? In a way they had accomplished more than I ever could that day. They get love and I get flowers. Was this worth the drive? I won the trophy… but to what avail? Who do I show it to? I look around and watch the staff clean up and start to put away everything. Now that I don't have my grandma and my mommy and my brothers that are away to war. A pain erupts in my chest as I realize something that no eight year old should realize. I am alone. I lost the bigger prize, and I'm alone. I am the loser here, not the other girls, they have everything they could ever truly want and need. I slowly walk off the big floor while the giant world around me does not even take notice of my presences on the floor still. Tiny tears trek down my face, I lost._

_§-End of Flashback-§_

A hand on my face tears me away from my disheartening reverie. "Please do not look so sad, my dear."

I looked into his eyes, and saw something that I have not seen directed towards me before. Love, a fatherly love. The one that I have been longing for since I was brought into the earth, the one that only special people can touch. Maybe, just maybe, I am not the loser for once. Maybe I can be the winner! I smile at him. "I am not sad anymore. Thank you." I turn and hug him.

He stiffens for a second, then hugs me back. "Whatever for dear?"

"For coming back when you could have turned away from us." I hugged him tighter.

He then mumbled something so light that I just barely heard him, even though my ear is next to his mouth. "If only everyone was pleased with the slightest details and go on the heavily darkened road with no complaints."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Pay no mind to what I said. Go now, and rest, we have some Hobbits to pick up." He smiled. I smiled brighter as he turned and left.

Sighing I started to walk after him, but a sound made me stop abruptly. It was a small sound, nothing big, but nonetheless I heard it. I slowly walked to look over the wall, the sound grew louder, I looked around to see if anyone else heard it, but everyone just kept walking calmly.

I closed my eyes to hear better, and without a fail a voice was calling for help, but where was it coming from? I leaned in closer and closer until I was on the tips of my toes. The voice sounded muffled, like it was under something. Maybe someone got caught in the explosion and lived!

My eyes snapped opened and I looked down to find the debris from the explosion and I raced down the stairs, taking three steps at a time. Please, please, please let me save this person! Oh Lord I need to save this person! I can't let another one die!

I immediately started to pick the debris away, but the exhaustion from the battle was taking it's toll on me, so I had limited strength. Then another plea for help came from the pile, and all of the sudden I felt like I had renewed strength. I yelled for people to come help me, and in a moments notice five people came to help.

With everyone there it took only a minute more to get the man out from underneath the rubbish. There was dirt and blood marks all over his face, his expression was one of relief in that moment.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

He nodded, and tried to stand, but he fell into me. "Take it easy, yes, slowly." Another man said as the injured man was carried out to the healing room, I followed.

One man turned around and smiled brightly at me. "You just saved a man today, in fact you have saved many of us! Maethoreth the kind, your name shall ever be known, milady!" He said out loud so everyone could hear. Everyone cheered and clapped.

I blushed fiercely, but smiled until it hurt. Then I felt arms around me hugging me, I turned to find the girl who was my maid before. She smiled up at me and said. "You have just spared my brother from death! Thank you so much!" She said loudly.

I saved someone today… it felt good to save people!

o0o

"Ado- I mean- Mae! Do you feel anything?" Legolas whispered from his horse, which was RIGHT next to me. If I even move a quarter of an inch to the left I would bump into Legolas. He had a sort of a break down earlier, he was spooked by the trees, who are very angry right now. But not at us, they are angry at the Orcs and Sauron. Gandalf had to calm him, so he told him that I could feel the anger in the trees, so that helped calm him down a bit. Until the Ent popped out of nowhere, and everyone is on the edge. But Legolas the most, ever since then he has been asking me every three minutes if I feel anything wrong or different.

"Stop your worrying, Master Elf! And leave the poor lass alone!" Gimli shook his head.

"Well, all I want to know is if the trees are going to kill us like the Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

"Yes, but I see no difference in the trees because it has only been about three minutes! Now rest your nerves, for you are making the horses think the same way as you!" Gimli said in a gruff voice. I smiled evilly. Gimli is on the same horse as Legolas, so if Legolas goes mad, then the horses go mad, what happens to poor Gimli?

Legolas sighed and rubbed his horses neck. "Sorry, Mellon nin."

"Were you saying that to Gimli or the horse?" I asked.

"All three of you." Legolas answered.

"If it helps any, there is no difference in the trees." I offer.

"Thank you. Now hopefully I can be at peace…" He said taking a deep breath. I look at Gimli with challenge in my eyes. I hold up my hand and make a ten minute sign, Gimli signals fifteen minutes and we wait.

-Ten minutes later-

Legolas is fidgeting every ten seconds. And it has been ten minutes, let's see if he asks… he is fidgeting again then he sneaks a glance at me. I smile nervously then look away quick, hoping he would get suspicious so he would ask. But I hear him take a deep breath. Darn.

-Two minutes later-

"Mae? Do you feel anything?" Legolas asked all of the sudden.

I slowly turn my head to him. "No." Then I turn to Gimli. "I win."

"Nay, Lassie. You didn't get it right, we both lost." Gimli chuckled.

"Nay, Master Dwarf. I am closer to the truth because I am closer to the timing! You are three minutes off, where I am two minutes off." I smiled.

"Wait. Did you two just bet on how long I was going to keep quiet?" Legolas asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes." I answer plainly.

"Aye." Gimli said after me.

"You two are hopeless." Legolas shook his head.

"So are you." I say.

"How?" He asked.

"You're friends with us, aren't you?" I half asked.

He laughed. "I see your point."

All of the sudden I can smell a certain pipe-weed. "They are near!" I whisper under my breath.

Legolas stopped laughing at once. "Who? What? Where?" He looked around nervously.

"Not that silly! I'm talking about the Hobbits!" I smile at him.

"Finally!" He let's out a breath he had been holding.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry said bowing low. "We are the door wardens. Meridoc son of Saradoc is my name, and my companion, who, alas! Is overcome with weariness." He nudged Pippin with his foot. "Is Peregrin son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests."

I frowned at the name; Saruman. He's the idiot that made us change our directions many times, leading us to the Mines of Moria (I shiver at the thought of going through those again.), betrayed his allies, killed many people in Rohan and allowed Sauron to take over his mind like a puppet! I don't like him very much. "Doubtless! He would!" Gandalf laughed. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from a plate and bottle?"

"No, good sir, the matter escaped him. He has been much occupied. Our orders come from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best." Merry answered.

"Merry! We were so worried!" I yelled.

He stared at me. "Adona?"

"No, I'm Galadriel. Who did you think I was?" I rolled my eyes.

"Adona!" Pippin jumped up from his laying position.

"Why does everyone call you Adona, when your name is Maethoreth?" Éomor asked.

"Because I have two names, I like to be addressed Maethoreth at first meetings though." I smile then turn back to Merry and Pippin. "Looks like we missed the party."

Everyone laughs. "Aye, I agree with the lass. What are we celebrating?" Gimli asked.

"We are celebrating the defeat of Isengard and the downfall of Saruman!" The Hobbits say together.

Afterwards, we exchange more words and they explain what happened. Then we talk to a giant tree-I mean Ent-named Treebeard. After that Gandalf and King Théoden talked to Saruman. And let me tell you, that dude is messed up. But the thing that was the most messed up was at the end, where he turned to me.

"Ahh, so you are the one that Sauron wants." He smiled wickedly. "He says you cannot hide anymore. He has been waiting for you for a long time, Lintamelissë." He pauses dramatically, waiting for me to react.

I raise a brow. "What kind of name is Lint-ame-liss-ai? Is Sauron renaming me or something? And why has he been waiting a long time for me for?"

Saruman just stared at me. "So you do not remember? How interesting…" He stroked his beard.

I glance at Gandalf for a second then looked back at Saruman. "What is there to remember? I'm sixteen!"

He was taken back. "Impossible."

Soon he changed the subject to something else. Then Wormtongue came up behind him and threw a black ball thingy. And… well… it missed us. Then he started talking about other thing that I have no understanding of, so I looked around to find anything interesting. Wait! What is that?

I leaned a bit off my horse to get a better look at it. It was a purple book! Just like the green one I have! I glanced up as the King spoke venomously to Saruman, and everyone had their full attention on them, so I slid off my horse and grabbed the book. It sort of sparkled in the sun, but it felt like leather. I stared at the book then flipped through the pages quickly, and it had the same writing as the green book so I painfully shoved it in my shirt with it's companion. I stop to think for a moment though.

Why do I bother to carry these books when I have no idea why I carry them? Am I turning into a hoarder? Or just an obsession with interestingly coloured books? Whatever reason, it's painful. Let's hope that it's not all for nothing.

o0o

Gandalf's POV

After that puppet Saruman slithered back into his pit, I turned to find Adona off her horse with a painful expression on her childish features. I was tempted to ask what was she doing, but then again who REALLY knows why she does things. So I turn back to the black ball, covered of course, in my hands. Such a dangerous thing to have, but what to do with it? One cannot just give his enemy such a thing, yet he cannot keep it himself. Perhaps we could hide it until, hopefully, Sauron's reign diminishes?

So many mistakes we have made, and yet we still live. How is that? Does Sauron make more mistakes than we, and just shields them from our eyes? Oh, life can be very complicated at times.

"Mae, what on Arda are you doing?" Legolas asks Adona.

She looks up at him with pain brightly shining in her eyes. Oh, her eyes remind me of something, if only I could remember! "I thought I saw something interesting." She attempted to smile.

"Why do you look like your in pain?" Legolas crossed his arms.

"I stepped on something." She is lying, as innocent as a child caught with his hand in a sugar jar.

I sigh. "You did not just step on something, just get back on your horse and away from the filth that lies within these waters."

She does as I say quickly, then she smiles at me. Who does she remind me of? This is giving me a headache! I have been trying to figure this out for a while now, but to no avail! Before the blue hair incident, her hair used to be black, and the bells were ringing rapidly, but now it just stays at the tip of my tongue!

"Gandalf, it looks like we have a dilemma." Aragorn whispers to me.

I take one last glance at Adona before I turn to Aragorn again. Maybe later I will be able to place her.

o0o

"Come on, Lassie, just a sip!" Gimli said, trying to get Adona to drink some ale.

"Fine! But just one sip." She took the ale and sipped it. She raised her lip up in disgust and moaned. "That was awful!"

I chuckled. "In time you will probably learn to enjoy it."

"Doubtful." She replied.

"One would be surprised at what the future might bring, and do not underestimate that." I tapped my nose and chuckled as she frowned and shook her head.

"Are you always spewing out wisdom?" She asked.

"No. Only about half the time." I answer.

She laughed, though she sounded a bit tired. Not a sleep deprived tired, but a worn-out-by-the-world tired. One should not experience war at such a young age, especially for a Bonder. The poor dear doesn't know that when she turns to the age of 22, the world will never be the same. When she turns 22 her feeling of pain will surpass anyone of any race by ten times. Her past will catch up to her and she will find no comfort. Medicine will not be able to cure her sicknesses and pain. There is no way we can help her, so I give her my attention when I can spare it the most.

"Ah, I will miss this once it disappears, for more battles are probably in our future." She sighed.

"Aye, but don't think of that now, Lassie! What we need in our future is more ale in our cups!" Gimli laughed.

"I'll go get it!" She got up and trotted off to the kegs of ale near the wall.

"Gandalf?" I heard Legolas' soft voice near my ear.

"Hmm?"

"What did Saruman mean by calling Adona; Lintamelissë? The language is in Quenya, and I understand little of that language." He asked in a concerned tone.

"It means; swift lover. I do not know why he named her that, but I have a feeling that it's something that we should keep an eye on." I sighed.

"Swift lover? That does not sound too good." He shook his head.

"No, it does not." Aragorn came up behind us.

"I see someone has her eye on you, lad." Gimli said, implying the Lady of Rohan.

"Yes, I can see that too." Aragorn said distantly.

I glanced around the room and found the lady in question staring at Aragorn with cloudy eyes. "Be careful, Lord Aragorn, you may be in trouble later." I laughed and patted him on the back. He just sighed and took a large swig from his half pint. Speaking of half pint where are the two half pints themselves?

o0o

Adona's POV

"Aye, I agree. Two Sams could probably take down Boromir." Pippin said taking a rather big gulp from his ale.

"Depends if Boromir had a sword or not. But Sam IS pretty fierce with his pans." I said taking an equally large gulp from my water. Other people might disagree but water is definitely better than ale. Ale makes me feel like a warm poison is entering my body, but water makes me feel refreshed and ready for anything. Kind of like when a desert gets rain.

"Sam could take Boromir down -with or without a sword-with his bares hands." Merry slurred slightly.

"How?" I asked.

"One time, Sam, Merry, Fatty and I were running down a hill, to get to some mushrooms that were rumored to be down there. And sure enough, there were mushrooms, but some rabbits were eating them!" Pippin hiccupped.

"But these weren't any ol' rabbits. These were Farmer Proudfoot's rabbits, specially trained to find mushrooms and truffles." Merry leaned forward a little.

"More muscle on them too." Pippin added.

"And more aggressive, they can bite pretty hard. All of us stopped, 'sept for Sam. He marched right up to them and brushed them away like they were mice!" Merry continued.

"Did he get bitten?" Rabbits can carry rabies disease!

"Once, but he didn't care, he walked right past us with an arm full of mushrooms." Merry answered, taking a big swig of his ale.

"Then Farmer Proudfoot pounced on him!" Pippin piped up.

"No he didn't! Pippin stop telling tales." Merry shook his head.

"It's true! He came bouncing out of a bush and tackled Sam, then he took out a carrot and tried to beat him with it, then the carrot broke so Sam pulled out a needle and started licking it, then he drove it into the carrot and Farmer Proudfoot ran away crying!" Pippin said in a fast pace.

Merry and I stared at him. "Um, Pippin? Are you alright?" I finally asked.

"Me? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Then he passed out.

"Well, that answers that question." Merry said shaking his head.

"I didn't know he drank THAT much.." I blinked several times then drank from my water.

"Well, we WERE singing and dancing on a table."

"Your right…" I sighed. "What should we do with him?"

Merry shrugged. "We'll leave him until the night is over, just keep an eye on him, I reckon." He drank some more ale then looked down it. "Well would you look at that! No more ale! You stay here, I'll be back." He got up and left.

I sighed again. The noise is incredibly loud, and it's giving me a headache. Oh, so much stress! But I'm not as stressed as Aragorn and Gandalf are. Gees! They must have several billion things going through their mind right now, and here I am complaining about the noise! I am THE most selfish person ever!

I opened my eyes before I noticed they were closed, and saw Pippin still sleeping. After a while, Merry didn't come back, I looked around and couldn't find him among everyone, so I took Pippin, and put him into a chair and covered him with some blankets. I glanced out the window that was behind Pippin's chair, and saw a sky filled with dancing stars, yet I do not see them with the same peace of that I saw them a week ago. The cold voices of the dead still haunt me as a ghost, when do I be rid of them? Will they ever go away?

It is like someone breathing down your neck with an ice-cold breath. Like Goosebumps that keep coming with wave after wave of shivers, it never stops pulsing.

But then I hear the people that are still living, and I not only hear these people talk, but I feel them do so. I feel their hearts pound, I feel some sort of dim light around them, they are all still blue. But there were four purple. The blue felt like they were only visiting, but the purple felt as if they are tied down to this world as like a boat that has an anchor, when the others pass by with no captains. They are merely floating away as the seconds pass, but those four stay forever, they are the ones that have to fight wave after wave. But then I realize, it's Gandalf, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, they are all immortal.

And then I realize; so am I.

I will see Aragorn and Gimli and Frodo and-and Merry and Pippin and Sam and Boromir fade into the distance while I am stuck anchored to this world no matter what happens! I will have to face wave after wave and watch all the boats pass by. And I am doomed to love them all. I will wish to go with them, yet I cannot. I hate that I love everyone here, dirty beards and all. I cannot hate them, even when I focus closely on their imperfections and faults, I cannot see any. Like I am looking through the eyes of Eru himself, I would jump in front of an arrow for all of them. My chest burns, I want to scorn them, but then I see them laugh. I want to tell them to go away, but I know I will follow them wherever they turn. I don't want to face this pain that I know I will feel, but I have no choice. If I feel this kind of pain for complete strangers, then what will I feel for the ones I know and love? Will I be able to survive the pain? Doubtful, very doubtful.

Oh, I can't even bare the thought of losing the ones I love! What makes me think when I see them fade into the distance I will live? There will still be Elladan and Elrohir and Gandalf and Legolas, but is that enough?

"Adona? Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

Only now do I notice the tears pouring down my face. I glance down. "No."

"What is wrong?" He asked standing next to me.

"I just realized that I am immortal." I mumbled.

He took my shoulders and guided me out of the room and hugged me. He let me cry on his shoulder until I stopped. "You are sad that you will see everyone pass." He said after a while.

"Yes. I will see all mortals pass, leaving me behind in the middle of nowhere." I say scornfully.

He withdrew and held both my arms so he could get a better look at me. "There are no words of comfort that I can say about our passing in the future. But that is why after this, whether or not we win, you will go to Rivendell or Lothlorien, there you shall find some means of comfort."

"But what if it is you I want?" I slouch a bit. He smiled sadly, but said nothing. Then I realized something. "Go on! Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. I just need some time to think is all."

He sighed. "There are times when I need time to think as well." He squeezed my shoulder and I felt a wisp of a kiss on the top of my head before he left slowly, but before he left he turned and whispered something that I barely caught. "I am sorry." He disappeared after that.

Oh, he doesn't need to be sorry! Did he really think he was at fault about this? I groaned then started to walk to my room.

I pushed the door open and entered, lighting a few candles I turned and gasped. A dark figure was in the corner of my room, behind a chair. "Boromir?"

The figure shook it's head.

"Amarian?"

This is what really scared me, it shook it's head again. "W-who are you?"

It stepped forward and I took a step back, I tried to open the door, but it would not budge. It was tall and it had a cloak, it was also very thin and completely straight, kind of like a stick. "I am Daylon, Servant of God." His voice was soft but deep at the same time, with just a hint of amusement.

I relaxed. "So you are an angel?"

"What else would I be?" He chuckled as one would chuckle at an animal that did something amusing, like scratching it's butt.

"Why are you here, Daylon?" I asked softly.

"I am the Angel of darkness, and no. I am NOT a demon." He said the last word with an incredible amount of disgust.

"Angel of darkness?" I tilted my head.

"I am your shadow, I am your fear. The same fear you have for Eru." He answered.

"His wrath? You are Eru's wrath?" My eyes widen.

"You catch on quickly, yes." He chuckled humorlessly.

"What does that have anything to do with you being here though?" I asked, getting to the point.

He stepped forward and pulled back his cloak. He had short black hair that went everywhere, some pieces of hair went to his jaw-line and some only went to his eyes, but it looked neat somehow. He had pale skin and very thin lips. But the thing that made him creepy was his eyes, they were red. Extremely red, like cherry red. He smirked at me before I realized that I was staring at him. Even though he is creepy looking, he is absolutely handsome. Drop dead gorgeous in fact. He rivals Glorfindel and Amarian (those are two most handsome people I have seen on this {or any} planet), but of course not Eru. No one can surpass him. "Had enough?" His smooth voice enters my ears.

I blush deeply. "Continue."

"I want you to deliver a message to my… acquaintance in the white city of Gondor." He tilted his head a bit.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"You need not know his name. He will come to you, and I want you to give him this." He gracefully pulled out a scroll that had three scarlet red laces tied to it with a golden seal that had a unicorn horse on it with impeccable detail in the muscle and hair on it.

"I-is that the symbol of Eru?" I ask gently taking it from him, as if it would break at any wrong movement.

"Yes. The unicorn is a symbol of Eru. For it's endurance, strength and purity." Daylon said slowly.

"Why me?" I ask.

"That is a good question, but I'm afraid I cannot answer it."

I look up to see him watching me. "No offence, but you look sort of evil." It slips from my mouth before I can think.

He raised his brow. "As you know, I am a different kind of angel. So wouldn't that make my appearance look different? Demons can come as light and angels can also fool people. Do not try to think about it though, it would be a terrible waste of effort. No one can understand the Great Creator and this was just the way I was made, so no. I am not a demon. You most likely don't even know what a demon looks like, maybe I do not look like a demon at all. As I said before, demons can come as light, what if the thing you think is good is not good at all? Jesus said himself that my people died from lack of knowledge. And you cannot know all the knowledge that there is to know. The only thing you _can _do is trust in the Great Creator himself." Throughout his speech he leaned a little towards me with each sentence.

"I guess that makes some sense." I glanced at the scroll in my hand. "But how will I know that it is the right person to-" I looked up and found him gone. "Well, that was… weird." I sigh and carefully placed the scroll somewhere safe. I wonder why he told me to do it?

o0o

"Adona!" I heard Legolas' voice wake me up.

"What?" I mumble through the pillows.

"Pippin got into some trouble last night."

"What? Did he dye Merry's hair green? Did he drink all the ale once he was alone with it?" I smile at the thought of it.

"No. He looked into Palantír and was attacked by Sauron."

I snapped up and jumped out of bed. "Is he alright?"

"For the most part, he is pretty shaken though."

"Where is he? I have got to see him!" I pulled off my night shirt and pulled on a dress without thinking of Legolas, who was standing behind me.

I turned to find him turned away from me. After I got dressed I told him he could turn around again, then we raced to where Pippin was. He was in a room with Gandalf, the King, Éomor, Éowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir (who is in the shadows, because now I'm sure he hates me), Merry and some guards.

I knelt down to Pippin. "Are you alright?"

He nodded sullenly. "He'll be fine." Gandalf stated. "He did not say anything to Sauron that would be of use, there is no doubt in that. But we must ride to Gondor with all haste, there is business to attend to there."

I thought on that. I have to go to Gondor to deliver that scroll, but I want to stay here with Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship. Oh, I guess we don't always get what we want. "I'll go too." I looked at Gandalf.

He stared at me for a minute. "Why?" Was all he said.

"I have a feeling it will do good." I answered.

He stared at me again then sighed. "Very well. Pack lightly for we must leave in two hours." He said walking away.

I jumped to my feet and quickly raced back to my room again. I quickly packed and Merry helped me do it. "Will you keep an eye on him?"

"Yes. I give you my word I will do so." I said.

"Good. And will you try to stay safe?" He asked.

"I'll try." I answered after a moment.

He sighed. "Why did he have to do it?" From his tone I guessed that he was saying that more to himself than anyone.

"All fools have to do it. It's not that we want to, it's just that we have to." I sighed too.

He chuckled. "We? Hmm, now that I think about it…"

"Hey! Aren't I one?" I asked teasingly.

"Yep, but never underestimate fools. They can be a real handful." He said smiling.

"You hear that, Sauron? You have fools for enemies! You had better watch out, you better not shout, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, because Pippin and Adona/Maethoreth are coming to town. They destroy everything of yours when you're sleeping, they know when you plan on attacking, they destroy any chance of a surprise attack because they surprise you first by pulling out your diary (without knowing they had it), so don't attack at all for goodness sake! Because Pippin and Adona/Maethoreth are coming to town!" I sang in a bright, cheery voice.

"You need help." Merry concluded shaking his head.

"I know." I smiled.

"Hey, what's that?" Merry pointed to the scroll that was in the dresser that they gave me, I must have left it open when I was getting Aragorn's tunic!

"Um, just something I was drawing!" I smiled nervously. Good thing they don't know I'm dyslexic!

"Where did you get that seal?" He asked looking at it with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Ah, Éomor let me borrow it."

"Adona, you're an awful liar. So don't try to do it." He raised a brow at me.

"Fine. A guy gave it too me to deliver it to someone at Gondor. That is the seal of Eru though, so it must be extremely important." I whispered the last part. "That is why I must go to Gondor!"

"Whoa, the seal of Eru!" He whistled.

"Shh!" I put my finger to my mouth.

"Oh, right!" He smiled sheepishly.

Just then I heard Gandalf's voice talking to Pippin. "I hope my little Bonder-in-training is ready to leave! My patience is wearing thin."

I squealed by accident and grabbed the scroll to shove it into my bag, but it wouldn't fit. And as if on que it started to glow, making it impossible to hide anywhere on me without anyone noticing. So I wrapped it in a tunic the people of Rohan gave to me, then shove it in my bag and try to fit the flap on, it poked out, but it fit just barely.

I jumped when I heard Gandalf knock on the door and say, "Adona! You had better be ready!"

I grabbed my bag and took Merry's hand (he had been laughing the entire time I tried to put the scroll in my bag). "Ready!" I smiled brightly when I opened the door.

"Good, now come along!" Gandalf mumbled the first part.

I had to jog in order to keep up with him, but Pippin and Merry had to run. We came to everyone who had been waiting for us outside, near the stables, and we said our goodbyes. It was a little emotional to me, because I would be leaving so many that I love! But it has to be done…

"You will be given a different horse, because you are going a great distance at great speeds and the one you were using is a bit old. So you will be given this one." The stable master told me and lead me to a black horse with a white star burst pattern on it's muzzle and white on it's hooves. It-I mean-he nickered and threw back his head as a sign of a spirited horse. The stable master chuckled. "He is a bit spirited, but he is also very fast. Will he do?"

"Yes. I once had a horse that was spirited, so I'm used to them." I smile then held out my hand so he could sniff it, he did so and tried to nibble on it too! I grinned and patted the horse, giving him an apple the stable master handed to me. The horse took the apple in one bite and nickered happily. "Will you let me ride you?"

The horse eyed me for a second then shook his head up and down. I laughed. "What is his name?"

"Mist. He is so fast, he seems to disappear like mist." The stable master smiled.

"What a lovely name you have, Mist." I grinned.

Mist nickered and nuzzled my hand. He already had a saddle on, so I mounted him and secured my pack. "Maethoreth! We must leave now!" Gandalf shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I thanked the stable master and spurred Mist lightly.

Merry came into view as well as Gandalf and Pippin. They all turned to look at me. "Come now! The day grows late and we must ride with all haste!" Gandalf said and took off.

"Goodbye, Merry!" I yelled while passing him.

He waved back at me. I spurred my horse into a gallop to catch up to Gandalf. The wind made my hair whip in my face, but I loved it! The stable master was right this horse does go really fast!

_Adona?_

_Frodo? Is that you?_

_Yes. I-I need help._

_What is it? Did Sam get hurt?_

_No. Sam is fine, quite happy in fact._

_Really? Well, that's good to hear. What did you need help with though?_

_We are lost, and we cannot find a good path._

_Don't you have Gollum for that? _I mentally laughed.

_Gollum is dead._

My heart stopped beating and I almost fell off my horse. _You're joking… right? Please tell me you're joking! Please! Please! Please!_

_No, I am not joking. Gollum was killed by an arrow by one of Faramir's soldiers._

**_Author's note: _**Oopsy! Looks like I'm evil... again! Ha ha ha! Just when you think I'm out of them another cliffy pops up! PPWACOT review? Please? Please? Come on! Don't be as evil as me! And I know there are a lot of you who don't review! Hee heee hee!


	12. Frodo's woes

**Author's note: **Hello! Now, I know you all want to destroy me, and I deserve it because I'm a horrible person, but I got another chapter for you! *eyes everyone nervously* I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that life has gotten in the way, with brothers to take care of, and homework stacking, and fools to avoid! It's just so awful! *sobs* Though, this chapter is almost sadness free! No really dark parts!

**Dedications: **Wow, I got ten reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! This chapter is for the very wonderful; you, Ladydoroanne, luneara eclipse, Wing Commander Arnica Vinyaya, Malgor Makalaure, Sammiegirl, Stabbythings, DivaSister1, Losanna, Emilyy, Ren, Imaginary-worlds, malikelm, Lover's venom, pretty woman (or whoever you are), rockndasha, Naruvamp, Starrycat05, and Manny Maarie! I cannot expression the gratitude for all of you! *gives bear hug*

**Responses: **

Emilyy: Thank you so much for the review! I was truly touch! But, yes, you are correct. I have search high and low for Glorfindel fics and since I speak some French, so I have tried to find some Glorfindel fics in french, but came up with almost nothing! :(

**Warnings: **Non.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Chapter twelve**

_We are so dead. _I was too stunned at the moment to do anything. My horse just simply ran and I just simply sat there, ignoring the fact that my spine was being shoved up my head. We are all going to die, and we are all going to fail. What went wrong?

_Adona? Are you alright? What do you mean we are so dead?_

My eyes widened for a second, and then I fought to regain my composure. _What happened?_

_I-I'm not sure. We were standing at the edge of the cave, over-looking the Forbidden pool with about twenty archers pointing their arrows at him and Faramir asked me if he wanted me to spare Gollum. But before I could gather my courage to answer him, one of his men's arrows slipped, then Gollum looked up and got shot in the head… he is dead._

Crap. Oh, crap. What do I do? What should I tell him? Tell him how he is going to die at the hand of Sauron? Tell him to come back because it's going to fail? There is nothing I can do to help him! Nothing!

But I can't just sit here. No, it is not what I was raised to be, I was raised to fight every odd. My dyslexia, my mom and grandma's death, the dance competitions, father, Africa. I have been through all of those and I won't give up now! Though, I cannot see how I can help.

Maybe… maybe I COULD help. The Ring, it slowly morphs minds, and Sauron can hear what Frodo is thinking, faintly though. I can do the same. I can help Frodo conquer the Ring! I can help Frodo have a stronger conscience, and maybe we won't need Gollum in the end, because Frodo will drop the Ring in on his own! Middle-Earth's fate depends on it.

_Yes! I'm fine! We are not so dead after all! _Hopefully, I added in a corner of my mind where Frodo cannot reach. I needed to stay calm so nothing will happen that is not supposed to happen anymore.

_Can you help us?_

_Yes-I mean with what?_

_We are lost._

_Oh! I think Gandalf has a map somewhere in his pack; the next time we stop I'll get back with you. You know, I am on my horse right now, so I am not wasting energy. Could I take a load off of you?_

_A little. _He opens up his mind further, and I take all I can off of him before he closes his mind again. _That was more than a little! Are you alright?_

I felt weariness wash me over, and I found it harder to breath. My limbs feel like jelly and my wrists feel bruised. _Were you bound at one point?_

_Yes. By Faramir, Boromir's brother._

_Boromir's brother? My goodness! He talked about him, but didn't say his name! Does he look like him?_

_He has reddish blond hair and green eyes, I can see the resemblance._

_Hmm. Did I tell you Boromir hates me?_

_No. What happened?_

_He wanted to go into battle and somewhere in the middle of it give up and die. So I hit him over the head with a candlestick and tied him up so he couldn't escape._

_What? Why would Boromir try to kill himself?_

_He tried to take the Ring from you, Frodo; he failed you and his father. He is too ashamed to go back, so dying a hero is a good alterative to going on. But I didn't want him to die, and it was on the spur of the moment… so I took the nearest thing I could reach and, well, let's just say he got a nice headache afterwards… oh, and so I also tied him up so he couldn't try to kill himself again._

I heard chuckling. _It's not funny! He tried to kill himself!_

_No. It's just that, you hit him over the head with a candlestick? And tied him up? Oh, if I could have seen that, it would have been priceless!_

I sighed, then jogged through my memory and pulled it out where Frodo could see. _I didn't know we could see each others memories!_

_I figured since we can talk, why can't we show our memories?_

_Oh! That is the laugh I need right now! To bad Sam couldn't see this…_

_I should have bonded with him too!_

_You couldn't take the weariness from two people!_

_I could try…_

_You would kill yourself. You have to think about yourself too every once in a while._

_Ha ha ha, aha aha ha ha! Very funny, Frodo!_

_I'm serious._

_I know you are, but I'm not taking you seriously. Ha ha ha!_

Frodo mentally sighed. _Fine then, be that way. Uh… I have to go, farewell!_

_Goodbye!_

Oh, God. What did I get myself into? Now I have to help Frodo get through this, mostly talking to him almost constantly, and somehow make Gandalf and the others believe everything is fine, keep Sauron's eye away from Frodo and on me, survive long enough to help Frodo drop the Ring into Mount Doom, fight Sauron out of Frodo's mind, and deliver the scroll to someone at Gondor… how the heck am I going to do all of that? I am only sixteen-freaking-years old! How am I going to ward away something that is ten gazillion times more powerful than me? Older than the dirt I walk on and has a trillion people to fight alongside him? How?

A sob erupted from my chest, and only then did I realize I was crying. I looked up to see the sun brightly shining down on us as we raced across the fields of Rohan. Is this what my vision meant by these plains will change me forever? Because let me tell you, the vision was right. After this, I will never feel the same way again about anything! I'm scared, really scared.

I cried until there was nothing left in me. So I merely sat and stared out into the beautiful distance that most likely won't be beautiful anymore after Sauron gets to it. So might as well enjoy it while it's still there.

After a whole day of riding, and the feeling of my spine being shoved up my head, we stopped and rested. I fell asleep almost instantly, the mixture between riding and crying really takes a toll on you, but my dreams tormented me. They were about how I failed and what would happen to people afterwards. It went to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and I jolted from my dreams. What was weird though, I was on my feet. I had, literally, jumped out of my dreams.

I looked around to find Gandalf and Pippin sleeping. Wait? Who is taking watch? I frantically looked around to find any sign of the enemy, and found none. I let out a breath of relief, but I felt something turn in my gut. Suddenly, I remembered what I promised to Frodo.

I spotted Gandalf's pack and quickly went, it was easy to find so I quietly slipped from Gandalf and Pippin to get some moonlight on the map so I could see it. I opened it up and could see everything fairly clear.

_Frodo? Are you there? _I opened up my mind.

_Yes. I was about to fall asleep, so you caught me just in time._

_Good. I have a map with me, so can you describe your surroundings?_

_Yes. I know we are outside of Minas Tirith and I can see Mordor, but the paths are extremely hard to see. I do not know the right path to take. There are fairly big rocks around us and hardly any trees._

I looked at the map closely. The letters were in Common alphabet, which is almost exactly like English, but it just has a few differences, like there was an extra dot on some of the letters, or a slight curvature that was not in the regular alphabet. The letters were bunching a bit, though, because of my dyslexia, so I had to really focus for this. _Do you know if you passed Osgiliath or Emyn Arnen?_

_Yes, we have passed those. _

_Do you see or hear a river anywhere?_

_I don't hear or see anything._

_Alright. How close are you to the mountains?_

_About two miles._

_So you are nearer to them than the river? Hmm… I think you are near the trail to the Poros Crossing. That leads to the road to the lands of Harad. But since you can't hear or see any rivers, you are far way from the Poros Crossing. Are you facing the mountains?_

_Yes._

_Then you are facing east. If you turn to the left that will probably be south. I think you should go south for about 30 miles then turn east again. Maybe you can find a tunnel of some sort. Did you get that?_

_Yes. Hopefully we can find something._

_Yes, if you need- _I heard a faint rustle behind me and I turned to find something swinging towards my head and lights out for me.

o0o

I slowly came back to the world. I opened my eye lids to find a bright and sunny day. A huge headache tore through my half dreamland and shoved me fully into reality. I groaned and looked around to find that I was in a forest with white trees. A few clouds brushed over the sun and it made everything look grayish. I was lying on cold white stone, and I realized there were a few white stone pillars. I looked down at my clothes and, to my horror, they were different.

I was wearing a white dress that went to my knees, it was not fancy or anything like that. In fact it only had a few golden details in the hems.

I slowly sat up and looked around. The carvings in the white stone on the floor were beautiful, and the pillars were beautiful as well. To bad I couldn't really enjoy it because of my headache.

Where was I? What happened? I know I'm not in heaven, but this place was impeccably gorgeous. Wait? How long was I out? I need to help Frodo!

I opened my mind and tried to reach out for Frodo, but to no avail. I started to panic. So I got up and tried to walk into the white tree forest, there was some sort of gate blocking the way, one that I couldn't see, so I slammed into it and I backed away, holding my nose.

"H-hello?" I yelled. "Where am I? Is there anyone here?" My head started pounding.

I turned to find a silver goblet with blue jewels incrusted in the top. I slowly walked over to it, to find it was filled with a dark purple liquid. I looked around suspiciously before picking it up and sticking my finger in the dark purple stuff. I took my finger out and waited to see if anything happened to my skin. After a few minutes it did nothing, so I took a drop and put it on my wrist. Nothing happened. I put it to my lips and let the liquid stay there a minute, nothing happened so I took a sip and let it sit in my mouth. ***

There was nothing wrong with the taste so I gulped it. It tasted like pomegranates and blueberries. Fresh pomegranates and blueberries. I drank half of it before putting it down and looking around again. After two minutes my headache wore off, I wonder what else was in there.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? If you can hear me, thank you for the drink!" I shouted.

Caw!

I turned to find a giant black raven tilting it's head at me. I jumped backwards a bit. This thing was HUGE! It was big enough to reach my knees!

Caw!

"Whoa…" I stared at it in amazement.

Caw!

"You are the biggest raven I have ever seen, you know that?"

Caw!

I sighed and looked around. "Hello?"

Caw! Caw!

After a while of yelling and listening I sat down in defeat. I tried to open my mind up but to no avail again.

Caw!

The giant raven flew closer to me and eyed me for a while. I just stared at him. "Do you know what is happening?"

It walked closer to me, close enough that if I held out my hand I would touch it. It stood there staring at me, almost as if it was expecting me to do something. "What?"

Caw!

It came closer. Dang! It's beak is huge! That is big enough to peck the skin off an elephant!

Caw!

I finally decided to touch it just to see what it would do. I held out my hand and slowly touched it. It didn't move, so I petted it. It's feathers were like velvet, soft and smooth. I kept petting it for a while.

After about an hour of petting it I stopped and the raven lightly pecked my hand. Then all of the sudden I felt the urge to dance, a burst of energy ripped through me. So I stood up and started dancing. I twirled around for a while, before breaking out into a series of complicated steps that I didn't even know I could do. To my surprise the raven started to fly around me like it was dancing as well!

Just then a wave of euphoria erupted through me and I went faster until I was no longer aware of what I was doing. I could feel the air around me turn and twist, until there was a crackle that snapped through the air like lightning, but there was no brightness of the strike.

Then I stopped and the raven landed on my shoulder like a parrot would to a pirate out on the open seas. I felt a searing pain on my palm and looked at it, there was a red mark on it and I instinctively touched the raven on my shoulder. Then a blast of light exploded before my eyes…

o0o

I woke up in the middle of a grassy plain surrounded by mountains. Purple flowers painted the area with small patches dotting everywhere and the smell of morning dew scented the air. I didn't have a headache, but a faint feeling of pain pulsed through me and I looked around. Now where was I?

This place was beautiful, probably more than the other place, but I needed to do things, I needed to go places. I couldn't just stay here!

So I got up and started walking towards the mountains, I looked down to find that I was still in the white dress with no shoes. Oh, sweet Eru, how am I going to travel like this?

"You must have faith." A voice from behind me said.

I whipped my head around to find Amarian smiling softly at me. "Oh, it's you. What is going on? Why am I here?"

"Peace, dear Adona." He held up his hand. "Please sit."

I sat down and he did the same. "You have fought a war, have you not?"

"Yes, I have fought one battle." I said slowly trying to figure out what he is getting at.

"Hmm, Bonders are not supposed to fight, it takes an awfully large toll on your spirit. You do not know how much it will affect you until it is too late, when you hit your majority it will all come back to you. You must take a break from everything, or else the pain might be too much and you will die." He said softly, smiling at me sincerely.

"Were you the one to knock me out?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course not! You had an assassin sent after you by Sauron. Good thing the price on your head is bigger if you were brought before him alive."

"I have a price on my head?" I asked, gaping at Amarian.

"Yes. One hundred thousand silver coins alive, fifty thousand silver coins dead." He said simply. "The world is not an innocent place."

"Why wasn't someone awake watching for people like that?"

"Eru let everyone fall asleep so you could look at the map and get knocked out, then I was given permission to get you away from the assassin right near the first place you woke up at." He smiled.

I stared at him, wanting to ask a billion questions, but decided to only ask a few. "How did you get me away from him?"

"I touched him and he passed out." He held up his finger, and then he smiled somewhat wickedly.

_-Flashback-_

-Amarian's POV-

"_Oh, poor little dearest has gotten herself captured!" I'shai said in mock horror, holding up a hand to his chest._

"_Yes. It does look that way, does it not?" I chuckled slightly._

"_Oh, yes, it does indeed. Whatever are we supposed to do in a situation like this one?" A follow angel named Joyous asked tilting his head._

_We were all watching the poor girl being dragged roughly by an Easterling with dark brown hair. Ah, but this was no ordinary Easterling, this was, indeed, Xra the cold, one of the most proficient assassins in Ennor. His demons were as many as his previous 'jobs'. The slimy demons of murder coiled around him like a snake would to it's prey. Black as coal, deadly as a knife, and as prudent as a horse on the eve of a quake. "What are you doing here?" One of them hissed._

"_Oh, we are not here for you, have no worries about that." I'shai said mysteriously. True, we were not here for them. We just wanted to attain Adona, that is all._

"_Dear me! Where ever did you acquire such a deathly meticulousness?" Joyous lips turned into an o._

"_Get out of here!" One of the demons screamed._

"_Oh, I'm afraid we cannot do such a thing. You see, the girl needs to be in a different place in a couple minutes." I smiled softly._

_The demons twitched and spoke in harsh whispers to each other. Their breathing became rigid with fear. "You cannot tell me you are afraid! This has nothing to do with you." I'shai clasped his hands at his chest._

_Oh, where are my manners? Before this, we have encountered the same demons, the poor things did not stand a chance against the general, as big as they may be, the general is always bigger. This was about five hundred years ago, so it is a relatively new battle. In the spirit world anyway._

"_We remember earlier! You will trick us!" One screeched._

_I shook my head looking down in thought. "No, no. We will not trick you." Trick? Where did they get that idea? No, as soon as their 'puppet' goes down, they will go down as well, because after this Xra is going to give up his life as an assassin, and stay here to live a life full of promise. _

_Just then our fellow angel; Noble pushed a rock down from the near by mountain. Xra snapped his head around long enough for me to step into the physical world. I came up behind him and tapped his head. He instantly passed out._

"_Well, that was easy!" I said clapping my hands, then stepping back into the spirit realm._

"_That WAS easy!" I'shai said shaking his head._

"_Surprisingly enough, the demons did not scream when you did that." Noble said._

"_Yes, they did not have enough time." Joyous smiled._

_We all laughed._

_-End of Flashback-_

-Adona's POV-

I blinked at his wistful expression. Uh-oh, is he going to give me another riddle? "Please tell me you are not going to give me another riddle."

"No, not this time." He looked at me again, this time with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I let out a breath of relief. "That's nice to hear… but what about that giant raven?"

"You bonded with it. To call it all you need to do is blow your flute. Speaking of which, have you found the secret song yet?" He tilted his head.

I thought for a moment. "What secret song?"

"The magical secret song that controls the wind." He smiled an amused smile.

I thought for a moment. "Oh! That one! Umm… no." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you better start practicing, because you are going to need it!" He grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Uh, yeah, I'll try… I met an angel named Daylon a while ago." I changed the subject.

"Yes. I was there as well. He is a bit strange, is he not?"

"Yes! He is a bit strange, but there is something else about him too…" I tapped my chin.

Amarian sighed. "So it starts.."

"What starts?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"The shadow."

"What shadow?"

"The one in you."

"There is a shadow in me?"

"Yes. Though it is covered, and it will stay covered until the time comes."

I stared at him. "You said there will be no riddles."

"This is not a riddle."

"You know what, I'm not going to waste my energy on trying to figure out anything you just said." I shook my head.

"You are growing smarter everyday." He smiled at me like one would smile at their kid when they first learned how to ride their bike. I narrowed my eyes playfully.

We sat in a companionable silence, I stared out into the distance watching the purple flowers sway in the cool breeze, while Amarian stared at me. If I didn't know any better I would think he was in love with me. Good thing Angels only know brotherly love. Well… I hope so. I shudder at the thought of something watching me day and night and starting to feel love for me other than brotherly love.

But then again when Moses was trying to lead the Israelites' to the Promise Land, they said there were giants near the entrance and ran away. Angels are giants, and those giants were actually human, but didn't get tall for no reason. That would only mean…

I slowly turned my head to look at Amarian, then smiled nervously at him. "Amarian?"

"Yes?" He tilted his head.

"How far does an Angel's curiosity go for females?"

He laughed. "Dear Adona, are you becoming afraid of us?"

"No! It's just that when Moses-" I was cut off.

"I know, I heard your thoughts." He laughed. "I don't feel anything but brotherly love, including the rest of the Angels. The Moses thing I cannot really explain to you." He said mysteriously.

I let out a breath of relief. After a little while I turned to Amarian, who was still staring at me, and sighed. "So how long of a… break, do I have to take?" I asked.

"You know the video games your brothers used to play?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that they had check-points and they stay in a safe zone until they were ready to fight the big bosses again?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is kind of like that. You may go whenever you please. But I suggest you use this break to it's fullest." He nodded.

"How will I get back?" I asked.

He laughed. "Do not look so worried! Mist is waiting for you on the other side of this mountain, from the top of the mountain you can faintly see the White kingdom of Gondor." He said softly.

"Oh, alright… wait! What about that scroll Daylon gave me?" I looked at Amarian.

"Pippin has it."

"What?"

"Merry told him about it, before you left. He is now keeping his best eye on it."

"His 'best eye'? His 'best eye' could miss three trolls passing by him while he eats a carrot! Not to mention his outrageous curiosity! Oh, I'm going to get that Merry when I see him again!"

Amarian held up his finger. "And the scroll has five guardian angels around it."

I let out a sigh of relief. Then my breath caught again. "What about Frodo?"

"That you must find out yourself." He smirked a tad.

I looked down and saw my hair. "How am I going to get past Gondor security like this?"

"That you must find out yourself." He kept smirking.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" I widened my eyes and lifted my finger.

"What?" He stopped smirking.

"I have to get you back for all those confusing riddles!" I grinned wickedly. I stood up to tackle him.

His eyes widened. "Wait! The last person to wrestle an angel had to walk with a limp the rest of his life!" He lifted his hands.

"Oh… well, in that case… I'll have to find a cane somewhere." I jumped to tackle him only to hit the ground. I spit out the grass I ate when I hit the ground. "You could have at least broken my fall!"

I heard chuckling from behind me, but no one was there. Sighing, I got up and look at the flute that was in my hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

Let's see, what is wind? The first chime I play should be the fifth one, because that is the magic one. But what about the second? Probably the first because it represents fowls. Third would be the second because birds are next to land animals, then the fourth chime, then the third chime. I blew, and had complete faith in it.

Nothing.

Darn. I'll change it to fifth, first, second, third then the fourth, and see how that works…

Nothing.

Fine. I will do fifth, first, second, fourth then third.

All of the sudden everything around me started to lift and sway. The wind blew at a steady pace. I leapt in the air with joy filling my heart. Wow, that was easy!

Then the wind started to blow harder and harder by the second. I heard the trees start to creak and it was getting harder to stand in one place as well. Uh oh…

Everything was twisting and the wind was coming at different directions, so the wind was basically beating me up. My hair was swiveling everywhere and anywhere it could reach, it whipped my eyes a couple times.

What to do? Soon I'm going to fly away and I can't do anything about that once I'm in the air! Curse you lions for making it hard for me to eat, which made me stuck with the stature of a twig! Wait! Now that I have leaf-like hair, and twig-like arms… I'm a tree! No! Oh! How do I make it stop?

The wind started to lift me, while twirling me.

Crap! What am I going to do now? Wait! What if I can calm the wind with my flute? Yes!

I pulled out my flute and started to play the note that has calming powers. The wind started to calm after a minute of playing the flute, but as soon as I stopped it started to blow fiercely again.

Aw man! How long do I have to play before it stops completely?

I played again and while I was playing I started climbing up the mountain that would hopefully lead to Mist. It was sort of hard climbing up a mountain with one hand, but after a while (and some cuts on my feet and hands), I got to the top. Once I did, I stopped playing.

There was one of the most beautiful kingdoms I have ever seen! It's right up there with Lorient! It is a white stone city carved into a mountain. The white stone mixed with the dark green grass that surrounded the city made it look heavenly.

I didn't notice the wind until it tried to push me off the mountain. "Alright, alright! No need to be pushy! Can't I admire something as beautiful and that?" I held out my hand towards Gondor.

The wind, then, howled loudly in my ears. "Fine. Have it your way, but sooner or later you're going to blow away and I will enjoy Gondor for as long as I can!" Wait? What am I doing? Talking to the wind? Merry was right, I DO need help!

Sighing, I looked the other way to see a drastic change between the beautiful views. Mordor. Lightening thundered over tall mountains with red seeping through them like thick veins of blood. I Verb Confusion (consider revising) my eyes to see a large tower, almost hidden behind the swollen grey clouds, but not quite. A large fiery eye stood on top of the large tower.

Sauron.

His cowardly eye was moving about like a search light.

I laughed. I wonder why he chose to be a giant eye ball. Did he feel that his life's calling was to be a light house? What an idio-

Sauron's eye came to rest on me, I gasped as I felt everything around me surged backwards, and it was like I was flying towards him. Just then his giant eye ball didn't look so funny anymore…

**Author's note: **So sorry for being so short, but that is what this called for.

*** It was an actual survival tip, so heed it's warning dearests.

PPWACOT review? Please?


	13. Gondor

**Author's Note: **Hello! Eh... um... how do I say this? Something has to be after me, because my computer broke and well... we got a new one, but it's in my parent's room... so that is sometimes akward. Though, I am more than sorry for how long I've been keeping this update from you! I finished this a week after the last update and I wanted to shock you all by actually keeping my promise of posting chapters faster! I am ashamed.

Thank you for being so patient with me, since I am a complete douche bag and don't deserve any of you.

Though this is my longest chapter to date at 22,033 words!

**Special thanks****:** Here is too the incredible and amazingly fantastic: Mom (she practically co-wrote this story, I love her so much!) Ren, Wing Commander Arnica Vinyaya, jamber17, heavenslilagl420, The Troll Under the Bridge (oh, yes I did), Emilyy, NaruVamp, LadyDoroAnne, Maglor Makalaure, stabbythings, sammiegirl, Amberalice Rose rockndasha, Starrycat05, Manny Maarie, luneara eclipse, Imaginary-worlds, malikelm, Lover's venom, pretty woman, DivaSister1, and Losanna! *takes a deep breath* I am truly blessed to all of you! You make me smile for weeks! *mutters* And you make me lose sleep fretting over if you are going to kill me or not. *looks over shoulder*

Just to tell you, I have litterally pull of all nighter's because I felt such guilt for not keeping my word. Please forgive me!

**Replies: **Emilyy: You are so sweet, and I give you my uttermost thanks! *hugs* And you will soon find out what is going to happen!

The Troll Under the Bridge: Thank you for flaming me! Though, you didn't really flame my story you flamed me. You know, you could have just sent a PM to me for _that_. And, **how many time must I say it? **I don't support homosexuality because of my Religion, but I **don't **hate homosexuals! Someone very close to me is bi, and I still love her to death because she is awesome! I will **always **support **her**.

Ren: Thank you for sticking with this story for all this time! I love you! And you are awesome, that is a fact. *gives bone-crushing hugs*

**Warning: **This chapter contains some gore and some seriously odd things. You have been warned!

Chapter** Thirteen**

Lesson number one; Do not stare at your enemy when he is barely visible but you are in plain sight.

Lesson number two; Do not have staring contest with an enemy that is entirely made up of an eye ball, especially one that does not blink.

Lesson number three? I haven't learned that one yet, but I have a terrible feeling that I will very swiftly.

"I see you." Sauron's raspy voice entered my ears like a bomb in a metal barrel.

I choked on my words, unable to reply, my mind barely coherent.

"Ah, so we meet again servant of Eru." He chuckled.

I widened my eyes as his soul-crushing voice entered my ears. I was a bit hesitant around Sauron because he had attacked me a couple times before, and they were not just a simple kick to the shin either. I have learned the hard way that this was not a foe to be messed with alone... but then again, I had Eru on my side, so I wasn't alone. Having gained a bit a confidence, I quickly glanced down to glimpse Mordor, then back up before he could notice. I tried to keep it cool, but inside my heart was racing. Fro- wait! Sauron might hear me, I need to keep my thoughts in check. I had to act indifferent. What would Erwin, my twin, say? He was always much better than I in these situations. Well, in the respect of comebacks, anyway. "Your place is very… warm." I looked back at Sauron. "I hate warm." Man that was lame, not that he would notice.

He narrowed his eye, but his voice crackled wickedly at my poor attempt of an insult in my head before trying to dive into the nether regions of my mind.

Aw crap! I am practically defenseless against him, and I bet he is not even trying real hard! But I have to try something…

I quickly thought of a picture of a rose, but he smashed through that swiftly. So I thought of my brother Anthony, and he tore through that as well. Desperate for _something_, and to even my surprise, I pulled up possibly the stupidest thing I ever saw. Wheel chair cat.

If I were the one watching this on TV, I would have laughed out loud and rewound this moment fifteen times. The cruel, dark, war-mongering, dirt bag himself wavering a moment in shock.

_What the in the fires of Ûdun is this?_

_You._

He visibly shook with anger. _Tell me where the Halfling is, you foolish ass!_

_No! Y-you can't have him!_

_Shall we do this again, Bonder? Do you wish to feel the sweet embrace of _

_death? Or, maybe, you just wish to learn another lesson._

_I believe the last time we had an encounter, Eru won._

_Eru cannot save you here! _Sauron dove in again.

_Eru can save me anywhere! _I mentally braced myself for an attack.

The scariest part is when he paused for moment, as if he had a realization, then he laughed and let me go, suddenly, after saying. _Fine, Bonder. Have it your way. But I will have the last laugh, and _you_ will be the one on the floor screaming and begging for mercy._

I flew backwards and found myself still on top of the mountain. Instinctively placing a hand on my chest in a futile attempt to reduce my heat rate, I sighed in relief. "Thank God." It felt as if it had been an eternity since I was in my own body again, but as I looked up to see the placement of the sun, I realized it had only been minutes, if not seconds in time.

The wind around me was wildly strong and I realized the flute was no longer in my hand to try to calm it. I searched the ground around me in a desperate attempt to find it, but my clumps of hair smacked me in the face. I spit it out and floundered around trying even harder to find my only savior in this situation. My erratic pulse decreased as my fingers landed on the comforting feel of the wood of my flute and I immediately brought it to my lips and then blew as if my life depended on it, literally. But I must have not hit on the right notes, because the wind did a complete one-eighty which is the opposite effect I was hoping for. My brain must still be scrambled from Sauron. I tried to take a deep breath, but was impossible to do with the wind blowing in my face as it was. Frustrated, I blew into the instrument again hoping the right combination of chimes would magically come to me. Unfortunately, reality came crashing down when I finally realized that I had to have complete faith in whatever combination I played, but that little stint with the evil one had robbed me of my faith for the moment.

The only thought in my head, was that I must not lose my flute again, so before I tried to get up I remembered a strand of leather Legolas had given my for a necklace as a parting gift and pulled it out of my pocket and attached it to my flute before slipping it over my head. As I tried to stand, it knocked me off balance and pushed me down the grassy slope. I rolled and tumbled down it until it sort of leveled out and I felt my progression slowing before I slammed into a boulder back first. I was left arched on the boulder's side, and with a groan I just laid there stunned for a few minutes. Slowly, I sat up. Man, did my back hurt.

The wind blew viciously around me, so I held on to the boulder while I managed to gain a somewhat upright position. "Dang it! Why won't you go away?" I yelled at the wind.

It started to blow harder.

Sighing in irritation, I pulled out the flute and played the calming tune until the wind settled to a soft breeze. But as soon as I stopped it blew harder again. I decided that maybe if I played the song that brought the wind in the first place, it would stop!

I played the song for a while and the wind stopped. I let out a breath of relief and started to walk down the mountain calmly, but the breeze that flowed around me started to blow up and down rapidly, lifting my dress in the mean time. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped and so did I. With a plop, I was set down on my feet again.

Waiting, I looked around then I found myself flying forwards. The wind was rapidly flying in every direction with vengeance. "Ahh! What do you want?" I yelled from my lying position on the ground. I covered my head with my arms to keep the rocks from flying into my face.

I started to lift from the ground until I was hovering. I swiftly pull out my flute, again, thank God for Legolas, and kept playing the calming song. Then, I quickly got up and ran down the grassy slope, despite the pain in my back. After seeing Mist in the distance, I quickened my pace. I reached him, though, after a couple more near-tumbles. I stopped playing for a minute to pet him and climb on him, then I continued. Riding with one hand, I kept playing for a half-hour longer, but due to loss of breath and the ever-growing pain in my back, I finally stopped, and, to my relief, so did the wind.

So I have to play for a half-hour before the wind stops? That really sucks.

Almost unnaturally soon, the day turned into night and the stars sparkled like giant diamonds in the sky. So, I couldn't help but think of 'Twinkle, twinkle little star'. Except, I guess if you think about it, diamonds shine like stars because stars were here first…

I get distracted way too easily.

Slowing Mist down to a halt so we could rest, I checked out my injuries. There was a large scrape on my leg and bruising was everywhere, but nothing too bad, with the exception of my back, which still really hurts, and riding on a horse all day doesn't help either. Though, I suppose this predicament could be worse, Sauron could have sent something after me. I looked around to make sure I did not just jinx myself. Thank Eru, there was nothing.

I shivered as I began to realize the grass was really wet and cold, hence making me freezing because of the white knee-high dress I was left with, and not to mention no shoes. Speaking of which, my feet are so frozen and numb that it feels as if they don't exist anymore. Well, at least the scrapes and scratchs are not bleeding… mostly because it's nearly impossible for that to happen.

Oh, the things I would do for a blanket and a hot meal... even, perhaps, Éowyn's cooking… just a fire would be great. I don't think I want to pass out from food-poisoning on top of all the injuries I was collecting.

Just then I heard a screech louder than anything I've heard before. My bones felt like they were about to snap at any moment and my head felt like it was twisting around in circles. I put my hands to my ears and looked up to find two dragon flying through the air like shadows dancing underneath the trees on a breezy summer's day.

Sauron must have sent them after me! Oh, great, I _did _just jinx myself.

I ran to Mist and spurred him into a gallop. I looked up at the stars to find the right direction. Good thing I asked Legolas to tell me about the stars! Let's see, the brightest star is called Eärendil and connected to that is Tulkas' Hammer, which always points west. So I have to go the opposite direction! I hope I get there by tomorrow, I don't know how long I can go being just by myself…

I steered my horse east and looked back at the dragons. They were flying south. Maybe they weren't sent after me…

I'm not staying here to find out, though.

Shaking my head, I looked forward. There were only a few more mountains left until we reached the clearing that lead to Gondor.

Despite my mind becoming slightly foggy, I suddenly remembered something.

_Frodo? _I expanded my mind to Frodo's mind.

_Adona? Is that you? _Frodo's consciousness stirred slowly, almost as if it was struggling to acknowledge me. Everything in his mind was like a thick, grey mist. His thoughts were few and fleeting, and the ones that did pass through his mind were about the most basic of things.

_Yes! It is me. Are you alright Frodo? You seem… different. _Of course he was different! I was gone for who knows how long and the Ring is getting to him. I mentally slapped myself.

_I'm fine… but it's a relief you are here in… my mind… It's always been a relief… Adona. _The grey mist had swirled faster then rapidly slowed.

_Frodo, what happened?_

_I'm tired. I-I'm starting to slip, I don't think I can hold off the Ring anymore…_

_Frodo! You _cannot_ give up! You are _not_ slipping, you are just having a moment of doubt, that's all._

_No, Adona. I feel it in my heart, I felt it in my mind. I am failing… _He said slowly.

_B-but you cannot fail! _

_Adona, I am becoming a prisoner in my own mind. I cannot think clearly anymore. _His tone was desperate, but very worn.

_Let me help you! _

_I'm afraid you cannot help me just by taking my physical wounds, Adona._

_Maybe I can help you with your mind?_

_The last time that happened you got attacked by Sauron._

_Well, I'll be more cautious and I won't delve that deep into your mind._

_Then how will you help me?_

What I was planning to do was take the pressure from the Ring and put it into mine for a while, but do I tell him that? _I'm going to extract the darkness from your mind._

_Yes, but how?_

_I can't explain that! It just… happens._

Frodo sighed. _Fine, but if you get hurt…_

_I won't._

He slowly opened his mind to me and I went in. The grey fog was so thick, it was like trying to swim. Eventually I pulled myself through, and when I did, I rushed over his mind and kept myself thinking of light_, _and soon enough I spotted some dark goo-like stuff trying to seep deeper into his mind. I went forward and grabbed the dark stuff and tugged it, but unfortunately it didn't come off that easily. So I kept tugging and tugging, but it still didn't come off.

I mentally sighed and tried to think of another way to get it off. Maybe if I think of light in a stronger way and it will come off. I tried it, but it didn't work either. Maybe to get it off I need to cut it? I thought of a knife and tried to cut it, but it wouldn't budge!

I can't make it come off! Ah! Hmm… maybe I can't make it come off, but what if I can make it want to come off?

I mentally readied myself and opened up my mind. To my delight, it let go of Frodo's mind. To my horror _all_ the black stuff went into my mind. The feeling was weird, it was like taking the clouds from the sky and breathing it in.

It felt like the bittersweet tide of a drug, or so I've heard. As the black slush flooded my mind it started to numb my senses, all the pain from the frost that whipped through my hair as I rode on Mist, melted away, but so did my common sense. It felt good, but I wanted to throw up. My body instantly took a dislike in this new 'thing', and started to burn up into a fever as it tried to seduce it's way through my veins. All my blood cells brightened up and burned into a raging fire, which made my entire body feel on fire. Each beat of my heart felt like coal was being thrown into the frenzy making it hotter.

My horse abruptly stopped and threw me off his back, probably because I was burning him too much, and onto the freezing ground. I sent a silent thanks to him because I found relief on the icy grass, in too much pain much to care about my physical pain right now.

The black slush hissed at me and tried to whisper seductively in my thoughts, rapidly twisting and changing them. It was trying to reform me in a matter of minutes. It sure was ambitious.

Too ambitious. Something inside of me awakened and exploded into a fury of white. Another thing slowly ate at the black stuff and soon it swallowed most of it. The black slush screamed through my mind saying:

"You belong to me! You are my slave!" It's voice ran through me like a wave.

But the bright light stopped the black slush saying with a booming voice:

"This body is a temple for Me. Not you. Be gone and stay out of My child's body." The bright light was Eru?

I smiled brightly as the battle raged throughout my body. My Heavenly Father just saved me from the Ring! Oh, wait… I'm going to hear about this for a while, aren't I?

_Oh, yes you are, My dear child._

o0o

-Third person's POV-

-Lothlorien-

Glorfindel hastened to get to where he was going, and taking long, quick strides to help him get there. Elves were bustling about, mere blurs to a mortal. Why you say?

There was an army of ten thousand Urk-hai marching their way. Now Lorien is renown for their excellence in defense and offense, but even they were nervous about this. They had heard that the Dwarves also have an army of Urk-hai marching toward them, but Lorien needed all of their available soldiers to fight this battle, and could not spare any to help the Dwarves.

Good thing Dwarves are fierce little warriors.

Glorfindel decided to stay and help his fellow Elf after the Fellowship left, and ever since then it seemed to Haldir that he had not stopped to even blink. Haldir was starting to become slightly worried for the Golden warrior. Only slightly because the ancient one was always like this.

Always has he been seen either out on patrol, or in his study working on a perpetual stack of paper work, no one knows _what_ he does in his spare time, if he has any at all, of course. If he had been any different from what he was now, only the people that knew him before and during Gondolin would know. Meaning practically no-one knew, to the delight of Glorfindel.

Though, unluckily for Glorfindel, Galadriel knew, she had always known him. For she was older than him, and watched his progress among the ranks from a distance. She had known his father as well, and she felt it was her duty to the Ellon that saved her life to watch over his son. Yet it was hard to do so when the someone you are looking after trained himself to block you out of his mind when you try to take the easy way and delve into his mind.

In other words he made her very frustrated.

So there he was, striding towards the March-warden to get the latest patrol news. Glorfindel climbed the seemingly never ending stairs and reached a white wood _talon_ overlooking Lorien's ethereal _mallorns. _Though Glorfindel paid no mind to them, having seen them hundreds of times before, and walked right to the silver haired Elf who had been talking to Orophin his brother.

"Hail, March-warden. What is the latest news?" Glorfindel powerful voice seemingly shook the air around them, and all whisperers stopped to look at him. Today, he was looking particularly fearsome.

Haldir looked at the giant Balrog-Slayer and stammered for an answer for a second. "A few Wargs have been found near the Deep Foose, but I fear they are saving everything for the oncoming battle."

Glorfindel's icy blue eyes shifted to the scenery. "That is exactly what he has been doing. But he is also using most of his armies as well. Helm's Deep was attacked not but three days ago by ten thousand Urk-hai as well."

Haldir looked down for a moment. "Was Nazgul spotted there as well?"

"I know not, and I know not who has won the battle either. But it is heard that Sauron is preparing an army like no other for The White city of Gondor. If we win this battle, and Helm's Deep was not over taken, that would be rid of a good portion of his armies, but I fear Gondor still might not make it." Glorfindel stared at the ground.

"We have no troops to spare either." Orophin added.

"Nay, Gondor is on their own unless their Steward can come up with something." Haldir concluded.

"It all lies in the hands of the Hobbit." Glorfindel said simply. "But until then, we must hold on and fight. Come, we need to discuss the new battle plans that Lord Caranael made." With that Glorfindel strode off, following him was Orophin, Haldir and the other March-wardens.

They walked to another _talon, _and spent the rest of the day discussing their battle tactics with other March-Wardens and Captains. When they were done it was well past evening and everyone was exhausted after another stressful day of planning and preparing. Everyone, that is, except for Glorfindel. He made a beeline for his flet, but not to sleep, everyone knew that. The Captains took comfort in the fact that he would have all the arrangements made for the armies on the south of Celebrant to move further back so the Urk-hai would have a tougher time getting through the thicker woodland by tomorrow morning. But, again, Haldir did not like it one bit. He would have to talk to him about it tomorrow, maybe the Slayer of Darkness would be more open than he looked like he would be now.

Haldir stopped walking down the stairs and watched Glorfindel disappear into his flet, a minute later, a warm glow could be seen from the window.

There would never be a time where Glorfindel looked open.

Sighing, Haldir decided that there was no time like the present, and started to walk towards Glorfindel's flet. With each step a picture of Glorfindel's cold, icy blue eyes popped into his mind, and with each step his courage withered, bit by bit. A lump grew in his throat as he slowly came to the realization that those eyes would be on him and there would be no one else to divert their razor sharp glower. His steps slowed a pace.

Maybe he should get Orophin…

No. Then Glorfindel would feel as if it's an intervention, and the last people that gave him an intervention still haven't come out of their rooms. The only one who could possibly get away with that was Elrond, and Haldir doubted Elrond would push Glorfindel like that.

Suddenly Haldir found himself at the door of Glorfindel's flet. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Maybe tonight he'll find something out.

"Who is it?" A voice boomed on the other side of the door.

"It is Haldir. I need to speak with you." Haldir answered swiftly.

He heard an irritated sigh and a rustle before the door opened to reveal the

giant Balrog-Slayer looking at him with expectant eyes.

"The topic I wish to speak with you about is meant to be spoken in private." Haldir stated. Glorfindel raised a brow and moved so Haldir could enter.

Glorfindel's flet was more like a study than anything. Stacks of papers, maps and scrolls were found covering everything that resembled furniture, including the bed, Haldir mentally added to his quick observation. Four dripping candles lit the room in a bright glow, in complete contrast to what it looked

like outside.

Glorfindel picked up a stack of papers to reveal a chair, and dropped them beside it. Glorfindel motioned for Haldir to sit while he sat in his own chair at the desk. Haldir quietly accepted the silent offer and looked up to find Glorfindel leaning back in his chair watching him with his cold, stony eyes. The light from the candles didn't help either. The shading covered most of his face except his eyes, the chilliest part of his whole demeanor.

"Speak." Came the one word command that made Haldir jump in his seat.

Come now, Haldir, see reason! You have fought off wargs before! You can do this. Haldir mentally encouraged himself. "You have been working too hard." He spit it out in a quick sentence.

Haldir couldn't see Glorfindel's expression, and the Golden warrior didn't move. Haldir shifted uncomfortably in his chair and continued. "I know you have been doing it because of the oncoming battle, but you still need to rest every now and then."

"How do you know I do not rest?" Glorfindel said calmly. His tone sparked something in Haldir's ire.

"You think I do not see the dark circles under your eyes or the way you have lost weight? You may be powerful in the ways of war, but you are not an illusionist. You are not doing anything to help anyone! They may over look such things because they think you know everything and you can do everything. The people who watch you from afar, or even up close, think you to be perfect. But the fact is, you are not! You must stop hurting yourself!" Haldir's voice rose with every word.

Glorfindel just sat motionless in his chair. After a little while, Haldir thought he turned into a statue. "What do you have to say in your defense?" Haldir said through clenched teeth, growing tired of being afraid of this warrior. Balrog-slayer or not, he was still a person.

"Keep your voice down." Glorfindel hissed slowly.

"I will yell it off a mountain if it will get you to listen!" Haldir hissed back. "Why? Why must you do this to yourself?"

"I am none of your concern." Glorfindel's voice threatened to send shivers up Haldir's spine and break his resolve.

"Yes, you are." Haldir fought back. "Now answer my question! And do not try to change the subject."

"There are more important things than me. We are on the verge of battle, and you waste your breath trying to tell me something I already know?" Glorfindel abruptly stood up. "You think this is my choice? All I want is a simple life!" Glorfindel stopped for a second. "Wanted. All I wanted was a simple life. To settle down and maybe have children with-" He cut himself off and took a quick breath to change the sentence. " But that all changed when… _he_ betrayed us."

Haldir knew that was a sore spot in Glorfindel's heart. Maeglin. The Elf that betrayed the location of Gondolin's hidden kingdom for the prize of the King's daughter, Idril. He destroyed a whole kingdom because Idril was in her right mind to reject her own cousin's wicked advances. Because of some dark, twisted fantasy was the only reason the mighty kingdom fell.

But what Haldir didn't know was who Glorfindel was referring to when he said, "To settle down and maybe have children with-". With who? Had Glorfindel lost a maiden he loved in Gondolin as well as his family and his king?

Haldir could not say that he fully understood the anger that Glorfindel had, but he could understand that it was eating up Glorfindel inside. He let him continue in his ranting without a question.

"One. One mistake destroyed everything! What makes you think this situation is any different? One mistake could send us into obliteration! One. One second can be the deciding factor for the fate of Middle-Earth! Can you not see that we are in a pool of wine? We may think it's a good position because of the way it tastes and looks, but what happens when someone pulls out a stone and a flint? We will all die if we are not prepared!" Glorfindel turned around. "We can rest when we are dead. I can rest when I'm dead. But for now I cannot afford to lose again…" He paused a minute. "We cannot afford to lose. Especially after so many years of fighting. After so many fallen warriors…" _In spirit and body,_ Glorfindel added mentally.

"You will be better off if you get a good night's sleep, Mellon nin. Visit Irmo's realm-" Haldir was cut off sharply.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Glorfindel hissed turning around to face Haldir again.

"One night will not destory us!" Haldir cried, standing up from his chair.

"One night was all it took for Gondolin to turn into ashes!" Glorfindel's voice boomed, making Haldir flinch.

Haldir didn't know what to say now. How can he possibly challenge such powerful words? The fact was, he couldn't. "Get out." Glorfindel voice was ice cold.

This time a shiver did run up Haldir's spine. Haldir turned and walked away. _Cowardly_, Haldir thought. But he had a right to be. He went, he tried and he failed, just like he thought it would turn out. He was not one to give up or quit, but he was not the one who could get through to Glorfindel. Maybe Galadriel could?

_The Noldor had a way to getting whatever they wanted_, Haldir thought somewhat bitterly. They were also talented in confusing anyone they pleased. Though, with mind games or the tip of a sword was another story. Glorfindel and Galadriel were both Noldor and they both were talented, especially in the arts of intimidation. Oh, this would be very interesting indeed. "Noldor…" Haldir muttered under his breath.

"Sindar…" Glorfindel hissed after the Silver haired March-warden left. Must they be so feebleminded at times like this? Can they not understand the dire consequences of negligence? Glorfindel ground his teeth in frustration. He had made such a mistake before. It was he that slept in peace that night. It was he that woke up a second too late. If he had not slept, Turgon, his king, would have survived! It was HIS duty to protect the people he saw burning in the flames of the Balrogs. They looked up to _him_ with faith every day for hundreds of years, only to be failed by him. _He_ destroyed Gondolin as much as… as… _him_.

Oh, that was his fault as well. He should have noticed the way _he_ looked at his princess. And the way _he_ isolated himself within the shadows whenever a man crossed his path. The way _his_ lip curled and his fists clenched every time a man talked within his hearing. The child needed a father or a mother. Someone to right his wrongs, to show him the light in the world. But, again, he took no notice, because of his negligence!

Maybe he shouldn't blame the Sindar, because he was just like them. He was a failure. A distracted idiot. An unfocused deterioration…

o0o

(Back on the fields of Gondor)

Adona's POV

I must have look liked an idiot to anyone who would have seen me. Lying there. Just staring up at the sky, completely open for an attack and smiling for reasons unknown. But did I care?

Nope.

Is this what it feels like to be on drugs? You feel like you are floating and you think you see things that are probably not there? It's a wonderful and awful feeling.

Wonderful, because even though I'm getting scolded and punished, I can hear _His_ voice.

Awful, because I know I'm in danger and my mind is on the verge of being wiped out completely. I can't think coherently, all I can do is listen to _Him_. Which, truthfully, is all I want to do right now. All I want is to hear him to speak. To slip away from the pain that I know I'll feel once he goes. To be with _Him_. My Heavenly Father will protect me from the evil that watches my every move. I just know it.

I, then, realize that all I want is to be with _Him_. To have all my worries and dreaded fears forgotten forever. To not feel death's breath down my neck every second of the day. Oh, to be with _Him_.

I have felt the fear of losing all of my friends and been forced to live by myself, having to run every day with no comfort at all. That is my biggest fear. To be alone. I cannot stand the thought! To be all alone with nothing is worst than dying. I have no blood family here to catch me if I fall, I have no one…

Except _Him_. The Everlasting God. Beyond the feeling of dread, sorrow, fear and death, there is always _Him_. _He_ is always there to pull me from the fires of life. _He_ is always watching, always there. Always.

I want to lay at _His_ feet and look up at _Him_. I don't want people to look up to me, though. I would most likely fail and disappoint them if they did, and I know if I, with my expectations and power, fail, there could be massive consequences. Consequences beyond repair!

Oh, why did you pick me? Why not someone like Aragorn or Gandalf or Galadriel? They are more qualified than the weak wretch that I am and always will be!

_Because I did not call the qualified, I qualify the called._

A spark ignited within me and I flew to my feet, my eyes opened before I noticed they were closed. My hand lifted to my hip and took out a blood red cloth from the pocket I didn't even know I had. The cloth reminded me of a scarf, but it felt like liquid in my hand.

Blood. That is what it reminded me of.

I shuddered as the cloth dropped from my hand.

Blood has been in every one of my nightmares since I was two… ever since I found my mother in the kitchen... ever since I saw my grandma being wheeled into the ambulance... ever since the boy. The boy I failed to save in the Village. The blood that flowed out of his mouth after the light in his beautiful eyes diminished.

Blood that everyone said I did not spill, but they were not there, were they? If they had seen how little his wounds were, and how I failed, they would have looked at me with disgust. Just like my father.

Maybe father did have a reason to hate me so greatly. Maybe he saw what was to come of me in the future. Maybe he saw how much blood I would spill. Maybe he was smarter than all of us.

Maybe I was the monster…

I glanced down at the ground to find the cloth gone. Something brushed my leg so I looked down further to find that it was tied to my leg.

Did I tie that?

I shook my head to be rid of the lingering thoughts of blood and looked upwards. The sky turned to a soft purple as the sun started to rise above the mountains in the distance. The clouds slowly turned and blended with each other in a dance of purples and grays. They twirled and overlapped one another until they painted a picture that anyone is incapable of capturing on a regular canvas. A dark picture. Like two entities of different essences, one light and one dark. Each trying to block each other out.

Funny. That is what it looks like inside of my head. The Joy of God being purple and the pain of memories being grey. Both emotions were almost overwhelming. Both of them clashing against each other.

Mist nickered behind me as I watched the sun rise. Maybe it is time to go. Leaving me to think for too long is always a bad idea. "Let's go, Mist." I said numbly.

Mist walked up to stand beside me, then he nudged me. I climbed up on top of him, and my back lit up fiercely. I had forgotten that I fell on my back when I was attacked by the Ring.

Sighing, I urged Mist forward despite the roaring pain in my back. Well, at least the pain will distract me from my emotions for now.

Though, I must have quite the bruise, I thought wryly.

I blinked in surprise as I saw Gondor not too far away. Did we really ride that fast? Geez! I don't remember a thing. The Ring's attack must have taken longer than I thought. In the process of being attacked, though, another assassin could have easily captured me again. Then where would we be? Well, not that I was doing a lot of good before, in fact I might have ruined more than fix-

Ah, that smell…

Rain.

Earth.

Purity.

The pain in my back drifted away, and so did the thoughts that twirled relentlessly in my mind. Then, I started to realize that I was being hypnotized by that smell. It never used to do this before on Earth, but then again this world is way more… intense. The colour in the skies are a lot more vibrant than Earth's skies could ever be. The terrain is thicker and has more of a wild and unpredictable feel to it than the forests on Earth. It kind of feels like Africa, except angrier and tougher... and a bit more free. But the storms here are a hundred times worse than the storms on Earth. One regular rain storm here could tear the roofs off of houses on Earth. A blizzard here could dwarf the ones in Alaska or the Antarctic. So, I guess the intense smell of rain should not surprise me.

Before I know it I am at the gates of the White city itself. With fifteen men training their arrows on me.

Well, here comes the hard part.

"Who are you? A witch?" One man asked, with, I'm guessing what is, the armor of Minas Tirith.

"No. I am not a witch." I said calmly. My voice startled me, it did not sound like my voice. It sounded eerie and ghost-like.

The man had a weird expression on his face. Like he was trying to remember something, but before he could speak, another older man started speaking. "Then who may you be and what is your business here?"

"I am Maethoreth and my business is with Gandalf the White." I replied in my eerily calm voice again.

The first man whispered to the older man, then the elder studied me closely. If they have heard of me before, you would think that they would remember a blue haired freak with powers of mass destruction, wouldn't you? "Are... you a Bonder?" The elder said when his eyes widened in pure shock.

"Yes." Came my reply. "I have come to aid you in battle."

"How do we know you are a Bonder and not an imposter spy of Sauron? The legends here are not a secret, Sauron could easily replicate someone to be like the one in the tale." The younger man asked, everyone looking at me with a suspicious eye.

I wanted to scream in frustration. Even these people know who I am! What am I? Some sort of fairytale godmother that everyone just instinctively knows? Though, if the legend is not a secret, maybe I can look them up in the library or something!

I smiled calmly and spoke as I reach into my pocket to retriever my flute. "You have heard of me probably. But have you heard of the Flute of Manwë? It was made for Bonders, and Bonders only may play it. It summons any creature that the Bonder may choose." I held the flute up to the men. Then I lowered it to my lips asking in a silent question.

The elder gave a weary nod and the men lifted their arrows to aim better just in case it was a trick. I blew through the flute and summoned the giant raven I bonded with earlier.

To my horror the wind began to pick up slightly. No! Not again!

Mist started to nicker nervously. Grey clouds covered the sun's already dull rays. What have I done this time?

Surprisingly, the giant raven landed gracefully on my shoulder. It's loud 'caw' made me wince, though.

I looked up at the men hoping they would not shoot me. Surprisingly, though, again, they lowered their bows and stared at the grey clouds that had completely blocked out the sun. The elder of the men came to focus on me again, for a minute he just looked at me, making no movements. Then he motioned for the guards to open the gates.

I looked at the gates and notice for the first time, how finely carved these gate doors were! It was made of white stone, just like the rest of the city (which has the right to be called 'The White City of Gondor', not like the so called 'Golden Halls'.), and they had carved some kings on to it. But I didn't get a large enough glimpse to see everything on the grand structure before they opened completely. Though as Mist and I passed by I tried to soak up every detail of them as I could in a couple seconds.

Mist pranced into the city proudly and threw his head backwards when I stopped in front of some more guards to show off his 'wild side'. I rolled my eyes then muttered under my breath. "Show-off."

"You said you had business with Lord Gandalf?" A tall, brown haired man with strikingly green eyes spoke up first.

"Yes. I think he is a bit worried about me." I smothered a smile to stop myself from laughing at the understatement.

"Anyone who travels in such attire should have someone worrying on their account." The handsome man said looking me up and down, causing a few other guards to laugh.

I smiled brightly at that. "Indeed! But I'm afraid it was not of my own will to wear these… unsuitable traveling clothes, you see, I was on my way here in Lord Gandalf's company when an assassin of Sauron captured me. But when I woke up the assassin was gone, and another man saved me from him then informed me of what had happened. He had to go a different direction, but he pointed me here and said I would receive aid."

The man's green eyes widened at the revelation. "An interesting story indeed… Assassins…" He shook his head in disbelief. "We must get you back to Lord Gandalf with all haste then! Laegel will take your horse."

A man with blond shoulder-length hair came to take my horse, as instructed by the green eyed man. I dismounted and said to Mist: "You be a good horse and maybe Laegel will give you a treat! Now be off with him!" I flicked my hand dramatically while Mist eyed Laegel carefully.

Mist shook his head and bumped my back stubbornly. Fire ran up my spine, I instinctively widened my eyes in pain. "Mist!" I managed to say while I rubbed my back. "Be careful! Go with the man!" It came out more of a command, though. So I added. "Please?"

Mist shook his head.

"It's as if he understands you!" The green eyed man said.

"That is because he _can_ understand me, but he is too stubborn to actually listen." I glared at Mist. "Go."

Mist stomped his hoof, kind of like a toddler would stomp his foot.

"Why not? You would get food and rest and perhaps meet other horses." I winked at him for the last part, despite the pain searing in my back.

Mist nudged my arm three times, then tried to eat my hair. "Hey!" I cried taking my hair away from him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Mist stomped again and again.

"Is it because you think the food is going to be bad?" I took a wild guess.

He shook his head.

"Is it because we are near," I leaned in to whisper. "Mordor?"

He shook his head.

I frowned, not understanding his concern. "Maybe he wishes for you to stay with him?" The green eyed man suggested.

"Maybe." I turned back to Mist. I did fall off of him, maybe he is scared that I am seriously hurt and will not come back? "Do you fear that I will not come back?"

Mist nodded fervently. "Aw!" I place one of my hands under his muzzle while I place my forehead on his. "I am not hurt that bad. I will come back for you soon, dear Mist. I promise! Now go with Laegel." I backed away and pointed to the man, who, all this time, watched us with an open mouth.

I waved at Mist while he reluctantly followed Laegel. "Well, that was something to watch!" The green eyed man said, startling me slightly. "Are you hurt? I thought I saw you holding your back a minute ago." He tilted his head a little.

"Yes, a little. But that can wait til later! Every second away from Lord Gandalf is another second he will strangle me for! Oh, the thought of the things he will do to me when he sees me again!" I looked back over my shoulder. "Is it too late to leave?"

The man laughed and nodded. "Yes. I am afraid the second you took a step into Minas Tirith it became too late to go back out, Milady!"

I sighed. "Well, we must rush to Gandalf then!"

"Agreed." With that we set off.

Let me tell you something; Minas Tirith is huge! Bigger than Rohan and the population is larger than Lothlorien! The details in the carvings everywhere were magnificent! The people here were considerably less dirtier… and smellier, no offence to Rohan.

I wish I could have enjoyed it more, especially since this might be the last time Gondor stands, but my thoughts were on Gandalf, Pippin, Frodo… the whole Fellowship! Now that the strange calmness that washed over me is gone, I am becoming over-whelmed with worry. How is Aragorn and Legolas and Merry and Gimli? Is Boromir getting into trouble? How are Elladan and Elrohir? What are they doing right now? Are they even alive? Dang it! I should have at least bonded with Aragorn before I left. How much stupider can I get? I have to be _the_ worst Bonder ever known to anyone in the-

"Care to share your thoughts, Milady?" The green eyed man asked.

I snapped my head around to look at him in surprise.

"Oh! Um… sorry, I was just thinking of my friends that are still in Rohan. I cannot help but be worried, you know?" I sighed.

"Yes. These days are indeed dark. I will not lie to you, your friends could be in danger. Though, right now, everyone is in danger." He looked down for a moment. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He stopped abruptly. "Baraer son of Bregdur at your service!" He bowed.

"Hello, Baraer! Maethoreth at _your_ service." I curtsied as much as I could with my knee high dress without showing off too much of anything and as much as my back would allow it.

Baraer smiled somewhat wistfully. "It is good to meet you, Maethoreth… for as long as it will last." The last part I barely heard, but it was, unfortunately, true.

"Ad-Adona?" I heard a familiar voice call from ahead of us.

All of the sudden, a blur of black, silver and brown slammed right into me before I could brace myself. Inevitably, we both went flying backwards into a cart full of breads. The cart didn't break, a few pieces of beard just fell, but my back felt like it did. I groaned and looked down to find Pippin's face buried in my chest. He tried to mumble something, but I couldn't understand him. "Pippin? What are you trying to say?"

He lifted his head excitedly, grinning like a maniac. "Adona! Adona! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much! Where have you been? What happen to you? Why are you wearing these clothes? Gandalf has been worried about you! So have I! Oh! I missed you so much!" He talked so fast that I could barely understand him. There could only be one explanation…

"Did you get into the sugar?" I asked smiling, then I winced because he pushed off of me and took a step back.

"Yes." He answered, looking down shamefully.

I looked at him in shock. I was just joking, but he actually broke into the sugar? Images of a flying Pippin with super strength destroying everything in sight just to get a tart or two flashed through my mind. I stared at him for second to see his eye twitch slightly.

"What is it, Adona?" His eye twitched again.

I laughed nervously, slowly backing up, then apologized to the cart owner, who just glared at us and walked away. "You should cut back soon, dear Pippin! Or else you'll soon be to fat to run away when you sneak out of the kitchens and get yourself caught!" Then muttered under my breath. "Please, for the sake of Middle-Earth…"

I snapped my head up when Baraer laughed and walked up to us. "I see you know Master Took well!"

"Yes! I have been traveling with him for a while now." I rubbed Pippin's hair, holding my back. "You haven't been too worrisome, have you?" Pippin looked up at me sheepishly. More fear started to creep into me. "Pippin?" I said in a warning tone.

"I can explain later!" He said nervously. "Let's go find Gandalf!" Pippin grabbed my hand and dragged me away before I could protest.

"I will see you later, Lady Maethoreth! I have other things to attend to, but you are in good hands with Master Peregrin Took!" Baraer waved and walked away.

"Good bye!" I managed to yell before Baraer disappeared into a crowd of people.

Pippin dragged me all the way up to a courtyard, but not without stopping to say a few passwords to guards who found my appearance hostile.

Though, after two guards, Pippin gave me his cloak to put over my hair, that helped somewhat, but people were still suspicious of my looks.

The courtyard was very beautiful, and organized. With banners of a gorgeous white tree hanging in three different places and freshly cut grass in four sections of the courtyard, it looked strangely familiar.

Oh, I saw it on a tapestry in Lothlorien! Speaking of Lothlorien, I wonder how they are doing?

All of the sudden the doors for the main tower opened and two people came out. One of them was Gandalf, that much I knew, but the man leading I did not recognize. The leading man looked mad and hurt, Gandalf looked like he was trying to comfort the man. His handsome features were contorted into pain, the kind of pain that only comes from deep within the heart. Cheesy, I know, but it's true.

"Who is he?" I asked Pippin, who was looking worried as well.

"That is Faramir." Pippin answered bluntly.

"Faramir?" I said it louder than I intended it to be. Unfortunately, Faramir heard it and did a double take at me.

He stopped abruptly and looked at me with wide eyes. Gandalf stopped too and tried talking to Faramir, but when he found out that he wasn't going to listen, he followed Faramir gaze in annoyance.

Annoyance soon turned into shock, then joy. "Maethoreth! You get over here right this instant, young lady!" He said in a warming, yet commanding tone.

I smiled and ran over to him, though, my back protested the whole way. Gandalf held his arms wide open, and I jumped into him. "Oh, wherever have you been?" He asked softly after a minute. He pulled back and looked at me with a raised brow. "Wherever have you been?" He voice boomed.

"It was not my fault! I was taken by-!" I tried to explain, but I was cut off by Gandalf.

"Later! Right now, all that matters is you are here now… alive." He patted my cheek quickly and turned to Faramir. "If you were wonder who she is, this is Maethoreth the kind."

His eyes lit in recognition for a second. "The Bonder?" News travels surprisingly fast here.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes." He, then, turned to me. "This is Faramir, brother to Boromir."

I smiled and curtsied slightly, back flaring. "I am a friend of your brother's. He talks a lot about you, you know."

Faramir smiled wistfully. "Any friend of my brother is a friend of mine. I also hope he did not make me sound too bad."

"Do not fret. He has nothing but love for you." I smiled as kindly as possible.

"Why is your hair that way?" He asked looking at my hair. Oh, man, in my haste to hug Gandalf, Pippin's cloak fell backwards.

"I… do not know. It happened to two of my companions as well, but _they_ got fixed." I shook my head.

Faramir was about to say something, but he was cut off by someone walking into the courtyard as well. This guy looked awful! He had gray hair and tons of worry lines etched into his pensive face. He slouched somewhat and his black robes dragged on the floor, but it looked like he was never going to care. He just stared straight in front of him, giving no regards to anyone, not even the people, who I'm guessing are his advisers, that are trying to tell him something. I knew this man was Denethor, the Steward of Gondor and the Father of Boromir and Faramir. Boromir talked about his father sometimes, and he sounded like a good man, but I never thought he would look like this. This is just horrible! The man looks as if he is about to kill himself!

Well, now is the time for Aragorn to take back the throne, that much is certain.

Gandalf stepped in my way for some reason as the Steward passed, but Denethor caught sight of me and did a double take. Like father like son, I suppose. Gandalf sighed quietly as Denethor walked over to where we are. "Do not say anything." He whispered.

"Who is this, _Lord _Mithrandir?" Denethor sneered at both of us, but not even taking any notice to Faramir, who was looking down shamefully.

"This is Maethoreth the kind. She is in my company." Gandalf gave a quick nod.

Denethor eyed me suspiciously. "Another wizard?" He growled at Gandalf and I.

"I'm not a wizard!" I cried. "I hate spells!"

Gandalf sent a glare me quickly, then said; "What my companion means to say is that she is not a wizard, nor is she in any sorcery."

"What about her hair?" He eyed me again.

'You think I would still have this hair if we knew how to fix it?' Is what I was about to say, but Gandalf beat me to it. "We know not. It happened to our other companions, though. They had treatment in Lothlorien. Maethoreth however…" I can tell that this explaining thing is going to get real annoying real soon.

"Did Boromir get that kind of hair?" Faramir asked curiously.

I smiled and was about to answer when the _Steward_ cut me off rudely. "Did I say you may speak? Nonetheless about your brother? Have you not done enough to him already?" Denethor spat.

A small flare of anger coursed in my chest, it was a fairly nostalgic emotion. Though, in a bad way. "It was a-" Gandalf cut me off again with a nudge to the shoulder from his staff. Pippin gripped my hand and tried to pull me away, but I resisted.

"My apologies, Father." Faramir held his hands behind his back and looked down shamefully.

"Father?" Denethor spat again. "You will address me as Lord Denethor! I am too ashamed to have the title of father upon your lips!"

That hit me where it hurts the most. The guy is just like my father. I felt anger well up in my chest like fire would when it hits gas. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes at _Lord _Denethor. I was barely aware that Pippin was trying harder to pull me back, but I wouldn't budge.

"You _will_ go back to Osgiliath and win back what Boromir fought for! Or can you not handle such a task? Surely Boromir would! He would beat any odds or any foe that had the misfortune to cross his path!" Denethor turned away from Faramir. "Boromir… my beloved son. I anticipate your arrival, as does all of Gondor." He said fondly.

I scowled at him. How can you love one son and hate the other? How dare he. Just give me five minutes in a dark room alone with him, and I'll show him the meaning of _misfortune _alright!

Denethor turned back to Faramir. "And why are you still in my presence?"

Make that ten minutes.

"Farewell… My Lord." Faramir said sadly then turned and left.

Gandalf left with him dragging Pippin and I with him. I need to get away from this jerk before I do something completely stupid, but unfortunately it was not part of Eru's plan. "I did not say you were dismissed, Maethoreth the _kind_."

Oh, sweet Eru, this is a bad time to test my patience...

Gandalf reluctantly let go of me, but still followed Faramir, knowing he was probably not welcome in this conversation. Watching Gandalf's white cloak sweeping gracefully over the equally white stone, I turned around slowly and took a long, but quiet breath. "Yes, Lord Denethor?" I stared straight at him, waiting for a reply.

"Come, tell me what you know about Boromir's adventure." He held out his arm, apparently wanting me to take it. I just came from traveling a long distance and in these clothes no less, and he wants me to chat about Boromir?

Patience. Patience is virtue. That is what Gandalf and Aragorn would say, so that is what I will say. I smiled and took his arm. "Yes, I will tell you what I can. But it was not just Boromir's adventure. Nine other people, including me, also went on this adventure." I said carefully.

The steward waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. But I only want to hear about Boromir's experience."

"Then why don't you ask him and get it from his point of view?"

"Because he will not be here for a while, and your companion is being stubborn about giving away anything." He grumbled.

"Maybe that is for a good reason." I shrugged. "Well, as I said, I will tell you what I can. But you cannot ask questions, because it would be a waste of breath! I must consult with Gandalf before I can answer them." I said with a warning tone, imagining what Aragorn would do in this situation.

"And why can you not tell me everything about my own son?" He growled again.

"Because it is not my story to tell. Boromir must decide what to tell you, I cannot make that decision for him." I took another deep breath.

"Boromir would share everything with me! He does no evil!" The Steward stopped abruptly.

"He has done no _real_ evil, but it is very personal! And I refuse to tell you anything that he would not want to share. And when he has the proper time to make his accounting he will do so!" I pulled my arm free.

"Be gone, before I put you in the dungeons for your insolence!" He snapped a hand in my face and stomped away.

"Good riddance." I muttered. My insolence? What Orcish pipe-weed has he been smoking? He was the one who was hostile!

Where in this world was the man Boromir talked about? Because I would like to meet him.

Sighing, I turned away. Now where to go? I do not have a guide, and if I run into the Steward again I will be sent to the dungeons! Oh, where are you Gandalf or Pippin or… anybody? The puffy grey clouds that blocked the sun were not helping either, now I could not tell what times it was.

Nothing is going right.

I looked up and noticed the wind was still blowing around me.

Alright, time to get a move on it! I walked away and looked around for anyone to ask directions from, then all of the sudden a shiver went up my spine and something twisted viciously in my chest. I felt terrified. A huge shiver ran up my spine again, and my heart beat quickened. What was going on?

I closed my eyes to find Frodo's mind. I drifted to his mind and ran through some of it, but he was fine. There was no sign of terror in his mind, in fact, he was asleep, dreaming about… bridges? Stone bridges? I mentally shook my head and pulled from Frodo's mind. What was it then? Maybe I was having a panic attack? No… I don't think so, I was not terrified. It was definitely someone else's fear, but who else was I bonded to?

I searched everywhere in my mind, trying to find the source of the fear, but came up short…

"Adona!" I turned around to find Pippin running towards me.

"What is wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Faramir! Lord Denethor sent Lord Faramir to take back Osgiliath with three scores of men against Sauron's army, which is nearing a thousand and they are getting more from Mordor! It's a suicide mission!" He grabbed my hand, panting from his run to find me, and looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Could you use your flute to calm Faramir down so he will not do this stupid act?"

Anger swelled up in me as well as heightened panic. "Where is he?"

Pippin dragged me to the edge of the courtyard so I could look over, and sure enough I saw about sixty men right near the gate. The panic was almost overwhelming, I started to hyperventilate, my knees felt like they were about to give out and my hands were shaking. "Adona? Are you alright?" Pippin asked looking at me with concern.

"I-I d-don't know why, b-but I'm having a p-panic at-t-tack! S-someone is terrified, a-and it's not Frodo!" Is all I managed to say before my throat tightened nervously.

"I need to get Gandalf!" Pippin's eyes were wider than I had ever seen them, but then my vision wavered.

"G-g-g-…" I couldn't say anything, so I waved my hand.

It felt like bugs were crawling up and down my body, scurrying like they were trying to find the right place to bite. Their tiny legs were shifting all over and I tried vainly to swipe them away, but to no avail. Then the air suddenly went frigid and it sent wisps of merciless wind up my back, following the wisps were waves of painful shivers. The wisps swirled around my throat and close in on it like a hard metal rope.

"_Adona…"_ A whisper called to me from afar.

I turned to the whisper, hoping it was Gandalf, but nothing was there.

"_Adona…" _It giggled lightly from a different direction.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"_Maethoreth!" _Came the taunting voice again.

"Who is there?" I shrieked.

"_Adona, Adona, Adona, Adona!" _Every time my name came it was from a different location.

"Please, stop calling my name!" I begged.

A soft, feminine, giggling came right in my ear. I jerked away, then another, and another. "Stop! Please!"

"_Adona, Adona, Adona, Adona, Adona, Adona_… WE HATE YOU!" Soft little girl sounds abruptly turned into an evil, incredibly deep voice.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed.

A hundred voices erupted into the cold air, calling my name, meshing together into one loud sound. I couldn't breath because the voices filled the air with their deep, spiteful tones. What was left of the air, became hot and crowded. Sweat dripped down my face, some went into my dry mouth, making it become drier. My hands clutched my ears in a desperate attempt to make the noise dimmer.

My legs gave out and gravel embedded itself deep within my bare skin under the pressure of the fall. Right there, I knew I was drowning in the voices... and there was nothing I could do about it.

All of the sudden I felt a hand grab and shake me, the voices died down until they stopped completely. I gasped for breath as if I was just pulled from being held under water.

The world came back to me and so did my vision, though I hardly noticed that it had disappeared. Gandalf came into my sight, along with ten other people. They were all looking at me with pity and concern written all over their expressions. Gandalf was holding me up, trying to tell me something. Something about taking deep breaths.

I did as he said. He smiled at me as my heart rate slowed. "Don't you scare me like that again, you hear?"

I nodded slowly. "W-what happened?"

"I shall explain later. Right now you need to rest." He looked up at a dark haired man with brown eyes.

"Could you bring some water to her room?"

"Yes, Lord Gandalf. I shall do so right away." He nodded and with one last look at me, he left.

"W-who was that?" I asked.

"That was the healer. He came when he heard you screaming, and he tried to keep you from throwing yourself off the side of the wall." He looked down at me grimly. "I need to explain to both of you what happened as soon as we get you to your room."

Gandalf escorted me, meaning practically carrying me because of my legs incapability of supporting themselves, through a series of white stone corridors, to a room that is supposedly mine. He opened the door to reveal a large room, larger than the one I got in Rohan, with white and dark blue paint, a four posted bed and two sitting chairs. The windows were accented with dark blue draperies, and the chairs were white with a couple pillows on them, both surrounded a small coffee table, though I do not think they would have coffee here, so it would be just a small table. There was also a desk with ink pots and papers stacked neatly on it.

All in all, it was a magnificent room.

Gandalf lead me to one of the chairs while he sat on the bed. Shortly afterwards there was a knock, Gandalf called out to come in, and in came the dark haired healer. He walked forward and handed me a glass of water, then he checked my forehead to see if I was catching a fever, and he tilted my head upwards slightly to, what I'm guessing, see if there was any damage to my head. He turned to Gandalf, who was watching him with mild amusement, probably because I should not get any illnesses because I'm immortal. Though, I was touched that he was concerned in the first place.

"Lord Gandalf, do you mind telling me why she went mad like that? For no apparent reason?" The healer stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"I am assuming you have already noticed her… appearance, am I correct?" Gandalf asked clearing his throat.

The healer glanced down at my hair, then my eyes with sympathy. "It is a spell, is it not?"

"That is what I first thought, but it is indeed not a spell." Gandalf took out his pipe and added some pipe-weed. "We traveled with eight other companions here. When we were on the Misty Mountains, a boulder crashed down behind us, Maethoreth here slipped and almost fell off the mountain side. Two of our companions saved her and afterwards all three had this strange hair for no apparent reason! How odd, I thought, for no spell that I know of did such a thing. In Lothlorien, the two other companions were able to be helped, but not her." He took a puff from his pipe then continued. "Little did I remember something from an old scroll I read a couple Ages back, when I was Olorín in the West, from the only well-known Bonder; Asailai." Back when he was Olorín? …I guess he has a thousand names, just like Aragorn.

"I vaguely remember that name…" The healer glanced down in thought and scratched his chin.

"Yes. You probably remember another scroll she wrote; The Lethrilbar. Meaning the home of the listeners." Gandalf recalled. Lethrilbar?

The healer's eyes lit in recognition. "Ah, yes! The one about the other side of the spirit realm. The realm of the constant Golden Winter; Malthedhríw. Do continue, though." The healer shook his hand. The what? Maltheethreew? Just when I thought these names could not get stranger…

"Right, right. This is when she was younger, and I think she had not used her powers before. Her powers built up and when she was in a life threatening situation, her powers came out full force in either the feeling of relief or fright." Gandalf paused when Pippin suddenly opened the door and came in, then ran into me.

"Adona! Are you alright?" He asked, his voice was muffled from being squished into my chest.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine now, Pippin." I lifted Pippin's face, so he could meet my eyes. "Thank you for getting Gandalf, I might have died!" I hugged Pippin again and looked up to the healer. "I must thank you as well! I would have died if it were not for you!" I let go of Pippin and stood up to hug the slightly stunned healer, then I kissed him on the cheek and sat back down when my back could not handle the pressure anymore.

He smiled, then his eyes widened slightly and he scoffed. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Sírin." He bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sírin. I am Maethoreth as you probably already know." I smiled. Now that is an easy name to pronounce, Seerin. Not Malthifriwi.

"Yes, yes, I am sure he does. Now shall I continue?" Gandalf asked, but continued before anyone could answer. "You, Maethoreth, have unknowingly bonded with Sam and Legolas through the spirit. It only happens when you feel a certain emotion, at a certain time, with a certain amount of power. You cannot telepathically connect with them, but you can take the blunt end of their negative emotions. Such as grave sadness, anger, pain and fear. Since you were without any nourishment for a long period of time and you were weary, when either Legolas or Sam felt fear, most of the emotion went to you with more force than it was originally made to be." Gandalf took a puff of his pipe again. "That and Sauron probably felt you weaken at that moment, so he took the window of opportunity to possible kill you without having to murder you himself, or with anything that could be led back to him directly."

"Why would he not kill me with some other spell that could be led back to him? Why does it matter since you already knew it was him?" I asked.

"Unless he was suicidal, he would not even think about it. If a Bonder were to die of unnatural, or sometimes even natural causes, everything would be thrown out of balance, because Bonders are vital elements among the balance of many things. That is why they exist, to create balance. If one were to kill a Bonder, who are somewhat sacred creatures, the Wrath of Eru would be unleashed onto that person. As for your second question, if you inadvertently kill yourself, it would not be counted as murder on his part. That is the limit of his power with you, taking away your sanity. " Gandalf answered, thankfully, clearly.

"But wha-" I cut off by Gandalf.

"That does not matter right now. I want you to answer a few questions in a while." Gandalf looked at Sírin. "Did that answer your questions?"

Sírin nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to know that she did not have a serious problem, or Sauron reckoned a spell that could have an effect on everyone."

"No. I can assure you, it is only something she could experience." Gandalf said.

Sírin glanced at me with pity filling in his eyes. "I see that now… I am afraid I must be leaving now. I have a dreadful amount of work to do, so I shall be on my way. If you need anything I will gladly do what I can." He smiled at me amiably and left when I said my tidings of farewell.

"Was it Sam that was frightened?" Gandalf asked, concern suddenly found it's way into his keen voice.

"No. Frodo was just fine when I last checked. It was most likely Legolas…" Worry began creep up into my mind.

"Yes. Do not worry too much, though! I'm sure it was just a passing emotion." Gandalf's eyes shifted slightly in an almost convincing lie.

"Legolas does not get scared for no reason. In fact I do not think I have ever seen him truly frightened. He might have been hopeless, but not fearful in the battle of Helm's Deep." I reasoned.

"It is nothing. Just trust my word and everything shall be alright." Gandalf reassured.

I'm not so sure I do trust your word. "Fine. If you say so…"

Gandalf got up and walked to the door. "Come Pippin! I have something I would like to talk to you about. Maethoreth, you stay here and rest, you are going to need every little bit of it." With that cloudy order, he left taking Pippin with him.

Maybe I should get some sleep… wait! Did he mean there might be a fix for my hair? Oh, darn. I need to talk with Gandalf some more!

I got up to find my back was on fire. I doubled over and held my back with both my hands. Man, I feel like an old lady…

Um, I'll talk to Gandalf later.

o0o

I woke up with a start as someone pounded on my door. I threw off the covers and tried to get out of bed, but my back flared when my feet hit the ground. "Just a moment!" I called.

The person opened the door, to my relief, and revealed Pippin, whose expression donned an anxious look.

Since when did Pippin knock?

"Adona... I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" I sat back on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

Pippin hopped on the bed, then looked down at his hands. "I am in the service of Lord Denethor."

I stared at Pippin for a moment. A small pang of betrayal stung through my chest as I asked. "Why?"

He took a deep breath and looked up. "I wanted to do something more for Middle-Earth. I didn't want to just sit and watch as Middle-Earth is taken over. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and countless others are marching towards Gondor now ready to fight against the innumerable amount of Orcs that are preparing to destroy us, and I am just wandering around this castle being a pest to just about everyone! There was nothing else except to offer my services to Lord Denethor!" Pippin wailed, looking up at me, all but pleading to me to accept his decision.

I had to commend Pippin for wanting to stand up and help. But what a fool he is! "Pippin! Do you know what you have done? Even when this battle is over, if we happen to win, you will still be Denethor's slave until he lets you go." I sighed in frustration. "You just gave away your freedom, Pippin. There were other things you could have done to help. Other things that would not leave you tied down to that slime bag!"

"I... I did not think about that." Pippin looked down again. "I am sorry..."

Pushing down the anger, I grabbed Pippin's hands. "I admire you for standing up, though. I think that... maybe you have matured a bit." It was an obviously stupid observation, we _all _(Merry, Pippin and I.) have matured.

He looked up with a shimmer of hope in his eyes. "You really think so?"

I smiled at his adorable expression, unable to be mad at him anymore.

"Yes... but you are still an idiot."

Pippin sighed. "It takes one to know one."

I snorted. "Well played, my friend."

Pippin grinned for moment, then sighed again. "Are you mad at me?"

"A little. Though, right now, we need to focus on how to help the people here. You had the right idea, but there are, indeed, other ways. I was thinking that maybe I could go to the healing halls, and try to find out where is the best place to help…" I rested my head on my hand.

"I could help you get there." Pippin shrugged.

"Yes. That would be of great assistance to me." I nodded. "But what are your duties for today, Pippin?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, even under the service of Lord Denethor there is not a lot I can do. I mean, I can run around offering my aid, but no-one thinks a Hobbit is suitable for any sort of work. So, I am free until Lord Denethor requests my presence."

I sighed. "I will go get dressed." I got up and looked in the dresser to find a simple dark red dress, a light blue dress with ruffles, and a purple dress that looks down right uncomfortable. I sighed again and pulled out the dark red dress, figuring that it was the best one, then tried to put it on. Though, half-way through I realized how many layers it had. "Uh, Pippin? Are you still there?"

"Yes." Pippin said. "Though, I'm not looking, if that's what you're thinking." He added quickly.

"…I am sorry to ask this of you… but could you pull my dress down?" I asked through the dress.

"Wha-?" I heard Pippin burst out laughing, then I heard something hit the floor, and then even more laughing. "D-did you forget… to t-take out the underwear?" He asked between fits of laughter.

I felt my face flush. Good thing this dress is over my head. "Yes…" I mumble, then sighed as Pippin started to laugh even harder. "Pippin, it is hot in here, could you please just pull down my dress?"

I heard him get off the floor and tug on the dress. "Sar, you really know how to get yourself in a predicament!"

I rolled my eyes as he yanked down on the dress. He yanked harder, but then flew backwards as the dress gave way some. I heard a crashed, and I winced as some glass broke. "Pippin? Pippin, are you alright?"

"Yes…" He mumbled.

"I hope whatever broke was not important…"

"… Yes."

"Pippin! You're not supposed to be truthful! It's common courtesy to wait until the person gets unstuck before you tell the truth." I sighed.

"Oh, alright. The thing that I broke was most definitely _not_ the scroll of Eru." He said nervously.

Oh, dear, sweet Eru…

"Pippin… I think you better start praying for mercy." I pulled my arms through the arm holes and yanked hard on the dress, successfully wiggling into the rest of the dress. Lord, this is tight…

The first thing I see is a kneeling Pippin with his head bowed, and then I see the glass of the scroll of Eru spread across the floor, the actual paper was not harmed, but the dowel was wrecked. I gasped as images of an angry Daylon flash through my head. I was about to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness as well until an urgent knock on the door stopped me. I gulped while nervously wondering if it was Daylon. "Yes?"

"Lord Gandalf requests your presences in the courtyard!" A frantic voice on the other side exclaimed, and it was not Daylon's eerie voice. Thank God…

"Adona, what are we going to do about the scroll?" Pippin asked, whispering.

I glanced down at it, sighed again, then skipped past the glass to pick the paper up and place it gently in the dresser. "We will clean this later. Right now Gandalf wishes to see me." I race to the door with Pippin in tow. "Which way is the courtyard?"

"Uh, 'tis this way!" He ran to the left, dragging me down various stone corridors until we reached the courtyard. A hundred feelings hit me as I saw _Lord _Denethor on the ground, unconscious, Gandalf frantically racing down towards one of the lower rings, a dead-looking Faramir lying underneath the white tree with some confused servants, and a couple of flying Ring Wraith's in the distance.

"What happened?" I asked one of the servants, feeling for Faramir's pulse, and, to my relief, it was still there, faint, but there. Though, he was still badly injured.

She turned around. "Lord Denethor bade us to flee, but then Lord Mithrandir hit him over the head with his staff!"

I would have smirked if it were not for the feeling of just how many foes were attacking us, invaded my senses. I looked to Pippin, hoping he would understand the silent message I was sending him, and when he nodded, I ran to look over the railing. A gasp escaped my throat as the thousands upon thousands of well arranged and coordinated fiends completely registered in my mind. Where did Sauron get so many warriors?

I placed a hand over my heart and ran after Gandalf, trying to find him…

o0o

"Gandalf! What is happening?" I asked frantically as I found Gandalf. Holding up my God-forsaken dress as best as I could, but there was just so many layers! I thought this one was the best dress, but let me warn you now; looks _are_, not can, _are_ deceiving when it comes to clothing. Especially here, where every girl wears a dress! This is why women in medieval ages always got kidnapped by some kind of enemy, because they couldn't fight even if they tried!

Oh, and never try to find a wizard in one. Especially when you have to go two rings down with people panicking at every twist and turn. It is impossible! If not impossible, then it takes at least three hours.

Gandalf turned, looking surprised to see me. I bet he forgot about calling me. "Maethoreth!" He grabbed my arm and lead me to a courtyard with a large fountain in the middle of it. Women were running into a building with stone doors. Stone doors? Why would someone have stone doors that blend right in with the rest of the walls? Unless…

Gandalf stopped abruptly and turned me around, holding both my upper arms, looking straight into my eyes. "Maethoreth, you need to promise me, for my sake at the very least of every good thing you can think of, to stay in this building until further notice!"

"Gandalf, I cannot-"

"You must! I cannot have you running around while this battle goes on. You will have enough trouble trying to fight off the Breath of Death to help. You _will_ be too weary to fight this battle. There is nothing you can do to help, except for staying alive! You must stay alive, do you hear me? There is too many people, too many souls, here for you to take on. Too many deaths that will add up. You cannot help!" Gandalf shook me a little.

I stared wide eyed at him. "What about you?"

"Do not fret over me, I am a wizard!" There was a couple screams to the left and the ground shook. "You must promise me, Adona!" His grip got tighter, and his eyes were almost on the verge of desperation.

I nodded slightly, but I was too stunned to say anything as, almost to emphasize Gandalf's point, a painful flare in the death rate nearly brought me to my knees. Gandalf hugged me tightly, kissed my head, then strode away. I stood there, watching him leave until his shadow disappeared around the corner. Looking down, I slowly picked up my dress's deep red folds and walked towards the building, but, then, a piercing screech echo from above, followed by a man screaming in the air. I barely had enough time to scramble away before the man landed in front of me.

A few people screamed and ran faster to get into the building with the stone doors. I just stared at the broken man. His blood was on my face and on my dress, not that you could tell, for it's colour was the same as blood, as well as everywhere else. His expression was one of pure terror, and his eyes were lifeless… I was probably the last thing the man saw. His spirit drifted away with the other souls lifting towards the sky.

Another boat lost at sea.

I curled my fists and looked up to see those beasts flying through the air, picking people up and dropping them, destroying catapults, and destroying just about anything they could. I could just hear Aragorn yelling; too long have they flown with no fear!

Why can we not kill them with arrows or anything like that?

But what about the promise I made to Gandalf? A nod. Did that even count as a promise?

Another screech emitted into the air.

Promise or no promise, I need to do something to help these people!

I growled and ran forward. I did not have time to change from this retched dress, but I could make it shorter. I also need a weapon, and some sort of armor…

There were people everywhere. Running around, desperately trying to find a safe place to hide, or to search for a loved one. I could feel their panicked hearts racing, it was hard for me to keep calm at first, but as I made my way through the crowd it became a little bit easier to relax. I spotted a clear alley way, and I walked to it, trying to find a weapon of some sort.

To my utter amazement, I had stumbled upon an old smithy that had a sword and a breast plate along with a pile of trash. I ran and grabbed them both.

The breast plate was too big, but I had no time to find another one, so it had to suffice, and the sword was longer than my sword, but, again, it had to suffice. I cut my dress at the knees, albeit awkwardly, the finished product was horrible, I ruined the dress, but it had to be done.

I found a set of stairs behind the old smithy. Climbing them, I found an open corridor with a few archers in it. There was a spear lying on the floor and a Nazgul was about to pass by. Perfect.

I had never been a good aim, but I beg of you Lord, let me get this one. I silently prayed as the Nazgul passed, it was too distracted by one of the few remaining catapults to notice me, so I launched the spear with all my might. To my shock, my aim was true, the spear slid through the dragon's ribs. The dragon flapped it's wings frantically, and it flew upwards to suddenly give out and fall down.

"Yes!" I cheered, lifting my arms. "Thank you!"

"Siege-towers!" An archer suddenly yelled.

I followed his finger to a moving, wooden tower full of Orcs and Urk-hai that was about to reach it's objective; the wall. If that thing makes it to the wall, Orcs can easily climb that and everything would soon be taken if we did not fight almost perfectly!

But there was no real way to stop it either...

Maybe we could set it on fire?

I ran down the corridor, and down the other side of the stairs. I ran and ran, trying to find that siege-tower, but I had no such luck. Eventually, I realized I had gotten myself lost, badly. There was no one around. In battle, that is not considered a good thing.

I looked down the three ways I could go down, trying to see or hear anything. Then down the second way, I heard someone running. I ran down that way, hoping it was a man. Thank goodness it was. Though, he was jogging away from where I was standing, so I followed him quietly.

The death toll was starting to creep up on me, but I pushed the feeling away for now. I could deal with that later, now I need to focus.

I took a deep breath and kept following the man until he went into where a broken wall was. I turned the corner to find the man holding his sword to my throat. I gasped, but then relax when I saw who it was. It was Baraer.

The green eyed man lowered his sword. "Maethoreth! What are you doing here?" His eyes filled with concern.

"I wanted to help." I answered simply.

Baraer cursed under his breath, then glanced around quickly. "Come with me."

I did as he said. He lead me through a series of broken walls to a group of Orcs. They were huddled together, their backs turned to us, looking through a crack in the wall, waiting for something it seemed. There was seven of them, and two of us. I threw a questioning glance Baraer's way.

He crouched and pulled me down slightly to his level. "They are waiting for the third score of archers we sent to help the western section that is under attack from siege-towers. Rohan's forces have already come to our aid, and they are making quick work of the ground forces, but they have not gotten to the trolls or siege-towers. We are on our own with those. We need to take those Orcs out, so the score of archers may be able to aid the western section, and we must be swift in the matters!"

I nodded. "What do we do?"

He looked around quickly. "I am going to hide in that vantage point," He pointed to a near by wall that was raised. "When I give the signal, I want you to distract them enough so that I may block the entrance should we fail or they escape. Then I will take out as many as I can with my bow. Can you do that?"

I looked around and saw a broken piece of wall hanging over two of the distracted Orcs. Maybe, just maybe I could push it over… wait! Didn't this happen when we were separated with Frodo and Sam? Thank Eru! Well, hopefully it will work just as good as last time. "Yes."

Baraer nodded grimly. "Keep to the higher ground and do not become surrounded. I may not be able to help you if you get in a bind."

"Alright, I'll try not to get myself killed." Though as soon as Gandalf catches whiff of this, I'm as good as gone already.

He nodded and started to climb up the wall. I turned the other way and found a path to the broken wall. I slowly crept to the path, trying to keep to the shadows. Once I got to the side of another broken wall, I carefully placed my foot on part of it to climb up. I was almost to the top when a part of the wall crumbled under my weight and fell down, causing the Orcs to turn around and grumble something. I held as still as I could, the only thing concealing me was the shadow.

Oh, my arms hurt. They have been looking for what seems like five, darn minutes. Paranoia was evident in their eyes, but did they seriously have to stare at nothing for five minutes? My arms were not meant to hold my weight for so darn long! It burns!

I bit my lip to keep from panting or groaning in pain. After this, I need to really work out more. If there is an after this. Well, between the Orcs and Gandalf, I highly doubt it.

When the Orcs _finally _shrugged it off and went back to their waiting, I mentally screamed at my arms to keep working. Though, I was still a little surprised that they did not smell me. I sent a silent thank you to Eru before I hurried to the top, extra cautious about more debris falling. Getting to the top, I stretched my shaky arms, then walked behind the precariously broken piece of wall and I looked around it to see if Baraer had gotten to his spot yet.

He was, and he gave me a signal with his hands. I pushed my back against the wall behind me to push the wall in front of me with my feet. Dang, this is heavier than it looks!

It moved a little, but it didn't fall. So I pushed harder, then the wall slowly toppled over. Unfortunately, by the time I actually got the wall over, the Orcs had already moved out of the way, and some aimed their arrows at me.

"Oi! Look who we 'ave 'ere! A wizard! Shoot 'er now 'fore she 'as the chance to speak a spell!" One of them said.

I ducked down in time to dodge an arrow. "Stop calling me a wizard! I am _not _wizard, you imbeciles!" I picked up a rock and threw it at one of them. It missed in an epic fail. Maybe I should not throw insults at my enemies until I've learned to aim and throw projectiles properly…

"Look 'ere, dogs! The whore 'as a bad aim!" Another one laughed.

"Look who's talking!" I retorted.

"Let's 'ave another round then , eh?" It notched another arrow and aimed it at me. But it stopped when an arrow pierced it's head.

The irony.

I glanced at Baraer, who had another arrow ready, then I looked at the entrance to find it blocked with a piece of wall. How did I not hear that?

"Get 'em!" One of the Orcs said roughly.

Three archers aimed at him, and Baraer did not have enough cover to dodge them safely. So I grabbed some more stones and threw them at the offending archers as fast as I could. Two out of eight is not that bad, right?

I hit one archer hard enough to knock him out, thankfully. The other stone just threw off the Orc's aim. I bent down to pick up some more stones, but I heard a whistling sound over my head. I stood but to find an arrow behind me, firmly wedged in the wall. Whoa, that was close!

I glared at the Orc who probably did it, and threw a stone at him, hoping to gain some semblance of revenge. To my surprise, it actually hit him! Right between the eyes too! So it either killed him or just knocked him out, I prayed that he was the former.

The other archer was killed by one of Baraer's arrows, but there was an Orc with a spear aimed at him. Without thinking, per usual, I jumped down on top of him before he could throw the spear. It was not a long fall or jump, but that does not mean it didn't hurt! Stupid me. Well, at least the Orc will not throw another spear again, because when my butt smashed his head into the ground, which was acting as a cushion for my landing, a sickening _crack_ resounded. Oopsy, I seemed to have broke it's neck.

An Orc came at me once I got up, so I jumped to the side before it's blade impaled my head. Baraer dropped the Orc as it was recovering from the powerful swing it tried to clear my head off with. I looked around to find the other Orcs, somehow expecting a dozen, but I was shocked to find there were very few left.

There were only two more Orcs?

One charged at me upon seeing me, it was the bigger of the two and probably the whole party. It was a Uruk-hai. He roared at me before swinging wildly. I had to jump backwards at least a dozen steps to get away from the beastly attack.

I pulled out my sword and tried to meet his blade, but his shear strength almost broke my arm instantly, I could almost feel my bones groaning under such brute force, ready to snap at any given moment, like a twig being smashed over a knee. I pulled back with a yelp of pain. There was no way I could defeat this thing through sword fighting. It was much too strong!

I backed away from him, trying to find some way to defeat the raging monster. I dodged and twisted around his furious charges, then I spotted a spear not too far away. Maybe I could out run him and throw the spear to distract him long enough for me to find an opening in his defenses. I sprinted as fast as I could to the spear, and in one movement, definitely a product from years of dancing and acrobatics no doubt, I jerked the spear from the ground, jumped, twisted in air and threw it at him or in his general direction. The spear got him in the heart. Apparently, he was not expecting such a move, or to be successfully executed nonetheless, and did not try to block it when it came.

I landed on my butt roughly, but I glanced around to find the other Orc shot dead. I looked up to find Baraer missing from his spot in the shattered tower. Suddenly, it felt a though something was blocking the air ways that led to my lungs, I placed a hand on my chest, subconsciously, to feel for any weights or, perhaps, arrows.

"Lady Maethoreth! Are you alright?" His voice startled me. I turned to find him walking toward me with concern.

"Mostly." I realized that sitting down, not doing anything, I could start to feel the sensation of death coming on to me. This battle was certainly taking it's toll on both our armies. I could feel thousands of good and bad souls floating away, some screamed with dread, some laughed in joy. Some just moaned, and some were quiet, as if not believing they had just died.

A shiver ran down my spine as a cold breeze blew on my neck. Man, I am getting exhausted…

Sleep threatened to drown me in it's warmth. Though, it sounded very appealing right now…

"Maethoreth!" I blinked to clear away a sudden veil that draped over my vision and found Baraer shaking me, calling my name with worry.

"Yes?" I asked.

He looked up and sighed in relief. "Thank Eru. Your lips began to turn blue, and your eyes were becoming glazed. I thought you were dying!"

I laughed nervously. "No. I'm not dying. I am just a little tired. There is no need to worry, Baraer." I lied through my teeth as I placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. In truth he probably just saved my life.

He nodded grimly and stood up helping me do the same. Dizziness washed over me, and for a moment I could not see or breath. "Lady Maethoreth?"

I gasped when air could enter my lungs again, then I nodded. "Yes. I just stood up too fast, that's all."

"Milady. I think we should-" He was cut off by a loud screech.

I tried to looked up, but Baraer pushed me away roughly with both of his hands but I caught a glimpse of a shadow that looked like a nazgul and something large tumbling from the sky. Then there was a loud _boom_, then another _boom_. Dust was flying everywhere, but when it cleared I wanted to scream at the horrific scene that laid before me. Baraer was trapped underneath a large piece of broken wall.

My body was frozen for a few moments and refused to move at my brain's command. Everything in that moment slowed as the dust floated away at an agonizing pace. Everything in that moment _was _agonizing as my limbs finally start to respond. "Baraer!" I managed to wail while running to him.

He cough up some blood.

He was still alive?

I placed a hand on his head. "Tis alright Baraer, I'll get this off you!" I withdrew my hand and tried to push the wall off him.

"Lady M-Maetho-, do not waste your strength. You m-must leave m-me here…" Baraer spoke through the coughs of blood.

"No! I can help you!" I shook my head furiously and pushed at the wall with all the strength I could muster.

"I am dead, M-milady. Please… go." He grunted one more time, then ceased all noise.

"No… no… no, no, no, no!" I screamed as realization of what that indicated hit me like a boulder. I tried even harder to push the wall, not caring that it was most likely in vain. I thought there might still be a small percentage of his survival, and I was not about to let it go! "I refuse to let go! I won't! Please! Please don't let go!" I resorted to hitting the wall, trying to make it move, even just a little. My fists were being cut up from the relentless pounding, but, again, I did not care.

Tears were stinging in the cuts on my face as I resigned to looked down to face reality, and saw Baraer's glazed eyes. Crimson liquid was streaming from his mouth and his limp body was being crushed more and more by the wall as it dug deeper into him. I sobbed and shook his body, hoping it would bring him back to life. But I could felt his soul floating away… he was dead.

Another boat sailed away into the storm.

"Oi! There is one in 'ere!" An Orc shouted from behind me.

I turned around to find three Orcs running towards me with hideous smirks on their faces. They did this… It was all their fault. They are the reason this war keeps going… They are the reason why my friends are all in danger! That my family is in danger! Images of a dying Legolas and a suffering Aragorn flashed violently in my mind. I grit my teeth so hard I heard them groan under the pressure, but it didn't relieve any of the pain. I couldn't hold it in, I couldn't suppress it. The pain, the anguish, the torment I endured throughout the years of my life, watching my mother choke on her last few breaths, holding the boy in my arms as the life drained from his eyes, embracing my brother as violent sobs racked his body after he learned that his wife and child were gone from him, seeing the pure hate in my father's expression, feeling the panic and absolute agony as Gandalf let go of that ledge after fighting the Balrog, hearing the desperate screams of death in the battle for Helm's Deep, Baraer pushing me out of the boulder's way. I just couldn't take it anymore!

I let out a scream that came from the deepest part in me. Everything just poured out, and I did not stop until there was not an ounce of air left in me.

To my surprise, I felt dramatically better. It was so much easier to breath now that every time I inhale, there is no pang of agony that stops it short. The tenseness that laced every one of the muscles in my back melted away. The thunderous headache that mounted in my brain, seemingly impossible to get rid of, disappeared. The peace almost put me to sleep from were I stood.

But I finally noticed the Orcs again. Though, this time they had their hands over their ears with expressions of pure torment painted on their hideous faces. Why was that?

Wait! Here is my chance to kill them!

Fire, not pain, came to me as I yelled and took my sword to charge at them.

They do not deserve to live!

New-found strength erupted within me as I swung viciously at them, instantly taking off one of their heads.

They destroy everything in their path!

I rushed towards the second, praying that they won't return from the strange daze, and found an opening in his armor. Bringing down my sword, a gash between his neck and lower arm appeared. He died instantly.

They are demons that must be sent back to hell!

Before the last one could even bring his hands down from his ears, I thrust my blade into his heart, and withdrew it to stab again, and again, and again. I don't remember when I stopped, but I was covered in Orc blood by then.

I backed away furiously when I saw the unrecognizable corpse. It was now just a bloody lump of gore...

Did I do that?

I looked at my black soaked hands in horror.

I did that to them…

I screamed in frustration as a thousand emotions passed me at once. The ground hit my scraped knees, but I didn't care, there was too much pain, emotionally, to care.

The death toll was appalling. I have never felt, or heard, or saw so much in my life. If that scream had not given me some peace, I was sure that the death toll itself would have killed me. I lowered to the ground to help ward off the dizziness, but with no such luck. There was just so much of it! I was relieved to find out after sorting through the souls, most of those were the enemy. Taking a deep breath, I laid down.

The sleep came back with more bite than ever. I was so tired. My body became dangerously relaxed, each breath became shallower and hollowed. I could see a temptingly, haunting light ahead of me…

"No!" I screamed and jolted upwards into a sitting position. "I will not give in!"

Some of the old pain came back, but instead of laying back down, I hugged my knees. Forcing myself to take deep breath, I fought to stay awake. I could not leave! I need to stay here and finish what I started, my time has not come yet.

Eventually, the pain diminished and faded again, but this time I was awake. Tired, but awake. Well, the spiritual pain faded. Now, I was horrified, appalled… ruined…

Oh, I wish I had listened to Gandalf. I would not have been here to help Baraer, and he would not have tried to kill those Orcs by himself, he would still be alive. I killed him! If it were not for my foolishness, my senselessness, he would still be here! What have I done? What have I done?

"What have I done?" I cried out loud. "What have I done?"

I'm the one who deserves to die for my deeds. I'm the beast! "A monster!" I wailed.

I… cannot think like that… right now.

But I cannot stay here with… _his _dead body. I have to go somewhere, anywhere other than here. I twisted my head with great effort to see a hole in the wall of a house that had minimal damage.

Oh, how can I get there when I can barely move my fingers?

I looked up and took a few minutes to gather what energy that was left. I knew it was a now or never moment, so I tried to get to my feet, only to fall on my scraped face. Wincing, I blinked away the dirt that managed to get into my eyes. I settled on crawling a minute later. Then, after great effort, and many scratches acquired, I finally made it to the hole. I climbed into it and landed on my back in the other side, but that was all the energy I had left.

I'll just stay here for a while, though. I need some quiet time to think clearly. Then maybe I could face Gandalf, if he is still alive…

No, I am not going to think about that right now. Not right now…

I have to keep myself awake, because if I fall asleep I'll die. Looking around, I was surprised to see some ordinary house-hold items... from earth.

"Hello!"

Did that purple blanket just say something? Well, Gandalf did say something about hallucinating after a battle... Was the battle over already?

"Come and play with us." The yellow hat bellowed.

I shook my head to try and wave away the delusions. "You are not real."

"Oh, dear, of course we are real! If we weren't, then where would you be?" A black glove said.

"Sane…" I mumbled as my vision wavered. Placing a hand on my head, I stared at a green sock. "Just go away."

"But…" The green sock said.

"We will never go away…" Two pink cups added.

"Not like those _other _people you call…" The black glove and two purple blankets continued.

"_Friends._" Every item chorused at the same time. Though, to my horror, it felt comforting, and I was just too exhausted to deny them or run away… maybe this is better than sleeping…?

o0o

-The next day-

"I-I'm sorry, my dear purple blanket! I did not mean to pair you with lovely green flower! I am s-sorry! I promise I will never do it again! Just don't leave me here with pretty young s-silver scarf!" I sobbed into dear purple blanket.

"I'll forgive you if you tell worried yellow hat the truth about infatuated black sock." Dear purple blanket said.

"Which one? Tell me! T-they are twins aren't they?" Yellow hat asked.

"No! They are gloves! Black gloves, not socks! I'm so s-sorry I lied! I just did not want to smell them, dears! I love you all!" I said, then laughed.

"We forgive you! Now let's have some pickles!" They all cheered to me.

"Mmm, pickles! I have not had them in years! Oh, I want a pickle! Pickle, pickle, pickle, dear pretty pink pickle, come hither! I want to eat you, dear pretty pink pickle!" I gripped my hair. "I NEED YOU!" I screamed, then laughed. "I'll sing songs! Songs, songs, songs are there for you to sing!"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" I sang. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout!" I giggled as I saw lovely green flower's face, one of horror it was. "Ooh! I know a song you'll just _love_!" I dropped my voice.

"Life on the farm is the life for me.

I'm a happy piggy with a piggy family.

We like having' picnics by the lake...

My good friend is a cow named Chester,

His good friend is a dog named Lester.

Lester's momma, she could really bake...

She bakes us Piggy Plum Pie,

with the ice cream high...

Piggy Plum Pie with a cinnamon swirl.

My oh my, how I love that pie,

Piggy Plum Pie with the ice cream high,

Piggy Plum Pie is the best pie in the world!

Me and Chester, we like to play,

down by the cornfield, over by the hay.

We always work up a mighty thirst,

But around noon, we like to eat.

Me and Chester, we like our sweets.

We always have our dessert first.

We eat our Piggy Plum Pie,

with the ice cream high...

Piggy Plum Pie, with a cinnamon swirl.

My oh my, how I love that pie.

Piggy Plum Pie with the ice cream high,

Piggy Plum Pie is the best pie in the world!

If you ever come 'round these parts,

don't be thinking apple tarts.

I've got something that's sure to satisfy!

It tastes so good and that's because,

Lester's momma makes sure it does.

She puts TLC in every pie.

She bakes us Piggy Plum Pie,

with the ice cream high...

Piggy Plum Pie, with a cinnamon swirl.

My oh my, how I love that pie,

Piggy Plum Pie with the ice cream high,

Piggy Plum Pie's the best pie in the world!

Piggy Plum Pie's the best pie in the world!" I laughed afterwards.

"I want to be friends with Lester!" Infatuated black glove said.

"No! Lester is MINE! Mine, mine, mine, mine!" I screamed and jumped on black glove. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! I NEED LESTER! Lester! Lester! Legolas! Gandalf! Gandalf! Aragorn! Aragorn! Aragorn! _I need you_!" I fell to my bloody knees sobbing.

I've been in this house for a while now, hiding from people, hiding from Gandalf. Boy, I'm thirsty! But I found friends here. My friends that won't leave! Friends that stay! Friends that won't die!

Though, I kind of want my old friends back… my family. I think it might be time to leave my friends, to go to my family. I sighed. "Dear friends! I love you all so much! But it's time for me to go home. It was nice playing with you, though." I smiled sheepishly.

They all screamed. "No! You can't leave us! You can't betray us!"

"Father will be mad that I was late for supper again." I looked down and stood up.

They growled. "You can't go!"

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because of the Gentlemen! Can't even shout, can't even cry. The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors. They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can't call to mom, can't say a word, you're going to die screaming, but you won't be heard!"

"What? Why? Why? No! They can't do that! They just can't!" I screamed, running away with all I had. "I can cry! I can cry! Listen! I can scream! I can scream! I swear! Please listen!"

I ran. Ran through all the corridors and hallways, but amazingly enough, I didn't run into anyone. There was no one. Looking around there was just white stone.

White stone here.

White stone there.

White stone everywhere!

"They don't care. They all got scared and took to the stairs of _no return_." A scratchy voice came closer.

They had all left me!

They left me!

"Please listen!" I screamed. Sauron didn't win… did he?

"We are the Gentlemen. And we want you!" I heard a hoarse whisper.

"No!" I screamed, running so fast, my feet didn't register the ground.

"You can run, but you can't hide. Can't even shout, can't even cry, my, oh, my don't be so shy!" I heard foot steps behind me.

"I can-can say words!" I screamed.

"Oh, but they won't be heard. They left you behind to play in the curd, _dear _girl." It laughed.

"No! Please!" I screamed.

"Don't sneeze, dear! We shall find you a pretty pearl if you learn to be a good girl!" The voice was coming closer.

"Please! I can be heard! I can be heard!" I cried, shutting my eyes.

I ran. My feet were taking me wherever it could, randomly turning corners. I was waiting to slam into a wall, I would have liked to feel the pain, it would wake me up from this hellish dream.

"You lose, _dear _Bonder!" It screamed.

"No!" Sauron couldn't have won! That's not the way it's supposed to be!

Sure enough, I slammed into something… Soft…

… And warm?

Arms caught me before I could fall, and I opened my eyes to see green. "Adona?" Was that a recognizable voice?

I gasped and looked up to see Legolas, his eyes swimming with a thousand emotions. "Adona!" He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "We thought you were dead! Oh, Adona. How could you do this to us?" His voice was thick with emotion as he pulled me deeper into the hug.

My knees gave out and I panted. "I thought you died and Sauron won!" I screamed. "I thought you left me to play in the curd! I thought the Gentlemen were right! I thought you left me!" I sobbed.

"It is alright. I would not leave you. It is alright. Oh, Adona. Why did you do that? Why, oh, why?" He stroked my hair like Anthony used to do to me when I was littler.

"I'm so sorry. I regret it! I should have listened to Gandalf!" I sobbed again.

"Yes, yes. You should have. But right now, let's get you to the healer's hall." He helped me walk.

I looked over my shoulder to see a shadow leaning away from a white stone wall. "The Gentlemen!" I screamed running forward, dragging a shocked Legolas with me. "They come! Legolas, come on! Do not let them get you!" I desperately clung to Legolas' hand trying to get him to run faster.

"Adona, what are you talking about? I do not see it!" Legolas said in a reasonable tone.

"Right there, don't you see?" I screamed pointing to the oncoming shadow.

Legolas turned around to face me with an evil grin and no eyes in his eye sockets. "I see nothing, silly girl!" His hand turned into a black claw, gripping my arm.

I screamed and tried to pull my arm free from his demonic claws.

"No… No! It cannot be! Leave me alone!" I shook my head furiously.

"What is wrong, Adona Sinclair White? You don't want me anymore? I thought I was your brother!" He growled.

I ripped my arm free, his claws shredding my flesh in the process. Though, I hardly notice as I scramble away, trying to escape the monstrous laugh that the Shadow-Legolas roars out. No, no, no, this can't be happening! Legolas can't be one of them!

I glance over my shoulder to see him walking after me slowly with his impossibly wide grin and his empty eye sockets. "Come and give me a hug, silly Sar." He opened his arms wide while running towards me at a faster pace.

"No!" Tears started to flow freely from the corners of my eyes.

"Let me wipe away your _precious_ tears!" His grotesque chuckling echoed through the empty corridors.

I kept running, but I was going nowhere. No matter how fast I sprinted, I could only go a couple inches.

"Silly, silly, girl! Can't you see that you cannot run with no legs?" He chuckled.

My head snapped down to see my legs missing. I start to scream at the sight, but then I realize I'm in… water? No, some sort of black slime.

Gasping, I try to run, but the water is too thick, I cannot push my legs through the black junk faster than I am now. Looking over my shoulder, I see, to my horror, Legolas having a much easier time walking. His back was straight and his legs pulled out of the black stuff sharply and meticulously, making him propel ahead _much _faster than me. I cried out in despair as he drew very near. "You cannot outrun me, silly girl."

"Stop! Just-just leave me!" I yell out. Sweat forming on the back of my neck, panting because it is becoming too hard to breath due to running too much. It soon became as if my heart is struggling to beat one last time. "Eru! Eru!" Was all I managed to gasp out as I finally tripped.

All of the sudden, the water disappeared and I was able to run again. My heart rate evened out, giving me more energy, so run I did. "Help! Eru Iluvatar! Help me please!" I screamed out, trying desperately to grab at His attention. The only sort of help I will ever get _here_. "Eru!" I cried out once again, my lungs on fire. I wanted to see _something_,_ anything _other than this maddening white stone.

White stone walls were all I could see, nothing else. No carvings. No cracks. No imperfections. Nothing except the stark white blandness.

I gripped my hair and screamed.

"Adona! There you are!" Legolas' panic-laced voice surprised me and I whimpered, hoping he was not close. "What in Arda is happening?" Legolas somehow caught my arms and looked me in the eyes with a seemingly genuine look of concern. How did he get this close so fast?

I screamed, arching my back to get away from him. "No! No! Let go! Just leave me alone!" I pulled and tugged with all the strength I could muster, but two more pairs of hands held me as well.

"What is happening?" His voice started to blur, the same went for my vision.

"Please... Do not hurt them. They cannot be dead... They... Cannot be!" I sobbed out, yanking my arm violently again and again, until I threw myself back one last time before giving up the struggle. There was only so much I could do at that point.

Legolas' expression was highly confused, then he looked up and asked. "What is happening to her?"

"The death toll was alarmingly high. Too high for her to handle. She is hallucinating." A shockingly good imitation of Gandalf's voice rang through the air.

"No… N-not Gandalf…" I sobbed hopelessly. He did it. He won! He got Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli and Pippin and Gandalf and everyone. Everyone is now dead, and there is nothing I can do. I will never, ever see them again! Never-

A huge burst of pain erupted in my chest, making my stomach heave and twist violently. Agony scorched the inside of my heart with every beat, and a scream so loud my own ears stung, was released into the world. Tears wiped my vision away, but I felt arms close around me and the familiar scent of pipe-weed gave me the mixed feeling of despair and comfort. They did too good a job, it's not possible!

I threw my head back in rebellion, but the fleeting flare of fight was soon demolished as a beautiful song was sung gently in my ear. My sobbing slowed slightly, and I tilted my head sideways to see woeful blue eyes. They were blurred by my tears, but I knew they were Legolas'. His voice was soft and haunting… too haunting to be fake…

Could it be fake?

I blinked a couple more times to clear the tears from my eyes. I stared into Legolas' eyes, trying to determine if the emotions inside of them were real.

Flares of hope kept showing in them.

Is the hope in his eyes from successfully tricking me, or is the hope from calming me down?

A soothing hand came up and brushed some of my tears away.

I looked up to Gandalf's eyes. They were full of hope and kindness too…

A sob of relief was let loose as I hugged Gandalf back tenfold. I tried to speak, but my throat was too torn to do so. Instead it came out as heavy sobs. I was too tired and too relieved to care if I looked like a mess or sounded like a baby, so I just wept in Gandalf's arms, never wanting to let him go.

My body slumped in exhaustion as I finally let go of the last doubt in my mind, and, begrudgingly, Gandalf as well. Much to my relief, Gandalf still held on, so I passed out while Legolas' song came to a bittersweet ending.

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! Seriously odd, right? Well, kill me, beat me, flame me, just review please! Just so you don't hear it from anyone else, I... am a masochist. *sighs* Glad to get that off my chest, I've been hiding that for years! I shall write faster than you can say Dave! ;D


	14. Mending

**Author's note:**

**Replies: **

Louise: I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story, and I'm really touched that it's your first one. I'm also really sorry if I offended you, though, let me get a few things straight; The rant is not my rant. It is **Xaja Silversheen**'s rant. I also agree that it is a bit harsh, and I don't agree with the name calling in there. But I do agree with many things about it, like the thing on how much SLASH there is on fanfiction. Especially with LOTR fanfiction, it insults me because it is something that Tolkien would have been truly ashamed of. Though, I also agree that Mary Sues are just as bad. I refuse to read either one of them, unless the Mary Sue thing can be changed in a character. Same goes for INCEST. *shudders* I'm mad at the authors, NOT homosexuals. And although I'm not exactly a supporter, I would not discriminate against someone who is homosexual, because Jesus said to love thy neighbor, and treat others the same way you want to be treated. I don't have the right to judge, for I am not The Judge. I hope that cleared up any tension between us, I do hate spats. :)

Kyle: Thank you for all of your reviews! You have made my day for what? Two, three months? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyways, people can get pretty miffed when it comes to politics and Religion. Especially when they collide. There are haters on both sides, though, homosexuals can be a bit more agressive than Christians. Christians shouldn't say that Jesus hates them, because He doesn't, and nobody is perfect, so who are we to say that when we do bad things as well? What is not admirable is when someone shoves their beliefs down one's throat. I've had that happen to me and other people I know about atheism and homosexuality much more than the other way around. Burning Churches, spitting at my feet when I walk around in a Christian shirt, being called horrible names by people when I say that I am Christian after they were the ones to ask. It is frustrating beyond belief. But, as the Lord said, if you are persecuted by the world, remember that I was persecuted first. And I shall always stand up for my Lord, no matter the circumstance.

Oh! That would be so funny, accidently calling an alien! I agree, I would hate to have such a complicated flute as well... *shakes her head in pity*

Ha ha ha! I could just imagine Adona walking down the ailse wearing white (but having no idea why), and Glorfindel at the Altar scratching his head in confusion while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and they rest of them trying to hold back their laughter from a drugged Glorfindel. Priceless!

Ren: Cookies!XD

**Dedications: **Give a round of applauds to the most patient people I know (well, sort of know anyway): Mom (she practically co-wrote this story, I love her so much! Not to mention letting me use her computer.) Ren, Kyle, Louise, Wing Commander Arnica Vinyaya, Valafindiel, jamber17, heavenslilagl420, The Troll Under the Bridge (oh, yes I did... again), Emilyy, NaruVamp, LadyDoroAnne, Maglor Makalaure, stabbythings, sammiegirl, Amberalice Rose rockndasha, Starrycat05, Manny Maarie, luneara eclipse, Imaginary-worlds, malikelm, Lover's venom, pretty woman, DivaSister1, and Losanna! I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter. I made it shorter so it is easier to read, and it'll take less time to update. Is everyone all right with that?

On with the chapter then!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Adona…"_

A familiar voice called me from a distance. "Mm?" I mumbled back.

"_Adona, you must awaken." _The familiar voice commanded.

I groan and shifted. "Anthony… I think I'll take the day off from dance practice..."

I did _not _want to give up the warmth of my covers. _Especially _not for another taxing day of dancing. I was just so comfortable, more than I had been in what seemed like months. Granted, my whole body was sore, and my head felt like it got duck taped to a commercial jet-liner's engine as it traveled around the world, but this position was just too good to move from.

Apparently, Anthony thought otherwise, because that heartless fiend flipped me over and pulled the covers from my resentful body. I groaned, then patted the bed to feel for the warm covers again. "Adona… do not make me pull _you _from this bed."

That is _not _Anthony's voice. I snapped my eyes open to find Boromir shaking his head at me with the blankets in one hand and mug of nasty-smelling tea in the other. Knowing him it probably looked and tasted just as nasty. I gasped. "Sonny?"

He frowned then looked around in embarrassment for a moment before turning his gaze back to mine. "It seems so. Do you know how hard it is to get someone like _you _awake? I have been here trying to stir you from your _enchanted _slumber since the crack of dawn-"

I cut him off by pouncing on him, ignoring the bitter protests of my strained muscles. "Sonny, I never thought I would see you again!" I hugged him with as much strength as I could muster.

"Adona, would you give mind to the piping hot tea in my hand?" He hissed at me while putting the said object on the side table.

"Sorry…" I let go of him sheepishly.

"You should be." He said while pushing me back down to the bed as he shook off some of the hot liquid from his other hand, then leaned in, looking me straight in the eye. "Adona, do you want to know something?"

I blinked. "Maybe…?"

"You are a complete _idiot. _Your lack of coherent thoughts never cease to astound me. Not to mention your inexcusable disregard for common knowledge, as well as something called _sense. _Have you… ever heard of that? I would not be surprise one bit if you did not, in fact, I _expect _it. Sometimes, I truly believe that you are so mentally challenged that you cannot be trusted with an idea! I want to reach your mind with my words, but where is it currently located? In the ground where it aspires cabbages? Or are you just too differently clued to find it yourself? I _would_ say that you have the intellectual agility of a four-year-old, but that would just be too much of an offence to all four-year-olds! So the real question comes to play… _what is wrong with you_?" He spoke his monologue slowly, as if to imply that his words would take time to fully register in my mind.

My mouth was left agape, though I suppose I deserved it. I _did _almost kill myself. But I cannot say I expected Boromir to be the one to say it, least of all be the one to rouse me. I was completely sure that I was going to wake up to Gandalf's staff in my face as he aligned it to hit me squarely in the nose. Hey… why is _Boromir _saying all these things to me? Did he not just try to do the same thing? Well… in that general direction anyway. "You should stop saying those things about yourself, you know."

He raised a brow. "Exactly my point. You clearly do not have the mental capacity to remember the fact that _I _addressed _you_,as _I _was telling _you _that _you _are an idiot." As he enunciated the pronouns in his sentence, he shoved his finger into my chest, then his chest, then my chest again. Let me tell you now, he must be real angry, because his glare held ferocity that I did not know was possible in his eyes.

I gulped heavily. Something was… off about Boromir. Sure, he had been mad at me before, but not like _this_. This was almost on the verge of savage. I mean, he was bearing his teeth, his eyes had red rings around their rims, and, now that I actually took notice, his hair looked like it had been pulled at viciously by bears. All in all, he appeared deranged. "Eh, Boromir?" I laughed nervously.

"What?" He snapped at me.

"Are you alright? You seem… different." I hesitated.

"Alright? _Alright_? Do I look _alright_?" He pointed to his unhinged face.

"… No." I gulped again. This is going to be the end of me. He is going to exact his revenge by killing me… Would I be able to defend myself if he did? Or should I not waste the energy and just let him kill me? I must make a decision quickly.

To my ever-increasing surprise, though, he laughed loudly in my face then ran out of the room, leaving me sitting on the bed, staring after him, absolutely befuddled.

After a while, Gandalf strode into the room, then jumped slightly upon seeing me, apparently expecting me to be unconscious. Though, much to his credit, he recovered quickly and threw me a glower that could, possibly, outmatch Boromir's. I blinked and frowned deeply as I glanced around, hoping to find an easily accessible escape route. There was_ one_ other doorway close to Gandalf's right, that, if I gathered every bit of energy at my exposal, I could maybe, just maybe, pull it off.

But, as if on cue, to seal my ever-diminishing fate, Elladan and Elrohir appeared right behind Gandalf, both had identical smirks on. It was almost like they _knew _I thought about making a break for it. Almost like they _enjoyed _seeing my despairing expression as I deepened my frown even more. Almost like they had been _anticipating _my demise.

Betrayers!

"Adona, I think we have something we _must _discuss…" Gandalf said slowly.

Suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened. Baraer. Baraer would not be dead if I had listened to Gandalf. I snapped my eyes to Gandalf, remembering all that I had done. My hand flew to my chest as guilt seemingly paralyzed my heart. I got up and turned away from Gandalf, unable to gather enough courage to hold his searing gaze. "What have I done?"

"You almost killed yourself trying to be a hero in a way you cannot help, that is what you have done." Gandalf replied sharply.

Baraer.

It all _finally _hit me. I am just a teenage girl whose life revolved around dancing and family. Not someone who has had training since they were the age of three to be able to fight a horde of Orcs with their eyes closed. I am just a girl who played Scrabble every Thursday night with her brothers. Not someone who has enough courage and strength to defeat a Dark Lord who has been playing this game far longer than anyone cares to admit. I am just a lonely, little girl in a big, big world. Not on vacation. Not in some elaborate dream. I am in reality, not fantasy. Who the hell am I to deserve this giant power? I am a stupid teenage girl that only gets Bs on her report cards! Not King David from the Bible! The only thing we have in common is our status in our family, the runt of the litter!

The full realization, the full enormity of my power _finally _hit like an avalanche. The full impact of the responsibility the came with it _finally _wrapped itself around my mind and went in for the kill.

Silence ensued.

Gandalf and the others must have sensed something that had to do with my thoughts, because none of them stirred. Yet again, another thing they have the ability to do that I cannot. The ability of _restraint._ All this time I have been throwing caution to the wind without any thought about what else I could do to help instead of being a distraction to everyone around me! Baraer would have seen the Nazgul and the wreckage it was holding if not for the fact that _I _was worrying him because_ I _was being weakened by all that battle, for _I _am a _Bonder_, and _Bonders_ feel the souls of the dead with their soul, because, just as Gandalf said, _Bonders were not meant for battle_.

I am not human! Could I not see that? Could I not realize that? My race was meant to help bring joy and strength to the children of Eru, the lands and creatures that abide in them. _Not _aid in battle by killing with a sword. My calling was _not _to be a warrior, or a battle-ranger, or a death dealer. Those titles were meant for people like Aragorn, a true king, Legolas, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli, whose race is, indeed, meant for battle. How could I be so _stupid_? Boromir was completely, 100% right, I am a true idiot.

And I have killed because I could not see it.

"Maethoreth." I heard Elladan say, almost as a reminder that they were still there.

Little did they know that I was fully aware of their presence. In fact, I wanted them to leave because my guilt wouldn't allow me to look into their accusing eyes. They were the true heroes. People that recognized their good attributes from their bad ones, and used it to their advantage. They know what they can and cannot do. They know their limits, and for that they save lives.

I shook my head slightly. "You were right all along, Gandalf…" I winced as my voice croaked.

"There _is _a reason why I speak." Gandalf retorted.

"You were right about everything…" I whispered softly because my throat would not allow the words to come out a decibel higher.

"I can assure you that not everything I say is true, but I am glad to hear that you finally see the error of your ways." His voice was grave, but ever so slightly comforting. So he _had _sensed something off about me. Otherwise he would be yelling at me.

He should be yelling at me regardless of what realization I might have had. "I am a monster now that I have disobeyed you… a monster…"

A heavy silence once again blanketed the air, daring anyone to speak. "What do you speak of?" Gandalf was, apparently, willing to challenge the silence. He knew, generally, where the comment was coming from, he just wanted to hear my perspective on it.

Such a Gandalf thing to do. So typically wise of him to try and understand why I had said that, so he would know the exact words to say to put my distress to rest. He was so kind and thoughtful, I certainly did not deserve him as a friend. It must have hurt him to know I blatantly disregarded his commands in favor of not only killing myself, but others as well. I hurt him by not honoring his word, by disrespecting him, and he still wants to help me?

His kindness brought tears to my eyes. Knowing I have to at least answer him, I shakily manage a short reply. "I speak of a monster." That was not enough of a reply to respect Gandalf, so, holding back a sob that was determined to escape my increasingly quivering lips, I choked out. "A murderer." That was also too short, but drowning in remorse I just could not get anything else past my tight throat, save a tremendous sob. I have no words to justify what I have done, and I did not deserve or want him to have comfort a blubbing girl that should be punished horribly.

"… I truly doubt that you are a murderer, Maethoreth." Gandalf stated after a moment, incredulity riddled his tone.

I shook my head slightly, crossing my arms over my chest, perhaps a little childishly, so I let go of my arms and allowed them to drop at my sides. I had it with being a child. "Then your earlier statement is correct. You are not always right." There was contradiction in that comment, but I refused to acknowledge it too much.

"Then prove my doubts wrong. What did you do?" Gandalf answered my slightly scornful statement with a disarmingly patient question.

His patience made me feel even worse about myself. I closed my eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears that were continuously streaming down my face. "I-I…" I took a deep breath to stop my stuttering. "I killed him…" Ashamed, I lowered my head. I cannot even say his name? How pathetic.

"You must be a little clearer than that, little one." Gandalf said warily, seemingly unsure if he really _wanted _to hear the details.

I have to tell him, but the words, literally, will not come out. "I-I can't." I gripped the cloth above my heart, trying fruitlessly to stop the stabs of pain.

There was deafening silence. "Why?" I almost jumped at the sound of Legolas' voice. Now _he_ is here?

I nearly threw myself out the window after he spoke, but, again, that would not give _all _of them what they deserve. Some answers. So I resisted the urge to panic and replied, trying to convey my remorse through my voice. "I… the-th… the words just-just-" I could not finish. I have to at least say… _his _name. "B-Baraer."

"Who-" Legolas' demanding voice was cut short by, most likely, a sharp jab in the ribs by Gandalf.

"Baraer? Who may that be?" Gandalf asked softly.

"H-he i-is…" Baraer deserves justice for what I did. He deserves much more than what I am managing to spit out now. I took a large breath as I realized I was now standing, I didn't even remember doing so and finally turned around. I looked at the floor, then into Elladan's, Elrohir's, Legolas', and Gandalf's eyes, then back to the floor. "I got lost among one of the levels of the rings until I found B-" My voice croaked, but I kept going. "Baraer. I told him that I wanted to-… to help… and he allowed me to do so. We took out a couple O-Or-…" The memory of Orc blood flashed into my mind. My breath hitched. I swallowed hard as my knees started to shake. "After we killed… _them_, I started to feel t-the impact of the death toll, so I began to weaken. I-if I had… had not been there h-he-" I quickly stopped before I could sob. No more of that. No more…

I looked up into Gandalf's confused, but unbearably patient eyes. "Had I not distracted him, had I been where you told me to stay, he would have seen the incoming Nazgul carrying a piece of building, and he would not have pushed me out of the way as he got smashed-" My head started to seriously pound, so I brought a hand to my temple. "We both would have-h-" My legs would no longer hold me, and I collapsed to my knees. "Lived…" That was the last I could possibly rasp out as my throat closed completely, and I could not breathe.

I immediately felt strong arms surround me from behind as Gandalf whispered fruitless words of reassurance near my ear. I tried to gasp, I tried to sob, tried to take a deep breath, but my throat would not allow any air to pass. Even more panic flooded into me as I clung to Gandalf. "Breathe." I heard someone demand. "Adona, breathe!" The alarmed voice belonged to Legolas who was kneeling in front of me as he gripped my shoulders. "Please breathe!"

I looked into his eyes, and saw the distress welling in them. I forced myself to calm down, then my throat finally opened and I greedily took in the fragranced air around me. I rested my head on Legolas' forearm. "You should have listened to me, but you did not commit murder. What happened to Baraer… was inevitable. You need to stop placing blame on your shoulders. It is how war is. War destroys and takes away many lives. But, as unfortunate as this is, war is sometimes necessary. Baraer died fighting in a battle that was fought for freedom, that was fought for good, and it is because of people like him did we win this battle. He knew the consequence, he knew the sacrifice, he was a warrior who knew what was to become of him should the situation require that sacrifice. And for that… you are alive." Gandalf patted my head. "The question is; Are you going to let his sacrifice go to waste? Or are you going to make the most of it?"

Taking a shaky breath, I pulled back and looked Gandalf in the eye, determination burning like a fire in my chest. "I am going to make the most of Baraer's sacrifice."

Gandalf smiled slightly, then stood up, helping me as well. "Then let us stand to meet a new day and a new dawn. We won the battle, but the war still proceeds, so we must keep fighting anyway we can." He smiled compassionately. "Are you going to be alright now?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes, I think I will be just fine. Thank you, Gandalf."

"That is good news. Well, then lady Maethoreth, I believe there are people you can help in the Healer's house. Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir, come with me, we must discuss the plans that…" Gandalf continued speaking until he was out of hearing range… well, for me anyway.

I looked to Legolas as he stared out the window, seemingly deep in thought. He had a slight frown on his face, but other than that I couldn't tell from his body language what he was thinking. Though, his posture was not _completely _straight as it usually was, so that meant was he exhausted… and were his hands… shaky? I squinted just to make sure. Was he mad? Well, he had the right to be mad. I wonder why he is not yelling at me yet. Legolas' temper is more a chilly simmer opposed to fiery explosion, so I suppose he'll give me a calm, but icy monologue on my idiocy.

Though, now that I think about it, I wonder what got him scared earlier. Legolas is not one to be frightened easily, so it had to be bad. Should I ask and risk putting even more distance between us? I betrayed Legolas just as much as Gandalf by running into harm's way, even after I told him that I would be careful.

There it was again, the tense silence that I am _oh-so _fond of. Biting my lip, I prepare to ask something, but Legolas beat me to the punch. "Staring is not exactly polite." His voice held only a sliver of anger, but it spoke volumes.

"I apologize… Legolas?" I ask hesitantly.

Silence.

"Legolas?" I asked again, but in a smaller voice.

Silence.

There was no change in his expression from before, with the exception of pressing his lips together. "Legolas… I am truly sorry. But I just wanted to help you-"

"Have you no sense left? I spent half the time I was away reassuring myself that you had learned your lessons from before! You are an idiot. I jokingly said that before, but now I see. You are possibly the most dense person in existence." Legolas shook his head, then looked at me with flaming blue eyes. "Why do I even bother?" With that he turned to leave.

Ouch.

I _really _had a lot of making up to do and I didn't want this wall between us. Legolas was the closest thing I had to a brother in this world since my own brothers were lost to me here. "Wait! Legolas!" He paused but didn't say anything. "Please understand that I did not want to remain helpless… if you or any of the Fellowship had died in that battle, and I had been hiding in safety, then I would have just dropped dead in guilt and sorrow. To lose any one of you is to lose a part of my soul!" He finally turned to look at me with a firm glare, but I continued. "Legolas… I'm just starting to realize what it means to be immortal. That I will lose m-most of the Fellowship to age. You and Gandalf are the only ones I will have left in two hundred years. You are my family, and I am trying to do everything in my power to keep you safe. If you and Gandalf die as well, I will have no one in two hundred years for two thousand years! I will die if that happens! I'd much rather die in battle than by an ageless searing pain such as that. I've already tasted what it is like, and it's excruciating!" I pressed my hand to my heart to try and stop myself from crying again.

Now it was Legolas' turn to stare at me. Though, his expression was still firm, it softened considerably. "Adona… I know it is hard to accept being immortal after living like a mortal for seventeen years… but being reckless by putting your life in danger could very well kill many other people, including myself. You are… family to me as well. And knowing you do this to yourself does not give me one bit of peace." Legolas sighed. "But no. I do not know how it feels to be a Bonder. I understand that being a Bonder comes with a lot of painful consequences. I understand that you feel emotions deeper than most, perhaps as deep as the Valar. I understand that you wish to protect us in this war, that we may live in peace, because that is one of the main purposes of your entire being. I understand those things, but I do not _know _them. Perhaps that is why there are so few Bonders, because for all the pain you endure, no-one knows what it is like, so we take Bonders for granted. The only one besides other Bonders that would know the extent of the pain would be Eru Iluvatar." Legolas looked down, then glanced back up with a reprimanding glint in his eye. "Though, that does not justify your inexcusable recklessness."

I nodded solemnly. "I know. Just as long as you understand _why _I act reckless." Legolas glared at her and started to reprimand her yet again when I hastily cut him off with, "I mean acted. Acted, as in the past!" I gestured with my hands frantically to accentuate my point.

Legolas sighed hopelessly. "I do. But you would be doing all of us a better service if you took care of yourself more. I cannot always be there to protect you. None of us can."

I looked up from staring at my feet at Legolas, hoping he would not notice my suppressed smile. "Yes. Because that is Eru's job."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "You must learn to be more responsible and know where your limits lie. I think Eru would appreciate it too." He took a deep breath than glanced behind me. "Why did you not drink your tea?"

I stared at him in confusion for a moment, then followed the direction of his gaze. "Oh! Boromir brought it, I guess I forgot to drink it because I was talking to you guys."

Legolas arched a golden brow. "Boromir delivered this to you?"

Delivered? "Yes. Why?"

He crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "Boromir has been acting peculiar ever since lord Denethor, his father, died. I assumed that it was caused by grief."

I frowned, but secretly I was grinning on the inside at the news of Denethor's death. I truly am horrible. "I… noticed that while talking to him. Though, I don't think that is just grief. I think he may be losing his sanity."

Legolas snapped his icy gaze to my eyes, searching for something. "Tis not implausible." He mumbled as if to himself.

"After this war is over, we need a vacation." I shook my head at the thought of losing Boromir to his own mind of all things, or lack thereof.

"What is this 'vacation' you speak of?" If the situation was not so serious, I would have laughed at Legolas' expression.

"Oh, um, it is a trip someone takes for relaxation." It was getting easier to explain things now that I had the hang of it. Also because I have grown to adapt to what people say here instead. Though, sometimes I don't even realize that they do not know what I'm saying. Maybe in a couple more years I'll finally get the hang of it.

"In that case, let us make that a promise to each other." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Hmm…" Oh! I just remembered something. "Legolas… a few days before the battle, I felt that you were afraid of something. What was it?"

Legolas looked away wistfully, suddenly finding the wall interesting. "We were seeking the aid of the Dead." I was about to ask him to explain, but he cut me off. "How could you felt that, though? We are not bonded."

"You know when I was about to die falling off the ledge on the Misty Mountains? Well, apparently, I bonded with you and Sam in a small way. I made an odd kind of emotional connection to both of you when I was slipping backwards like a spiritual tether. I can only feel the intense emotions from you and Sam, though. It is also the reason why your hair changed colour. It was a flare of power I had no control of. I'm still confused as to how I did it." I stared at Legolas for a moment before reverting back to our previous conversation. "Were they dangerous?"

Legolas tightened his lips, either at the memory or at my nosy questions I'm not sure. He remained silent, though.

"Was it that bad?" I took a careful step towards him.

"Some things are better left unspoken." He harden his gaze at the wall he was staring at.

I grimaced, taking a step back, then reached for my cold tea. "I am sorry." I said, remembering the last time I pestered hem for answers.

Legolas continued to stare at the wall with a forlorn expression, but he remained silent. Was he that traumatized by it? Or was he just remembering the last battle?

I took a sip of my tea, and almost spit it out right away. Did… Éowyn make this? I could just picture her in my mind, volunteering to cook for everyone while the healers tended to the injured, and the healers, being busy, thought it a blessing, and agreed readily, only to pass out later from a putrid scent coming from the kitchen, and people who refused to take sedatives were spared, somewhat, as they too fell into a bittersweet slumber. When they wake up later, they will find that not only is there a tea cup filled with an ominous looking liquid on their bedside table, but their faces are stuck in a perpetual grimace, due to over-exposure to deathly gases that had been emitted from a seemingly normal pot, which, having endured Éowyn's unmerciful lack of culinary talent, turned into a scornful servant of Sauron, creating a portal wide enough to transport thousands of Trolls and Uruk-hai, destroying the rest of our armies from the inside out and effectively winning the war!

I gulped, staring at the tea warily.

"Adona, why are you looking at that tea as if it were Sauron himself?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"Because it tastes like Éowyn made it." If you did not notice, there was a silent question in there.

"Éowyn could not have made it." Legolas said with sorrowful eyes.

My heart stop for a moment. "W-what do you mean by that?"

He finally turned to me with a gaze of sympathy. "Éowyn tried the exact same thing you did. She rode into battle."

I wanted to be angry with her for doing that, but, as Legolas said, I did the same thing. I held back a curse at her stupidity and my hypocritically dictating ways. "Is she… d-dead?"

To my relief, Legolas shook his head. "No, however she came alarmingly close to it. She did manage to kill the Witch King, though."

My eyes widened. "Really? She killed one of the Nazgul?" I felt like jumping up and down. Score one for girl power!

"Is that not what I just said?" Legolas shook his head and turned his gaze back towards the wall again.

A sudden thought struck me like lightning. "Who else did we lose?"

Legolas glanced at the floor sadly. "King Thèoden."

"King Thèoden d-died?" My heart dropped to my stomach. I was not close to the guy, but he was a good king… I could tell that he was a good man by just looking at him and the way he had a noble glow about him and a fatherly love in his eyes. Prideful maybe, but good nonetheless. Poor Éowyn and Éomor, I feel bad for them for their loss. "Do you know who killed him?"

"The Witch King."

That explains a lot. "Oh. Did Éowyn kill the Witch King for killing Thèoden?" I asked.

Legolas nodded.

"Is she in critical condition?"

Legolas shook his head.

'Is Éomor alright?"

Legolas nodded.

"Did we lose any other people? Anyone I would know?"

Legolas shook his head.

I sighed.

"You are still mad at me, are you not?"

He nodded.

"Elves don't let go of things too easily, do they?"

He nodded again.

"Are you always going to be mad at me?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

I sighed again and stared into my tea cup before gaining enough courage to down it all in one gulp. I shuddered from the after taste, but knowing that Éowyn did not make it helped immensely. "I truly am sorry for worrying you." I decided to be brave and approach Legolas to give him a hug. To my surprise, when I hugged him, he turned towards me and embraced me with fervor.

He needed this hug. Legolas is not usually one for hugging, or physical contact for that matter, so this was a surprise, but I could just _tell_, call it intuition, that he really needed this embrace as much as I did. So I tightened my hold on him.

We stood like that for a while, until he finally spoke. "When I heard Éomor cry out in horror, when I saw that it was Éowyn underneath that armor, and when I realized that I did not hear your flute throughout the battle, and that, knowing who you are, you probably put yourself in danger. I understood my father. My Adar _always _took extra precautions where I was concerned. He _always _held tight reigns on me, and I resented him for it. I never had a lot of freedom, and he always said that it was because I was the prince of Mirkwood, but what it really was, was his love for me. I thought he did it because he liked keeping me prisoner. My Adar rarely ever said that he loved me, but when he did, I just ignored him. I left Mirkwood on bad terms with my Adar, but what I did not realize at the time, was that him letting me go was a very hard decision he only came to because of his love for me. As I was searching for you in every corner, asking whoever passed me if they saw you, I could not help but think; When I stayed out in the dangerous reaches of the forests a couple days longer than usual just to rebel against my Adar, did he feel this way as well? Is that why he would send people to follow my every move? Is this revenge for all the pain, stress, and worry I made my Adar go through?

"How I prayed that this was not so! I prayed that if I did, indeed, need to pay for every worrying thought I gave him, every night I kept him from his sleep with my actions, for every bitter word I sent his way, making him out to be the enemy, to not let this be the price. I begged for forgivness as I wandered the streets anxiously hoping that you would appear from someplace with a sheepish expression, instead of finding you underneath a pile of Orc carcasses with no pulse. Oh, words could not express the relief I felt when I heard your voice yelling out, and no words could describe the panic when I realized what tone you were crying out in. I thought it some cruel joke."

I found myself tearing up as I heard Legolas. I did not know that he went through so much stress and pain while I was in that broken house. I also didn't know that he and his fath-uh-Adar had troubles with each other. His father was overprotective and forceful, but, as Legolas said, he did it out of love. My father never did anything for me out of love, and I'm pretty certain he tried to kill me. Both Legolas and I have had troubles with our parents, but in two different ways. Legolas came to a realization such as that, and found something beautiful. The only thing I found, no matter where I looked, was the hideousness of hate and indifference.

I had to admit to myself that I was kind of jealous. While I strove to get _any _attention from my father, Legolas was trying to escape his adar's notice. While I yearned for that love, he scorned it.

But those thoughts were easily over-ridden when he said that he knew what his adar went through as he was searching for me. Even after all that exhaustion from fighting, he looked for me for possibly days. Legolas truly worried about me. He truly cared for me, and I'm not his blood kin. I'm not even part of the same race! He has no obligation to me, so he just honestly loves me as his adar loves him or at least as one of an older brother would.

"I never meant to cause you distress. I-I am completely sorry… Gwador nin." I remembered that tidbit of Sindarin from when we were in Lorien. It means; my brother.

I hope.

Legolas pulled back, allowing air into my lungs once more, and looked at me with his light blue eyes. "You are forgiven, Gwaleth nin." Gwaleth nin? It took me a second to remember what that meant. Ah! It means; my sister.

I think.

I smiled brightly and hugged Legolas tightly again. "Thank you for caring about me. Even when I was, still am, being an idiot. I love you!"

I heard Legolas chuckle softly, and I also felt his chest rumble slightly. "Mela amîn lle, Gwaleth nin." I can only guess that, that means; I love you too, my sister.

I pulled back to look at Legolas' joyous face. "Did… did you ever tell your adar that you loved him?"

Legolas' expression turned to a wistful one again as he glance away from my eyes. "I did mention it a while ago, but I have not said it out loud in decades… not to him anyway."

I frowned and almost said; _Don't worry, I'll make _sure_ you get to say it to him_. It's a good thing I did not, because he would have put some sort of security detail on me. Possibly even lock me up in that dungeon Denethor was talking about. Though, I did make a silent promise to him. A promise that includes me, if necessary, putting myself in harm's way again to save him. I doubt with Legolas' skills in… well, everything, that he will need my help. However, you can dodge a thousand death blows but it only takes one to do the job.

Technically, I made that silent promise a while ago for all of the Fellowship. But there is no need to tell _them _that, is there?

"I shall tell you now, I do not like that expression on your face. It reeks of trouble." Legolas' serious tone brought me from my thoughts.

I smiled innocently at him. "What expression?"

Legolas gave me a deadpan look as he opened his mouth to say something, but, lo and behold, the glory of Gimli graced us with his beloved presence. Oops.

I turned to Gimli with a smile so wide, my cheeks hurt, and held out my arms before brightly saying. "Gimli! How I've missed you so!"

Gimli looked surprised until he glanced behind me towards Legolas' direction, then he did the Dwarven equivalent of deadpan as he looked to me again. "What're ye up to-"

I jumped on him before he could finish, hoping he would forget what he was saying. "Oh, Gimli, you are just too funny! I missed you so much." Pulling away, I turned towards the door. "Well, I, for one, am going to find Aragorn, because I have missed him with the most _dreadful_ bouts of longing." I said dramtically, placing a hand on my forehead for effect.

It wasn't until after I reached the end of the hall did I realize that I had no clue as to where Aragorn was. Turning around again, I saw Legolas, with his trusty sidekick, arms crossed standing near the doorway I just escaped from. "Um, where, exactly _is_ Aragorn?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck nervously. Legolas smirked ever-so-slightly, then gestured for me to follow him.

Let me tell you, the Healing Halls are much larger than one would expect. The one in Helm's Deep had four major rooms, one with cots for the moderately injured, one for the considerably injured, one for the severely injured and one for the critically wounded. This one has eight major rooms with _many _more _experienced _healers. Don't get me wrong, the Rohirrm have some excellent people, but a lot of them were obviously nervous, since they had not been through such stressful ordeals in the past. The Gondorian healers were considerably more confident in their movements, and they worked with learned hands instead of unsure ones.

I nodded several times to the healers in respect, because the wounded here also vastly out-number the injured that were in Helm's Deep. Hopefully I could prove myself useful, because during these times efficiency is a gift that is far more valuable than any expensive trinket.

The healers looked incredibly worn, with their hair falling into their faces and the dark rings under their eyes looked as if they were drawn by black markers. Some of them had traumatized expressions and blood on their cream coloured aprons, I could only imagine how many souls they had seen slip away from the realm of the living throughout the past few days.

Oh, how I know what is feels like… Though, despite all of our pain, nobody is going through even a fraction of what Eru has to endure. These areHis children suffering, and I'm just a bystander that feels a bit of sorrow for someone I never knew. I could not even comprehend how much emotional baggage that would have caused ten people, never mind someone with a heart quite literally bigger than the Universe.

I winced at the thought.

"Legolas? How long was I asleep?" I asked in a small voice, trying to avoid a disturbance among the pensive Healer's quiet labor.

His golden head turned slightly to answer me. "About two days… why do you ask?"

Before I could respond I accidently bumped into the back of one of the Healers. "Oh, I am truly sorry!" I scrambled to help pick up the things the Healer dropped.

"Ah… it is alright. I am at fault as well." We both tried to grab the same thing, I smiled for a second, silently remembering movies where this exact situation presents itself and it turns out they're soul-mates.

My smile disappeared once I saw the golden symbol of Eru on his hand. I looked up at his face and noticed something in his tired eyes, golden flecks. Looking back at his hand, I also saw that the symbol had some sort of worn off make-up on it. As if he did not want it to be seen and called out as a freak. The scroll suddenly popped into my mind. It was to be delivered to someone in Gondor, but Daylon did not say who. The mark of Eru is not known to everyone, and being on this man's hand, could there be a more prominent sign? "You're the one…" I whispered.

His hand froze. "Pardon me?"

Did I just say that out loud? Shoot! "Um, is that a birthmark?" I pointed to his right hand, hoping he would forget my last statement.

He glanced at his hand, as if suddenly aware the powder on top of the symbol had faded. Slowly withdrawing his hand, he said. "Uh, n-no. It is something I painted."

_I _could even tell he was lying. Only someone like me would be as corny to paint the symbol of Eru on my palm. Even if, by some chance, he did know about the Emblem, he would have tattoo it on instead. "There is no need to lie. Just take a look at my hair, I will not judge."

He crinkled his brow. "Are you the Bonder I have been hearing about?"

Yeah, because _everybody _has blue, tree hair like mine. "Yes."

He sighed for a moment then saw Legolas standing over us with a curious look, Gimli in the background sniffing some ominous, potentially hostile, substance. "I am busy. You can talk to me later."

With that he got up, nervously bowed his head toward Legolas and disappeared into another room before I could object. "Who was that?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but he had an odd symbol on his palm…" I replied, silently wondering if he was going to play some major role in the future…

But the plot was already mapped out in the movie, and I don't remember that man being there in the end. Then again, I don't recall _me _being there either.

That would mean… Frodo probably won't succeed. "No!" I slapped a hand to my mouth and looked at Legolas who was carefully watching me with apprehension.

"What is it? What has you so concerned?" He put a hand on my arm, probably to steady my wavering form.

"I-I…" What should I do? Oh, my God, help me! I'm not meant to fend off bad guys with my superior intellect! I'm not a professional stratigist! What to do? I can't do this alone!

"Adona!" I felt myself being pulled into a vacant corner. "Calm yourself! You are hyperventilating."

"I…"

"You what? Does it have something to do with that man? Do you feel as if he is hostile? Your pulse is elevated, just like the last time we were attacked by Orcs." He let go of my wrist and glanced around, most likely searching for that man.

Or maybe he is the key to helping me… "No. He is not the problem. I…" I looked at Gimli, who glanced over at us with little interest. "I feared that Gimli was going to find himself in the Realm of Mandos after sniffing that foul-looking substance earlier, and that lead me to think that maybe no one would be able to help him, and I would not see him again, and then who would help me make fun of you behind your back? And-" Legolas cut me off.

"Sweet Eru, must you do this every time you find something slightly frightening?" He dropped his head back in exasperation.

"Did ye seriously think that me, a Dwarf, would knock himself out with that oder? Why me undies er' worse than that, Lass!" He chuckled loudly.

Despite all he had seen throughout his two-thousand year life, Legolas looked petrified. I would have laughed at him if I were not just as horrified as him.

"Gimli, TMI!" I made a face of disgust.

"TMI?" He asked.

"Too much information." I answered.

"Agreed." Legolas said, clearly shell-shocked.

"Ah, yer just o'bunch 'o pansies! Ye should hear 'bout me pa's delicious habit o' puttin' his toe-nail clippings in the stew-"

"Stop!" Legolas screamed.

"Er, we were trying to find Aragorn?" I suggested hastily, speaking before Gimli could.

"Ah, yes. This way!" He grabbed my wrist and lead us to Aragorn as he was helping Merry… who was in bed looking pretty bad.

"Legolas! Why didn't you tell me Merry was hurt?" I rushed to Merry's side as he smiled.

"It was not like he had died." Legolas answered nonchalantly.

" 'It was not like he had died.'? What kind of reply is that? Oh, you're hopeless!" I turned back to Merry. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Will you recover? How did this happen? Why-" I was cut off , again, but this time by Merry.

"Adona! I am just fine… well, I _could _be better around the midsection but otherwise, I'm splendid!" I could hear sarcasm in his tone, so he was not too bad off.

"Oh, what a relief." I replied dramatically. But then I remembered that Aragorn was standing behind me.

Then I turned to glance at him.

And then I swallowed heavily.

Cue fervent silent prayer.

**Author's note: **I know, not a lot happened, but it has to slow down sometime, right? Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter... or anything really. PPWACOT? I'll have you know that ever time I see a review, I get up and write on this story, even if it's just a couple hundred words, I do it! Cookies to all just reading this story this far, though. Thank you, and God bless you!


End file.
